Memories
by RedHal
Summary: Part I Complete. A collection of oneshots about the characters in my Harry Potter stories. Part II is separate story.
1. The Tape Recorder

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that you recognize from the books.

Summary: Memories is a collection of one-shots about characters from Sirius' Potion Mistake, The New Defense Professor, and Consequences of a Potion Mistake. Possibly characters from Teaching in the Future as well.

**Spica and Melissa**

**In**

**The Tape Recorder**

"Ok. Now Mel said that this slides in here. And to activate it, you push these two buttons at the same time."

Spica Jenkins was an English born witch earning her Psychology degree at Harvard. Hence, why she doesn't really know how to work a portable tape recorder.

"Mel's going to kill me." She said as she pushed the PLAY and RECORD buttons on the tape recorder.

"Hi Guys. It's me, Spica. Are you missing me and Mel? I know that's a stupid question. Anyways, Mel's getting her degree in Biology and Medicine. Myself, well, I'm working on my psychology degree. Maybe I'll be able to help you, Sirius." She said into the recorder.

"Anyway," she continued. "Lily, Sara, I think I found a way to get Mel to admit her _true _feeling about you-know-what. If Lupin isn't with you, stop the tape and get him. If it's the full moon, then get him in the morning."

She paused. Melissa had started dating other people because of her parents and aunt. Spica wouldn't have that. Everyone at Hogwarts knew that Melissa Oxford and Remus Lupin were beyond crushing on each other. In fact, they had gone out for a while, but broke it up when Mel's family decided to send her to Harvard. She even started to act like she didn't care for him anymore to make leaving England easier. Poor Remus probably thought it had something to do with his problem.

"Hi Remy." She said into the recorder. "Now, don't stop the tape until I say so. I'm doing some research on Reverse Psychology. Sorry Remus, I don't mean anything I'm going to say once my subject enters. My subject is Melissa Oxford and she has no idea what I'm going to do. She should be arriving…"

Just then, the door opened to reveal a 23 year old Melissa Oxford.

"Hi Aldolpha." Spica said sweetly hiding the tape recorder behind her back.

"Hi Bushtail." Melissa sighed.

"How was class?"

"Class was fine. It's my Aunt."

"Another guy?"

"Yes. Can you try to stay in the dorm this time? And no magic."

"Sure. You know, you're absolutely right."

Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"You should see other men. Forget about old, what's his name. Lupos?"

"I never said that." Melissa argued. "And it's Lupin."

"You deserve someone rich."

"I'll make more than enough to give the Potters a run for their money." Melissa vowed angrily.

"Handsome." She was starting to go into very dangerous territory. To illustrate exactly how dangerous, it would have been better to wear red in a field of bulls.

"Remus IS handsome." Melissa told her friend angrily.

"And safe." Spica played the most dangerous card. She was safer wearing a piece of steak in a den of lions, tigers, cougars, hyenas and bears .

"Are you saying Remus is dangerous?" Melissa asked dangerously.

"Well, he IS a werewolf." Spica pointed out.

"I don't care! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE REMUS LUPIN!" she yelled stamping her foot.

Spica grinned

"I'll help Sara find a cure. Why do you think I'm studying medicine? And if we don't, I'll find another werewolf, so Remus won't feel guilty, and get myself bitten!" she continued.

"I can sabotage my own dates, Spica Jenkins. I was hoping that, like the other 693 dates my parents and/or aunt set me up with, you will not listen to me and…why are you grinning like that?"

Spica grinned even wider and held out the tape recorder.

"Say "Hi" to the guys, Aldolpha."

Melissa starred at the recorder in horror as she figured out what had just happened.

Finally, the lions, tigers, cougars, hyenas, and bears saw the steak.

"SPICA JENKINS! GIVE ME THAT!"

"As you can see," Spica spoke into the device as she ran from her friend, "she won't admit it to just anyone."

Spica then put the recorder in her pocket, opened a window, transformed into Bushtail the squirrel, and jumped out the window onto a tree.

0000

15 years later,

"Merlin Spica. Kept enough books." Sirius Black asked his new wife as they unpacked their belongs in their new own home.

"What all do you have?" Melissa Lupin asked.

"Books, old reports," Spica said as she dug through a box

"A tape recorder?" a 17 year old Harry Potter asked as he pulled out the 15 year old device.

"It even still has a tape in it." Lily observed.

"I remember now. I was doing a project on…oh boy." She said looking nervously at Melissa.

"Let's listen." Remus suggested.

"Oh no. We don't have to." Spica said hurriedly.

"Don't be a spoilsport." James told her as he held his daughter.

Lily rewound the tape and pressed PLAY

"Hi Guys. It's me, Spica. Are you missing me and Mel? I know that's a stupid question." The tape played as Spica turned as red as Lily's hair.

0000

At the end of the tape, Melissa was glaring at Spica.

"I thought you said that you destroyed that." She said very dangerously.

Everyone else seemed to have a hard time holding in the laughter because of the chase scene that was heard.

"At least I didn't send it like my original plan." Spica pointed out embarrassed.

The End

A/N: I have a few other one-shots that will be posted later. However, if anyone has any suggestions for future one-shots, please let me know and I'll try to include a scene that is requested. There will probably be a 99 percent chance that if a scene it is requested, it will appear.


	2. It’s a Small World

A/N: Just to clear up some confusion, If They Had Survived is still in the rough draft process and has not yet been posted. It's coming along nicely, but it will be a while before anyone can read it.

**Spica and Melissa**

**In**

**It's a Small World**

Melissa Oxford and Spica Jenkins had finally graduated college. To celebrate, the duo went to Orlando, Florida. To be more precise, Disneyworld.

"Why are we here again?" Melissa asked her friend.

"For some fun." Spica told her. "Sirius would love this place."

"I'm sure he would." Melissa agreed thinking of that big kid she graduated Hogwarts with.

"I wonder whatever happened." Spica said. "We lost contact with Lily after Harry was born. And then Sirius stopped writing."

"Remus stopped as well." Melissa told her as tears started to weal up in her eyes as she thought of her boyfriend.

"After we have some fun here," Spica said. "We'll head back to England and get the story."

"Right." Melissa agreed as she dried her eyes. "Where to first?"

"How about Magic Kingdom? It sounds like something we'd like."

0000

"Well, it's not Hogwarts." Melissa said as she looked at the castle in the center.

"I miss it too." Spica cried. "And Sirius, and Remus, and James, and Lily, and Sara, and John, and Peter, and Dumbledore, and McGonagall, and…"

"Snape?" Melissa teased.

Spica stopped crying to glare at her. "I do NOT miss that slimy, ugly, rude, obnoxious, snake."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Melissa said "How about we go on that ride?"

She was pointing to the Small World Attraction.

0000

A few hours later (A/N: After the ride)

Spica was still humming the song the puppets were singing throughout the ride.

"Now I know why people say it's the most annoying song in the world." Melissa said. "I still can't get it out of my head and you're humming isn't helping."

"I can't help it. It's stuck. I'm trying everything I can think of."

She started singing the Hogwarts' school song to the tune of "It's a Small World"

Melissa had to laugh.

Spica's face brightened. "This would be the perfect prank."

"What?"

"Have at least one student sing the song out loud. By the end of the day, everyone will have it in their heads."

"That's cruel." Melissa said.

"Not as cruel as having James Potter apologize to Severus Snape." Spica said as she thought of that detention the boys had their 6th year (See The New Defense Professor)

Melissa had to think about that for a while.

"It's equally cruel." She decided.

"Oxford? Jenkins?" a male voice came from behind the girls.

They turned.

"Newton?"

Jonathan Newton was walking their way.

"Where's Sara when you need her?" Spica asked in a whisper.

"What are you two doing here?" John asked.

"We just graduated Harvard." Melissa explained. "We wanted to have some fun before going back to England."

"Me too." John said.

"It is a small world after all." Spica realized.

Melissa groaned.

"When do you leave?" John asked

"In a week." Melissa said.

"I don't leave for another two years." John complained. "I just recently got vacation time. I've already given them my notice for leaving, but they want me to stay at least until they can find a replacement. They've found someone, but he has to graduate first and he's a Sophomore at Texas A&M."

"Have you heard from the others?" Spica asked him.

"No. I've been completely cut off." John told her. "I was hoping you two have."

They shook their heads.

"Not even from Sara?" John asked.

"No John." Melissa told her. "We were also completely cut off. Stupid muggle parents."

"Aldopha!" Spica exclaimed.

"Sorry. It's just…they have medieval views on witches." Melissa said.

"How did you get them to sign the Hogsmeade forms?" John asked.

"I tricked them. They thought it was a health form." Melissa said with a grin.

"You definitely belong with Remus Lupin." John said noticing the grin.

"I know." Melissa sighed.

0000

When Melissa and Spica got back to England, they were greeted by Albus Dumbledore who had informed them of the situation. Sirius Black had just escaped Azkaban and Remus had just agreed to fill in the DADA position. Spica wanted to help him, but Melissa had other ideas. She wanted to confront her parents.

The End (Well, actually, there is another one-shot that follows this, so this also might be considered a two-shot. If that's the case, then it's TBC)


	3. Parental Confrontation

**Spica and Melissa **

**In **

**Parental Confrontation**

A year after the Disney World story, (Melissa had trouble finding the courage to do this)

"Here we are." Melissa said as she and Spica stood in front of a house.

"This is the moment." Spica said "When you tell your parents you're a witch. This can either mean disownment, or acceptance. No pressure."

"I changed my mind. Let's do it next month."

"Oh no Aldopha. You've been saying that for the past year. Best get it over with."

"Thanks a lot." Melissa said sarcastically.

"Just doing my job."

"At least my boyfriend's not a convicted criminal on the run."

"HEY! Sirius is innocent. I KNOW he wouldn't betray Lily and James. He hates his parents because they're on the Dark Side."

Spica continued her ranting and ravings about how Sirius is innocent as Melissa rang her parents' doorbell.

"That's one way to stop her teasing." Melissa said as she heard her mother walking to the door. "Shut up." She told Spica as the door was unlocked.

The door opened to reveal a blond woman.

"Melissa! You're home. And you brought Spica along. Come in. It's way too dangerous out there with a madman on the loose."

Melissa and Spica stepped in looking confused.

"Didn't you hear?" Tracey Oxford asked her daughter and her friend. "An armed madman murderer by the name of Sirius Black escaped from some prison. They didn't say which one though."

Spica was about to say something about how Sirius Black wasn't a madman murderer when Melissa shut her up with a glare.

"So, how was America?" Tracey asked.

"It was alright." Melissa said. "But it's great to be back home in England."

"Did you meet any nice young men?"

"A few. That's what I came here to talk about."

"Did you finally find the right man?" Tracey asked excitedly.

"Mother. I found the right man long before you and Dad sent me to Harvard. You guys and Aunt Lucy didn't have to send me anyone."

"Is it that Lupin boy?" Tracey asked. "Your father did some research on his family and he is NOT the type of man we want for you."

"But what about what **_I_** want? After all, this is the man that **_I_** want to spend the rest of **_my_** life with. We're talking about a man who **_I _**feel comfortable with. Someone who **_I_** trust."

"Have his children." Spica chimed in.

"You're not helping, Bushtail." Melissa told her friend before turning back to her mother. Someone who **_I_**…"

"Melissa! You're back." Edmund Oxford came into the living room from the backyard. "Meet any nice young men?"

"Yes." Tracey answered. "But she is still focused on that Lupin boy."

"Mel." Edmund sighed. "He's not right for you."

"How would you know what is right for me?" Melissa asked angrily. "I've asked practically everyone I know who have seen me and Remus together and it is anonymous that we go together."

Spica nodded.

"We didn't want you knowing," Tracey said, "But there is such a thing as magic. The Lupins are people who practice it."

"It took me forever to find the family." Edmund said "I finally found someone who knew the Lupins."

"I know that, Mother." Melissa said. "I know all about the Magical World. I've seen werewolves, unicorns, ghosts, hippogriffs,…"

"What?" Edmund interrupted "Where did you see all that?"

Melissa turned to Spica who nodded. Melissa took a deep breath.

"Hogwarts. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Melissa said in a matter-of-fact way.

She then pulled out her wand and levitated a teacup.

"Witches and Wizards are not what you think they are." Melissa continued to her shocked parents. "There _are_ some evil witches and wizards out there, but the good ones are fighting them. One of my best friends was killed by an evil wizard. I will do what it takes to avenge her death."

"And Sirius Black is not an armed madman murderer." Spica added. "He would never betray Lily and James. He must have been framed."

"I agree with Spica." Melissa said. "We knew Sirius Black. He hates everything the Dark stands for. Why would he join it?"

"He wouldn't." Spica answered. "Knowing Crouch, he probably sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial."

"Which they could have used a truth potion for." Melissa continued. "But back to the subject at hand."

"What was that?" Spica asked.

"Remus." Melissa told her before turning to her still shocked parents. "You two have been trying to get me with a man for ages without ANY consideration for what **_I _**want."

"Even so." Edmund said finding his voice. "I recently read that Remus Lupin was a werewolf."

Melissa and Spica looked at each other in shock.

"Where did you read that?" Melissa asked.

He handed her a copy of the Daily Prophet that was dated May of last year.

"I asked a man in a cloak for it. I recognized the name." Edmund told his daughter.

_HEADMASTER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY HIRES A WEREWOLF_

_Just recently, Lucius Malfoy has informed the Daily Prophet that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the 1993-94 school year, Remus Lupin, is a werewolf. After getting a letter from his son, Draco Malfoy, Lucius asked the governors to remove Mr. Lupin from his position only to find that he resigned. Mr. Malfoy said that his son heard it from one of his most trusted teachers who wished to remain anonymous. _

"_I didn't want the students in that kind of danger." The anonymous teacher said. "I tried to teach the students that werewolves are Dark Creatures, but some wouldn't listen."_

_The anonymous teacher had been attacked by a werewolf before, and had only barely escaped without the cursed bite. _

_Now the question remains, who will Albus Dumbledore hire this year? And will he take into consideration the safety of the students?_

When Melissa and Spica finished the article, they were shaking with fury which the older adults mistook as fear.

"This is another reason we don't want you around that Lupin boy." Tracey told her daughter.

"Who told the press?" Melissa asked Spica ignoring her parents.

"It must have been Slimeball Snape. Remember fifth year?"

"It has to be. When I get my hands on him…"

"Melissa? Are you listening?" Tracey asked.

"I know about the werewolf thing." Melissa told her parents quietly. "I've known for 24 years. That has never stopped my feelings for him. I have a friend who specializes in Potions. She promised me that she WILL find the cure. I've sworn to myself that I will always be there for him. And because _you_ sent me to Aunt Lucy's, I had to break that vow. I couldn't escape America to be with him. My friend who was killed was the wife of one of his friends who was also killed. Another friend was blamed for their deaths, another was cut off from the magical world to protect my friend that specializes in Potions. The last one must have been the true cause of James and Lily's deaths. Sirius killed him in revenge and was put into a place worse than anything you can imagine. And where was **_I_**? I was stuck clear across the Atlantic Ocean and didn't even know of my friends' deaths because **_you_ **can't stand magic. Aunt Lucy would have told you. And all I wanted was to be accepted by you. In Remus' time of need, I couldn't be there for him. I never should have gone in the first place."

She paused to let the speech sink into her parents and to calm herself.

"Well, guess what? I'm a grown woman now. I need to make my own decisions. And I've decided that no matter what you say or do, I'm going to eventually marry Remus Lupin and help Sara with the cure. I should have done this years ago. I thought about not even going to America, but I decided, to get a degree in medicine with is like Potions so I can help Sara. I will do anything for Remus, because I LOVE him."

Not wanting to hear her parents' reaction, she walked out the door.

"Hey Mel! Wait up!" Spica called.

0000

When they got outside, they apparated to their apartment.

Melissa took a deep breath and plopped down on the couch.

"That went well." Spica said "You didn't even wait to hear what they had to say."

"I didn't want to." Melissa said. "That was the first time I've ever spoken back to them."

0000

Meanwhile,

"Our daughter's a witch and in love with a werewolf." Tracey said trying to figure out what just happened.

"This could take some getting used to." Edmund said.

0000

At Hogwarts, (to give you a sense in what is happening)

"Now I have work for each of you." Dumbledore said. "Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher --- the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."

0000

Seven years later,

Remus, Melissa, and a five year old boy with sandy colored hair were shopping in London one day. Remus was trying to pry the boy out of the toy store as Melissa went on out. Suddenly,

"Melissa?" a female voice called.

Melissa turned and saw someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Mum!" she exclaimed as her mother and father caught up to her.

"We haven't seen you in 7 years." Edmund Oxford said. "We've thought about what you said, and we realized that perhaps we were being a little prejudice and old school."

"You think?" Melissa asked.

"How are things going for you?" Tracey asked.

"Great. Sara found the cure about 6 years ago, so Remus is just a normal man now."

"Who can do magic." Her father finished.

"Yes, but practically everyone I associate myself with does."

"Right. All of your friends do it." Tracey said. "Did you finally marry him?"

"Yes. I did. We took our time, and we got married the summer just before the cure was discovered. He didn't want to do much anything drastic until we could find someway to guarantee safety. Then Sara found the cure that September and tried it out that October because it had been after the full moon. And, so that he didn't feel like a guinea pig, she snuck it to him and also didn't tell him so not to raise his hopes. Funny how she told me though because I think I was looking forward to it more than he was. And that's saying something."

"I'm sure." Edmund said. "I took the liberty to doing some research and I found that the transformations are very painful."

"Yes." Melissa said.

"We probably should have done the research years ago though." Edmund said. "Then maybe you and Mr. Lupin could have had a happily ever after years ago."

"Maybe." Melissa said. "But even then, the cure wouldn't have been found. He'd still have to endure it. ."

"Did you have any say in the cure?" Tracey asked.

"I threw some suggests out to Sara." Melissa said. "I was working at the wizard's hospital at the time, and Sara was teaching at the school."

"Please Daddy." A boy's voice was heard in the toy store. "Just one?"

"What were you planning to do with it? Place it at the edge of the stairs for Uncle Sirius?" Remus was heard saying

"Well…" the five year old said unsure.

"No." Remus said realizing he had hit the nail on the head.

Melissa covered her mouth to hide her laughter at the antics of her husband and son as her parents looked at the shop.

"Sounds like a father is attempting to control his child." Edmund laughed.

"Colin's a trip." Melissa said under her breath as she opened the door and called in, "Need help?"

"I have it!" Remus' voice was heard. "No worries."

"Hakuna Matata?"

"Colin, if we leave now, we might have time to watch the _Lion King_ before bedtime."

"LET'S GO!" Colin yelled dragging Remus out of the shop and nearly knocking Melissa over. It was his favorite movie.

"Thanks for the tip." Remus said to his wife as he got his bearings forcing Colin to attempt to pull harder.

"COME ON!" Colin said to his father.

"Makes me wonder if he's yours, James', or Sirius' kid." Melissa said.

"He's just been around them too much." Remus said. "Oh. Hello." He said as he noticed his in-laws.

"Mum. Dad. This is Remus. Remus, these are my parents."

"I should have know. Melissa looks just like you, Mrs. Oxford."

"Call me Tracey. Ever since Melissa's told us about you, not in great detail mind you, we looked up your family and found out about the magic."

"We've decided to look into that in more detail, and after a brief talk with Melissa, we agreed that perhaps you _are_ right for her."

"Thank you sir." Remus said still being pulled by the boy.

"Colin." Melissa said. "We'll have time to watch the movie. Don't worry. Now stopped tugging on your father."

"Yes ma'am." Colin said as he continued holding his father's hand, but stopped tugging.

"Mel?" Tracey asked excitedly.

"Well, we got busy after the cure." Melissa told her parents.

"Colin, these are your grandparents." Remus said to his son.

"Hello." Colin said.

"He's very handsome." Tracey said.

"Have you eaten?" Remus asked his in-laws.

"Not yet, we were going to lunch when we saw Melissa." Edmund said.

"Why don't we have lunch together?" Remus suggested.

The End


	4. I'm a Witch

**Jennifer Potter **

**In**

**I'm a Witch**

A 21 year old Jennifer Potter just graduated from college and was now heading off to Medical school. Being a Potter, she strove for the best.

It was finally her first day of classes. She had just gotten out of class and was studying in the library.

"Hello." A male voice said. "Is anyone sitting here?"

Jennifer looked up and saw a man her age pointing to the chair next to her.

"No. Go ahead." She said with her British accent that she never lost even though she had spent 11 years in America.

"Oh. You're British." The man said as he took the seat. "How long have you been in America?"

"Eleven years." She said. "I know my accent doesn't show it though."

"I like it. My name is Joseph Edwards."

"Jennifer Potter." She introduced herself.

"So, why did your parents move to America?" Joseph asked.

Jennifer looked down to her papers. "I was sent to live with my mother's cousin. My parents and my brother, James, are still in England."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons." She told him not wanting to go into detail. "I'm worried though. My brother and I had a special connection and four years ago, something happened. I don't know what though. I'm scared."

"I'm sure your brother is fine" (A/N: This is 1985.) Joseph said.

"I hope you are correct. What year are you?"

"Freshman. I'm getting a Bio degree so I can get into medicine."

"Me too." Jennifer said.

0000

After that day, Jennifer and Joseph became close friends. They studied together, and even went out for social events together as well. Before either of them knew it, they were officially going out.

0000

A couple of years later,

Jennifer was flipping through television channels as she waited for Joe to pick her up.

"Ok." Jennifer sighed. "I'll tell him tonight. What if he has medieval views though. What if he hates me? What if I'm just being an idiot about this?"

Just then, she landed on the Disney Channel. (A/N: Ok. I know that this movie hadn't even had it's prequel released by this time, but work with me. The quote fits the situation perfectly. BTW, I don't own Pocahontas II or the Disney Channel)

"_What if I can't bring peace? What if I'm destined to fail? What if I make things worse? What if I can't make them listen?"_

"_What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?"_

Jennifer stopped her "what ifs" as she heard the quote and leaned in to listen.

"_Long ago, I told you to listen with your heart. It is time to list_ to_ your heart."_

"She's right. My heart has been telling me to tell Joe for some time now." Jennifer said. "Look at me. I'm taking advice from a talking tree in a cartoon movie."

KNOCK KNOCK

She turned off the TV and opened the door to reveal her tall, black haired boyfriend with deep brown eyes.

"Hi Jenny." He said.

"Hi Joe." She said.

"Shall we?"

0000

At dinner,

"Joe." She said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Before we go any further in our relationship, there is something you need to know about me."

"What's wrong?"

"My family," she started "My brother went to a school in England that I was also supposed to go to. However, there is an evil man there who is bent on destroying certain people. My family belongs in that category."

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked.

"I'm a witch." She said. "And not just any witch. I am an heir of Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort hates people on the Light Side and Gryffindors are about as light as you can get. My family sent me to America to escape him. Please don't hate me."

Joe was quiet for a few minutes as the speech sunk in.

"Please say something." She begged.

"Wow." Was all that he could say. "Can you do any magic without training?"

"A little." She said. "I've watched my parents, James, and his friends perform magic. But I need a wand, so, the only magic I can do is accidental."

"Isn't there someplace in America you can get a real wand?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've never looked."

"I'll help." He said. "Together, we will get you trained, and we will find out about your family."

Jennifer laughed through her tears that had appeared during his silence.

"Thank you Joe." She cried.

"Hey. Can't let a little thing like magic get between us can we?" he said

0000

That summer,

"How the bloody hell did you find this place?" Jennifer asked her boyfriend as they walked into the American version of Diagon Alley.

"Asked around." He said. "Lots of people called me a Muggle though."

"Muggle is just a term to describe non-magical people." She explained.

"Well, once you get your wand, we really have to do what we've been planning on doing."

Jennifer and Joe had decided to compare magical diseases with non-magical.

"Don't worry." She said as she went into the bank and exchanged muggle money with the familiar Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

"Ok." Joe said uncertain when he saw the currency.

They went into the wand shop and bought her wand. The strangest thing happened though. When she introduced herself, the clerk's eyes widened and the other customers started whispering. Joe managed to catch some of the conversations.

"Potter?"

"Could she be related to that boy in England who stopped that evil wizard?"

0000

After they got her wand, she bought a book on Magical Ailments.

When they left the magical shops in L.A, they went out for lunch.

"Thanks for going with me, Joe." She said.

"No problem." He said. "Now, let's compare notes."

"Sure."

"Do you have the flu in the wizarding world?"

The End


	5. Disney Proposal

**Jennifer Potter **

**In **

**Disney Proposal**

In 1989, Jennifer Potter and her boyfriend Joseph Edwards graduated Med School and were about to start work at a Hospital in San Francisco. Before they start work, they decide to go to Disneyland for some last minute fun.

Joe had been acting weird lately. Even though he knew his girlfriend was a witch, that didn't stop him from caring. He even helped her in self-taught lessons. She took to it like a fish to water, or as she said, like a mermaid to water. He had her teach him a lot about the magical world. He did have a bit of trouble understanding Quidditch.

"You see Joe. There are four balls. The Quaffle is the biggest ball and the Chasers, there are three on each team, try to get the Quaffle into one of the hoops."

"Like basketball."

"Yes. But the hoops aren't shaped the same way and there are three for each side. Now, the Keeper tries to stop the Quaffle from going into the hoops."

"Like a goalie in soccer. So basically Quidditch is a cross between basketball and soccer."

"Yes except for a few minor details. Now, two of the other balls are the Bludgers. They fly around and hit people. The Beaters try to keep the Bludgers away from their team."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Yes. Now, the last ball is the Golden Snitch. It's super fast, very small, and very hard to see. In fact," she stopped and grabbed a walnut from a stand. "This is the size of the Snitch. It's the Seeker's job to catch it before the other team's Seeker."

She paid the vendor for the walnut and placed it in her pocket.

"Four balls, six hoops, fourteen on the field at once, anything else about this game I should know about?"

"It's played on broomsticks."

"Why didn't I see that coming?" Joe asked himself. "It sounds simple enough"

"Are you talking about Quidditch?" a young wizard asked them.

"Yes." Jennifer said.

"I love that game." He sighed before going on and on about certain moves. This part really confused Joe.

0000

A few hours later, they had spent the day on rides, taking pictures with characters, and practically everything else you can do in Disneyland. Joe had spent the day fingering something in his pocket.

Finally, it was time for one of the many parades. One by one, the floats passed the couple. Joe keeps looking between Jennifer and the floats.

"Joe?" Jennifer asked wandering what was wrong with her boyfriend.

"Jennifer. We've known each other for four years now. You have entrusted me with your deepest secret. Now,"

He got onto a knee and pulled out a small box out of his pocket as the Little Mermaid float was passing them.

"Will you marry me?"

Jennifer cried. "Yes Joe. I will."

With that, they shared a passionate kiss as Ariel, Eric, Sebastian, and Flounder rolled on by.

The End


	6. American Wizard

**Jonathan (John) Newton **

**In**

**American Wizard**

"Ok." John Newton said in his apartment. "Now I just concentrate and then I should change."

John Newton was doing what he once thought was the ridiculous. He was becoming an unregistered animagus. He was sent to America by the Order of the Phoenix to keep both him and Sara Montgomery safe from Voldemort. That way, Voldemort won't use him against her to get her over to the Dark Side. He had been cut off from the magical world just to be safe. The private animagus training was the only source of magic he had brought with him.

"Here I go." He said as he straightened out the mirror.

POP

When he looked into the mirror, he saw a black cat. He paced across the mirror and examined himself.

POP

"A cat. Just like McGonagall. Except I'm all black." He said in the mirror.

RING RING RING

"Hello?" John said picking up the phone.

"Hey John, it's Bill."

"Hi Bill. What's up?"

"I just heard the funniest story. You're thinking of leaving to go back to England."

"What's funny about the truth?" John asked.

"Truth? You're really leaving us?"

"Of course. My life is in England. Surly by now it's safe."

"At least wait until we can get a replacement as good as you."

"Alright." John caved.

0000

Two years later,

"Are you sure you don't mind?" the A&M graduate, Jake, said to John as he packed up.

"Of course not." John said. "I've missed my home so much. I've already written to my friends to let them know I'm coming back. I can't wait to see them again."

"Mr. Newton." Jake said. "I need to tell somebody. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's actually wrong. Very, very few people know this, but before I went to A&M, I went to Liberty Magical (American version of Hogwarts). I'm a wizard."

John laughed.

"It's true. Do you want me to prove it?"

"No." John said. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "I'm a wizard too. Once in a while I would do accidental magic. That's how come I'm so good."

"That's how I managed to get that good too. Accidental magic. So, then, if you're from England, then you graduated Hogwarts?"

"Yes." John said

He then turned into the black cat.

"You're an animagus?" Jake asked.

John turned back into human.

"Yes. I learned how to do it after I got to America. It kept my magic in check. Once in a while I would turn into the cat and just roam around Dallas."

"Sounds fun." Jake said.

"So, why are you working for a muggle company? My excuse is that I was cut off from the magical world to keep myself and a friend safe from Voldemort."

"Parents." Jake said. "I also work for the American Ministry of Magic part time. I'm one of those ambassadors to the Muggle world."

"Ah." John said.

0000

13 years later,

"Good Evening! As the American Minister of Magic, it pleases me to welcome all of ya'll from every corner of the world to the 435th Quidditch World Cup between Bulgaria and England! Let the Match Begin!"

There was screaming everywhere.

"Come on Ron! Block it!" Harry Potter shouted.

Ron Weasley, the English Keeper, stopped the Quaffle from going in the hoop.

"Yes!" Adam Newton shouted

"Excuse me." An American wizard squeezed passed some people and took a seat next to John.

"Whew." The man sighed "Made it."

Just then, Britain scored a goal.

"YES!" the man cheered.

John turned to see the American next to him receiving a shock. "Jake?"

Jake turned and his eyes widened. "Mr. Newton?"

"Call me John." He said as he shook the Jake's hand. "It's been a while."

"Yeah." Jake said. "What, 13 years?"

"How are things going at the company?"

"Fine. Bill misses you though."

"Of course." John rolled his eyes.

"Dad?" Adam turned to his father.

"Oh. Jake, this is my son, Adam. Adam, this is Jake. He's the man who took over my job after I left America."

"You're a wizard?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Jake said.

"And the blond next to Adam who isn't paying any attention to us is my wife, Sara. The others are my friends and their kids. I'll introduce them to you later."

"Do you know any of the players?" Jake asked. "After all, they are from your country."

"I know the Seeker and the Keeper." John said.

"How?"

"Both are friends of the son of one of my friends." John turned to Harry who was screaming that the snitch was over in the left corner of the stadium.

Jake's eyes widened. "Is that…?"

"Harry Potter." John finished with a nod.

"Harry's also my Defense teacher." Adam said.

"Wow. I can't wait to hear this story."

"Well, it's a very long one." John said.

"IT'S OVER BY RON'S HEAD!" Harry screamed.

"Geez Harry. Why don't you just go out there and do it yourself?" the redhead next to him teased.

"Don't give him any ideas." The brown haired woman next to her, holding a four year old redhead, said.

The End


	7. Refusing Voldemort

**Sara Montgomery**

**In**

**Refusing Voldemort**

"I'm almost there." Sara Montgomery said as she was trying to find a cure for Avada Kedavra.

In the confusion after Voldemort's defeat, she had been overlooked for guardianship of Harry Potter. The boy's parents, Lily and James, were dead, his godfather, Sirius, was sent to Azkaban, Peter was "killed", Remus was a werewolf, his godmother, Spica, was out of the country with Melissa and they probably didn't even know of their deaths, and Sara's true love, John, was also out of the country, and likely to also not know of James and Lily's deaths either. When Sara had brought the subject up with Dumbledore, he told her that it was safer for Harry to be with Petunia and Vernon due to Lily's sacrifice.

Her best friend, Lily, and her husband, James, had been killed by Voldemort. The 14th anniversary of their death would be on Halloween. She wanted to get the potion done with before then. She was so close. The closest thing she had was a spell to bring ghosts back. She attempted that one on Bertha Jorkins, but wanted to try the A.K. cure (as she called it) on her friends. At least then she could get Harry away from his aunt and uncle.

There were only two written copies of the potion to bring back ghosts. One she gave to Albus Dumbledore to put in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library. The other one she gave to her friend, Remus Lupin. Her copy was in her head.

"Maybe if I change the amount of Dragon Blood." She thought.

KNOCK…..KNOCK

She looked up.

The door opened.

"HEY! I DIDN'T SAY TO ENTER!" she yelled at the intruder as she grabbed her wand to defend herself.

The intruder came into the room where the cauldron was bubbling. She paled at the sight of him.

It was Voldemort.

"It's true then." She managed to say. "Dumbledore said that you've return."

"Miss. Montgomery." Voldemort greeted her.

He was followed by a swarm of Death Eaters.

"What…What do you want?" she asked.

"I have a proposition for you Miss. Montgomery." Voldemort said.

"If it's about John, forget it. He's away from England, so I know for a fact that you don't have him."

"No. Mr. Newton has not shown his face for a while." A Death Eater who sounded like Malfoy said.

"Then, what's the proposition?" she asked knowing what her answer was already.

"You, my dear," Voldemort said, "Are an expert at Potions. Even more so that Severus Snape. However, I question his loyalties."

"And you want me to take his place?" Sara finished.

"But of course. I could use your wonderful knowledge of…"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying "Flattery will get you nowhere?"" she interrupted angrily. "I know where my loyalties lie. And they're with Dumbledore."

"Sara. Please think this over." A very familiar voice came. "You have a better chance of survival if you do this."

"Peter Pettigrew?" she asked. "You're alive?"

Realization dawned on her.

"It was YOU wasn't it? YOU betrayed Lily and James! YOU were the spy!"

"Of course." Voldemort said. "Wormtail is one of my most loyal followers. It's because of him that I am back."

"How _could _you Peter?" she said. "Did your friendship with Sirius, James, and Remus mean NOTHING to you? You don't deserve to be called "Wormtail". That was a name that James and Sirius thought up. I will NOT think this over. My mind is made up. I will NEVER join you, Voldemort."

"Then you leave me no choice." Voldemort said as he pulled out his wand.

"Stupify!" she yelled at him.

A loyal Death Eater took the stunning spell for his master.

"You just made your biggest mistake Miss. Montgomery. Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light hit Sara and she blacked out.

0000

A few months later,

Sara woke up on a stone floor. Everything was blurry. The last thing she remembered was Voldemort saying those cursed words.

"W-What happened?" she asked as she sat up.

When her vision came back into focus, she looked around. She knew this place, she had performed some of her earlier potions here. However, wasn't she fighting Voldemort in her carpeted living room? This was one of the girls' bathrooms at Hogwarts. But not just any bathroom.

"And why in the world am I in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

Just then, she realized that she wasn't alone. She saw a young boy with messy black hair. She knew him as well, but the last she heard, he was dead.

"James? I thought you were…"

She just remembered that this was the girls' bathroom. And Myrtle didn't usually let boys in.

Wait. What in bloody hell are YOU doing in Myrtle's bathroom?"

"I'm not James." The boy explained

She then noticed the piercing green eyes that used to stare up at her as she held him in her arms when he was a baby.

"Harry? The last time I saw you, you were only a baby learning how to walk and talk." Sara said standing up.

She then noticed a bushy haired girl and a redheaded boy.

"And I see you also have some friends."

"Yes. This is Hermione Granger and the redhead over by the door is Ron Weasley." Harry introduced his friends.

"Weasley? One of Arthur's and Molly's kids?" She asked when the boy laying on the floor started to stir.

"Yep." Ron answered.

"Ouch. What hit me?" Another boy, who was on the floor, asked.

"The killing curse." Harry told him.

"Harry?" the boy asked before looking around.

"Care to explain why we're in the girl's bathroom?" he asked.

"Would you have rather woken up in the Chamber of Secrets, Cedric?" Hermione asked him.

_Wasn't Cedric Diggory killed in June? And how would Harry, Ron, and Hermione get into the Chamber of Secrets? And didn't Voldemort use the killing curse on me? What the bloody hell is going on here? _Sara thought.

"Good point Hermione." Cedric Diggory said getting up.

"How would we have gotten to the Chamber of Secrets?" Sara asked.

"Oh. Well, Harry is a mmph." Ron said before Harry went over to cover his mouth.

"Well, I brought the cloak just in case we get caught. I'll explain everything later. For now, let's just get to the Gryffindor Common Room." Harry said holding the silver cloak.

"I should have known you'd inherit James' old cloak" Sara said

The End

A/N: Recognize that last part? It's from Sirius' Potion Mistake.


	8. The Headless Slug

A/N: I'd like to thank J.K. Rowling for this idea. I was rereading the third book and I came up with this. I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**The Marauders **

**In **

**The Headless Slug**

James Potter had just proposed to Lily and she had accepted. Now it was time for the preparations. The wedding part was done, but it was now time to find a house for them to live in. James' parents offered them Godric Hollow, which the accepted.

Lily and James were going to go on and put all of their belongings in their new home before the wedding so it was one less thing to worry about after the honeymoon. Their friends were going to help.

This is where the trouble begins. The night before, Sirius and James had a best-friends-night-out and rented: _Attack of the Head-Eating Slugs_. Basically, a movie about flesh-eating slugs that only eat the heads of unsuspecting victims and they go on a rampage.

0000

The next day, AKA, Moving day,

Godric Hollow hadn't been used in years, so it was about as worn down as Grimmauld Place in the fifth book.

"We better get cleaning." Lily said.

"We'll take the upstairs and you girls can take the downstairs." Remus announced.

"Okay." Melissa said.

0000

Upstairs,

The boys started cleaning the upstairs.

"Prongs." Sirius said. "I think this room would be perfect for Prongslet."

"Prongslet?" James, Remus, and Peter asked.

"Padfoot?" James said. "Can I get married first before I start thinking about any Pronglets?"

Just then, the wardrobe started shaking.

"Something's in there." Peter squeaked.

"Wands out." Remus said.

James and Sirius stood in front of the wardrobe and Remus snuck to the side to open it. Peter went into hiding behind a chest-of-drawers.

Remus opened the drawer and the boggart caught sight of James and Sirius at the same time. Now, you must remember that the movie was still fresh in their minds so visions of flesh-eating slugs and headless corpses were still in their minds.

When the boggart finally came out, the boys starred at it weirdly. Even Peter had to come out of hiding.

"What is _that_?" Peter asked.

It was half a slug.

"I think it's a headless slug." James said.

"Did you two watch any scary movies last night?" Remus asked.

"Yes. _Attack of the Head-Eating Slugs." _Sirius answered.

"Riddikulus." The boys said.

The boggart vanished.

"That wasn't scary one bit." James said before turning to Sirius. "So, you have a newfound fear of Flesh-eating slugs?"

"Hey! Those giant slugs were frightening the way how they'd eat the heads of the bodies."

"Let's get back to cleaning." Remus said. "And no more scary movies before we face boggarts."

0000

About 14 years later,

This means that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin." Remus said. "Have you spotted it, Harry?"

"Er --- because there are so many of us," a 13 year old boy who looked like James said. "It won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," Remus said as a brown-haired girl put her hand down looking disappointed that she didn't answer the question. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake --- tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening."

The End


	9. The Truth

A/N: This story goes with Consequences of a Potion Mistake. Sorry it took so long to update. I had written this before I had Chapter 14 posted in Consequences, but I wanted to wait until it was up. Then, I realized I hadn't posted this one. Anyways, here's another one-shot.

**Rigel Black**

**In **

**The Truth**

A now 12 year old Polaris Gray had just gotten home from Outback, the Australian version of Hogwarts.

"Dad! I'm back!"

"Oh. Polaris." Rigel said as his son walked through the door. "I want to talk to you."

"What about? If it's about that prank I pulled at school, I can explain…"

"No. It's not about…what prank?"

"Nothing. I just…used my magic to pull another kids pants down."

"Why?"

"He was bragging."

"I really hope that this is genetic so that there is an excuse." Rigel sighed about the 40th prank his son had pulled that year (He has no idea how right he was). "Anyways. I've come to a decision, but I'm leaving it up to you to finalize it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, your know that your grandmother came from England, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, it has always been a dream of mine, that I go to the birthplace of my parents."

"Really? I can leave Outback? Start fresh?"

"Yes. The school there is Hogwarts."

"I've read about Hogwarts. In History, Professor Holmes talked about Dark Lord terrorizing England and was defeated by a one year old kid named Harry Potter. Thirteen years later, he came back and when he attacked Hogwarts a year after his return, Harry Potter defeated him once and for all." Polaris said excitedly.

"Well, I've done my research, and Harry Potter now teaches at Hogwarts." Rigel said.

"When do we leave?"

Rigel laughed before turning serious (NO PUN before anyone thinks it.)

"Polaris. Before you make up your mind, there is something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Your grandmother told me this when I was thirteen, but I wanted you to know earlier. However, I kept putting it off always telling myself that you were too young. Now, you are nearly the age I was when I found out the truth of our family."

"What truth?"

"My grandparents, your great-grandparents, on my father's side, were dark wizards."

There was silence.

"Dark wizards? MY great-grandparents?"

"Yes. Your grandmother fell in love with my grandfather. They eloped. Not even a year later, he became a Death Eater behind her back."

Polaris stood in shock.

"He managed to keep it a secret from her for a while." Rigel continued. "After they found out that Mum was going to have a baby, Dad was asked to do something he didn't want to do. I think he had to kill someone he knew. Anyways, Dad backed out. However, nobody backs out if their a Death Eater. If they do, the punishment is death."

Rigel paused to let this sink into his son.

"Dad acted like he was going to do it, but he had really backed out. He knew Voldemort would get wind of it sooner or later. So, he told Mum the truth. He really did love her. He told her to save herself and me. To leave the country and change her last name. He didn't care if she went back to her maiden name just as long as Voldemort didn't find her so he can use her against Dad. She didn't change to her maiden name. Instead, she changed the name to Gray which is similar to the real family name, Black. Even though she was still angry at him, they kept in touch by routing letters. I was born shortly before the last letter came. Then, they stopped coming. Mum thinks he was finally killed."

"Why didn't he save himself?" Polaris asked.

"Because Voldemort would probably stop at nothing to make sure he was killed." Rigel said. "But now that Voldemort's gone, it's safe to go back. I'm hoping to find out what happened and to learn more about the family. Maybe there is someone from the family on the Light side."

"What _was_ Grandfather's name?"

"Regulus Black."

0000

A few months later at 12 Grimauld Place,

"Hello?" Rigel asked as he opened the door. "Anyone?"

Rigel looked around. Polaris had gone off to Hogwarts and was now meeting his new friends. Rigel was shocked, but not surprised at the state of the house. It was in horrible shape. Dust everywhere, house-elf heads mounted to the wall, extremely dark and gloomy.

Rigel felt his heart sank. All hope of a relative on the light side seemed to vanish. He then decided to look around. As he passed a portrait, it came to life.

"WHO ARE YOU!" the portrait of the woman yelled. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"I have every right to be here." Rigel told the woman. "My name is Rigel Black. Son of Regulus Black."

"Regulus had a son?" the woman asked. "AND HE DIDN'T TELL HIS OWN MOTHER!"

"I was born just before he died." Rigel told her "I'm assuming that you are my grandmother."

"Great job pointing out the obvious." Mrs. Black said.

"Well excuse me. But for the record, I have never seen my father. Did I have ANY relatives on the light?"

"No one that we didn't disown. Filthy Blood Traitors they were. Hopefully all of them dead."

"So if there were, they're gone?" Rigel asked sadly.

"What's it to you?" Mrs. Black asked. "Don't tell me you're one of them."

Rigel nodded.

"FLITH! SCUM! SHAMEMMPH!"

Rigel had conjured a curtain and closed it. With that, he went upstairs.

0000

Upstairs,

Rigel looked around the Black household. Most of the rooms were decorated in silver and green. However, one room, was gold and red. It looked like no one had been in that room for many years. Rigel looked around the room and saw some pictures. Most of them were of a group of four boys. Unfortunately, Rigel couldn't tell how long ago this room was used so he had no clue as to who was in the picture.

"I wonder who these are." Rigel said to himself.

(A/N: For the record, it was a picture of the Marauders)

Just then, an owl flew into the room and dropped a letter into his hands.

_Dear Dad,_

_How are you? Things are great. I was put into Gryffindor. I hope that's a good thing. I heard that most Dark Wizards come from Slytherin, and since you said that Grandfather was a Dark Wizard, I guess Slytherin was the family house. Anyways, I have five terrific friends: Megan, Vega, Ariel, Colin, and Adam. Personally, I think Ariel is kind of cute. Well, I have to go. Big day tomorrow. Classes start and I will finally get to meet Harry Potter._

_Love, _

_Polaris_

Rigel smiled. He remembered reading about the different colors of Hogwarts and that Gryffindor's colors were red and gold while Slytherin's were green and silver. Knowing that his son got into a great house, Rigel couldn't be more proud.

0000

That Christmas Eve day,

Rigel had just met Polaris' friends and their fathers. There was something familiar about them. Especially Vega's father. They had invited Rigel and Polaris to their annual Christmas Party and now they were waiting for them to get hooked up to the floo network. Polaris and Vega had managed to convince their fathers that they should stay at Vega's place for the night.

"Dad! Vega and her father are coming!" Polaris called to her father.

"He really doesn't have to do this for us." Rigel said.

"It's the only way to get to Potter Manor." Polaris said to his father. "Vega's dad has to hook up the fireplaces"

"FILTH! SCUM!..." Mrs. Black yelled.

"Sounds like Krecher pulled the drape off again." Rigel sighed as he went to go calm down his grandmother.

"Please be quiet. We have company coming." Rigel begged his grandmother as he attempted to pull the larger drapes that seemed to have gotten heavier.

"I'm going to KILL that house-elf." He told himself as Polaris, Vega, and Sirius entered.

The arrival of Sirius seemed to have gotten Mrs. Black's attention.

"YOOOOU! BLOOD TRAITOR, ABOMINATION, SHAME OF MY FLESH!"

"That's my grandmother?" Vega whispered to Polaris.

"Shut up you old hag." Sirius said to the painting.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER THIS HOUSE!" she continued yelling.

"Let me help you with that." Sirius told Rigel. "I don't like her either."

Together, Rigel and Sirius managed to cover Mrs. Black.

"Sorry about that. There's a permanent sticking charm." Rigel explained.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? I don't think I explained myself at the Leaky Cauldron."

"What do you mean?" a confused Rigel asked.

Sirius moved over to the tapestry as Rigel as the kids followed.

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

"**Toujours Pur"**

"Large family." Vega stated as her father looked towards the bottom.

"There's my father." Rigel stated pointing to "Regulus Black"

"I've wondered what that cigarette burn was for." Polaris asked.

"That was me." Sirius spoke up.

"You're the uncle on the light side?" Rigel asked in shock as the ray of hope came back.

"Sirius Black. The one and only." He said cheekily.

"NO!" Vega screamed as she looked at the tapestry.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked her daughter.

"I'm related to the Malfoys!" she said in horror as she pointed to Agatha's name which was connected to Lucius' brother, which was connected to Lucius, which was connected to Narcissa Black.

"Yeah. Unfortunate ties like that happen all the time in pure-blood families." Sirius explained

"You really don't mind if we stay at your place?" Rigel asked

"Of course not. Any Black on the light side is welcome. Which means Andromeda, her daughter, your mother, you, and Polaris. Sad when you can count on one hand."

"In that case, I'll take you up on your offer."

The End


	10. I'm Getting Married

A/N: I don't own the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, or anyone else except Megan.

**Ginny**

**In**

**I'm Getting Married**

"Well." Ron said after Megan's birthday party. "Hermione and I better get home."

"And what are you going to do with me?" Ginny asked her brother.

Ginny and Harry had just returned home from Europe (and the past, but they're keeping that part secret)

"Oh yeah. Ginny too."

"Tell you other brothers not to kill me." Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Of course." She said as she kissed the man of her dreams.

With that, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione flooed out of Potter Manor.

0000

"WE'RE HOME!" Ron yelled when they entered.

"How was the party?" Molly asked from the kitchen.

"Eventful." Hermione said looking at her soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

"What did Megan get?" Molly asked

"Well," Ron said "She got a fake wand that shoots "harmless" spells when it's waved a certain way, some books, candy, toys,…"

"Harry." Hermione whispered.

"Oh Mum." Ron said as he remembered his sister. "Uh. How should I put this?"

"Put an extra plate on the table." Ginny said.

There was a crash and Molly came running to the living room.

"GINNY!" she ran to her daughter and gave her the famous Molly Weasley hug.

"Where have you been!" she asked her daughter.

"Just traveling Europe." Ginny told her. "I bought souvenirs. They're still at Potter Manor."

"I'm just glad you're home safe." Molly told her.

"Mum. I'm 20 now. I'm a grown woman. And I was a good girl and didn't DO it with Harry."

"Harry?" Molly asked. "Is he back as well?"

"I never let him out of my sight once I found him." She told her mother. "Except for obvious times like bed and bath time. We even had separate rooms. Personally, I think we could have saved more money, but Harry wanted to play it safe."

"Well." Molly said to her daughter. "At least you've learn some responsibility."

Just then the floo system was activated again.

"Whew. Busy day." Arthur said as he entered his home. "Without James, Sirius, John, and Remus, the Ministry is chaos. You would think it would be the other way around."

"Hi Dad." Ron and Ginny said.

"Hello Ron." Arthur said not realizing Ginny was home. "How was the party?"

"Considering Harry and Ginny showed up," Hermione said. "I'd say it was good."

It was then that Arthur noticed his only little girl.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" He said as he hugged her.

"Traveling Europe with Harry." She told him. "Don't worry. I was a good little girl and got a separate room from him. Actually, _he_ got me one. But that's not the point."

"Harry's back? I bet the others are happy."

"Oh yeah. Mrs. Potter actually rivaled Mum with the hugging."

"Now THAT'S a feat." Arthur said.

0000

Slowly, the rest of the Weasley family appeared and the same conversation happened over and over. Soon it got to the point where the only Weasleys who didn't know were Fred and George.

"Where are those two?" Ginny asked.

"They're busy." Bill said as his wife, Fleur, sat down at the dinner table next to him.

"Of course they are." Arthur said. "With Ron and Hermione's wedding being the big deal of the year, it's only natural that family would be affected as well."

"It's not going to be the big deal anymore with Harry and Ginny back." Ron said.

"Quit being jealous." Ginny told her brother. "With our attendance at the wedding, it WILL be a big deal."

"Attendance?" Hermione said. "Ginny, I was hoping you'd be the maid of honor."

"Of course I will." Ginny said excitedly.

"Oh no!" Ron said in horror. "I forgot to ask Harry to be my best man!"

He ran to the fireplace to fire-call Harry as the dinner table bursted out in laughter.

"Would you be mine?" Ginny whispered to Hermoine as the rest of the family continued laughing.

"Of course." She answered.

"Hopefully you still won't be on your honeymoon." Ginny said.

"When are you planning it?" Hermione said.

"We aren't too sure yet. We have some ideas. We thought about next year's Halloween, but that's already the Potter's anniversary. It was also the night of Voldemort's first defeat. So, Halloween has too much of a significance already. So, either a winter wedding in December or a summer one in June."

0000

After Ron ran from the table,

"Ron?" Harry asked in the fireplace when Ron called him.

"Hey Harry. I forgot to ask you something."

"Of course I'll be your best man." Harry told him.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"Ron. We've been best friends since we sat together on the train first year. We've shared a dorm room for six years until I became Head Boy. Even then I let you spend the night in the Head Boy apartments when you went to visit Hermione. We've spent our Christmas and Summer holidays together. I'm engaged to your sister. I think I know you by now."

"Right." Ron said.

"On one condition." Harry added.

"What? I'll do anything." Ron said.

"You will be MY best man."

"Duh." Ron said. "That's a given. Of course I will."

"Great. Ginny's asking Hermione to be her Maid…well, Matron of Honor. At least, she SHOULD be."

"Well, Ginny just agreed to be Hermione's Maid of Honor."

"These are going to be some interesting weddings." Harry said.

"Tell me about it." Ron said. "We're going to be each other's wedding parties."

"How did your family take the news?"

"I haven't seen so many people hug each other since Hermione and I announced our engagement." Ron said.

"The rest of your brothers aren't mad about me marrying you sister?"

"Oh. Ginny hasn't gotten around to that." Ron said.

"Tell her to hurry." Harry sighed. "Because if she doesn't, my family will. And Mum is excited about this wedding. Dad's talking about having it on the Quidditch pitch here."

"I like that idea." Ron said. "I'll have to run it by Hermione."

"I'm not too sure that will be what happens Ron. And I don't think 'Mione would go for it." Harry told him.

"It's still a good idea." Ron stated. "I always knew I liked your Dad. I have to go know."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

0000

"He said "yes"." Ron informed his family as he walked back in.

"That's great." Hermione said.

As Ron passed Ginny to get back to his seat, he whispered "Harry also said to hurry before his parents tell our family."

"Well, that's it." Molly said. "Apart from the rehearsal and the actual ceremony, everything has been taken care of for the wedding."

"Are you sure we can't have it on a Quidditch Pitch?" Ron asked.

"NO!" Hermione and Molly told him flat out.

When Ron sat back down, Ginny took a deep breath and decided to step onto the diving board.

"Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy." She started. "As I said before, I am a grown woman and quite capable of making my own decisions."

The rest of the Weasleys nodded in agreement as they looked confused.

"You know that Harry and I have been dating for over five years now. We're getting ready to take things to a new level."

This caught Molly's attention. This was the same speech she gave her parents and brothers when she became engaged to Arthur. Arthur was also recognizing the speech.

Ginny dove off as she held up her left hand to reveal the diamond ring.

"I'm getting married." She told her family. "After Ron and Hermione."

"I can't believe this!" Molly cried out as she went to go hug her daughter. "This is the third wedding in our family!"

"We already have some ideas." Ginny said. "We had over a year to plan. Personally, I wanted to elope, but Harry was determined that we at least have friends and family."

"Good thing." Charlie said. "If I didn't get to**_ see_** my baby sister get married…."

"You don't mind?" Ginny said excitedly.

"I'd rather you marry Harry Potter than Dean Thomas or anyone else." Bill said.

"You guys are the best!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well," Arthur said. "Harry's been practically family since the summer of 1992 when he came over."

"Might as well make it official." Hermione added.

"Normally I'd look into his background." Percy said. "But EVERYBODY knows the story of Harry Potter."

"Thanks you guys." Ginny cried. It went better than expected.

"Only because this is Harry Potter we're talking about." Charlie said.

"Anyone else, and we'd have their heads on silver platters." Bill added.

"Normally we'd think that NOBODY is good enough for our little sister…" Percy stated.

"But Harry DID stop You-Know-Who." Ron said. "Therefore making the world safe which, in a way, saved us all."

0000

The next morning,

The floo system activated as Ginny was helping her mother with breakfast. Everyone else was asleep.

Ginny heard the floo system and ran to the living room expecting her fiancé. Instead,

"Well Gred. I do believe that our dear brother's bachelor party is just about ready." George said.

"Perhaps Mr. Prongs would be so kind as to letting us use his home instead of our shop, Feorge." Fred said.

"No my dear brother. Miss. Vixy would NOT allow it."

"Eh hem." Ginny cleared her throat.

The twins turned to see Ginny. (Remember: they had not seen her for two-three years.)

"Mum? Did you take a youth potion and lose some weight?" George asked.

"Don't toy with me." Ginny told him. "Where were you two? You missed a VERY important announcement."

"Sorry Mum." They said.

Ginny looked around before quickly transforming to a robin and back.

"GINNY!" they exclaimed.

"No. I'm Lily Evans from the past." Ginny said sarcastically.

"You look like her." Bill said as he came downstairs hearing her statement. "She was in her seventh year when I started school. The only difference is the eye color."

"I know that Bill." Ginny said. "I was there." She added under her breath quietly.

"Where have…" Fred started

"…You been?" George finished.

"Traveling Europe with Harry." She informed them.

"So Harry's back?" Fred asked.

"Yes." She said. "He's back at Potter Manor."

"So, are we going to be uncles anytime soon?" George asked jokingly.

"Unless Fleur, Penelope, or Hermione are hiding something." Ginny said. "Harry and I didn't do THAT. He made sure we had separate beds. He knew you'd kill him if anything happened."

(A/N: Percy's dating Penelope. It's only a matter of time before more wedding bells are heard)

"I always knew that boy was brilliant." Fred said.

"We would have killed him if he did THAT to you." George added.

"We _are_ engaged to be married though." She added.

"WHAT!"

"We need to…"

"…Have a little talk with him."

With that, they went back to the fireplace and flooed to Potter Manor.

"Oh boy." She said.

0000

When the twins got there,

"So, Ginny's going to be my big sister now?" Megan was asking Harry.

"Well, sister-in-law." Harry tried to explain. "But, yes."

"How do you get married?" Megan asked.

"Well, you make some vows, then you put rings on each others hands, and then, you kiss."

"Eeeewwww." Megan said making a face.

"Eeeewwww is right." George said from behind Harry.

"Yeah. Imagine you kissing our sister." Fred added.

_They've seen me kiss Ginny before._ Harry thought.

"Hi guys." Harry said getting up. "How's the joke shop?"

"Don't try to change the subject." Fred said as George answered, "It's going great."

"Where were you?" Fred asked.

"Ginny and I have been traveling around Europe." Harry answered. "Didn't Ginny tell you that we brought presents?"

This seemed to brighten up the twins.

"Presents?" they asked.

"Upstairs." Harry said pointing up the stairs.

The twins ran as Harry laughed.

0000

When Ron and Hermione came down (they were in separate rooms), they found a frantic Ginny.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Fred and George know about the engagement." Ginny said. "I should go to help Harry, but I don't want to witness my brothers killing my fiancé."

"We'll all go." Molly said.

"Besides." Ron added. "Didn't you say that the presents are at Harry's? He could use that to get the twins' minds off killing him."

They then flooed to Potter Manor.

0000

When they got there, they saw Harry and Megan talking to Dumbledore. The twins were nowhere in sight which meant that Harry had told him where to find the presents.

"HARRY!" Molly Weasley came out followed by Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. "It's so good to see you again. Hello Professor."

"Mrs. Weasley." Dumbledore acknowledged her.

"I was so thrilled to see Ginny safe." Molly continued as she hugged Harry. "And when she told me that you proposed to her, I was ecstatic."

"That's the understatement of the century." Ron whispered to Dumbledore.

"Now…I was thinking that Megan would make a perfect flower girl." Mrs. Weasley started talking about preparations. "We've already practically finished Ron and Hermione's. Now we get to start on yours and Ginny's."

"I can't wait." Harry said with a hint of sarcasm.

The End.

A/N: I'm serious (Note spelling. I said "serious", NOT "Sirius"). If anyone has ANY requests, let me know. I'm starting to run out. I have some planned for If They Had Lived, but I need more for until I get that story posted. BTW, some of the requests might be in The Heir of Gryffindor, so keep an eye out. Speaking of The Heir of Gryffindor, some one-shots might come from that story as well.


	11. Remembering

**The Marauders and Maraudettes**

**In**

**Remembering**

"Moony. I blame you." James said pointing at Remus who was in Sirius' office.

"What?" Melissa (who was visiting) asked confused as James laid the blame on her husband.

"Dumbledore's talking crazy." James explained. "He's acting like he's going to die any moment now. He was looking for replacements for McGonagall and he asked ME! A Marauder! Teaching!"

"And you blame me why?" Remus asked.

"I tried to use the "I'm a Marauder" excuse. His reply was that YOU taught. TWICE!"

"If I recall correctly." John said. "You taught as well."

"Not really. I was just there for the moral support. The stress relief. Giving Harry excuses to leave class." James started to rant. "And when I did teach, it was to the kids when they were becoming animagi. And I had help. This is one teacher and many students."

"That's not the problem, is it Prongs?" Sirius asked reading his best friend.

"You're right Padfoot. It's Dumbledore. He's accepted the fact that he's going to…" James started as he sat down. "What will we ever do without him?"

"Continue." Sara answered. "Continue on with our lives. We can always tell our grandchildren stories about him."

"Sara." John warned pointing at James. "Ixnay on the andchildrengray"

Sara quickly covered her mouth.

"No news." James said knowing what she was covering her mouth for.

"Do you think he went where he went last time?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." James said.

Remus had grabbed one of his old defense books he had lent Sirius and was flipping through the pages hoping to find something that could help find Harry, Ginny, Tara, and Taran.

He finally came to that fated page.

_Professor Harold J. Peeler, the author of this book, is really Harry James Potter from 1998. _

–_Sirius Black, 1977._

Remus turned to the wall and started banging his head.

"Moony?" James, Sirius, and John asked.

"Do you remember the Professor's name?" Remus asked.

"Which one?" Melissa asked.

"Sixth and seventh year Defense." Remus told them.

"Harold Peeler." Sirius said. "I don't remember much of him though. Except he couldn't be pranked."

"I bet if we asked someone to remove a powerful memory charm, we will remember him clearly." Remus explained.

"We'll see." Melissa told him. "Well, I have to go make sure Colin didn't burn down the house."

All of a sudden, James started laughing.

"What?" Remus asked.

"If I tell you guys, will you promise not to tell anybody?" James asked. "Well, at least the kids. I'm going to tell Lils when I get home."

"Marauder swear." Remus, John, and Sirius said.

"Likewise." Sara and Melissa agreed.

"Just before I went for my meeting, Dumbledore had picked the Head Boy and Girl. Mr. Colin Lupin and Miss. Megan Potter."

Everyone starred.

"And that's not all." James said looking at Remus and Melissa. "He told me he did it for the same reason he made me Head Boy and Lily Head Girl."

"Which of the two real reasons that we decided on?" Sirius asked interested.

"The first."

Sirius laughed so hard he fell off his chair.

"What was reason number one again?" John asked

"Don't you remember what happened on the train our seventh year?" James asked

"Oh yeah. The hook up." John said laughing. "Remember how angry Lily was at you two?" He added pointing at James and Remus

"Makes sense." Melissa said.

"What do you mean Melissa?" James asked.

"I mean, have you ever looked in on your child the past couple of years?" Melissa told him.

"We've heard Colin muttering Megan's name in his sleep." Remus said. "You're probably not going to like this part, but once we caught him doing what you used to do to your pillow. Except calling it "Megan" instead of "Lily"."

"What?" James asked shocked.

"Remember when we walked in on Sirius and James taking a nap over by the lake?" John asked Remus as he reminisced. "Sirius was calling James "Spica" and James was calling Sirius "Lily.""

"We were not!" the other two Marauders defended.

"I have the magical video tape to prove it." John said.

Sara and Melissa were now laughing because they had seen it.

0000

"Colin?" Melissa called into the house.

There was no answer.

"Where is that boy?" she asked herself.

It was then she found the note.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Gone out to earn some extra money for Meg's Christmas present. Don't worry. I'm not doing anything illegal._

_Love,_

_Colin_

Melissa sighed. Her little boy was growing up too fast. But she had to admit, she'd rather him be in love with Megan than some stranger.

0000

That night, the Marauders and the Maraudettes gathered at Potter Manor and had dinner together. The Mini Marauders were upstairs working on homework.

"I contacted Dumbledore." Remus said. "He said that he'd remove the memory charm."

"Moony. Can you at LEAST tell us why we have a memory charm?" Sirius asked.

"Hey. YOU were the one who wrote in my Defense Book." Remus told his friend.

"What did he write?" Spica asked.

"The true identity of Professor Peeler." Remus said.

"Professor Peeler had a secret identity?" John asked.

"Yes." Remus said. "It's…"

Before Remus could continue, the floo system activated and out stepped Dumbledore.

"Good evening." Dumbledore said.

"Good evening Albus." The group said.

"Remus." Dumbledore said. "Are you certain that there is a memory charm on you?"

"Yes. Padfoot's message was too precise to be a prank. He had the year and everything."

"I can assure you that what you will learn has nothing to do with the location of Harry, Ginny, Taran, and Tara Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Nevertheless, I think we deserve to remember the Professor for who he really was." Melissa said. "Whoever he was."

With that, Dumbledore removed the memory charm that Harry Potter/Harold Peeler placed on the gang.

**_Various_** Flashbacks

"_Honestly Harry. How long do you think you can keep up this charade?"_

"_As long as it takes Ginny. I have no intention on revealing the truth. Do you realize how much mayhem it can cause if they found out?"_

"_What about those memory charms you mentioned before?"_

"_You know we'd have to use the charms if necessary. I'd much rather grow up an orphan again and have Sirius mess up that potion than live through 13 extra years of Voldemort."_

"_But Voldemort wouldn't have marked you."_

"_Don't you understand Ginny? He knew that with my being an heir of Gryffindor, I had a better chance of defeating him than Neville. He didn't know that he was marking me so that I would be the one to destroy him. He would have done ANYTHING to get to me. And that includes killing Sirius, Remus, Sara, and even Dumbledore. And when John, Melissa, and Spica return to England, he would kill them as well. Lose two or seven. My parents wouldn't be able to live with themselves knowing…"_

"_He'd be able to recognize "Weasley"_

"_I've already had to fight Voldemort again."_

"_Harry Potter, do you realize how risky that was?"_

"_But the only one who would have recognized it had just passed out after suffering his first time with the Cruciatus. I don't think he was listening to the spells I was using."_

"_If Voldemort had stayed longer, he would have realized the connection and found the truth out." he continued. "Then he would have turned to Dad and then what? I had to get rid of him somehow."_

_"How confusing would it be if the prophesy was prophesied but there was no reason for it to be prophesied in the first place?"_

_"I hate time travel. It's too confusing"_

_"One of the reasons I didn't bring Ron along."_

_There, in the doorway, stood a black-haired 19 year old with green eyes and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead._

"_Alright. I won't tell you the whole story, but something close. My real name is Harry Potter."_

"_I'm his James' son." _

"_Ginny and I are from the future. 1998 to be precise."_

"_And I came from 1999." _

"_For a while, I had been considering being an Auror. But after Voldemort's defeat, I figured it was better to teach. That way, future generations would know how to defend themselves. I just wanted to try out teaching before I announced it to my friends and family. In order to keep it from them (and the press), I traveled to a different time to teach. I wanted to try it for two years before making that decision. Just to be safe."_

"_He's Bill my eldest brother. Out of seven children, I'm the only girl."_

"_Even though Voldemort was gone, there were still some Death Eaters around. I didn't want to risk anyone knowing and…making sure it never happened."_

"_Dumbledore told me when he knew that I was learning how to conjure a Patronus from Professor Lupmmmph."_

"_They're getting a memory charm about this anyways. Professor Lupin." _

"_The best we've ever had. In fact, a year after you left, you were asked to return."_

"_Someone slipped and told the school about…the problem."_

"_Our greasy haired, Head of Slytherin, git of a Potion's Master at that time who hated my guts because I look like Dad."_

"_Hermione would have your head if she heard you talking about a Professor Snape that way."_

_He James transformed into a white stag. Sirius followed by transforming into a dog._

_The girls, Harry, and Ginny laughed._

_Lily, Sara, Spica, and Melissa were replaced by a fox, rabbit, squirrel, and wolf._

_Harry and Ginny looked at each other before turning into an owl and a robin._

"_I transformed just before you did. And the girls know about your…you know."_

"_You know? About my condition?"_

"_Of course. Other than wanting to do something you guys would never do, that was another reason we became animagi. Just so we could keep an eye on you. It worked until fifth year when the stag, dog, and rat started to appear."_

"_In a few years, a potion called "Wolfsbane" will come out. It will help ease the pains of the transformation. And a year and a half before I left, the cure was discovered."_

"_It was discovered by the new Potions Master, Mrs. John Newton née Montgomery."_

"_He's currently rotting is Azkaban for letting Lord Voldemort into the school."_

_Remus and Sirius' mouths dropped as Melissa, Spica, and Sara shrieked with happiness when they saw Lily's green eyes._

"_You Sirius are an Auror for the Ministry with Dad and John. Spica also works there."_

"_A healer Melissa at St. Mungos with Harry's mother"_

"_You don't want to know. Trust us."_

"_You said that we also have a daughter."_

"_What did you mean by, "I'd much rather grow up an orphan again and have Sirius mess up that potion than live through 13 extra years of Voldemort"?"_

"_You heard that part. When I was a year old, Voldemort showed up on our doorstep. He killed you" he pointed at James "And then told you" he pointed at Lily "to move aside. When you refused to let him kill me, he killed you. Because you didn't need to die, your love for me shielded me. The curse backfired and Voldemort was weak for 13 years. Then, he found a way to come back. About a month after he came back, Sirius was trying to bring back your ghosts to help me through the next year. Something happened and he accidentally brought you back from the dead."_

"_Sirius was on the run because he was believed to have betrayed you. He didn't by the way. Melissa, John, and Spica were out of the country. They didn't even know you were killed. Peter was believed to be dead. I have no idea where Sara was. Remus couldn't for obvious reasons…"_

"_Even at 17 she still has it. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."_

"_Petunia marries that fat oaf?" _

"_And has a son with him."_

"_THEY REPRODUCED?" _

"_In fact, since you won't remember this, it's safe to tell you. You, Spica, are now Mrs. Sirius Black. And Melissa is now Mrs. Remus Lupin."_

"_Should we tell them about Adam, Colin, and Vega?"_

"_Adam Newton, Colin Lupin, and Vega Black. Their kids."_

"_Filch confiscated it, but he doesn't know how it works."_

"_Then two of my brothers," Ginny continued "rescued it and after a few years, gave it to Harry."_

"_Is it Moony? As long as he doesn't know that we did this, we're fine. Like he said, if we realize we have a memory charm on, we can just ask someone to remove it. Then, we'd remember him."_

End of the Various Flashbacks

(A/N: Whew)

"Whoa." Sirius said "What a rush."

"Nothing happened to me." John said

"You weren't there when we found out." Sara explained

"If that boy was younger," Lily said. "He would be SO grounded. TIME TRAVEL?!"

"Why THAT time? Why not a time without Voldemort? Or risk of being recognized?" Remus asked

"It was Harry's decision." Dumbledore said.

"So, he's not in the time stream?" James asked the headmaster.

"No James. Not this time." Dumbledore told him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to sending the letters. I'm working on the congratulation letters for the Heads."

"Thank you for your time Albus." The Marauders and Maraudettes said.

After Dumbledore left, Lily realized something.

"ALBUS LET HARRY TIME TRAVEL WITHOUT INFORMING US!"

"I wish I had found this before the switch." Remus said looking at the book.

"Life makes sense again!" Sirius cheered. "I was wondering where all those prank ideas came from. They came from us and the Weasley twins"

"I'm sure Harry thought of some on his own." James told his best friend.

The End

A/N: I'd like to thank amber-chick for reminding me I had this. I had written it, but forgot to post it.


	12. Missing Family

**James Potter**

**In**

**Missing Family**

The class was laughing. John Newton had just turned his boggart of Voldemort threatening Sara into Sara and John making out. The line was slowly getting smaller.

"I couldn't think of anything." John said to a smirking James. Everyone knew John and Sara had it bad for each other.

"Next" Professor Peeler said.

Sara went up. This time, the boggart turned into a basilisk. Luckily, it was turned around. But it looked like it was going to turn around to face the class.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Sara yelled.

The basilisk turned into a harmless garden snake.

"Next."

Sirius was up. The garden snake laid still and transformed into the Dark Mark

"RIDDIKULUS!"

The green skull changed into a smiling mask.

"Next"

Spica moved up to the front. The mask frowned and took a more solid form. The Whomping Willow started thrashing.

"RIDDIKULUS!"

The branches started to braid themselves and bowed toward her.

"Next"

James took his turn. The boggart turned into the dead body of a ten year old black-haired girl.

It was Jennifer. James' little sister.

James turned extremely pale.

James knew what would happen. His father had told him about boggarts. If you can't think of something funny, "Riddikulus" would only change it to another fear. The only question was: would it be his mother or his father lying dead on the ground? Or even Remus, Sirius, Peter, John, Lily, Melissa, Sara, or Spica. Maybe Dumbledore, McGonagall, or Peeler?

"R-Rid" James hesitated as he stared at the corpse. He was visibly shaking. He didn't want to see what would happen.

_Please say "Next" Professor. _James thought as he made small eye contact with the Professor. If he could do wandless, surely he could do Legilimency.

"Next." Peeler said reading James' mind.

Melissa stepped up and James went off to the side. A tame werewolf appeared. It looked like Moony. Melissa looked confused as did most of the others.

She had her wand at the ready, but before she could wave it and say the incantation,

The werewolf howled in pain and keeled over with a wound in it's side where a silver bullet was lodge.

Melissa fainted

"Next." Peeler said while using his magic to get her out of the way as Remus stood between her and the fallen werewolf.

The Boggart came up as the Full Moon.

"R-RIDDIKULUS!" he yelled.

The Moon turned into a white balloon and deflated as it flew across the room.

Lily was last. The balloon turned into her parents.

"Petunia was right." Mrs. Evans said.

"Why didn't we see it before?" Mr. Evans added. "You are a freak."

"I am not." She told them.

"You are so." Mrs. Evans said to her. "In fact, we've decided to disown you."

"No! Mum! Dad! You Can't!" Lily started crying.

James' heart went out to the redhead. Rejection was one of the other things that he feared himself.

Peeler stood between Lily and her parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans dissolved in each other and turned into a shadowy hooded creature.

A Dementor.

Professor Peeler started to go pale as he heard his mother screaming in his head.

"RIDDIKULUS!" he yelled.

The Dementor planted four feet on the ground and took off its hood to reveal,

"Got you Mate." Two redhead boys in their 20's told the Professor.

The two boys had their arms around each other so it looked like one body.

Peeler smiled and laughed. He then had Remus go again to let the Moon turn into a balloon and sent the boggart back to the trunk.

After that episode, Peeler shook his head with a grin.

"Class Dismissed. If anyone wants to stay behind and chat, you're welcome to."

Sirius, Remus, Lily, Spica, and Melissa, who recovered, stayed behind. James was the first one out the door in a fast run.

_It finally happened. People know of my greatest fear._

0000

James finally stopped at the lake. He had stopped by the room to get the Map so that he could have some alone time. He was supposed to be in Potions, but he didn't care. The fact that he was revealed was half of what worried him. The other half was what his boggart was.

Jennifer Potter, otherwise known as Jenny, would have been in her first year. But due to the rise of Voldemort, everyone thought it would be safer for her to leave the country. At least until that git was killed or given the Dementor's Kiss.

James loved his sister. Even though she was a pain like most younger siblings were, she was always there for him. She had been his best friend until Sirius, Remus, and Peter came into the picture. Even after that, they still remained close. Their last Christmas together, they had pulled a prank on the rest of the Marauders. He didn't tell her about Remus' condition. Truth be told, he didn't even tell his parents. Even though they never called a creature "dark" or "evil", James didn't want to risk it. The only ones who knew to his knowledge were the Marauders, the Professors, Remus' parents, and Snivillus (thanks to Sirius). Oh yeah. And that idiot who bit Remus in the first place.

James pulled out a picture he kept in his robe pocket. It was a family picture of the Potters that had been taken that New Years just before Jenny left. James missed her and wondered daily if she was all right. His eyes then turned to his waving and smiling parents: Charles and Elizabeth Potter.

Charles had suffered the Potter curse like his father before him. Messy black hair, glasses, and married a redhead. Not much of a curse, but all Potter males turned out like it. His hair was a tad bit more tamed than when he was younger, but still had some untidiness to it. Meanwhile, Elizabeth was a beautiful witch with long, silky, dark red hair. She always managed to keep her hair that way.

His thoughts then turned to the other reason why he was there at the lake instead of in Potions with the others. He was revealed.

James was so used to people thinking he feared nothing and that nobody could take him on. Now what? What would Lily Evans think of him? There goes that other fear of his: rejection.

James was really starting to fall in love with Lily. His feelings were now in between puppy love and true love. Deep down, he wanted to help Lily as she broke under her boggart. That was when James felt a twinge of jealousy. Why did Peeler help her and not him? Was it because she was last and nobody was behind her to take her place like Oxford was for James?

Professor Peeler. The unprankable teacher. And only a couple of years older than James himself. How did he get so mature? And even more amazing, Peeler allowed people to see his worst fear.

A dementor.

Charles Potter was an auror. Therefore, he had gone to Azkaban a couple of times to take some prisoners. Each time he went, he would sit in his study by the fire for a day or two. Once, James and Jennifer were worried about him, and went to go check up on him.

Flashback.

"_You go." A four year old Jennifer said to her brother._

"_No you." A ten year old James said._

"_You. You're the biggest."_

"_You're a lady." _

"_Not until I'm thirteen. That's in…how many years?"_

"_Nine." James said._

"_Nine years." She finished. "You're Dad's hair. You go."_

"_Fine. And you mean "heir"." James said as he knocked on the study door._

"_Isn't that what I said?" she asked her big brother._

"_Come in." a male voice came from inside._

_The two Potter kids entered the large study of Potter Manor to see Charles sitting by the fire. He had returned that morning from a trip to Azkaban. It scared James and Jennifer to see him shiver._

"_Hi kids." Charles said trying to look happy._

"_Are you okay Daddy?" Jennifer asked as she walked up to her father._

"_I'm fine Jenny." Charles said as he picked her up and set her on his lap._

"_Are you sure Dad?" James asked. "I've never seen you so pale."_

"_I just got back from Azkaban, James." Charles said._

"_What's Askaband?" Jennifer asked._

"_A prison for bad witches and wizards." Charles told her. "It's horrible."_

"_That bad?" James asked._

_Charles nodded._

"_Can we go with you next time?" Jenny asked innocently._

"_No Jenny. I never want to hear that you've been anywhere NEAR that place. Either of you."_

"_What makes it so bad?" James asked._

_Charles looked at James and answered the question with one word: "Dementors."_

"_What are they?" Jenny asked_

"_Horrible dark creatures." Charles told her._

_This caught James and Jennifer by surprise. Charles had never been one to call a creature "horrible" or "dark". Just "misunderstood."_

"_They are hooded creatures that look like the Spirit of Christmas Yet-To-Come. But, they feed off of positive memories from people leaving the horrible ones." Charles told them. "Their presence keep the place freezing."_

"_Is that why you always sit by the fire when you come home?" James asked._

_Charles nodded._

"_Whenever anyone goes near them, they feel like they'd never be happy again." Charles continued. "Not just me. ANYONE who goes near them. If someone has a really horrible memory, then Dementors make them relive it in their minds."_

"_I hope I never see one." Jenny said as she hugged her father._

"_I hope so too." Charles said as he returned the hug._

"_What happens to the prisoners?" James asked._

"_They loose their minds after a few months." Charles told him. "And if the prisoners did something REALLY bad, then they get the Dementor's Kiss."_

"_Demenstors kiss?" Jenny asked with a face._

"_It's their weapon." Charles told her. "They suck the souls out of people. It's the one time they take off their hoods." _

_Jenny and James both shuddered with Charles. Jenny snuggled up to her father._

"_Don't worry Daddy." Jenny said. "James and I won't go near them."_

"_Good." Charles said as he took an arm off Jenny and held it out to motion to James to get into the hug. _

"_Will you be all right Dad?" James asked._

"_Yes James." Charles told him. "I will. I'm feeling better already."_

End Flashback

James' father's words rang through his mind.

"_If someone has a really horrible memory, then Dementors make them relive it in their minds"_

Maybe Peeler had a horrible memory and he feared that he would hear it. He could have witnessed something terrible that happened to his friends and/or family.

Speaking of family, James was really starting to miss his family now. This was a first for him. He had never been homesick before. But then again, he was always writing back and forth to Jenny and always sent a message to his parents. He looked around to see if the coast was clear before he let the tears fall. He realized he should have brought his cloak.

0000

About couple of hours of some alone time,

James felt relieved in a way. He was still missing his family and feeling exposed, but felt better than he did when he faced his boggart. He wasn't quite in the mood to go back to the castle.

"Hi." A voice said from beside him.

James looked to see Professor Peeler.

"Hello." James said solemnly.

"I know how you feel." Peeler said taking a seat next to the boy. "You feel exposed.

You're used to being known as the person who fears nothing, but you showed the class your greatest fear."

James nodded. The professor had hit part of the nail on the head.

"If you feared nothing, then you would be a fool." Peeler told him. Almost like he was kind of repeating something.

Then he said something that reminded James of his father, "When you don't have the right feelings, then the boggart would turn into something else you fear. If my feelings weren't what they were, I can tell you right now that the Dementor boggart would have either turned into a more powerful Voldemort or like yours, the bodies of my friends and family. Including my three year old sister." (Of course, the part of the three year old sister was all Peeler's.)

"My father's an Auror." James told him. "He told me about Azkaban and Dementors. You fear those above all?"

"Fear of fear itself." Peeler told the younger teen. "I used a boggart to practice how to repeal dementors."

"Really?"

"Yes. The Patronus charm. We'll be discussing that next year."

"How is it," James asked one of the questions that was on his mind earlier. "That you are only two years older than me, but you are so much more…"

"Mature?" Peeler finished. "I've been through way more than you have."

"Doubt it. You're younger sister probably wasn't sent last year to America instead of Hogwarts." James looked at the picture again.

"No. But I did witness things that would give you nightmares for years." Peeler told him

"Thanks for helping Evans out." James said changing the subject feeling that Peeler

didn't want to go into detail.

"It was my job." Peeler told him. "C'mon. Your friends are worried."

"Thanks for the talk Professor." James said to him after a few minutes. "It helped."

0000

On the way back, Peeler stopped him.

"There's something else that's bothering you, James." Peeler said. "I can sense it."

"I'm just worried about Jenny." He admitted. "She's my little sister."

"I'm sure you are." Peeler said. "I worry about my little sister too. It's only natural. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Do you think she's all right?" James asked.

"I'm sure she's fine." Peeler said not really knowing the truth.

0000

"Hey Moony! What would I add to this potion to give Slytherins pink hair if they drank it?" Sirius asked as James entered the room.

"There you are!" Remus said

"What's that?" Sirius asked not taking his eyes off the recipe for the potion. "There-you-are? Is that a flower? Sounds like a Forget-Me-Not."

"No. It's James returning from his absence." John said throwing a pillow at the dog animagus.

"Ow. Watch it Newton." Sirius said throwing the pillow back before turning to his best friend. "Where were you? You took the You-know-what"

"Sorry. I just needed some alone time." James said. "I was missing Jenny."

"We all miss Jen, Prongs." Sirius said actually serious. "Did you see Peeler?"

"Yes. He found me." James said. "We had a little talk and everything's okay now."

"So you've finally come to terms with the situation?" John asked.

"Well, I can't go to America and bring Jenny home personally, but I will help put a stop to Voldemort so she can return." James vowed not knowing the roll he **will** play in stopping that git of a Dark Lord known as Tom Riddle A.K.A. Lord Voldemort.

0000

31-32 years later,

"Need any help Lilykins?" Sirius asked Lily Potter.

"Not from you." She told her husband's best friend as Harry placed the finishing touches on the Christmas prank. "Now, I believe we have more guests."

"Who are they again?" James asked.

"Ariel's parents." Harry said "Ariel is one of Meg's new friends, so be nice."

"I'm going to go meet them." Sirius said leaving the room.

"You do that." Lily said. "Trixy, can you refill the pumpkin juice?"

"Yes Mistress Lily." The house-elf said.

"Dobby." Harry said. "Could you check the snack table and refill anything that needs to be refilled."

"Yes Master Harry Potter." The other house-elf said excitedly. "Right away sir."

"He really likes you." Remus said.

"And all I did was get him away from the Malfoys." Harry mused.

"Hey Moony! Look who else decided to come back from the dead!" Sirius called from the living room

"What is he talking about?" Remus asked as he left the room.

After Remus left, James, Lily, and Harry were left to finish preparing the dinner.

"UNCLE REMUS/DAD!" the kids' voices were heard a few minutes later.

"Uh oh. Moony must have said something." James said.

"Hey Dad, can you check the chicken?" Harry asked "I'm going to make sure the others are behaving."

"Okay Harry." James said.

After Harry left the room, Lily turned to her husband who was checking the oven.

"He's up to something." She stated.

"What gives you that idea?" James asked.

"He's starting to act like you." She told him.

"So?" James said getting up after checking the chicken. He took one look at his wife and noticed that her hair was a little different.

"Lils? Did you do something to your hair?" he said pointing to her green hair.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." She said pointing to his red hair.

She quickly fished her compact out of her purse that she kept in the kitchen as James transfigured a wooden spoon into a mirror.

"PADFOOT! MOONY! ARCHIMEDES! GET YOUR ARSES BACK IN HERE! NOW!" James screamed.

When they didn't respond, Lily took charge in a little more direct way.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! REMUS JOHN LUPIN! HAROLD JAMES POTTER! DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD! THIS MINUTE!" Lily screamed

They waited a few more minutes, but the men in question did not return. So, they decided to take it to them. James looked at himself again and realized that it was a different shade of red than his Jim Jarter disguise. It was the shade of red from when his friends pulled the same prank on him and Jenny.

Lily was the first to march out.

"What is keeping you three?" she asked not acknowledging the guests.

Everyone was having a hard time not laughing at the prank. When she realized her husband wasn't following her, she turned her wrath to him.

"James Potter. Get out here and help me scold your son and your so-called friends." Lily told her husband.

James joined his wife as Sirius wiped a fake tear.

"Just like the good old days." He said.

"Very funny you three. Now fix this." James said referring to his now red hair

"But James, we haven't seen you with that shade of red for what, dang, 33 years now." Remus said.

"Yeah. Your hairs a darker shade when your Ji…Wait. We were only 15 at the time. We're that old?" Sirius asked with horror.

The kids were laughing now. Sirius being reminded he was an adult was always a funny scene.

James turned to his son who was grinning madly and silently laughing.

"Which of these idiots came up with the idea? And how much did they pay you?" He asked.

"Actually, it was my idea." Harry admitted. "Sirius just told me the story and the spell."

"Why?" James asked raising his eyebrows. He never thought Harry was one to actually do this sort of thing.

Harry turned towards Ariel's mother. She had the same black hair with red highlights and hazel eyes that James had seen on only one person.

"Jenny?" James asked

"James?" she asked.

Her knowing who he was proved it. She was definitely Jennifer Potter.

The brother and sister hugged after over 30 years.

"Harry?" Lily asked her son confused.

"You remember James and his parents telling you about Jenny." Remus answered.

"Oh yeah. Wasn't she sent to America to preserve the Potter line just in case?" Lily asked. "James told me she was more-than-likely dead when he heard that the cousin was killed in a car accident."

"No. She was in America for a good amount of time. Then she moved back to England." Harry told her.

"How did you find out?" Lily asked.

He turned towards Ariel.

"Ariel, who is Jennifer's daughter, is also one of my students and one of Megan's good friends." Harry informed his mother.

Jennifer and James broke away.

"Jenny, this is my wife, Lily. Lily, this is my sister that you've heard so much about." James introduced the girls.

"So you're the infamous Lily Evans." Jennifer said shaking Lily's hand. "James used to talk nonstop about you during the summer and Christmas holidays."

"So I've heard from your parents" Lily said.

"Even though I pictured your hair a little more on the red side." she joked. "Oh! This is my husband, Joseph." Jennifer introduced her own husband.

"It's great to finally meet you James." Joseph said shaking his hand. "Jenny told me so much about you."

"Nice to meet you as well. Thank you for looking after my sister." James said.

Megan, Vega, Adam, Colin, and Ariel all smiled at each other.

"Well dinner is just about ready." Lily said.

"Great! I'm starving!" Sirius said headed to the dinning room.

"Not so fast Black." Lily told him. "You three," she pointed to him, Remus, and her son, "fix this."

"Fix what?" Sirius asked innocently.

Lily gave him a death glare and pointed to her green hair.

Harry waved his hand and both of his parents' hair reverted back to their original color.

"Thank you Harry." Lily said to her son.

"Last time this happened, the color stayed all night." James added.

"James?" Jennifer asked. "What happened to Mum and Dad?"

James went silent. "Jenny. It's Christmas. Let's not go into that now."

"At least tell me what happened." She begged. "We can go into details later."

"They were murdered by Voldemort." He told her. "Just after Harry was born."

"I was afraid of that." She sighed.

"C'mon you two." Sirius said sensing the tension. "Let's eat. It's Christmas."

"And besides," Harry said. "Grandma and Grandpa are here with us in our hearts. Right?"

"Right." His father and aunt agreed as they went in to the dining room to eat.

"I got that lecture a lot in my life." Harry whispered to Megan.

The End


	13. The Prank

**The Marauders and Harry**

**In**

**The Prank**

It was just after the incident with the bludger (See the end of Chapter 5 and all of Chapter 6 of The New Defense Professor for more details on that). To celebrate the return of James' memory, they decided to pull a prank.

"Let's try not to get caught." Remus said. "Remember what Peeler said. If we're caught, he could do something worse than the last one."

"What did he do?" Peter asked.

"He made us be slaves to Evans, Oxford, and Jenkins." Sirius shuddered at the memory.

Peter whimpered. "I don't want to be a slave."

"Then let's not get caught." James said. "Let's do something not Marauder like."

"What do you mean James?" Remus asked.

"I mean, let's not have it have the Marauder's touch. If it doesn't have our touch to it, then how can they blame us?"

"Mr. Padfoot would like to ask Mr. Prongs what he had in mind?" Sirius said.

"Mr. Prongs would like to inform Mr. Padfoot that whatever the prank is, it can not be placed on the Snakes."

"WHAT?!" the others asked.

Remus put a hand up to James' forehead.

"It was their fault you missed two weeks of class in the first place." Sirius said.

"Exactly." James said. "They'd be expecting one on them."

"It sounds kind of like what we pulled at the beginning of the year." Remus said.

Exactly. So, who will we prank, and what will it be?"

"Peeler?" Peter suggested.

"Possible." James said. "But let's have a back up."

"Minnie." Sirius said.

"Okay. If we can't do Peeler, we'll do McGonagall. Now, for the prank."

0000

In the Defense Office,

Harry Potter was now without disguise. He was supposed to be grading papers, but he was really looking at the book his father gave him during his fifth year. But he wasn't reading it. He was thinking about his family.

Harry then looked down onto the activated map.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were sneaking into the classroom.

Harry put his Harold Peeler disguise back on and went out to greet them.

0000

"Okay." James said before they took off the cloak. "Padfoot, you…"

"Good evening gentlemen." Harry said.

"How did you…?" Sirius asked as Harry used wandless magic to take off their cloak. "We were quiet!"

"And that's a feat for Sirius." Remus said.

"Nice try." Harry told them. "Don't make me give you a detention."

"See you later Professor." The four boys said as they left the room in a hurry.

0000

"How did he know?" Peter asked.

"I have no clue." James said. "Oh well, Plan B."

With that, they snuck to McGonagall's classroom

0000

In the Greenhouse,

Second year Hufflepuffs were now in Herbology about to study Mandrakes when the room suddenly bursted in green and silver. It seem weird until someone heard hissing in the plant beds. Professor Sprout went to check and she screamed when she saw the giant cobra slithering across her beloved plants.

0000

In McGonagall's Transfiguration class of first year Gryffindors who were learning how to transfigure matchboxes to cards, a flock of eagles came swooping down on them. Then, groups of badgers and lion cubs appeared. Lastly, harmless little garden snakes appeared.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" McGonagall asked.

She thought about it. Then it hit her as she thought of the Marauders.

0000

Meanwhile,

"Now, the Kappa is most commonly found in Japan." Harry was teaching his sixth year Gryffindors. "Don't let anyone tell you, or your kids, otherwise."

"Mr. Peeler." A second year Hufflepuff came in panting. "Snake. In the Greenhouse. Cobra."

Everyone looked at each other in horror.

"Stay here." Harry told his students before turning to the second year. "Which Greenhouse?"

0000

Harry was brought to the Greenhouse where Professor Sprout and the class were huddled in a corner.

"Kids" Harry said. "Quietly head to the door. Once you leave, head to the Great Hall. Madame Sprout. Fetch Dumbledore. I'll handle the snake."

"Be careful Peeler." She said. "The King Cobra is one of the deadliest."

"I've fought a basilisk before." Harry said. "I think I can handle a cobra."

She gave him a look.

"It's a long story." Harry told her.

Once everyone was gone and the door was shut, Harry made himself seen by the cobra.

_(Parseltongue: Harry)_

**_(Parseltongue: Snake)_**

"_I am Harry Potter. Heir of Gryffindor. Who are you?"_

"_**I am Nag."**_

_What are you doing here?" _

"**_My Massster placccced me here."_**

"_Who is your massster?"_

"**_Bellatrixxx Black." _**

"_How doesss she treat you?"_

"**_Desssssscccent. Nagini is treated better by her massster though."_**

"_You know Nagini?"_

"**_Yesss. You know her?"_**

"_We've met. Would you mind leaving?"_

"**_Do you know where I can catch a boat back to India?"_**

"_I have a better idea."_

Harry took a pot and made a portkey to India.

"_Enter the pot, Nag. It ssshould take you to India."_

"**_For an Heir of Gryffindor, you are ssssure niccce to sssnakes."_**

Harry shrugged.

"_I onccce helped a boa conssstrictor get to Brazzzzil. Are there any otherssss in the cassstle?"_

"**_None. It was jusssst me. Namasssste _**(1)**_"_**

With that, the portkey left for India.

0000

In the Great Hall a few minutes later,

"I'm sure Professor Peeler can handle a cobra." Dumbledore told the Herbology professor.

After hearing about the loose poisonous snake, Dumbledore had assembled all of Hogwarts into the Great Hall until further notice.

The Marauders were really too worried about the cobra to care about McGonagall's reaction to their prank that consisted of lion cubs, eagles, badgers, and garden snakes.

McGonagall was looking at the confused Marauders. She figured out that they had nothing to do with what had been happening.

Just then, Peeler entered the room.

"It's gone." He announced.

"What did you do to it?" Spica asked.

"Sent it back to India." He told her. "Sorry I used one of your pots as a portkey Professor Sprout."

"THAT SNAKE WAS A PRESENT FROM MY GODFATHER!" an angry Bellatrix yelled at his professor.

Everyone looked at her.

"Oops." she said as he realized her mistake.

"I guess that shows you need to keep better care of your pets, Miss. Black." Peeler told her.

"So, who summoned those other animals?" McGonagall asked as a badger ran across the Great Hall under everyone's feet. "They attacked my first year Gryffindors."

"It couldn't be the Marauders." Slughorn said. "They'd NEVER attack Gryffindors."

Harry had a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Anyways." Sprout said "What will we do about the animals?"

Everyone turned to Harry

"What do I look like? Animal control?" Harry half joked. The other half was really wondering why they'd expect HIM to clean up. His specialty was DADA, not Care for Magical and Nonmagical Creatures.

Dumbledore looked at the Marauders with a twinkle in his eye.

0000

19 years later,

"How has your summer been Mr. Potter?" Albus Dumbledore asked James who still had his back turned.

"Very eventful Albus. Yours?" James said as he turned around and Lily sat up.

"Hectic and I have a feeling it will become even more so with you two back. It's wonderful to see you again James and Lily. I trust everything has been explained to you?" Dumbledore answered with his eyebrows arched.

Sirius turned to Remus. "How come he's not shocked or doubtful?" he whispered.

"We ARE talking about Albus Dumbledore you know." Remus answered. "He knew we were the ones who pulled that prank on McGonagall back in 6th year."

The End

(1) Goodbye


	14. Where Is He?

**Ginny Weasley**

**In **

**Where Is He?**

Ginny Weasley was having a rough seventh year. It had been six months since she had last seen her boyfriend, Harry Potter. To help cope with her pain, she had asked Professor Lupin to give her private lessons on producing a patronus. It kind of helped with her pain, but she wasn't too sure how Remus was handling it. After all, it was he who had taught Harry how to do this.

It was now the day before Christmas and Remus was tutoring Ginny in the art of conjuring a patronus. Melissa and Colin (as well as the rest of the gang) was going to Hogwarts for Christmas.

"Once more Ginny." Remus told her. "You can do this."

Ginny thought hard about a happy memory. She finally thought about the time she first kissed Harry.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she yelled.

Finally, a silver mist came from her wand and materialized into an owl.

"Harry's animagus form." Remus pointed out. "Intriguing."

"I know Professor." She sighed. "I miss him so much."

"Everyone does Ginny." Remus told her.

"How's Mrs., I mean, Lily?" Ginny asked. Lily had told her not to call her Mrs. Potter.

"She's coping." Remus said. "Luckily, Megan has gotten to be a handful, so she's keeping her mind of Harry."

0000

The next morning,

Ginny woke up like she did every other day. She went over to her pile of presents and found the usual. A sweater from her mother, candy, books, and prank supplies (courtesy of the Marauders and Fred and George).

Ginny stopped opening her presents as she thought about Harry. Six months was an awfully long time. Perhaps he had amnesia. Or he found someone else and had forgotten about her. What if he had been killed by a still loyal Death Eater?

Suddenly, a flame appeared on the couch and a phoenix appeared with a parcel.

"Fawkes?" she asked thinking Dumbledore had sent him.

The phoenix nodded and lifted the parcel for her to read the label as if he was asking where to find who it was addressed to.

_Ginny Weasley._

"That's me. Who sent it?" she asked.

Fawkes placed the parcel on the couch and bursted into flames as he traveled back to his master.

(A/N: I'm going with the theory that phoenixes can travel through time.)

Ginny took the parcel and unwrapped it wondering what Dumbledore could have sent her.

It was a diamond bracelet.

This really confused her.

_Why the bloody hell would Professor Dumbledore give me a DIAMOND bracelet?_

She then noticed the note that was included in the parcel

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hi. I'm so sorry I left so suddenly. It was a last minute decision so I didn't have any time to write notes explaining myself. I hope you'll forgive me._

_The past six months have been hectic for me. I wish I can explain where I am, but I don't think it would be a good idea just incase this letter is intercepted before it can get to your -era- area. _(A/N: "Era" was crossed out)

_To give you a hint, I've been considering a change in career. You know how I've been wanting to be an auror? Well, ever since Voldemort's defeat, I've been thinking that I never would have been able to do it without great teachers. So, I decided to try teaching for a while. However, if the press got word that I was going to do this, they would have a field day. So, I went somewhere where I am not known. Where is this place? I'm only going to say that only Dumbledore knows the answer. Please don't tell anyone else yet. At least until I discover myself._

_I have to go now. I have sixth years now, and I don't want to leave some of my students alone in a classroom. That is a disaster waiting to happen. Say "Hi" to everyone for me and tell them that I'm fine. Again, I'm terribly sorry if I caused any worry. _

_Love,_

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S. If you insist that you come pay me a visit (which I wouldn't mind in the least), please wait until AFTER you graduate. I'd hate to have my girlfriend call me "Professor". It might start some horrible rumors if people saw us together._

Ginny gasped. For six months of not knowing if Harry was dead or alive, here was proof that he was well. At least, for now. She could give no promise to his health once she had gotten a hold of him.

0000

A few months later, Ginny was getting ready for her N.E.W.T.S. She had kept the letter and was still trying to decipher it.

There were a few things that disturbed her about the letter. She had a feeling that Harry was thinking of changing careers. Being his girlfriend had those types of advantages.

_I don't think it would be a good idea just incase this letter is intercepted before it can get to your -era- area. _

Ginny stared at the crossed out word. She had managed, slowly, to erase the scribbles that were over the word. She couldn't deny it. Harry had written "era". Did that mean that he was somewhere in the time stream? Only Dumbledore knew the answer.

0000

"Too bad Peeler isn't here." Remus had sighed in class one day.

"Who?" Ginny asked

"Professor Peeler." Remus told the student. "My Defense Professor from my sixth and seventh year."

"What did he look like?" Colin Creevy asked

"Professor Peeler? He was young for one thing. Just out of school actually. Red headed, his eyes changed colors every-so-often…"

"What do you mean?" Ginny interrupted.

"They varied from green, hazel, and blue. Sometimes even brown."

"What was he like in personality?" Ginny asked

"VERY intelligent. He knew his defense. During the feast, we came up to him to ask him a few questions, and he sensed that I was a werewolf at the time. He took me aside and told me that what I was didn't matter to him. He was friendly, but you didn't mess with him."

"He sounds like an interesting person." Ginny said.

"You have to know him to understand exactly HOW interesting this person was. He was the ONLY teacher that the Marauders were unable to prank."

With that bit of info, most of the class gasped. They had heard of the Marauders even if Ginny was the only one who knew them.

Last I heard, Padfoot is_ still _upset over that. To get him worked up, all you have to do is whisper: "Professor Peeler" to him. In fact, if you ask any Marauder who their favorite professor was, they'd tell you "Professor Peeler" hands down."

"He was THAT good?" another Gryffindor boy asked.

"The best." Remus told her. "And that year was his first year teaching. He stayed for our seventh year and then was never heard from again."

"Did Peeler have any girlfriends?" another Gryffindor girl asked.

"One." Remus told her. "Ginerva Westley joined him during our seventh year. Very beautiful young woman, but a temper hot enough to rival Lily Potter and Molly Weasley combined. She came bursting in during the Start-of-Term feast during our seventh year yelling at Peeler for leaving without so much as a note."

"Sounds like my kind of woman." Ginny said.

0000

After class, Ginny went up to Remus.

"Any news on Harry?"

"None. The guys are about ready to call a search party." Remus told her.

"Hasn't Dumbledore mentioned that there is no need for one?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Numerous times." Remus said.

0000

A few months later,

"Now. I would like to present, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Class of 1998!" Dumbledore shouted.

Ginny cheered with the others. Once she could get the Headmaster alone, she was going to find Harry.

0000

In Dumbledore's office the next day,

"Professor?" Ginny said as she entered the office.

"Miss Weasley? What brings you back so suddenly?" Dumbledore asked knowing full well why she was there.

"I got a note from Harry last Christmas. He mentioned that he's away and that only you know the exact location."

"That is correct."

"Where is he?"

"At Hogwarts." Dumbledore answered with that twinkle.

This got Ginny confused.

"_This_ is Hogwarts." She told him. "I haven't seen Harry around anywhere."

"All shall make sense eventually." Dumbledore told her. "Now I'm assuming that you wish to join him."

"That is correct."

Dumbledore thought for a minute.

"Are you willing to change your hair color?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"I'm certain Mr. Potter will come up with a name." Dumbledore said to himself

"Come back the first of September. I shall have the portkey ready by then." He told her as he thought about it.

"THAT'S IN THREE MONTHS!"

0000

September 1, 1998,

An antagonizing three months later, a very cranky, black-haired Ginny Weasley came marching up to the Headmaster's office. (She had changed her hair color after she left home). Three months had been WAY TOO long for her.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter." Dumbledore said.

She entered the room and actually had Dumbledore shocked for a few seconds.

"It's been three months." Ginny said.

"Ah. Miss Weasley. I hardly recognized you. Well, actually, I did, but as another person whom I have not seen for over twenty years. Here is the portkey. It shall take you to the entrance of the Great Hall of where Mr. Potter is."

"Thank you Professor." She said as she took the goblet and was transported to the location of her boyfriend.

0000

September 1, 1976,

Ginny landed in front of what looked like the doorways to Hogwart's Great Hall. With the knowledge that the man who had been missing for over a year was behind the doors, she leaned on the door to listen.

She heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore giving his Start-of-Term speech.

As Dumbledore was finishing up, she summoned up all of her feeling that she had kept bottled up for that year and opened the doors with a slam.

She quickly scanned the staff table. It was definitely Hogwarts. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and some other teachers she knew and didn't know were seated at the staff table. She also realized that the entire school had her eyes on her, but she was looking for that one person.

And there he was. Even though the scar was gone, his hair rivaled the Weasleys, and his eyes were now a hazel color, it was DEFINITELY Harry Potter. She could tell. (A/N: Don't ask. It has something to do with true love)

"THERE YOU ARE!" she yelled glaring at him.

Knowing that he had studied Legilimency the summer between his sixth and seventh years in secret, she projected to his mind her identity.

As he read her mind, Harry paled a little before breaking out into a smile. He knew who she was.

"No note until Christmas? Not even to your own family. Do you have ANY idea how worried sick we've all been?" She continued as she marched up to him still fuming.

Harry left the staff table and reached her half way in the Great Hall as she continued ranting about how worried she was as well as his family and her family.

"And here I was thinking that you found someone else, or was murdered! WE WOULD HAVE CALLED A SEARCH PARTY IF IT WASN'T FOR PROFESSOR DU…"

She was letting her temper getting the best of her and nearly blurted out their secret. But, Harry stopped her with a passionate kiss.

Ginny visibly calmed down. Feeling his lips on hers made her feel complete once again.

"There is no one else." He whispered to her once they pulled out.

Ginny felt so relieved once she heard his voice again after over a year.

He embraced her tighter.

"Oh Gin, I missed you so much." He whispered to her. "And what did you do with…?" He added as he gently took a few strands of her hair in his hand.

"When our old headmaster told me where you were, he suggested I change my hair." she whispered.

"Professor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes. Forgive me." Harry said dragging his girlfriend to the front of the Great Hall.

"This is my girlfriend Ginerva Westley." Harold introduced her to the school.

She looked at him funny.

_Where did he get "Westley" from? Wait a minute. That was the name of Remus' Defense Professor's girlfriend. What the bloody hell is going on?_

"I'll explain later." He told her.

She shrugged and smiled sweetly at the school.

"You are so dead." She whispered to him.

0000

That night,

"So, you took me up on that offer in my note?" Harry said once he took off his disguise to reveal the scar, green eyes, and ebony hair and helped her unpack.

"Yes. I would have come sooner, but I figured that you were right about how it would have been weird with a professor and a student going out. The day after graduation, I marched straight up to Dumbledore and asked him where I could find you. I would have done it the day of graduation, but our Mums were trying to get him to call a search party again."

"I thought that Meg would have kept them busy." Harry said

"Yes. But they still managed to find time. Where did you get "Westley" from?"

"Last minute." Harry told her. "I couldn't call you "Weasley" because Bill was sorted into Gryffindor tonight."

"MY Bill?"

"Yes "Your" Bill. Welcome to the year 1976. The last year the Marauders were in school."

"That's what you meant in your letter." She realized. "I had a gut feeling. The students that you didn't want to leave alone were the Marauders."

"Right. I've barely managed to keep from being prank last year. Hopefully I can keep it up."

"I'm sure you can." Ginny said with a smile as she remembered Remus' words:

"_You have to know him to understand exactly HOW interesting this person was. He was the ONLY teacher that the Marauders were unable to prank. Last I heard, Padfoot is still upset over that. To get him worked up, all you have to do is whisper: "Professor Peeler" to him. In fact, if you ask any Marauder who their favorite professor was, they'd tell you "Professor Peeler" hands down."_

"I really did miss you Ginny." Harry said as he embraced her. "So much."

"I missed you too." She said as she kissed him. "Just don't ever leave me again."

"I have no intention to. After this year, I'm planning to travel Europe, and then settle down and find a place to teach Defense."

"With me?"

"The travel or teaching?"

"The travel. And the settling down"

"Of course." He said like there was no other answer. "How am I supposed to enjoy the gondolas of Venice without a girlfriend?"

Ginny laughed

"As for the settling down bit, that will be up to you." He added

The End


	15. Why Can’t I Remember?

(_James' thoughts_)

(**_Lily's thought_**)

**James and Lily**

**In **

**Why Can't I Remember?**

_What happened? My head hurts so much… Wait a minute… WHO am I?_

"James?" a female voice asked.

James opened his eyes and saw a very beautiful redhead bathed in moonlight.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the Hospital Wing. You took a bludger to the head last week during the Quidditch match."

_Bludger? Quidditch? What were those things? And who is she?_

"Who…who are you?" he asked her as an 18 year old and the Head Nurse entered.

The girl looked at the two people who entered in horror.

_**He has to be kidding!**_

"James. It's me. Lily Evans. You've been trying to get me to date you since last year." She told him.

_Lily Evans? Doesn't ring a bell, but the name fits her._

"I'm sorry." James said.

"Okay Miss. Evans." The Head Nurse said. "Out. I need to look over Mr. Potter."

_Potter?_

"But…" Lily started to argue.

"Come on Lily." The other person said. "You should know better than to argue with Madame Pomfrey."

"Yes Professor." She sighed reluctantly.

0000

Later that morning (since James woke up at 1 A.M.)

"How is he?" Lily asked as she came into the Hospital Wing with the Professor.

"Amnesia." Madame Pomfrey explained. "Hopefully temporary. He'll be extremely prone to headaches for a while."

"Can someone PLEASE explain what's going on?" James asked.

"You can explain." The Professor told Lily. "I'll tell the rest of the Marauders."

Lily grabbed a chair and pulled it by James' bed.

"Okay." She said taking a deep breath. "I'm Lily Evans. I'm a witch."

"You can't be THAT bad."

"No, no." she corrected. "I can use magic."

"Magic?"

"Yeah." She said as she pulled out her wand and levitated a pillow off another bed. "And YOU are James Potter. You're a wizard, which is a male version of a witch."

"So, I can use magic too?"

"Yes." She said. "Anyways, we go to a school called Hogwarts. Here, we learn how to use our magic. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. We are in Gryffindor. Let's see. You have three best friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The four of you are known as the Marauders. A day hardly ever goes by without you four playing some prank."

"Who was the red head earlier?" James asked.

"Oh. That was Professor Peeler." Lily told him. "He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. He brought you to the Hospital Wing after the incident."

"What happened?"

"Well," Lily said. "You had just scored the last goal in the Quidditch game when Bellatrix Black, who is Sirius' cousin which he hates, aimed a Bludger at your head."

"What is Quidditch?"

"I never thought I'd hear that question from you." Lily said with a small laugh. "Quidditch is a game played on brooms. It's your life. I'll have to have Sirius explain it to you. He understands it better than I do. I'm Muggleborn."

"What?"

"Muggleborn." She repeated. "It means my parents don't have magical powers like I do. Let's see, you have a HUGE crush on me."

"Makes sense." James said.

"You've been trying to get me to go out with you for ages, but I've always refused." She continued.

"Oh." James said a little disappointed.

"Do you think you can at least repeat what I told you?" Lily asked James.

"We're at a magical school called Hogwarts. You're name is Lily Evans and mine is James Potter. I have three best friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. We are well known for our pranks. I've been trying to ask you out to the village for ages, but you always refuse. Ugh." James repeated until his head started to throb.

"It's ok." She told him gently. "Does any of it ring a bell?"

"More like a gong." He said.

She smiled.

"But I don't remember any of it." He added.

Her face fell.

"Prongs!"

A black haired sixteen year old boy came into the room followed by two others the same age one was sandy-colored haired and a brown haired.

They were followed closely by a brown haired and two blond girls. The 18 year old from the night before was close behind.

_Prongs?_

"Who?" James asked

"You idiot." The sandy-colored haired boy whacked the black haired boy upside the head. "He wouldn't remember that."

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm Remus Lupin." The sandy-colored haired boy introduced himself. "These are Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh yeah. Lily was telling me about you." James said. "You're supposed to be my best friends or something like that."

"Do you remember anything?" Peter asked.

James shook his head.

"Lily has been filling me in on things, but nothing sounds familiar." James told them.

"And these are my friends." Lily said. "The brown-haired girl is Spica Jenkins. The blond on Remus' right is Melissa Oxford and the other blond is Sara Montgomery."

0000

Three days later,

James Potter was bored. It had been three days and the others had class. Class was almost over, but Madame Pomfrey was watching him like a hawk.

"Can I get out of here?" James asked

"Absolutely not." The nurse said. "While in your condition, you are very prone to severe headaches. You'd never be able to concentrate. Besides, you wouldn't remember what you've learned when your memories do return."

He laid his head back on the pillow.

"But I remember." He tried.

"What is your sister's name?" she asked him.

_Sister?_

"I have a sister?"

"Nice try." She grinned at him. "If you're worried about classes, the Professors will help get you caught up. And the next Quidditch match isn't for another two months."

"I still don't get it." James said trying to understand the game. Sirius had attempted to describe it, but James was still stumped.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily came in.

"Hey Prongs. How are you feeling?" Sirius asked

"Why do you keep calling me Prongs?" James asked.

"We can't say." Remus said. "It's our question to know when…you know."

"When I get my memory back?" James asked.

"Yes." Peter piped up.

"James!" a female voice called from the entrance.

A redheaded woman stood in the doorway followed by a black haired man, Professor Peeler, and an old man. The woman looked ready to cry.

"Who's the old guy?" James whispered to Lily.

"That "old guy" is our headmaster: Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore just smiled as if he heard the conversation and enjoyed it.

Just then, the woman went running to James and hugged him gently.

"Besides the obvious, are you alright?" she asked.

"I guess, if you mean by my not having my memory the obvious." James told her. "Who are you?"

The woman was actually crying now.

"Please tell me that the person who did this has been punished, Professor." The black haired man said to the headmaster.

"Let me assure you that Bellatrix Black has been kicked off the team and is serving detention until Mr. Potter regains in memory." Albus Dumbledore told him.

"That's not long enough in my opinion." Professor Peeler said.

"What is the punishment?" the man asked.

"She is to work along side the house-elves. Without magic." Peeler told him.

"Sirius is one of the only decent Blacks I know. Him and Andromeda." The man said.

"All the other…don't get me started."

"I know the feeling sir." Peeler told him.

"Who are they?" James asked Lily as he tried to comfort the sobbing women.

She shrugged.

"Your parents." Sirius answered.

Lily winced.

_**Ouch. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if my son couldn't remember me.**_

"I guess I won't be playing again huh?" James asked Elizabeth Potter.

"At least until you get your memory back." She said looking at her son. "I can't stop you from doing something you love. You'll just be wearing a helmet from now on."

"I can't even leave the room until I get it back." James told her. "How am I supposed to get on a mop?"

"Broom." Peeler and James' father corrected.

"Whatever." James sighed as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

0000

That night,

Lily entered her dorm room after spending the rest of the day telling and listening to stories about James. Nothing was working. She plopped down on her bed, laid down, and sighed.

"You okay Vix?" Spica asked.

"Nothing is working. I've tried everything." Lily said.

"Have you tried kissing him?" Melissa asked.

"ALDOLPHA!" Lily yelled sitting up quickly.

_**How did she know I wanted to do that?**_

"Just a suggestion." Melissa said as the other girls laughed.

"You should have seen your face." Sara laughed.

"I have to go do my rounds." Lily said blushing as she left her friends who were still laughing.

0000

Meanwhile,

James was laying in bed thinking. It was sounding like he had a good life before the incident. He had a family that loved him, friends that cared, and professors who were willing to help. Except for the whole Voldemort thing, life seemed good. Professor McGonagall had even visited him a couple of times. According to Sirius, that was something rarely seen: McGonagall actually visibly showing her concern for a pupil as if he was a favorite. Naturally, as a teacher, she cared for all of her pupils, but not like James.

On the down side, nothing was sounding familiar. James felt bad. He didn't even recognize his own parents.

"I'll never remember at this rate." he said out loud to himself. "Why can't I remember?"

With that thought in mind, James closed his eyes and went to sleep with tears in his eyes. They did not go unnoticed because Lily was doing her rounds and decided to check on him. Her heart went out to the teen.

"Maybe I should tell him." She said to herself. "It might help to get it off my chest, AND he won't remember when he becomes his arrogant self again."

0000

Four days later,

James had spent the last four days talking to his parents and friends and walking around the hospital wing. Professor Peeler hadn't shown up for a while and James was getting worried. Remus said that Peeler was doing some research. He had entered the office two days ago to ask a question about the homework and there was a HUGE pile of books on the floor.

Now, Lily was visiting James. The other Marauders were plotting some pranks.

"Lily, I don't think I'll ever remember." James admitted to her.

"Yes you will." She said. "Even though I've tried Quidditch, the pranks you've pulled, your trying for me, your parents tried your past from before Hogwarts and even brought in the House-elf, You WILL get your memory back.…James, I need you to keep a secret."

_She seems nervous. I wonder what's wrong._

"What is it?" he asked her gently.

"I'm not sure if you'll remember this if, WHEN, you get your memory back, so I'm just going to tell you. I've had a crush on you since third year."

"Really? But I thought…?"

"Yeah." Lily admitted.

"So, even if I ever do get my memory back, there's hope?"

"Possibly." Lily told him. "You kinda turned into an arrogant, big-headed jerk."

"Sorry." James said.

Just then, Professor Peeler walked in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. Anything?" he said.

"Nothing sir." James said.

"Miss. Evans." Peeler said turning to the redheaded witch. "May I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course Professor." She said curiously.

_What could he possibly want with Lily?_

0000

A few minutes later, Lily came walking in looking a bit nervous.

"James?" Lily asked walking into the Hospital Wing.

"Yes Lily?" James answered.

"Do you trust me?"

_Is she kidding? She's been helping me all week! Of course I trust her!_

"Of course."

She whipped out her wand and pointed it at James.

_What is she doing?_

_**This is it.**_

"Remuneratiomemoria!"

A gold light hit James in the head. He grabbed his head like he was having a severe migraine.

During his severe migraine, everything came rushing back to him: seeing Jenny at the Hospital when she was born, talking to his father about the dementors, getting his letter to Hogwarts, meeting the Marauders, the Sorting, seeing Lily for the first time, finding out about Remus' condition, asking Lily out over and over again, becoming an animagus, and many other memories. As the old memories took over, the past week disappeared from his mind.

When James lifted his head out of his hands, he looked around.

_What am I doing in the hospital wing? Last thing I remember was scoring a goal. Then searing pain._

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked. "Did we win?"

"Yes" Lily told him.

He noticed that Lily still had her wand pointed at him. He raised his hands as in surrender.

"What did I do this time?" he asked.

"Oh." Lily said putting down her wand. "Bellatrix Black aimed a bludger at your head." She explain. "You where out cold for a week and had amnesia for another."

"Amnesia?" James asked.

"You heard me. I've spent the past week trying to help you. Apparently it finally worked."

"Really?" James asked raising an eyebrow at Lily. "Geez Evans, I didn't know you cared so much."

_**Why did he have to say it like that?**_

"I don't." she lied. "I was merely helping you because you weren't in your right mind."

She left after that as she passed his parents.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" James asked noticing his parents. "Any news from Jenny?"

_What other reason is there for them to be here? _

"JAMES!" Elizabeth screamed when she realized her son was back. She ran and hugged him tight. Charles went to his son's side and awaited his turn for the hug.

_It must have something to do with the amnesia Evans said I had._

Peeler, Pomfrey, and Dumbledore watched from the doorways with smiles on their faces.

"Okay!" Madame Pomfrey said a few minutes after Charles hugged his son. "Everybody out! I need to see if there is any lasting damage!"

"This could take a while." Peeler said.

0000

Lily, on the other hand, had her back to the wall a good distance from the hospital wing and was thinking about what had just happened. James had trusted her enough for her to be the one to bring his memories back. Lily had grown quite found of the James Potter she helped for the week. Now, the arrogant, big-headed, James Potter was back. And chances were, she was never going to see the sensitive side of James Potter again. And that was the part she really liked.

0000

A few hours later,

"Evans looks upset." Sirius observed.

"I wonder what happened." Remus stated.

"Hi guys." A familiar voice said from behind them.

The Marauders turned to see James Potter grinning at them.

"So, Moony? Since I missed so much class time, can I copy your homework?" James asked cheekily.

Remus starred at James instead of giving the usual glare.

_Why isn't he glaring like he usually does when I ask to copy homework? Oh! The amnesia thing._

"What did you call me?" Remus asked James.

"Moony." James repeated. "You know. Like the Moon."

"Why do we call you Prongs?" he asked James suddenly.

Peter and Sirius looked at James as he looked to see if the coast was clear.

He leaned in and whispered, "Because during our fifth year, the three of us" he motioned to Sirius, Peter, and himself, "became unregistered animagi to help you with your "furry problem." Sirius is a dog, Peter is a rat, and I am a stag."

The Marauders starred at him. Finally,

"PRONGS!" Sirius cried out as he hugged his best friend. "YOU'RE BACK!"

The End


	16. Saying Goodbye

**Sirius, Spica, Remus, and Melissa**

**In **

**Saying Goodbye**

It was night. At the Three Broomsticks, three men were waiting for their friend who had news. James Potter had said that the news was big.

"Can you believe it? John moved away." Sirius Black complained as they waited for the fourth member of their group.

"It's not like we are going to do anything that needs covering from him anyways." Remus Lupin told him.

"Do you know why he wouldn't join the Marauders?" Peter Pettigrew asked.

"Who knows Wormtail." Sirius answered.

"What is it with those nicknames?" Melissa Oxford asked as she, Spica Jenkins, and Sara Montgomery came into the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, Peter has a pet rat that has a tail like a worm, Moony likes Astronomy, and I can be quiet."

"Could have fooled me." Spica said taking a seat next to her boyfriend.

"I meant sneaking around quiet." Sirius corrected

"So what are your plans?" Remus asked Melissa.

The two were once boyfriend/girlfriend, but they had broken up a few days ago due to Melissa's parents. But they remained friends due to the fact they still had some feelings for each other and their friends were going out with each other.

"My parents are sending me to America." Melissa answered.

"No way!" Sirius said.

"And I'm going with her to make sure she doesn't forget what she learned." Spica added.

"You're leaving us." Sirius complained.

"Just for another 4 years. Hopefully." Melissa told them. "I have an aunt who lives in Boston. She has ties to Harvard and they are sending me there. They are determined I get a higher education in America."

"Oh." Remus sighed.

0000

After Lily Evans and James announced their engagement, everyone was let go to do their own thing. Sirius decided to be a gentleman and walk Spica home.

"Thanks for escorting me back." Spica said on her front porch. "Do you want to come in for some tea?"

"Sure." Sirius said.

0000

Inside,

"So, why are YOU going to America?" Sirius asked as she handed him a cup of warm tea.

"Because Mel's parents aren't sending her there for a higher education." Spica told him. "It's to meet guys."

"What's wrong with Moony…I mean Remus?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Well," Spica said. "I don't see anything wrong with him, except the werewolf thing, but who cares. Mel really likes him, possibly loves him. It's just, he's not what her parents want for their "little girl". It makes me sick. It's one of those cases where people think that what they are doing is best for others when it's not, but it's best for themselves and I'm starting to ramble and, Sirius, just shut me up…"

Sirius took the hint and kissed her on the lips.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Spica calmed down.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He told her. "But what does that have to do with you?"

"SOMEONE has to go sabotage Mel's dates. Sara has to stay here to help with the war, and Lily is getting married."

"The wedding!" Sirius realized. "You and Mel ARE staying for the wedding?"

"Of course!" Spica said. "Then we have to go. We should be keeping in touch."

"Good." Sirius said. "But what about Moony or me coming along with you two?"

"Oh Sirius." Spica sighed. "I'd love that, but you and Remus are needed here to help with the Voldemort Problem. And with Remus' condition…"

"When are you guys going to tell him you know?" Sirius asked.

"When Sara, Mel, Lils, and I find the cure." She answered.

Sirius gave her a look.

"Or at least until we leave." She added. "Mel has decided to devote her time in America to study medicine. Maybe we can find something that can help."

"Perhaps." Sirius said.

0000

October 31, 1979,

"Do you Lily Evans, take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest said.

"I do." Lily told him looking into James' hazel eyes.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may…" James had already pulled Lily into the kiss after she said "I do". "…continue kissing the bride."

After five minutes of kissing,

Remus looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow.

"This year Prongs." Sirius murmured to himself under his breath.

Finally, the couple came up for a breath.

"I'm am proud to be the first to finally present Mr. and Mrs. James Potter." The priest said before they could go back to kissing.

Instead of kissing, the newlyweds went down the aisle to the exist.

0000

At the reception,

"Five minutes of kissing." Mel laughed at the memory. "That is something to tell the kids."

"Mel." Spica said dragging her friend from the Longbottoms. "Excuse us Frank and Alice."

"No problem Spica." Frank said.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"We have to tell him." Spica said.

"Tell who what?"

"Remus. The fact we know his secret."

"Spica. We…I can't." Mel said freaking out. "It's the happiest day of Lily's life. A depressed Remus will not help. You know how close he and James are."

"We're leaving tomorrow anyways." Spica argued. "You don't think Sirius and Remus are depressed enough?"

Mel looked over to the best man and the werewolf who were talking to Peter Pettigrew as they awaited the newlyweds.

"He looks so happy." Melissa said.

"I know." Spica said. "But they're Marauders. It's a scientifically proven fact that they will get drunk. Might as well tell them while their minds are clear."

"You're starting to sound like Sara." Melissa said.

"It's about time too." Sara said as she entered the conversation. "But Spica does have a point Adolpha. Remus needs to know you know."

0000

With the men,

"I don't know guys." Remus said.

"Moony. Trust us." Sirius said. "If Mel really cares for you, then it won't matter. You said it yourself: "She needs to know the truth.". Do you really want her to go to America not knowing the truth?"

"Sounds good to me." Remus said.

"Moony." Sirius warned

"But it's the happiest day of James' life." Remus argued. "A depressed Melissa won't help. You know how close she is to Lily."

"They're leaving tomorrow anyways." Peter told him. "You don't think Melissa and Spica would be depressed enough?"

"Fine. I'll tell her."

"Fine. I'll tell him." Melissa said at the group of girls.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WITCHES AND WIZARDS!" the D.J. shouted. "I'D LIKE TO PRESENT: MR. AND MRS. JAMES ANDREW POTTER!"

"Andrew?" the Maraudettes asked as Lily and James entered the room.

"I should wait." Melissa said.

"Don't think so." Sara said as she noticed Remus walking up to them.

"Mel?" Remus asked. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Melissa said. "I have to tell you something anyways."

0000

When the two were alone, Remus turned to Melissa.

"Mel. There's something I've been keeping from you for a long time…" Remus started.

"Remus. I think you should know…" Mel started her statement.

"I know I should have told you earlier…" Remus continued.

"I should have told you that I know that…"

"I am…"

"You are…"

"A werewolf" they both said at the same time.

Pause

"You knew?" Remus finally asked.

"Since first year." Melissa told him.

Flashback

_And 11 year old Melissa Oxford went up to her friends one day in the Library in December after the full moon._

"_Have you three noticed that Remus Lupin was absent again?" she asked._

"_Yeah." Spica answered "This is the fourth month in a row."_

"_Has anybody else noticed that it always happens on the full moon?" Lily asked._

"_Yeah." Sara said. "What's up with that?"_

"_I'm not sure." Lily said. "I have a theory, but it's risky."_

"_Dangerous risky?" Spica asked excitedly._

"_To a degree." Lily answered. "If I'm right, and we stay away from Lupin on the nights of a Full Moon, we'll be fine. But, if I'm right, we can't tell ANYBODY. It can hurt his reputation. I don't think he's told Black, Potter, or Pettigrew yet. Of course, neither would I if I was in his place. With the reputation acquired with…"  
_

"_LILY!" Sara interrupted._

"_I thought I was bad with rambling." Spica said._

"_What's your theory?" Melissa asked._

_Lily looked around and leaning into the table. Her friends leaned in as well._

"_Remus Lupin is a werewolf." She whispered._

_Pause_

_Melissa, Spica, and Sara started to laugh._

"_That's a good one." Spica laughed_

"_Yeah." Melissa said. "Remus? One of those things?"_

"_Hi girls." A voice said coming to the table. "What's so funny?"_

"_Lily's theory." Sara said as she turned to the speaker. "I haven't heard anything so funny since Black's reaction to his mother's howler at the beginning of the year. Oh. Hi Lupin."_

_The girls looked to see a weak looking Remus Lupin standing next to Mel._

"_What brings you here Lupin?" Spica asked._

"_Well, Peter, Sirius, and James were playing a prank yesterday in class and didn't get my assignment and I was wondering if you could tell me what we did in History yesterday." Remus requested._

"_Why didn't you go to class?" Lily asked._

"_Well…" Remus hesitated. "I wasn't feeling too well."_

"_Funny." Spica said. "Black said your mother was ill."_

"_She was contagious." Remus lied._

"_Shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?" Melissa asked worriedly._

"_I'm feeling a lot better." Remus said. "Now, the assignment was…"_

"_Witch Trials and how they were ineffective." Lily said._

"_Thanks Evans." Remus said._

"_Lupin?" Lily asked as Remus started to leave._

"_Yes?" he answered._

"_What do you think of werewolves?"  
_

"_W-werewolves?" he asked._

"_You heard me." She said._

"_I-I think they're misunderstood people with a problem. If you'll excuse me…I…have to go talk to McGonagall."_

_With that, Remus ran out of the Library._

"_You might have a point Lily." Spica said surprised._

"_Who would have thought?" Sara asked. "It makes perfect sense."_

"_Mel?" Lily asked. "Are you okay?"_

_Melissa was still in shock. Remus' reaction proved to her that Lily was right._

"_I'm fine." Mel answered. "It's Remus I'm worried about."_

"_I have an idea." Sara said. "Let's swear on our friendship that when we're older, we'll do anything and everything in our power to help the wizarding world. That includes: finding a cure for werewolves, elfish welfare, etc."_

"_Elfish welfare?" Spica asked. "I've seen houselves and they seem to like the enslavement."_

"_I meant treatment. I don't mind the slavery as long as they enjoy it, but some are probably treated lower than dirt. They at least need to be treated nicely. Like receiving a "Thank you" once in a while."_

"_Good point." Lily said putting an arm out. "I swear."_

"_Me too." Melissa said following Lily's lead._

"_Me three." Spica said following._

_Sara put her hand on top of the stack of hands in the middle of the table._

"_Not one of us shall ever join the dark side." Sara started the vow._

"_We shall use our powers for good." Lily added._

"_To rid the world of evil and dieses." Melissa said._

"_And to be best friends forever." Spica finished._

_After the girls broke off, Lily's face brightened._

"_Uh oh." Melissa said. "I know that look."_

"_I just thought of something." Lily said. "You see, I've had the werewolf theory for a month now, and I was reading up on it. Werewolves don't affect animals."_

"_Lily. We're humans." Sara reminded her._

"_What's McGonagall?" Lily asked. "And it's something that Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew would never think about doing. Well, Lupin wouldn't be able to do it. It's extremely risky. Even for them." _

_The rest of the girls' faces brightened when they realized where she was going._

End Flashback.

"The rest is Maraudette secret and history." Melissa finished her story (she left out the animagus suggestion).

"I was afraid you were going to find out that way." Remus said. "It's the same way the others found out."

"C'mon. This is our last night together. Let's at least dance a few dances. For Lily and James." Melissa said.

"For Lily and James." Remus said as he escorted her into the ballroom.

0000

When they entered, James and Lily, Sirius and Spica, Molly and Arthur, and a bunch of other couples were dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Remus asked with a bow.

"I'd be delighted." Melissa said with a curtsy. "Let's make this count, because this could be the last night we dance together in a long time."

0000

The next day at the airport,

Melissa, Sirius, Spica, and Remus were at the terminal as people were boarding the plane to Boston. Sara was at work, Peter was you-know-where, and James and Lily were on their honeymoon. Sirius and Remus were doing pretty well for two men with hangovers.

"Thanks for coming to see us off." Melissa said to Remus.

"No problem." Remus said looking over to Sirius and Spica who were hugging each other tightly.

"I feel bad about having to separate those two, but Sirius is needed here and Spica refuses to let me go alone." Melissa said.

"Well, these past nine years have been fun." Remus said.

"There will be more in a few more years. As soon as I get my degree, I'm coming back." Melissa said. "But that could take…let's see…at least four for the Bachelor, then an extra few for medicine. At **least** six years give or take."

"Don't forget travel cost." Remus reminded her. "I heard Harvard is expensive, and you need to eat and have a place to live."

"If I run out of money, I'll tell my aunt I'm a witch and threaten to turn her into a frog if she doesn't help."

"Take your time." Remus told her. "I know you'll miss England, but America isn't called the Land of Opportunity for nothing. Work hard in your classes and have some fun."

"I'll try." Melissa said as she kissed Remus on the cheek. "Spica. It's time to go."

Melissa and Remus looked over at Spica and Sirius who were now kissing PASSIONATELY.

"Lily once said that she'd pay big bucks to see this." Melissa said. "Spica! Get your tongue out of Sirius' mouth and let's get on the plane!"

Sirius and Spica pulled out of their kiss and gave Melissa a look. Remus had to chuckle at this.

"She's right." Remus agreed with Melissa.

"Goodbye Sirius." Spica said.

"Goodbye Spica." Sirius told her.

"Goodbye Melissa." Remus said to his girlfriend.

"Goodbye Remus." Melissa said

With that, the girls boarded the plane.

"I'll never see her again." Remus said.

"What are you talking about Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Well, for one thing, we might not survive this war. Another thing, even if we do, she won't want to be with a werewolf."

"Moony. She's known since first year. She started dating you seventh year."

"Fifth." Remus corrected.

"Fifth? How did Prongs end up the first one married then?"

"You know why. My condition. And, it's only a matter of time before she meets someone else who she will love that doesn't have any problems."

0000

15 years later,

"And then this young man jumped in front of this redhead taking the Cruciatus curse for himself." Spica finished telling Dumbledore.

Spica and Melissa were finally back in England and had just witnessed a Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley.

"Well, that was very brave of you for taking the curse." Dumbledore complimented Hunter Jarter.

"Thanks. I couldn't let them get hurt." The boy, Hunter, told the headmaster.

"Oh. While you women are here," Dumbledore said turning to the women, "I'm afraid I'm the bearer of terrible news."

"What?" the women asked

"Sara Montgomery was killed by Voldemort."

Rose Jarter, Spica, and Melissa gasped. Sara was dead?

"Not Sara." Melissa refused to believe.

"I'm afraid so Miss. Oxford. Miss. Montgomery is dead. Unlike Peter Pettigrew, she refused to turn traitor. She was not afraid to die. Miss. Montgomery was a friend of theirs." Dumbledore explained first to the adults and then to the children.

"She stood up to Voldemort?" Spica asked

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence.

"What did Voldemort want with her?" Rose asked.

"She had been studying Potions. Apparently, she had found a cure for the Longbottoms, which she had already sent to St. Mungos, and was working on a cure for death. She refused to give it to Voldemort."

"At least the Longbottoms will be alright." Melissa smiled at her friend's work.

"So what does Hunter have to do with this?" Ron asked.

"Would you like to explain?" Dumbledore turned to the two people in disguise.

They sighed in defeat and pulled out their wands.

After they tapped themselves with it, the blond woman had turned into a redhead while the redheaded boy turned into a boy with messy black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Miss. Montgomery was a friend of Mrs. Potter. Well. I need to go make sure Mr. White hasn't killed Mr. Pettigrew yet." Dumbledore said before flooing out of his office.

"You know? He's making a habit at leaving at times like these" Lily pointed out

Everyone was still starring in shock. The two people previously known as Hunter and Rose Jarter had transformed into Harry and Lily Potter.

But wasn't Lily dead? The last Spica and Melissa had heard of the Potters, Harry had just learned to say two words: Padfoot and Idiot. Then, the letters stopped coming. Well, at least Lily was okay. So, Melissa and Spica hugged her.

"Lily. I'm so glad you're alive." Spica sobbed.

"How did you survive?" Melissa asked.

"I didn't. Apparently, Sirius finished what Sara was trying to do."

"So James is…" Spica started

"Alive? Yes."

"Lily. Just so you know; I would have taken Harry in. But," Spica started.

"I understand. You two were out of the country when it happened." Lily told them.

"We didn't find out about it until a couple of years ago." Melissa confessed.

"We were completely cut off from the Magical World."

"No thanks to my strict Muggle Parents who insisted that I go to college in America."

"I was always amazed how you managed to keep Hogwarts a secret from them." Lily admitted.

"It was easy. They drop me off at Kings Cross, and then left. They never saw me go into Platform 9 and ¾." Melissa told her.

"So what brought you back?"

"Well. I think my parents had some suspicion. They wouldn't leave me alone. They kept

sending me boyfriend after boyfriend after boyfriend. But you two know that there is only one man for me. My love for him just grew too strong."

"Don't we know it?" the other two women said simultaneously.

"I think part of the suspicion was Spica." Mel added

"What did you do?" Lily reprimanded her best friend.

"I only sabotaged one or two of the dates."

"Try every single date that wasn't with Remus." Melissa glared at her friend

"So anyways. Harry. You look just like James when he was your age." Spica said changing the subject.

"I've heard." Harry said entering the conversation.

"So the three of us will be teaching." Lily said.

"Dumbledore approached you to?" Melissa asked

"Well, Remus is teaching DADA. And you know of his "problem"."

"Oh yeah."

"So, I'll be substituting for him. Oh. And I found out something about the Marauders."

"WHAT?" the other two women were on the edge of their chairs.

"Remember when we decided to take the largest risk of our lives and do something that

even THEY wouldn't do?"

The other two girls nodded at Lily.

"Apparently, they did do it. Just after we completed it."

The other girls groaned.

"Mum? Did you become an illegal animagus too?"

Spica and Melissa starred at Harry.

"How did you know about that?" Spica asked him

"Sirius told me my third year."

"What animals are you?" Ron asked excitedly

Hermione elbowed him.

The women looked at each other and then with three pops, each woman was replaced

with an animal.

Where Lily stood, was now an average size red fox. In the place of Spica, was a brown squirrel. Melissa had turned into a gray wolf.

After they transformed back, Lily said, "Sara was a white rabbit."

Just then, the floo network was activated and Procyon White, Romulus Lupus, Jim Jarter, and Dumbledore came out (one at a time of course). When Procyon came out, he was acting weirder than usually.

"TODAY IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Procyon shouted to the world.

"Can't you a least wait for the Daily Prophet article to be published before you announce it to the world?" Romulus asked as Jim transformed himself into James Potter.

"Are you kidding Moony? I've been waiting almost 14 years for this day!" Procyon said as his grabbed Spica and started to dance with her

"At least transform Padfoot. I think you're scaring Spica." Romulus said before he transformed himself into Remus Lupin.

"Remus?" Melissa asked.

"Hi Mel. It's been a while."

"Yes. No thanks to my parents."

"Your parents? I thought…"

"No Remus. It had nothing to do with you being a werewolf." Melissa told him.

"So it wasn't just an excuse?" Remus asked.

"Of course not. I really do care."

With that, the second pair of lovebirds from their class embraced.

"You know, you're the only one still in disguise." Spica told her dance partner as he was spinning her around.

"Oh. Right." He said as he turned himself from Procyon White to Sirius Black.

"I had a feeling it was you." Spica told him.

"What gave it away?" Sirius asked her.

"Hmm. Let's see Padfoot, the fact that your best friends are here, the fact that you're free, the fact that you chose me as a dance partner. It doesn't take a genius to figure out."

"Did you always believe my innocence?" Sirius asked her remembering what she had

told Hagrid.

"Innocent when it came to the Potter's death? Yes. Even though I had only known about it for a couple of years."

"Thanks Spica." Sirius said when he embraced her.

"Ahh. Uncle Padfoot has a girlfriend." Harry teased.

"Be quiet." Sirius said ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

The End


	17. The Cure

**Sara**

**In **

**The Cure**

"That's correct Neville."

"You make Potions so much easier than Professor Snape did, Professor Montgomery." Neville said to Sara Montgomery now Newton.

"Thank you." Sara said after an after-class-review with Neville.

Ever since Sara replaced Snape as Potions Master, she had devoted a great deal of time to helping students.

"I think part of it has to do with the fact that Severus had the idea that students are born with the knowledge." She continued. "He didn't bother to TEACH the subject."

"Well, I'm glad he's gone." Neville said. "He scared me."

"I heard." She told the boy. "Remus told be about the boggart in your third year."

Neville blushed.

"I also heard about what you did to it. That would have been a great prank to do that to the real one."

"You think so? I'd never have the guts to do it."

"I know. How are your parents?"

"They're fine. It's funny. Ever since the healers gave them the cure you found, I haven't been as forgetful and everything seems easier to me."

"Because you know for a fact that your parents are proud of you no matter what."

"What's your newest project?" Neville asked

"The cure for Remus. I feel that I am so close, but it's still lacking something."

"Well, I'm sure if anyone can figure it out, it's you." Neville said. "I have to go. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood are having a study session in Transfiguration in the Library and they invited me to join."

"Okay. Have fun." Sara said.

After Neville left, Sara turned back to her thoughts on the Wolfsbane. It was September and school had just started. She had told Neville the truth. She was SO close to finding the cure. It has to be similar to Wolfsbane.

Suddenly, the fireplace sounded. Sara turned to it to find Melissa there.

"Hi Aldopha!" Sara said.

"Hi Easter. How are classes?" Melissa asked.

"Good. How are things at Mungos?"

"Could be better. Just had a patient come in. Guy was given a silver pendant by accident. The giver didn't have a clue the guy was a werewolf."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. He's fine now. Luckily it was small and not pure silver. And also that it wasn't Remus."

"Someone's starting to sound a little bias."

"Really? What if John was bitten?"

"I'd cancel all my classes. Then I'd do what I did when I was trying to find the cure for Avada Kedavra."

"What did you do?"

"Shut myself in my house and spend 23 hours in front of my cauldron. I had spent a week on it. Would have been longer if Voldemort didn't interrupt me."

"Easter. There are only 24 hours in the day."

"Exactly."

"Anyways, I noticed something interesting with the man."

"What?"

"Well, after he had the allergic reaction, his sister had given him a gold bracelet and it seemed to counteract the silver." (A/N: I'm making this up)

"Interesting." Sara said.

"Maybe gold has some kind of affect on werewolves." Melissa said. "How's Remus doing?"

"He's fine. The full moon was last week."

"I know. When your husband's a werewolf, you get to know the lunar cycle."

"Right. So, Mrs. Lupin, how does it feel to be married to a werewolf who you only see once in a while."

"I talk to him every week." Melissa said. "And, I visit him on full moons."

"You were here?"

"Of course. Well, I have to go. It's time to check on Lyncanth."

"Who?"

"The werewolf."

"Yeah. I've got to get started on the next batch of Wolfsbane for Remus."

"Talk to you later Easter."

"Likewise. Say Hi to Vix for me."

"I will."

After Melissa hung up, the blond went over to the cauldron.

"Gold?" she thought. "There has to be a connection."

She then turned to the chalkboard and did some calculations.

"Closer." She said. "Needs a few more ingredients."

With that, she went over to her supply cabinet and looked at the different ingredients.

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled.

She had figured it out.

"I probably shouldn't tell anyone. I'd hate to get hopes up. The choices are that this will cure Remus, or do absolutely nothing and he'll be a full fledge werewolf next month." She said to herself.

0000

The next month,

Sara was bringing Remus his "medicine" for his condition. She had fire called Melissa to let her know the plan. Melissa wanted to cancel all appointments to witness this, but she had her hands full. Lily's new baby was due any day now and Melissa was working twice as hard so Lily could rest.

"Hi Sara." Remus said when Sara entered with the new batch of what Remus thought was Wolfsbane.

"Hi Remus." Sara said. "I have your "medicine" for you."

"Thanks." Remus said taking the goblet.

Sara bit her lower lip as she watched Remus drink it. As it went down, he choked on it.

"Merlin!" he swore after a coughing fit. "Is it just me, or does it taste worse than last month?"

"I wouldn't know." She said. "I don't need to take it."

_And hopefully, you won't need to either after this._

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Remus said.

Harry and Ginny entered the DADA office.

"Hi Remus. Hi Sara." Ginny said.

"Hi kids." Sara said. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to let Moony know that Nat and Tiria won't be joining us this evening due to a Prefect meeting." Harry said.

"So it will be just us." Remus said. "Melissa said that she has to work tonight."

"I have papers to grade." Sara said. "It will be just the three of you. Let me know how it goes."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Ginny said.

0000

That night,

Harry, Ginny, and Remus were in the Shrieking Shack waiting for the moon to rise. Remus had been feeling a little funny since he took the "Wolfsbane".

"It's beginning." Harry said as he stood by the window and watched the moon rise over the horizon.

"We'll transform after you start yours." Ginny said to her Defense professor.

"Thanks." Remus said as he braced himself for the normal pain that came with the transformation.

Nothing happened.

Remus relaxed just a little and looked at Harry and Ginny who were equally confused.

The three people went over to the window and looked at the moon. It was definitely full. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. So, what was going on?

They waited thirty minutes. Nothing happened.

After an hour, still nothing.

0000

It was now midnight.

"I don't think you're going to transform." Harry said to Remus.

"This is so weird." Remus said.

"Has anything weird happened?" Ginny asked.

"Well, today's Wolfsbane tasted weird." Remus thought out loud.

"Sara." The three wizards realized. (Well, two wizards, one witch)

0000

The next morning,

Remus went down to the dungeons where Sara's office was. She did redecorate it.

"Ok Sara? What did you do?" Remus asked her.

"What on Earth could you possibly mean Remus Lupin?" Sara asked innocently.

"Why didn't I transform last night?"

"Oh that. Well, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up, but I think I had discovered a cure for you "condition", so…"

"For once, I'm glad you used the Marauders as guinea pigs." Remus interrupted.

"No problem Moony."

All of a sudden, a head popped into the fireplace.

"Albus?"

"Can you two come to my office immediately?" Dumbledore asked the two professors.

"Of course."

After the headmaster's head disappeared, Sara turned to Remus.

"You don't think he knows do you?"

"With Dumbledore, who knows?" Remus answered.

0000

As it turned out, Dumbledore had wanted the two professors because Lily had gone into labor. After the birth of Megan Lily Potter, Melissa took Remus aside.

"How are you doing?" she asked. "I know last night was the full moon."

"I'm just a little tired. I spent the whole night waiting for the transformation that never came."

"What?" she asked amazed.

"Sara did it." Remus told her. "She found the cure."

Melissa's face brightened.

"I knew it." She said.

Before Remus said anything, she had him in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled out, Remus whispered, "Now we can do _whatever_ we want."

"What was THAT about?" Sirius asked.

Remus and Melissa turned to see everybody looking at them.

"You told her about last night didn't you?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded.

"What happened last night?" James asked.

"It's more like what DIDN'T happen." Remus said.

"Sara." Melissa said. "You are a genius. I knew it would work."

"What did you do?" John asked his wife.

"I did a small experiment." She said.

"Easter." Lily warned.

"Tell." Spica added

"Well." Sara started

"I didn't transform." Remus said.

James, Sirius, John, Spica, and Lily starred at Remus in shock.

"It's true." Harry said. "Sara found the cure."

"You ARE a genius." Spica said to her friend.

"Now we DEFINITELY have to celebrate." Sirius said. "For the birth of Megan AND for Moony's good news."

"Well," Melissa said seductively. "I'm going to the school tonight so Remus and I can REALLY celebrate."

The End


	18. The Arrival

**Harry Potter**

**In **

**The Arrival**

It was the August after Harry Potter graduated Hogwarts. He had been seriously considering teaching. Each time he thought about it, the more inviting it sounded. However, Harry wanted to be sure.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter." The voice from the Headmaster's office sounded.

Harry opened the door to see Professor Dumbledore seated at his desk with Fawkes sitting on his perch.

"Hello Professor. Hello Fawkes."

The bird sang it's greeting to the hero of the wizarding world.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I am not your Professor anymore though."

"Sorry. Old habit." Harry said. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Would this have anything to do with your change in occupation?"

"How did…?" Harry started to ask.

"Minerva informed me." He told the young wizard. "After all, she was your guidance councilor."

"True." Harry said. "And as usual, you are correct. I'm interested in teaching, but I want to be sure. The thing is, I'm too famous to try teaching. The students wouldn't let me get around to the teaching, and then I'm afraid I'll hate it."

Albus Dumbledore was deep in thought.

"I have an idea." Dumbledore said a few minutes later. "There is an opening at Hogwarts…"

"I just said I'm too famous to teach" Harry interrupted.

"The catch is, nobody will know who you are." Dumbledore continued.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Two reasons. One: You will be in disguise. A change of hair color, eye color, and name. I realized last year that you were an metamorphmagus"

"That obvious?" Harry asked shyly. (A/N: I'll have something about that in either another story or a memory.)

"Not that obvious." Dumbledore said. "I've noticed the subtle differences you've been trying throughout the year. I haven't said a word to anyone about it."

"Thanks. And the other reason?"

That twinkle was back. "You shall teach where your name is not as known."

"Professor. Hogwarts is in England. My name is known throughout all of England. I even heard that some districts even celebrate "Harry Potter Day". It's ridiculous. The only way how that would be possible is if I travel through time."

Dumbledore just smiled at him with that twinkle in his eye.

"Uh oh." Harry said to himself. "I know that look. What do you have up your sleeve THIS time Dumbledore?"

"I recall a young professor appearing one day when our Defense Teacher was killed over the summer. He told me he was from a different time, and throughout the two years he was there, told me a few more details. I've simply put two and two together."

"Two years? Plenty of time to decide. I'll take you up on the offer." Harry said. "What years?"

"Fall of 1975 to the Spring of 1977."

"Very well."

"Excellent. When do you want to leave?"

"Would now be convenient? I have enough money with me and Hogsmeade is close by. And could you also keep this a secret?"

"Of course. School starts the day after tomorrow. Fawkes can take and bring letters through time." Dumbledore told him as he made the Portkey to August 30, 1975. "You might want to change your appearance."

Harry closed his eyes and pictured himself without his scar, redheaded (Weasley-like), and hazel-eyed. When he opened his eyes, he looked like a male version of Megan, or as Dumbledore saw him as, Professor Harold Peeler.

"Excellent." Dumbledore said. "You shall appear just outside my office."

Harry took the Portkey.

"Thanks Professor." Harry said. "I apologize ahead of time for what Mum might do when she finds out. I'll see you in a few minutes."

With that Harry Potter disappeared.

0000

When Harry arrived outside of Dumbledore's office, he heard voices coming from the room.

"What are we going to do Albus?" McGonagall's voice was heard. "The children NEED Defense Against the Dark Arts with the rise of You-Know-Who."

"After Finn's death, nobody dares teach Defense." Dumbledore was heard. "They fear that the course is jinxed. All of the Defense Teachers before have been killed by Voldemort."

"Is there nobody brave enough?" McGonagall asked.

Taking this as his cue, Harry knocked on the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore said.

Harry entered the office to see Fawkes, McGonagall, and Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Hello." Harry said. "I'm here for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"Your only a boy." McGonagall argued.

"I'm 18 years old." Harry defended. "My name is Har..old P…eeler. Harold Peeler."

"Minerva, can you go tell Hagrid to start the preparations for the first years." Dumbledore said after trying to get into Harry's mind and failing.

"Of course." She said taking the hint and leaving.

After she left, Dumbledore turned to the young wizard.

"Tea?" Dumbledore offered as a house-elf appeared with a tray of tea.

"Yes please." Harry said taking a cup of tea.

(A/N: There is no Vertiserum)

"Who are you really?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm afraid I can't say sir. What I can tell you is that I'm from a different time."

"A time traveler?"

"Yes sir. You see, I've been interested in teaching for a while. However, I've been wanting to try it out before coming to a final decision. The catch was, I couldn't do it in my time because of…certain circumstances. So, I was sent here to fill the position of DADA."

"I've noticed that you are a skilled Occlumens." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir. I learned it when I learned Legilimency." Harry told him.

"How skilled are you in the field of Defense?" Dumbledore asked.

"Very." Harry said. "I've been hit with many kinds of curses, even Unforgivables. My father and godfather are aurors. I was capable of producing a full patronus at the age of 13, and I've fought against some VERY powerful dark wizards."

"Well, in this time, we are currently at war with a powerful dark wizard. Perhaps you've heard of him. Lord Voldemort?"

Harry groaned.

"Him again?" Harry said rolling his eyes. "That git is nothing but trouble for me."

"I take it you aren't afraid to say his name then?" Dumbledore said.

"When my friends and I are just hanging out," Harry told him. "I go as far as to give him nicknames. One of my favorites is "Tommy-boy". Doesn't help when one of my friends still calls him "You-Know-Who". I just like to mess with Ron though."

"Can you say it?" Dumbledore asked.

"What? Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore noticed that the young wizard didn't flinch as the name rolled off his tongue.

"Has Voldemort been a burden to you in your past?"

"You have no idea." Harry said. "Anything else about the job?"

"How do you feel about werewolves?" Dumbledore asked.

"Werewolves? I believe they are just normal humans with a "furry" problem that comes out once a month. All of the discrimination is plain stupid. Why do you ask?"

"Because there is a werewolf in the student body. He will be absent from your class one or twice a month. Depending on how bad the night is."

"Just so I can expect it, who is it?" Harry asked as he sipped his tea.

"Remus Lupin."

Suddenly, something hit Harry as he choked on his tea. If he was going to be teaching Remus, then that meant that he would be teaching Snape, Pettigrew, Malfoy's parents, Spica, Sara, Melissa, Sirius, and his own parents.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked seeing Harry start to pale.

"Yes sir." Harry said. "I just realized something concerning my past and future. What year is Mr. Lupin in?"

"He shall be starting his 6th year." Dumbledore informed him

_So,_ Harry thought to himself, _the Marauders and Maraudettes are already animagi. And this would be before Mum and Dad got together. I better stay two years like Dumbledore said just to make sure._

"Okay." Harry said to the Headmaster. "Do you need to know anything else sir?"

"How long do you intend to stay?"

"Two years." Harry told him.

"I suppose if you stay more than a year, it would stop the rumor about the job being jinxed." Dumbledore thought out loud.

"It's not that the job is jinxed," Harry said. "It's the fact that some of the applicants are unfit to teach it."

"True." Dumbledore said. "Well, I see no reason why you shouldn't stay. Welcome to Hogwarts Professor Peeler."

"Thank you Sir." Harry said shaking the Headmaster's hand.

"Bell will show you to your room." Dumbledore said motioning to a house-elf that was hiding.

"Very well." Harry said.

"Where are your belongings?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't bring any." Harry said. "I knew about the village so I thought I'd do some shopping before classes began. All I brought was some money, some journals I carry around with me at all times, and my wand."

0000

Two days later,

Harry had just sent Fawkes to tell the Dumbledore of 1998 that everything was going as plan.

Harry did all of the shopping he needed. He got some new clothes and a new trunk. He figured he'd just teach from the old book. He placed the 6 journals and 6 blank books on his desk. (These would become the H.J.P books the Marauders/Maraudettes will receive on Christmas) Inside one of them, he had placed the Marauders Map.

When he saw the Map, he was reminded about the Marauders. They would have recently finished it and it was made to never lie. If they saw his real name, chaos would rise.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said pointing his wand at the map.

It activated and sure enough, HARRY POTTER was where he was standing.

He silently placed a spell of his own design on it. HARRY POTTER changed to HAROLD PEELER

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Harry said placing the books on the map

McGonagall entered.

"Hello Professor." Harry said to his previous transfiguration teacher.

"It's almost time for the feast." She informed him.

"Thank you."

After she left, he moved the books.

"Mischief Managed." He said and the map deactivated.

0000

At the feast,

The sorting was long and boring. It was all Harry could do to keep from falling asleep. He looked around and saw that most of the students (except the first years), looking around nervously. Harry also looked at the faculty table he was sitting at. Everybody except Dumbledore was looking around nervously.

Then it hit him. The Marauders. Everyone was looking for the prank. Harry knew better though. Sirius had told him about their "brilliant" plan 6th year about not pranking as a prank.

After the sorting,

"Everyone!" Dumbledore said about to do his usual routine. "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I have only a few announcements. It gives me great pleasure to welcome Mr. Harold Peeler as your new defense teacher." Dumbledore said.

Harry stood up and gave a short bow like the way Professor Lupin did when he was first introduced.

"Also, for first years, please take note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all pupils. A few other might need reminding as well." He said looking over to where the Marauders where sitting. They waved at him. Harry smiled as he recognized them.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"Now, enjoy the feast." He said waving his hands.

The food appeared out of nowhere.

"Looks good." Harry said looking at the food.

"It tastes even better." The Potions Professor, Slughorn, told him

"Hey Evans!" Harry heard James called to Lily.

"NO!" she told him firmly.

Harry grinned at his bickering parents. If he had told them then that they would be married in less than five years, they would have laughed in his face and ask him what medication he was on or what he had been drinking.

"Do you find any particular students interesting Mr. Peeler?" Dumbledore asked the young man.

"Yes. Who is the young boy with black hair who just called to "Evans?"" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"Ah. That is Mr. James Potter. Chances are he was trying to ask Miss. Lily Evans to accompany him on the next trip to Hogsmeade." Dumbledore told him.

"They make a cute couple." Harry said hinting.

"Is there a particular reason why you've taken an interest in Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Not just him." Peeler told her. "The group of boys around him as well as the group of girls with Miss. Evans."

"You better watch out for them." McGonagall warned. "Especially the boys. They are a group of pranksters."

"They can't be that bad." Harry told her. "At least not worse than my girlfriend's brothers."

"A girlfriend?" Slughorn asked the young professor.

"Yes." Harry answered. "She's my best friend's sister. We started dating at the end of my fifth year. She still had an extra year of school left."

Just then, the Marauders came up to the table

_Everyone was right._ Harry thought as he got a closer look at his father. _I DO look like Dad._

"How old are you?" Sirius asked Harry

"Mr. Black!" McGonagall scolded.

"It's alright." Harry told her. "I turned 18 last July."

"18?" James asked in awe. "I can't wait to leave. Why'd you want to go back to school?"

"It's not THAT bad." Remus told his friend.

"I agree with Mr. Lupin." Harry agreed.

"What are you four doing up here?" McGonagall asked.

"We wanted to get to know Mr. Peeler." Sirius said innocently.

"How did you know my name was Lupin?" Remus asked the new Professor.

McGonagall turned to Peeler as if expecting an answer.

"Mr. Lupin." Harry said to his old Professor. "May we speak in private?"

Remus left alone with the young professor who was only two years older than him.

"Mr. Lupin." Peeler said when they were alone. "Dumbledore had informed me that a Remus Lupin was infected with lycanthropy. And to let you know, I know my Defense Against the Dark Arts. I know how to tell which humans are infected with that disease. I sensed that you were the same Remus Lupin the headmaster told me about."

Remus had turned pale.

"I won't tell anyone." Peeler continued, "I may know my Defense, but I would NEVER hurt or discriminate against you. I have a really good friend who has the same problem you do. I have high hopes for you AND your friends."

"Thank you Professor." Remus said to the new DADA professor.

"No problem. Now, let's get back to dinner, shall we?"

"Yes." Remus said.

_This is going to be interesting._ Harry thought.

The End


	19. Will You Marry Me?

A/N: A Two Parter. James and Lily are first. Then it's Harry and Ginny.

**James and Lily/ Harry and Ginny**

**In **

**Will You Marry Me?**

_Part I: Lily and James_

March 21, 1979,

James took a deep breath. It had been a year since he left school and he had just recently finished his training to be an auror. He had also been dating Lily Evans for two years and he felt he was ready to pop THE Question. He was going to pick Lily up at her house and then they were going to apparate to the location of the date…well, near it.

"Okay." James said. "I can do this."

He did a quick double check. He had the diamond ring in his pocket. That was the most crucial item. Well, aside from his pants.

James stepped in front of the mirror on the door of his apartment room that he was sharing with Sirius.

"I think I'm ready." James said to himself. "It's a full moon so Padfoot and Moony are preoccupied at Remus' cottage; Mel and Spica are at Mel's parents' house; and Wormtail is with his sick great-aunt; and Sara is with Moody. So, it's just going to be Lily and me. Good luck Prongs."

With that, he left his apartment.

0000

DING DONG

Lily looked up from her Gryffindor book that she received from her Defense Professor a few years ago when she heard the doorbell ring. She was visiting her parents as they prepared for Petunia's wedding to Vernon Dursley. Lily had told James to pick her up at her parents.

Everyone except her was at the rehearsal dinner. She knew very well how Petunia and Vernon felt about magic. That's why she told James she could go on this date tonight. It was also a way how to give Petunia a taste of her own medicine.

"I'm coming!" she called as she put the book up in her night bag. (She was spending the night in her old room)

When she opened the door, she found her boyfriend waiting.

"One day I'll figure out how a doorbell works." He said.

"You should have taken Muggle Studies." She told him.

"I know. It was a toss up between that or nap time with Devinations."

"No wonder you failed that class." She said to him as they laughed.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes. Everyone is at Petunia's rehearsal."

"Why didn't you go? I wouldn't mind postponing the date." He asked.

"I know." She said. "But Petunia doesn't want me there. Besides, she's constantly making plans on important dates for me. She was on a school trip to the Alps during my graduation. And she knew about the graduation a full year before she knew about the trip."

"Ouch." He said. "Well, lets go. I made reservations"

0000

The two lovebirds apparated to Hogsmeade.

"C'mon." he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"James?" she asked as she looked around where they were going. "Why are we going into the Forbidden Forest?"

"Shhh." He whispered. "I found this back when we were in school."

A few minutes later of tracking in the dark forest, they came across a clearing where a candlelit picnic was set up.

"James," she said amazed. "It looks JUST like our first date. But on the ground instead of on the Astronomy Tower."

"I was going to do the Tower," he told her. "But there's a class now. I didn't think we'd want any first years watching us."

"But I thought you said that you made…?" she asked.

"Reservations?" he finished. "I did. Just not the kind you were thinking of. Shall we?"

"We shall." She said as she got down onto the blanket.

After a few minutes of eating, James looked up at Lily. In the moonlight, Lily looked stunning.

"What?" Lily asked when she noticed that James was starring at her.

"Nothing. You just look lovely tonight."

"James?" she asked. "I just thought of something. It's the full moon..."

"Yes." He said. "I put wards up around the area. Certain creatures can't get in. Some can, but the ones we don't want can't."

"Smart." She said admiringly.

Suddenly, hundreds of thousands of little lights came from the trees and started to dance around in the clearing. Lily stood up in surprise.

"I told you I had a reservation." He said to her standing up with a grin as she gapped at the fairies as they danced around on the first day of spring.

"James! It's beautiful! And so romantic!" she exclaimed.

_That's nothing compared to what's coming up._ He thought.

Lily was watching the fairies when she saw James get in front of her and knelt to a knee. Her chest tightened as she realized what was going on.

"Lily Rose Evans?" James started to ask as he pulled a small box from his pocket. "Will you make me the happiest wizard alive by becoming my wife?"

He opened the box to reveal the ring. It had a diamond on it with tiny emeralds on the band.

"Of course I will James Potter." She said with tears in her eyes.

He got up from his knee and they kissed with the fairies dancing around as if to congratulate the now engaged couples. When they pulled out, he placed the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"When I was picking out the ring," he explained. "The emeralds in this one reminded me of your eyes."

"It's beautiful." She said with tears in her eyes.

They kissed again. Not knowing that they were being watched.

"They are destined to be together." A centaur said to another figure in the dark. "It is written in the stars."

"At least they have gotten together on their own." The figure (also known as Albus Dumbledore) said.

(TBC in the next memory)

0000

_Part II: Harry and Ginny_

It was the last day of the school year of 1976-1977. Harry Potter (also known as Harold Peeler) was packing up his belonging that he had bought the first year he taught. His girlfriend, Ginny Weasley (Ginerva Westley) had joined him for the year.

Harry looked up from packing to see his best friend's sister putting some robes into her suitcase. It was now or wait longer and get more nervous to the point of chickening out.

Harry shook his head to himself. He had defeated the darkest wizard twice. One at the age of one year and again at the age of 15. And here he was nervous over asking his girlfriend to become much more than that. He had it planned for a while. He had even bought a ring.

"We leave for our own time today." Ginny said

"Yeah." Harry said to her. "Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Would you…I mean…" he said fiddling with his pocket.

When he found what he was looking for, he got down on a knee in front of Ginny. He held out a small box and opened it.

There, was a diamond ring. Not too big, but not too small.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her.

Ginny stood in shock for a few seconds. It was every girl's dream to become Mrs. Harry Potter. Ginny had dreamt of this moment ever since she saw him at the train station his first year. The dream came even more as she grew older and got to know him. At first, it never seemed like the dream would become a reality, but here it was.

"Yes Harry Potter. I will be honored to be your wife." Ginny said once the shock subsided.

Like his father before him, Harry got up and kissed his fiancée. When they pulled out, he slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

"It's beautiful." She said admiring it. "Harry? Why don't we elope?"

Harry grinned at her eagerness.

"I'd love to. Just let me write my will for when all six of your brothers find out. I'd leave my Firebolt to Ron, but he'd probably be charged with murder."

"Ooh." She said wincing as she remembered Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. Even though Ron was Harry's best friend, and Harry had been supporting Fred and George's shop, family came first. And those six were SUPER protective of her.

"Well then," she corrected herself. "Let's have a small private wedding. Just family and close friends."

"That sounds more doable." Harry said. "Should we do the Europe tour after?"

"No." Ginny said. "Let's go with the plan. We can make plans for the wedding during the trip and that will leave less to do when we get back. Besides, it gives us more time to figure out how we're going to announce this."

"Great idea." Harry said as he kissed her.

"You are REALLY Mr. Romantic." She said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to do it again during our trip?"

"Yes." She said as she leaned in for another kiss. "Find something a little bit more romantic than the DADA office of our school."

The End


	20. We're Getting Married

**James and Lily**

**In **

**We're Getting Married!** (Not to be confused with "**I'M** Getting Married")

After their date (See "Will You Marry Me? Part I"), James took Lily back to her house.

"I guess we'll tell everyone tomorrow." James said to his fiancée.

"Unless my parents are still up." Lily added. "I love you James."

"I love you too Lily." James said as they kissed.

James apparated and Lily walked into her childhood house.

"There you are." Rose Evans said sitting on the loveseat when she saw her youngest child. "How was your date?"

"Better than perfect." Lily sighed. "To think, I never had bothered to go out with James before seventh year because I thought Marauders didn't have a single romantic bone in their bodies. James apparently is 90 percent romantic. How was the rehearsal?"

"It was done perfectly." Rose said.

Lily smiled. She knew how to tell the result of her date now.

"Mum? Can you make sure Dad doesn't put up his tux after the wedding?"

"Why?" Rose asked.

Lily showed her mother her engagement ring.

"Oh my…" Rose gasped. "You're…"

Lily nodded.

"This is wonderful!" Rose exclaimed. "Both of my daughters have found true love."

"And can we not tell the rest of the family until AFTER Petunia's wedding?" Lily asked. "I'd hate for Petunia to think that I'm trying to upstage her on the most important day of her life."

"Of course dear." Rose said.

0000

The next day was Petunia's wedding. Lily had permission to invite ONE friend. Because Melissa, Sara, and Spica did NOT get along with Petunia, and the other option hadn't really met her yet, she invited James.

The wedding went well. Lily kept her fiancé in line during the ceremony. During the reception, they got to talking about weddings and what they would do differently.

After the wedding, Lily told her father about the engagement and why she waited until AFTER Petunia and Vernon left for the honeymoon. William Evans was ecstatic at the thought of having another son-in-law (especially one who TRULY loved his baby without a doubt).

0000

After Lily's parents had been told, James took Lily to Arundel. She had never been at his parents' place so she just gapped at the castle that was in front of it.

"You live _here_?" she asked.

"No." he said. "I live behind it."

When they went behind the castle, she saw the mansion that was just about as big as the castle in front of it if not bigger. The house had five floors to it plus a basement and an attic. Four large columns stood in the front appearing to be holding the roof to the porch that wrapped around the white marble and red brick mansion.

James chuckled at his fiancée's reaction. She was speechless.

"I thought you knew I was wealthy?" James asked jokingly.

"I did." She said "But not THIS wealthy."

"Guess this wouldn't be the time to say that we have more than one then." He said out loud.

"How many more mansions do you have?"

"We have two mansions and a cottage in England. We also have a bungalow in India. And we have other mansions in Ireland, Japan, China, Russia, Italy, France, Egypt, Spain, Australia, Brazil, Peru, Sweden, Norway, Greece, Austria, Switzerland, Turkey, a large ranch and a plantation in the Continental United States, a mansion in Hawaii …"

"I get the point." She interrupted a little annoyed with herself for underestimating the Potter's wealth.

"We also have other Gringott vaults in other countries." James added. "So, the vaults you'll see here in England are only a fraction of the wealth."

"Oh boy." She sighed.

"How does your father keep your lawn so tidy?" she asked after a moment as she gazed at the acre size yard.

"He doesn't. Lucky does."

"Lucky?"

"Our elf. Well, ONE of our elves. Each one has a certain job. Most of them want to do EVERYTHING, but we've ordered them one job only."

"How many elves do you have?"

"Let's see…" he thought. "Lucky, Trixy, Sparky, Squeaky…four. We could have more, but four's enough. And they're _hardly_ ever in the same houses at the same time. I think now, …Trixy is here, Lucky is in India, Sparky is in Peru, and Squeaky is in South Carolina in the United States. They rotate. Lucky does the yard, Sparky waxes the floors, Squeaky cleans the rest of the house, and Trixy just follows the family and serves."

"Do they get holidays and pay?" Lily asked knowing how Sara felt about house-elves.

"They won't accept pay. And we have to_ order_ them to take the days off." James told her.

"Whoa." She said.

James smiled and went up to the LARGE porch. Lily looked up at the large doors to Potter Manor.

"I should warn you about the inside." James said as he started to open the door. "It's larger than it looks from the outside."

Lily gapped in shock at her fiancé.

James turned the knob and let his fiancée into his house.

Lily gapped at the marble entry hall with the crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling across from a balcony that was two stories up. On the wall were the grand staircase split, hung a picture of the four founders of Hogwarts.

"MUM! DAD!" James called. "TRIXY!"

Silence.

James went into another room. Lily followed as she admired the house. James led her into the parlor.

"Make yourself comfortable." He told her. "I'll check out back."

"Okay." She said.

She looked around the parlor. The room was pastel green with a marble hint to it. Above the fireplace hung a picture of Charles, Elizabeth, a much younger James, and a young girl who Lily assumed to be Jennifer. The family waved at her as they smiled.

Lily smiled back at the happy family. One day she will be a part of it. As she looked around the room, she saw a closed door.

With curiosity getting the better of her, she opened it and peaked in.

There, she saw Charles sitting by the fire just starring at it. He looked pale.

Worried, she quietly closed the door and went to go look for her fiancé. She found him coming in from the twenty acre backyard.

"James. I found your father." She said. "I think there might be something wrong."

This got James worried.

"Show me." James said.

She led him to Charles' study and pointed at the closed door. James opened it and found his father the exact way his fiancée found him.

"He must have JUST gotten back." James told Lily in a whisper. "Sometimes the Ministry sends him to check up on things in Azkaban."

Lily winced. She had heard about the prison for wizards.

"Dad?" James asked going to his father. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Charles asked coming out of his thoughts. "Yes James. I'll be fine. It's just, a Death Eater was given the kiss today and I accidentally saw it. I was passing by the room and they had the door open. It happened JUST as I walked by."

"Lily?" James said turning to his fiancée. "Can you grab the blanket on the chair?"

"Sure." She said grabbing the red blanket that was draped over the chair behind the desk.

"I never want to see that again." Charles added as James draped the blanket over his father.

"I can imagine." Lily said.

"He'll be back to normal in a few hours." James whispered.

"Why is he like that?" she asked.

"It's the dementors." James told her. "He had witnessed my Grandparents' deaths by Grindenwald and you remember what Peeler said."

Flashback

"_Ok class." Peeler started the class as Miss. Westley sat on his desk. "Today, we will be discussing Dementors. I mentioned to some of you that we will be covering them. Now, who can tell me what a dementor is. Miss. Evans."_

"_It's a dark creature that sucks the happiness out of everyone."_

"_Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor. Now, normally, I would say that calling a creature "dark" is being extremely bias. However, it is not in the dementor's nature to be forgiving. It can't distinguish who it hunts and who gets in the way. They force us to relive our very worst memories."_

End Flashback

"And Jenny's departure does not help." James added.

"That's horrible." Lily whispered.

"If this is a bad time, Lily and I could always come back, Dad." James told his father

"It's no trouble." Charles said. "What brings you two here today? Is everything alright?"

"Yes sir." Lily said.

"Where's Mum?" James asked.

"At St. Mungos." Charles said. "She should be back soon though. Why?"

"We just have an announcement." James said with his Marauder grin.

"James Potter." Charles said sternly as he recognized that grin. "PLEASE don't tell me I'm going to be a grandfather."

"Don't worry sir." Lily said. "I have a rule about not doing anything of THAT sort BEFORE marriage."

"So, AFTER…" James started to asked.

"JAMES!" Lily said whacking her fiancée upside the head. "Quite thinking perverted thoughts."

"Yes ma'am." James said putting a hand where Lily hit him.

"You're just as bad as Black." Lily added.

Suddenly, the door on the other side of the room opened and Elizabeth Potter came in from the Library.

"How was it?" she asked her husband not noticing her son and soon-to-be-daughter-in-law standing there. "Trixy came to get me."

"Horrible." Charles told her.

"You seem better than usual." Elizabeth noticed.

"That's because Lily was showing me how she controls our son." He said pointing to the couple.

Elizabeth turned around to see James and Lily.

"Hi Mum." James said cheekily.

"You always know what to do to cheer someone up, don't you?" Elizabeth said to her son.

"Got that right." James said. "Lily and I have an announcement."

"It better NOT be that I'm going to be a grandmother." Elizabeth said.

"We've had that discussion already." James sighed. "Why does everyone assume that?"

"Because you're you." Lily said to James. "And it's not that Mrs. Potter."

"Lily." James said. "You're going to be part of the family now. You don't have to call my mother "Mrs. Potter." What should she call you now that she's going to be your daughter-in-law, Mum?"

Instead of answering, Elizabeth and Charles gapped at their son. Lily held out her left hand to reveal the ring.

"It's beautiful." Elizabeth admired the ring. "I can't believe it. When did this happen?"

"Last night." James said. "I proposed and she accepted."

"What possessed you to accept our son?" Charles asked Lily jokingly.

Everyone but James laughed.

"Hey!" James said indignantly

"James can be charming when he wants to be." Lily said.

"How did Sirius react?" Elizabeth asked.

"He kind of has no clue." James admitted. "We've told Lily's parent and you two. That's it."

"Surely you've talked to him about this, right?" Charles asked.

"No." James said. "If we did, he'd be spying on us."

"Well, let us know his reaction." Elizabeth said. "This will be good."

0000

The next day,

"Charles! James is at the fireplace!" Elizabeth called. "He's told Sirius!"

Charles went to the parlor and saw his wife kneeling by the fire and his son's face in the hearth.

"Well?" Charles asked.

"We told our friends last night." James informed his parents.

"And?" Elizabeth persuaded her son to continue.

"Sirius took it better than expected." James said. "He fainted."

The End


	21. First Words

A/N: This is ANOTHER two-in-one

**Harry and Megan**

**In**

**First Words**

_Part I: Harry's First Words_

March 31, 1981,

"C'mon Harry!" James said. "Say "Dada""

Baby Harry just blew spit bubbles.

"That's not how you say it." James told him. "Da-da."

Lily laughed quietly at her husband. He was getting desperate.

Remus and Sara were visiting the Potter that day. Harry was nine months old today and the gang (or what was left) was getting together. Peter had RSVPed earlier to say that he couldn't make it because his aunt was sick (Eh hem). Sirius was going to show any second.

"Here Moony." James said handing his son reluctantly over to one of his best friends. "He likes you. Maybe you can get him to call me "Dada"."

"Harry." Remus asked the infant. "Would you PLEASE say your first word so your father can give us ALL a rest?"

Lily laughed louder at this. This was getting too good.

James looked over into the kitchen at her from the living room. "I still have yet to hear him call you "Mama""

"I know." Lily said. "But he's only nine months. And M's are hard for babies. That's why most babies' first words are "Dada". D's are easier."

"However, there are SOME exceptions." Sara added

"So, "Moony" is out of a question for now?" Sirius said coming into the living room. He had heard the conversation from the hall.

"Please say "Dada."" James begged his son.

"Pafoo." Harry said as he saw his godfather.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at the baby.

"Well," Lily said breaking the silence. "Not really what I was hoping for, but at least he CAN talk."

"Pafoo?" James asked his son in shock. "Of all the billions of bloody words in the world, "Padfoot" is your first?"

"James!" Lily scolded. "Watch your language!"

"All right Harry!" Sirius cheered as he took his godson. "I knew you could do it."

"Idot." Harry added.

Silence.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoo Idot." Harry said

Harry was really repeating a phrase that he made up from two words that he had heard his parents and non-biological family use repeatedly (which is how babies learn to talk). His father and Uncle Remus would call his godfather "Padfoot" and his mother, Aunt Sara, and sometimes Uncle Remus would call his father and godfather "Idiot." Harry was looking quite pleased with himself as he said the phrase.

There was more silence.

Suddenly, James started laughing. HARD. Lily, Sara, and Remus joined in the laughing.

"Good one Harry." Sara said.

"Please say "Dada"" Sirius begged.

"Pafoo Idot." Harry repeated.

0000

_Part II: Megan's First Word_

It's been about 16 years since Harry said his first words. Naturally his vocabulary had expanded. It took him about a week before he said "Dada", but he never used the phrase "Dada Idot" like Sirius wanted him to.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked Harry who was laughing silently as he starred out into the country rolling by.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were on the train from Hogwarts. Ginny had two more years left while the other three were going to begin their last year in a few months.

"Hmm?" Harry asked snapping out of it. "Oh. I was just thinking of the memory Remus showed me."

Remus had shown him the memory of Harry's first word.

"What was the memory?" Ron asked with his mouth full of chocolate.

"My first words." Harry told him. "I said two words when I first spoke and for a week I could only say one comprehensible phrase."

"What was it?" Hermione asked interested.

"I'm not going to completely quote myself." Harry told her. "Because it was in baby talk. But it was "Padfoot Idiot.""

The car with the four students was filled with laughter.

"Has Megan said anything yet?" Hermione asked when they calmed down.

"I don't think so." Harry said. "I think I would have heard."

"I wonder what's going to happen when she turns 15 months?" Ginny asked solemnly.

The original Golden Trio looked at her confused.

"Wasn't that how old you were when…you know?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Oh yeah." Hermione said doing so quick calculating. "After Megan turns 15 months, your parents will be new at raising a kid."

"That's right." Harry realized. "But they have Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to help. Megan will turn 15 months in…"

"January." Hermione told him. "January 15th."

"Maybe we shouldn't mention it." Harry said. "Mum has a tendency to feel guilty about what happened THAT night."

"Right." The group agreed.

0000

"Are you ready?" Lily asked her 9 month old daughter. "You get to see Harry again. Isn't that exciting?"

Megan, like her brother before her, just blew spit bubbles.

"C'mon Meg." James said taking his daughter from his wife. "Can you say "Dada"? Let's get you talking before Harry gets here."

"Here we go again." Lily sighed remembering that day that seemed like yesterday to her.

"And if you say "Padfoot"," James told his daughter. "Be sure to say "Idiot" as well."

"James?" Lily asked. "What are the chances that her first words will be the same as Harry's?"

"I'm not taking ANY chances." James told her.

"And we don't call our friends by those nicknames anymore." Lily reminded him. "How would she learn Harry's first word?"

"I'm just paranoid." James told her. "Happy?"

"James Potter paranoid?" she mused. "Oh yeah. I'm happy."

Just then, the train whistle was heard. Megan just giggled.

"Whew." Lily sighed. "I was scared that SHE'D be scared of the train."

"Nope." James said.

The train pulled up and students started to leave the train. Some of the younger students ran to embrace their parents. Others had parents running to them.

Megan eyed each of the students. She had never seen so many people. Suddenly, four of the students caught her eyes. She smiled as she recognized one of them.

"What is it Love?" James asked his daughter.

"Airwy" she said pointing at her brother.

The fact that the nine-month old spoke shocked her parents enough to where it didn't register WHAT the child meant.

0000

"There they are!" Harry said as he found his parents and baby sister.

"Maybe they'll know where ours are." Ron said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way to the Potters who were starring at Megan.

"Hello?" Harry said wondering if they even saw him.

Megan reached for her brother.

Feeling his daughter move, James snapped out of it and realized that Megan wanted to be held by Harry.

"Oh!" James exclaimed as he realized his son was standing in front of him with his trolley in tow. "There you are."

James handed Megan to Harry who took her.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Airwy." Megan repeated as she hugged her brother.

"She spoke her first word." Lily answered as she also snapped out of it.

Harry was now in shock since he heard Megan say his name.

"Who all knows?" Hermione asked.

"Just us." James said. "And the people around us, but I think they were paying more attention to their own kids."

James and Lily turned to see Neville reunited with Frank and Alice.

"C'mon kids. Let's get you home. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, you're coming with us."

"I thought as much." Ron said. "You okay Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry said snapping out of it before looking at his sister. "You're not going to call me "Idiot" right?"

Everyone laughed.

0000

At Potter Manor,

Remus had flooed from Hogwarts to be with his pregnant wife. After Sara found the cure for Remus' "disease", he and Melissa had a little bit more freedom in their marriage. She was now 8 months pregnant. Sara also flooed in from Hogwarts. Like Melissa, she had also gotten pregnant. John had shown up at Hogwarts to visit Remus and Sara one day. Sirius, Spica, and their two month old daughter had also shown up. The Weasleys and Grangers were also there at Potter Manor to spend the summer. Once the Potters got back with the kids, they would put up enough wards to keep the press and any still loyal Death Eaters away from the younger crowd.

When the Potters came with the kids, James put up the wards while Harry went to talk to Fred and George about business.

"How's the store coming along?" Harry asked Fred and George.

"Great." George said.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Fred whispered to Harry.

"No problem." Harry said. "At least you remembered to put Cedric as one of your benefactors."

"Do you still want to remain anonymous?" George asked.

"Yes." Harry said. "Do you have any new products?"

"Oh yeah." They said with matching mischievous grins.

"It came out on the first anniversary of the final fall of You-Know-Who." George said with a Marauder-like grin.

"You have a joke in there somewhere." Harry told him.

"It's the name of the product." Fred said.

"We call it…" George started.

"You-No-Poo." Both twins said.

Harry quietly laughed. Leave it to the twins to think of something like that.

"What did your mother say?" Harry had to ask.

"That we'd be murdered in our beds…" George started.

"…By still loyal Death Eaters." Fred finished.

"C'mon Meg." Lily said bouncing her daughter in her arms. "Say it for Aunts Sara, Mel, and Spica."

"Did Megan say…" Fred started

"…Her first word?" George finished.

"Yes." Harry said with a small laugh.

"What was it?" Arthur asked James.

"Airwy." Megan repeated herself.

Everyone looked between Megan and Harry.

"That's so sweet." Molly said. "Her first word was "Harry"."

"Hopefully it won't take her a week to say "Dada"." James said looking at Harry

"Oh? It's MY fault her first word was "Harry"? I've been away at school." Harry said to his father.

"I'm just teasing." James said ruffling his son's already messy hair. "I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?"

"Nah." Harry said. "I got us some snacks on the train. Thanks for the offer"

After James left the living room to go into the kitchen, Megan followed him with her eyes.

"Dada?" she asked looking at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Wow." Spica said hearing her goddaughter. "How long did it take Harry to say that?"

"A week." Lily said smiling at Megan. "JAMES POTTER! GET IN HERE!"

"What?" James said entering the room eating an apple. He had been looking for something to eat when his wife called, so he just grabbed an apple on the way out.

"C'mon Meg." Harry said to his sister. "Say it again."

"Dada." Megan repeated looking at James.

James dropped his apple in shock. He was expecting another week before Megan said that word.

"ALRIGHT!" James cheered as he took his daughter from her mother and swung her around. Megan giggled.

"I knew you could do it." James said.

"Déjà vu." Remus said.

"That was the same way James treated Harry when HE said "Dada."" Sirius informed his wife.

The End


	22. The Attack and Defense Lesson With Dumbl

A/N: This one has two stories to it.

**The Marauders and Maraudettes**

**In **

**The Attack on Hogsmeade**

**And**

**Defense Lesson With Dumbledore**

"You didn't ask Evans?" Sirius joked with James.

"I did." James told him. "Usual answer."

"Well. There she is." Remus pointed her out.

James tried to flatten his hair.

There was a loud scream from the entrance of Hogsmeade. Everyone went to look and found a bunch of Death Eaters shooting curses right and left. One took one look at Lily and shot the Cruciatus curse at her. James ran in between her and the curse taking it for himself. As James went to help Lily, Remus ran to get the Defense Professor. Luckily, Professor Peeler was there in the village and was on his way to the fighting.

"Is everyone alright?" Peeler asked Remus.

"I'm afraid not." Remus said. "A Death Eater shot an attack at Lily and James took it."

"What curse?"

"I don't know. He said _Crucio_. James looked to be in pain."

If Remus had anything else to say, he wouldn't have been able to. Peeler was gone after Remus told him what curse was performed.

0000

When he and Remus appeared,

"Expelliarmus" Peeler shouted as he disarmed the Death Eater who had his wand pointed at James.

The Death Eater's wand shot out of his hand and the curse was lifted. Due to the pain, James blacked out.

"Stupify." Peeler continued as he stunned the Death Eaters.

All of the students were too much in shock to help. James was still unconscious. John had gone to get Dumbledore. However, Professor Peeler was doing just fine on his own.

After all the Death Eaters had been stunned, Peeler dusted himself off.

"That wasn't too bad." He said to himself

"Crucio." A cold voice said.

Peeler felt the familiar pain coursing through his body. He cried out after 5 minutes.

"Well. You're strong. Usually people scream as soon as it hits" The voice said. "I don't have to kill you."

"What…What are you talking about?" Peeler asked breathing heavily.

"I'm talking about you joining me." The voice said stepping into plain view. It was Voldemort. "Together, we'd be unstoppable."

"I'd rather fight a basilisk while also fending off thousands of dementors, wandless, riding a hippogriff that didn't bow back." Peeler said head raised high.

"That's a shame." Voldemort said. "Crucio!"

This time, Peeler dodged and used nonverbal spell.

It was Voldemort's turn to cry out.

"What was THAT?" he asked after Peeler lifted the spell.

"A spell I learned my fifth year." Peeler told him. "Tom."

"Tom?" Remus asked Melissa who was standing next to him

"What did you say?" Voldemort hissed.

"Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Must be Voldemort's real name." Melissa whispered to Remus

"How could Peeler know that?" Remus asked.

"How DARE you. Avada…." Voldemort started

"I didn't want to use this." Peeler said to nobody in particular. "AMOVATLEO!"

Gold light was emitted from Peeler's wand as it took the form of a lion. The killing curse dissolved and Voldemort vanished.

"What happened?" Sirius asked after a few moments of silence.

"A spell I learned from an ancestor." Peeler panted before fainting.

0000

A day and a half later,

James woke up with his head pounding.

"Ouch." He said.

"Good. You're awake." Madame Pomfrey said. "Please don't tell me you have amnesia again."

"No Ma'am." James said.

"How do you feel?" she asked as she checked over him.

"Sore." He told her.

"I want to keep you in here for another day." She told him. "Miss. Evans told me that you took the Cruciatus Curse for her."

"Yes. I didn't want to see her in that kind of pain. Dad told me about it."

James looked around the room and saw that one of the beds had a curtain around it.

"Get some rest Mr. Potter." Pomfrey instructed.

Unknown to James, Professor Peeler was behind the curtain resting. The spell he used on Voldemort wore him out a great deal. So great, he used what little energy he had left to wake up enough to tell Madame Pomfrey to close the curtains and not to disturb him. This was because he had taken off his disguise once the curtains were closed. If Madame Pomfrey or James had opened the curtains, they would have seen the James Potter look-alike with a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead and Lily Evan's eyes once they were open.

0000

The next day,

"Do you think Professor Peeler's alright?" Lily asked Melissa.

"I hope so." She answered.

"Evans!" James said running towards her. He had been freed by Madame Pomfrey.

"Potter." She said solemnly.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She told him. "I suppose I should thank you. After all, you did take that curse for me and spent a day and a half in the hospital wing."

"You're welcome." He told her.

"CALL THE DAILY PROPHET! PRONGS AND EVANS ARE ACTING CIVIL TOWARDS EACH OTHER!" Sirius yelled.

Lily glared at him and walked into the classroom followed by the rest of the Maraudettes and the Marauders.

Dumbledore was standing where Professor Peeler usually stood.

"Good day." He greeted them.

"Is Professor Peeler alright?" James asked.

"He should be fine in a few days." Dumbledore told him. "That last spell took a lot of power out of him, so he is weak."

"What was that spell?" Spica asked.

"It's a spell very few wizards know about Miss. Jenkins. VERY few. We are fortunate to have Professor Peeler on our side. Now to business, I believe Professor Peeler was going to teach you the Unforgivables. Nasty curses, but they need to be known." Dumbledore started the class.

"There are three Unforgivables. They are named so because what they do is unforgivable. If anyone uses them, they go to Azkaban. Now, can anyone tell me them. One at a time."

Remus, James, Sirius, John, Sara, and Spica all raised their hands.

"Yes Mr. Black."

"The Imperious Curse, Sir." Sirius said solemnly.

"Correct. Can you explain to the class why this curse is one of the Unforgivables?"

"Because it makes the victim do whatever the caster wants them to do, Sir. It's an Unforgivable because people could be forced to kill people and even themselves."

"Very good Mr. Black." Dumbledore said. "Any other curses? Mr. Potter."

"The Cruciatus Curse, Sir." James answered. "It's unforgivable because of the torture that is inflicted on the victim."

"Yes. I believe you've had experience with that sort of pain just recently. Correct?"

"Yes Sir." James said. "It felt like my body was on fire."

"Too long under the curse," Dumbledore added. "Could cause a person to go mad. Professor Peeler showed me his notes, and one of his classmate's parents suffered that very way."

Lily paled. If Peeler hadn't shown up when he did, James would have been under the curse too long. _And_ the fact that it was meant for her did not help her feeling of guilt.

"One last curse." Dumbledore said. "Who would like to tell the class its name?"

Spica, Remus, John, and Sara slowly raised their hands.

"Miss Jenkins?"

"Avada Kedavra." She answered tearing up. "It's unforgivable because it's also known as the Killing Curse."

"Correct." Dumbledore said. "Avada Kedrava is the worst of the three. There is no escaping it. No one has EVER survived it. If you are in the way, then it's the end for you. There is no counter-curse, no cure. Once you are hit, that's it. You are dead."

0000

After class,

The entire class of Gryffindors left quietly.

"I had no idea." Melissa said.

"That Death Eater shot an Unforgivable at me?" Lily asked.

"Yes." James said. "Dad gets those shot at him all the time."

"How can you handle it?" she asked. "Knowing that your Dad is in constant danger?"

"Because my Dad can withstand any attack." James boasted. "He knows when to dodge."

"OMG!" Spica realized as she stopped walking.

"What?" everyone asked her as they turned to her.

"I just remembered something!" she said "Remember during the attack JUST before Professor Peeler sent Voldemort away?"

Flashback

"_What did you say?" Voldemort hissed._

"_Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle." Peeler stated_

"_How DARE you. Avada…."_

End Flashback

"We almost lost our defense professor." Sara whispered as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Good thing he knew what to do." Remus said.

"Yeah." Peter agreed.

"I'd hate to loose him as well as Finn" James said

"Yeah." Sirius added. "Peeler's my favorite."

"What about Minnie?" James asked.

"She's second place." Sirius told him.

0000

In the hospital wing,

Peeler had gotten enough strength back to revert to his disguise.

"How did the lesson go?" he asked the Headmaster weakly

"It went well. Mr. Black knew about the Imperius, Mr. Potter knew about the Cruciatus, and Miss. Jenkins knew about Avada Kedavra." Dumbledore informed him.

"I wish I could have done it. That's going to be the hardest lesson for me if I continue full time."

"Why is that?"

"Because my parents were hit with a certain unforgivable curse. As was I."

Peeler looked closer at the headmaster to see that he had done the impossible. He had shocked Albus Dumbledore.

"It's a long and complicated story, Sir. It's better not to ask. It has to deal with that secret I told you about when I came here."

"Ah yes." Dumbledore said realizing what the DADA Professor was talking about. He was talking about the time travel.

0000

A few days later,

Professor Peeler was back in the classroom. As the students entered, they looked relieved when they saw him up. Even though he was on crutches. He was still too weak to stand by himself.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked him.

"I'll be fine Miss Evans." Peeler told her. "Not to worry."

"Weren't you hit with the Cruciatus?" Melissa asked.

"Yes." He told her.

"But, you were able to get back up quicker than James." Sirius stated.

"That's because I've been hit with it before. Numerous times. Now take a seat. It's time for class to begin."

Everyone did what they were told. After seeing him fight Voldemort, nobody wanted to get him angry.

"Now, before we start the next chapter, Professor Dumbledore…"

The door opened to reveal James coming into class late. James smiled when he saw Peeler.

"You're late." Peeler said with a grin.

And you're back." James replied with the same grin.

"Against Pomfrey's will." Peeler added. "Now sit down before I deduct points."

James sat down.

"Now," Peeler continued, "As I was saying, Professor Dumbledore had informed me that he covered Unforgivables with you. However, he didn't mention something that I found out the hard way. You can't save yourself with Avada Kedavra. But you_ can_ save someone else."

"How?" Lily asked.

"I'm glad you asked. If someone you love is being threatened, and you are merely told to move aside, if you give your life, the love is left as a shield to the person that is threatened. That was the only thing Dumbledore didn't mention. Now, if you turn to pages 536 in your books, we will discuss werewolves. They aren't as bad as people think…"

The End


	23. The Dates During the Date

A/N: Sorry about the lenght. It's a New Year's Special

**Sirius, Spica, Remus, and Melissa**

**In**

**The Dates During the Date**

James threw the invisibility cloak over himself and Lily and they left for the Astronomy Tower. Around the corner, Sirius and Remus were watching.

"I can see what's happening." Sirius said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"And they don't have a clue." Sirius added.

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line…"

"Huh?"

"...this trio's down to two."

"Sirius." Remus warned as he realized where Sirius was going.

"The sweet caress of twilight."

"That's enough."

"There's magic everywhere."

"Please." Remus sighed

"And with all this romantic atmosphere…"

"Don't even…" Remus warned

…DISASTER'S IN THE AIR!" Sirius sang off key.

"Take some singing lessons." Remus told his friend as he covered his sensitive ears.

"Please do." Melissa said coming up from behind the boys out of Spica's cloak.

"And what about Peter?" Remus asked.

"I said this trio. If Peter was here, then I would have said quartet." Sirius said.

"Let's go to the kitchens." Sara suggested.

0000

In the kitchens,

"Well, this year had gone by well." Spica said as Joy got the butterbeers for the students. "Who'd have thought that it would end with Lily dating James?"

"I knew they'd get together." Sirius said. "Ever since I came up with the idea to lock them in the Room of Requirement."

"Excuse me?" Spica told him. "YOU came up with the idea? It was MY idea."

"Ah." Sirius told her. "It was my idea to use that room. YOU just stated that we needed to lock them in a room with each other."

Remus, Sara, and Melissa rolled their eyes.

"Guys." Melissa said. "Let's just leave it. Vixy and James are on a date FINALLY. Isn't that what matters?"

"Yeah. Now you can start publically going out with Remus here."

Sirius look at Remus with a confused expression and Remus looked at Melissa.

"I told them." Melissa told her boyfriend. "I was so excited that Lily was going out with a Marauder, I just cheered out loud that I wouldn't have to keep it a secret anymore."

"That's okay." Remus told her. "They were bound to find out sooner or later."

"Find out what Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Mel and I have been dating two years now." Remus told his friend.

Sirius dropped his tankard in shock.

"And you're just NOW telling me this?" Sirius asked.

"Right." Remus said.

"Well, that gives us three things to celebrate." Sirius said.

"What are those?" Sara asked.

"Lily and Prongs' first date, Moony's successful relationship with Mel, and…should we tell them Spica?"

"Sure." Spica said. "Sirius and I have decided to start dating."

"It's official." Sara said. "The Maraudettes have all dated Marauders after tonight."

0000

The trio partied for three hours as they talked about the past and drank butterbeer.

"I find it so ironic." Melissa said at three till midnight. "When Remus and I started going out, Lily said that she wouldn't date Potter if it was a choice between him and the Giant Squid. And now…"

"I know." Sara agreed. "Our little Vixy is growing up."

There was a moment of silence as they thought about the future.

"Should I start to sing _Sunrise, Sunset_?" Sirius suggested. (A/N: Enough S's in that sentence?)

"Let's finish the song you started three hours ago." Spica told him.

"We only have 15 seconds till Midnight." Remus told him.

"Let's count first." Sara said. "THEN you may sing. That's 10 seconds"

"9" Remus said

"8" Spica added

"7" Sirius added

"6" Melissa said

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"And if he falls in love tonight…sniff… it can be assumed." Sirius sang

"Her carefree days with us are history." Spica added.

"In short our pal(Sirius)/friend(Spica) is dooooooommmmmmeeeedd." the two students sang.

Then, they started crying on each other's shoulders each holding a mug of butterbeer.

Remus, Sara, and Melissa shook their heads in embarrassment.

"Why are we friends with them again?" Remus asked.

"They're so loveable." Melissa answered. "Happy New Years."

"Same to you." Remus said as they kissed.

"If only John were here." Sara said as she watched Remus and Mel kiss and Spica and Sirius crying over practically nothing.

The End

A/N: Happy New Years Everybody!


	24. First Birthday

**Harry and Neville**

**In**

**First Birthday**

July 30, 1981

"Thanks for doing this Alice." Lily said to Alice Longbottom.

"It's no trouble Lily." Alice replied. "Our sons' birthdays are right next to each other. It makes no sense to have two birthday parties back to back."

"Although," Lily whispered. "James argued that if we had two parties, that's twice the cake and ice cream."

"Leave it to James to think of something like that." Alice said as she looked in the playpen to see baby Neville and baby Harry playing together.

"I can't believe our babies are already a year old." Lily said

"I know." Alice agreed. "Then the next thing we'll know, we won't have to change another diaper unless they get younger siblings."

"James will like that." Lily laughed. "Then they'll go off to pre-school."

"Then primary school." Alice added.

"Then Hogwarts."

"Then they'll get their forms to go to Hogsmeade."

"Then girlfriends."

"Then graduation."

"Then marriage."

"Then kids of their own."

At this point, the two women were bawling.

Frank and James, who were setting up the backyard for the party, heard the women crying and rushed to their sides.

"Alice! Lily! What's wrong?" Frank asked

"Our babies are growing up too fast!" they bawled.

"I'm not ready to be a grandparent." Alice added.

Frank looked at the two birthday boys playing in their playpen.

"Okay?" Frank said unsure.

"I don't think they'll be having kids of their own for quiet a while." James said to Frank

"Hello Everybody!" Sirius said apparating into the yard. "The life of the party is here!"

"Harry has been here for fifteen minutes." Frank teased as he referred to the one-year-olds. "And Neville lives here."

"I meant me." Sirius told him.

"What about you?" Remus asked as he apparated into the Longbottom's backyard.

"These guys don't consider me the life of the party." Sirius told the werewolf.

"It's not your party." Sara said as she came in from behind Sirius.

"Believe what you want." Sirius said as he and Remus went to help Frank set up the backyard.

"I've gotten a letter from Spica and Melissa." Sara told Lily.

"How are they?" Lily asked as she stopped crying over her baby's "growth spurt".

"They're fine." Sara told her. "See for yourself."

Lily took the letter from her friend and read it.

_Dear Easter and Vixy,_

_How's life treating you? Everything is good in Boston. I don't believe in my last letter I've told you what was going on in this country. We've gotten a new President. His name is Ronald Reagan. He was sworn into office January 20th. He was once an actor. I guess then that bet we had in fifth year is still on. If an actor can become head of a superpower, then a werewolf can become a teacher. Aldolpha still murmurs his name in her sleep (Remus. Not Reagan). I better make sure she doesn't read this. She'd have my tail if she knew I wrote that (if you know what I mean.)_

_Hopefully you'll get this letter by Harry's birthday. How is he? We've gotten the pictures. Aldolpha choked on her drink when she saw them. He is the splitting image of his father when he's asleep. I showed her that picture first. He is quite the cutie when his eyes are open. I'm sure, personality wise, he is NOTHING like his father and godfather. Speaking of which, congratulation on getting Harry to talk. We probably shouldn't have read the letter in our Biology class instead of taking notes. We laughed out loud when we read about Harry's first words. The professor asked us to read the note out loud. I had to explain who "Padfoot" was for people to get the joke. The entire class laughed._

_Well, I have to get going. Aldopha's going on another date to get her aunt off her back. His name's Chris. He's actually pretty cute. We have the perfect plan. She's going Goth for the date to the pizza parlor. She has on WAY too much purple and black make-up. I'm sneaking behind them and making sure he doesn't try anything funny. Even if I have to howl like a werewolf. The plus side is tonight is the full moon._

_Your friend,_

_Bushtail_

_P.S. Send more pictures of Harry, Sirius, James, and Remus. I need the pictures of Remus to sneak in Mel's books._

_P.S.S. Tell Sirius I love him. And I think of him everyday._

"PADFOOT!" James yelled at his friend who was arguing about something with Arthur who had arrived. "JENKINS SAID THAT SHE LOVES YOU!"

"Where?" Sirius asked as he grabbed the letter from Lily.

He read it and laughed.

"Sounds like it was her idea." He said referring to the plan for the date.

Ron Weasley had joined Harry and Neville in the playpen.

"Well," Frank said as the rest of the guests showed up. "I guess we should begin the party."

0000

The adults stood around and drank fire whiskey while the Weasleys played games. Molly drank water because she was pregnant with her seventh child. James told stories from school.

0000

Harry and Neville, both with matching party hats, were placed next to each other at the head of the picnic table. Two bowls of chocolate pudding were placed in front of them while a larger cake was placed in the center of the table for the adults and older kids. James and Frank blew out the one candles on each of the puddings and took it out. After that, Harry and Neville covered themselves in chocolate. Lily and Alice were having fun with the cameras.

0000

A few hours later of more talking/playing, James noticed Sirius standing off to the side with Spica's letter. He was reading it over again. This time, he wasn't laughing.

"Alice!" James asked. "How many pictures do you have left?"

"One." She said. "I was thinking of a picture of the birthday boys.

"How about the birthday boys and their parents?" James suggested.

"That's excellent!" Alice said.

"Who's going to take it?" Frank asked.

"Sirius." James said looking at his friend by the willow tree. "I think he's starting to feel depressed about Spica. We need something to keep him happy."

"Fair enough." Lily said. "He really does love her. Doesn't he?"

James nodded before walking over to his friend.

"Padfoot?" James asked

"I miss her so much." Sirius admitted.

"You'll see her again." James told him. "She loves you too much."

"You're so lucky Prongs." Sirius said to his best friend. "Your 21 and you already have a wife and kid. I don't even know if I'll live to see Spica again to marry her and have kids with her."

"You WILL." James told his best friend taking Sirius by the shoulders. "Stop this negative thinking. This is so unlike you. C'mon. Alice has one last picture and she wants the Potters and Longbottoms together in it. You can take the picture."

"Thanks Prongs." Sirius said. "You're right."

"Here Sirius." Alice said walking up to him.

Alice and Lily positioned themselves holding their sons who still had on the party hats. James and Frank stood on opposite ends of the pictures with their arms around their wives. The willow branches were draped in the background with a pregnant Mrs. Weasley holding Ron behind the branches.

"Hold it!" Sirius said looking into the camera. "Okay kids. Look this way."

Before either kid could look away, Sirius snapped the photo.

"Thanks Sirius." Lily said.

"I'll get these to you before Christmas." Alice said taking the camera back.

0000

14 years later,

Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were unpacking their trunks for the school year.

"Something is up." Seamus said. "Why would Death Eaters attack Diagon Alley?"

"I was wondering WHY myself." Harry said. "You would think Voldemort would keep quiet a little to get people from believing me and Dumbledore."

"It's true. Isn't it?" Dean asked Harry. "HE'S back."

Harry nodded.

"I knew it." Neville said. "I figured it out for sure when Sara Montgomery was announced dead. I suspected, but…"

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Sara Montgomery." Ron told him. "Only THE Greatest Potions Master around. If she hadn't been doing research, she would have taught. She was also a friend of Harry's mum."

Everyone looked at Harry sympathetically. Everyone Harry cared about seemed to die.

"What?" Harry asked. "If I knew her, it was before my parents' deaths and I barley remember that."

Ron nearly bursted out laughing at that, but was silenced by his best friend with a glare. He knew that the Potters weren't dead.

"Well," Harry said. "It's only a matter of time before he comes out into the open. He'll be defeated. Once and for all."

Neville looked down at his open trunk. Even with his parents back to normal, there was no way he'd have the same courage as his friend.

"Oh!" Neville exclaimed as he spotted something in his trunk. "Harry! I found this during the holidays."

Neville pulled out a picture and held it against his chest.

"I asked my Mum and Gran about this picture. Gran said that there was only one picture. She never got the duplicate made. Mum said that there were supposed to be two. So, we got a duplicate made. This one was supposed to be for your family."

Neville handed Harry the picture. Harry smiled as he saw the two families with willow branches and people in the background.

"According to Mum," Neville told him. "Sirius Black took the picture."

Ron looked closer at the picture.

"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed pointing at a pregnant redheaded figure holding another redheaded figure in the background. "That's my Mum! And…That's me!"

"Thanks Neville." Harry said to his friend.

"Your welcome." Neville said.

The End.


	25. They’re Awake

**Neville Longbottom**

**In **

**They're Awake**

"Where's the boy?" a Death Eater said to an auror.

"I won't let you ANYWHERE near my son." The auror said.

"Too bad." Another Death Eater said pointing his wand at the auror's wife. "Crucio"

"AGGHHH!" the woman screamed.

Just as the auror was going to aid his wife, the other Death Eater shouted "Crucio!" pointing his wand at the man.

After about 2 hours of pain, the curses subsided.

"Legstrange! Crouch!" a Death Eater yelled running. "Get out of here! Aurors are on there way and the Dark Lord had vanished."

"He said he was going to the Potters to deal with them." The first Death Eater said.

"Exactly." The third one said. "The only thing left in that house are Potter and Evans' bodies, and rubble. They're saying that their boy was found alive."

"What?" the two Death Eaters asked removing the curse.

With that knowledge, only one Death Eater got away. The other was apprehended by aurors who had just gotten there. However, it was too late for Frank and Alice Longbottom. They had been under the curse for too long.

0000

14 years later,

"Are you sure this will work?" a healer asked another

"Montgomery sent this. What do YOU think?"

"I'd be surprised if it didn't." the first healer answered.

The two healers gave their two patients a potion each. After a few minutes, the man and the woman groaned.

"Neville?" the woman asked as she opened her eyes.

She looked around to see herself at St. Mungos. The last thing she remembered was being tortured by a Death Eater who was after her son.

"Where's Neville?" she asked quickly sitting up. "Where's my baby?"

"Alice. Please." The man said slowly getting up. "I have a headache."

"Well excuse me Frank Longbottom." She said. "But I'M worried about MY son."

"It's alright Mrs. Longbottom." The first healer who gave her the potion said. "Neville is just fine."

"Thank goodness." She sighed. "Who is he with?"

"As long as he's with my mother or the Potters, I'm happy." Frank said taking some medicine for his headache.

"He's with your mother." The second healer said.

"How long have we have we been here?" Alice asked as she took some headache medicine.

"14 years ." The first healer added.

"14 YEARS!?"

0000

Meanwhile,

Neville was working on a Potions essay his least favorite teacher assigned. His grandmother was out shopping, so he was home alone.

Neville's eyes turned from the book to a picture of his parents. If only they were able to help.

He then closed the book and went over to the bookshelf and pulled out another book. This one was a photo album. He opened it and saw his parents on their wedding day waving at him. He flipped through it to see other pictures. They had seemed so happy. Suddenly a picture caught his eye. He had seen it before, but he never paid much attention to it.

Neville looked at the date and saw that it was taken on July 30th, 1981. There were six figures in it: two men, two women, and two baby boys wearing birthday hats. He recognized his own family immediately. The other family he figured who they were by what they looked like. The man had messy black hair and hazel eyes. The woman had red hair and very familiar green eyes. The boy wearing the hat had his mother's green eyes and black strands of hair poked out from the hat. The other family was the Potters. He recognized them because the man looked like Harry except for the eyes. The woman had the same colored eyes as his friend. How come he never realized it before?

Neville took out the picture making a mental note to himself to make a copy of that for Harry.

Suddenly, the fireplace activated and a healer's head popped into the fire.

"Mrs. Longbottom?" the healer asked.

"She's not here right now." Neville said going to the fireplace. "Can I take a message?"

"Neville." The healer said. "It's your parents."

"Move aside." Neville said. "I'm flooing to St. Mungos."

0000

A few seconds later,

Neville stepped out of the fireplace and ran to his parents' ward, not bothering to dust himself off nor letting the healer give him the good news.

When he got there, he got the shock of his life. His parents were sitting up in bed as the healers were telling them what had been going on while they were out of commission.

Neville just stood at the doorway with his mouth hanging.

Frank, while his wife was listening intensively to the healers, turned as he heard fast footsteps coming towards the room and stopping. His training as an auror had allowed him to listen to a person talk AND hear his surroundings. As he turned, he saw a fourteen, going on fifteen, version of his son.

_Neville?_ Frank mouthed.

With tears welling up in his eyes, Neville nodded as he read his father's lips.

"And THEN," the healer continued not noticing the boy, "my Ravenclaw daughter said that she heard her third year that Neville dressed a boggart version of Severus Snape up in his Grandmother's clothing."

"Who was his Defense teacher?" Alice asked.

"I think that year was Remus Lupin." The second healer said. He has a son in Hufflepuff.

"That doesn't surprise me." Alice said. "Of those four, Lupin was the type to teach. It was HIS idea to dress Snape up, wasn't it?"

"Alice!" Frank cried from the other bed.

Alice and the healers looked over to see Frank and a boy of almost 15 years hugging.

Frank and Neville pulled out of the hug and turned to Alice.

"It's him." Frank said to her.

"Neville?" she asked.

"Mum!" Neville cried as he ran to her and they embraced.

"Oh! My baby!" Alice cried as she stroked his hair.

Just then, they were interrupted.

"There you are Neville!" a stern witch said to her grandson. "You had me worried sick!"

"Hello Mum." Frank said. "Thanks for taking care of Neville."

"Frank?"Augusta Longbottom asked. "You're okay?"

"Yes." Healer #1 said.

"Sara Montgomery found the cure." Healer #2 added.

Just then, another healer came running into the room.

"I just received some horrible news!" the third healer said. "Sara Montgomery is DEAD!"

The room fell silent.

"They found her body near a cauldron in her house." The healer continued. "No mark, nothing. It appears to have been Avada Kedavera."

"I knew it." Neville said to himself. "Harry wouldn't lie about something like that."

"What dear?" Alice asked.

"You-Know-Who." Neville told her. "He's back."

0000

A few weeks later, Frank and Alice were allowed to go home. Frank had helped Neville with his Potions assignment.

0000

The day after Neville's birthday,

"Frank!" a woman at the Ministry said from the fireplace. "Your needed at the ministry. Something's…come up."

"What?" Frank asked.

"An attack on Diagon Alley." She said. "The Death Eaters are gone except for one. He was just brought in. We need you at the trial."

"I'll be right there." Frank said. "Alice? Neville? Do you want to come?"

"Me?" Neville asked. "Okay."

0000

The three Longbottoms arrived. Alice and Neville took a seat among the audience while Frank went up with the aurors. Most of them were familiar (Frank had gone into the office just the other day), but there were three new men.

"Longbottom!" Moody said. "These are Procyon White, Romulus Lupus, and Jim Jarter. They're the ones who caught the Death Eater."

"Great job." Frank said. "I'm Frank Longbottom."

Suddenly, the Death Eater appeared being guarded by two other aurors. There was something familiar about the Death Eater.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Frank asked.

"We're just about to find that out, Longbottom." Mad-Eye Moody said.

"Well then," Albus Dumbledore said coming in. "Shall we begin?"

The vertiseurm was administered.

"What's your name?" The minister asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." The traitor answered.

There were murmurs in the audience.

"How is it possible?" Fudge asked. "Pettigrew is dead."

"I faked my death." Peter answered.

"How?" Moody asked.

"I'm an animagus."

"You're not registered." Another auror stated.

"No. But I am one. I spent the last 14 years as a rat"

"Who killed those muggles who were said to have been killed with you?" Procyon asked changing the subject.

"I did. I made it look like Sirius Black did it." Peter answered.

"Who was the Potter's Secret Keeper?" Jim asked

"I was."

This really got the audiences attention. Neville didn't know what to think. The man standing in front of the room was the one responsible for his friend's predicament concerning Voldemort.

"What we need is Black." Frank said. "To get HIS side of the story."

Dumbledore turned to the three men.

"If you will?" he said to Procyon.

"If you insist Albus." Procyon said. "Don't freak out everyone. I won't hurt you….Or prank you. This time."

The man took his wand and pointed it at himself. Before everyone's eyes, Procyon White transformed into Sirius Black.

Silence fell across the audience. Except for one cricket chirping.

"Is THIS the "Welcome Back" I get after all these year?" Sirius asked jokingly. "The Ministry had gotten DULL without me, James, and Frankie."

"I wasn't as bad as you and James." Frank corrected. "And Don't Call Me Frankie."

Alice had to stiffen a giggle. Something's never change. Sirius and James always had a way to make her laugh. Especially with Frank around.

"No matter." Sirius said. "Lay down the vertiserum. I'll take the whole bottle if necessary."

"That won't be necessary Sirius." Frank said. "Minister, Black's eagerness to take the potion is proof enough that he is willing to state the truth."

"Three drops." Fudge said.

The vertiseurm was given.

"What's your name?" The minister asked.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Who killed those muggles?" Moody asked

"Peter. He made it look like I did it."

"Who was the Potter's Secret Keeper?" Jim asked

"Peter was. We switched at the last minute. It was supposed to be the perfect bluff. Voldemort was supposed to come after me leaving Peter, James, Lily, and Harry safe. When I figured it out, I went after Peter. That's when he faked his death."

"There appears to be a question in the audience." Moody said with his back facing the person he was referring to.

The aurors turned to see Neville with his hand raised.

"Yes Son?" Frank asked.

"I have a question for Mr. Black." Neville said. "Does Harry know the truth?"

"Yes." Sirius said. "He found out his third year."

"Thank you." Neville said. "That's all I wanted to know."

"How did you escape Azkaban?" Fudge asked Sirius

"Because I wasn't fed enough," Sirius told, "I grew thin. Soon, it got to the point where I could sneak through the bars. The dementors didn't affect me as much because I'm an animagus."

This caught the entire audience's attention. TWO unregistered animagi.

"Did you and Pettigrew learn this ability at the same time?" another auror asked.

"Yes. Me, Wormtail, and Prongs all learned at the same time." Sirius answered.

"That's THREE unregistered animagi!" the auror yelled in surprise.

"Actually, seven." Frank heard Romulus whisper to Jim. "If you include the girls"

"Who was what?" another auror asked.

"I was a dog, Wormtail was a rat, and Prongs was a stag." Sirius said.

"Prongs?" Moody asked.

"James Potter." Romulus stated.

"You learn something new everyday." Frank said as Sirius and Peter were released from the vertiserum. "Minister, I think we have enough proof that Sirius Black is innocent on all charges."

"Yes." Fudge said reluctantly. "I hearby declare that Peter Pettigrew is guilty of the murder of 12 muggles and the betrayal of the Potters. His Order of Merlin is revoked. His sentence: the dementor's kiss."

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Peter screamed as he was dragged away.

"As for Sirius Black." Fudge continued. "I hearby declare him innocent of the charges placed against him 14 years ago. He is to receive a pension of 100000 galleons, the Order of Merlin: First Class, and a pardon."

Sirius got up and hugged Romulus and Jim.

"I TOLD you!" Romulus stated. "Patience is a virtue."

"Shut up." Sirius and Jim said to him at the same time.

"The word ISN'T in our vocabulary." Jim stated.

"Hey?" Sirius asked an auror, "Can we keep it a secret that I'm an animagus?"

"Sure." The auror said with a sigh. "Well have it on hand, but it won't be published."

"Thanks." Sirius said. "Prongs would KILL me if I went legal."

"Why DID you become an animagus?" Frank asked.

"Certain creatures don't affect animals if you know what I mean." Sirius answered. "We did it to keep someone company."

"Only you and Potter could do something like that." Alice said joining her husband.

"Merlin! It's great to see you two up." Sirius said to Frank and Alice. "Sara's doing?"

"Yes." Alice said. "Just before she died."

"I heard." Romulus said. "I'd hate to be there when John finds out."

"Yeah." Jim said. "Wait…Montgomery's DEAD?"

"Yes." Frank said.

"Poor Lils." He whispered.

"She never had a chance to find the cure for you Moony." Sirius said sadly as he patted Romulus' shoulder.

"Wait a minute…" Frank said as he realized something

"Shhh." Romulus said to Frank thinking that he recognized the nickname. "I know it's difficult to believe. But I'm really Remus Lupin."

"That wasn't what I was getting at." Frank said. He knew only ONE person who knew Sara that was named (or nicknamed) "Lils". And she was supposedly dead.

"Professor Lupin?" Neville asked. "You look different."

"Same spell Sirius here used, Neville." Remus told him.

"I'm never going to get over that." Jim said. "PROFESSOR!"

"Get used to it." Remus said. "Because you'll hear that ALL year."

"Really?" Neville asked. "Your coming back?!"

"Of course." Remus said. "Jim and Sirius here will teach during my…off days."

"Oh. Full moon?"

Frank and Alice looked at their son in awe.

"What? I heard it from Ginny Weasley, who heard it from the Weasley twins, who heard it from Luna Lovegood, who heard it from Draco Malfoy, who heard it from Professor Snape."

Jim shuddered at the name.

"I still can't believe Sinvellus is teaching." Jim stated.

This REALLY caught Alice and Frank off guard. Only two people in the world ever used that word: Sirius Black, and James Potter.

"Well," Albus said going up to the group. "We must be going now Frank. Alice. We left Mrs. Jarter, Miss. Oxford, Miss. Jenkins, young Mr. Jarter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger in my office."

"Of course." Frank said. "We'll talk to you later."

Sirius turned back into Procyon as the group of men left the room and went to the lobby.

"You don't think…" Frank asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Alice said. "After finding out Pettigrew's a traitor and Sirius, James, and Pettigrew were animagi, NOTHING will surprise me."

0000

It was about six months after Frank and Alice got their right minds back. Neville had gone back to school and was doing splendidly. He had come home at the holidays and had the best Christmas ever not knowing Harry Potter was having the same.

Frank and Alice had to talk to Dumbledore one day just before school started so Neville went with them to avoid the train. Neville had gone on to join his friends.

0000

In Dumbledore's office,

Alice was hugging a blond woman as Frank was shaking Jonathan Newton's hand.

"Wait a minute." Frank said to a blond woman. "I heard you were dead."

"I'm going to get that a lot." Sara said. "A few students wanted to try out a potion and brought me back as well as Cedric Diggory. I'm not the first."

"Who was the first?" Alice asked.

"We were." Jim Jarter said referring to his wife and himself.

The couple removed their disguise to reveal themselves as James and Lily Potter.

"I knew it." Frank said as Alice and Lily hugged.

"It's so good to see you again." Alice said to Lily

"Same here Alice."

"You knew?" James asked as he shook Frank's hand.

"You and Sirius are the only two people I know who call Snape "Snivellus". I figured it out after you did it during Pettigrew's trial."

"Oh, by the way," Sara said. "Our revival is a secret. Until further notice."

00000

Back in the Great Hall,

Neville was starring at a sight that rivaled what he saw when he saw his parents awake.

Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley, and Hermione Granger were watching a trophy go back and forth across the table as Harry Potter was pushing it towards…Cedric Diggory?!

"How about this…" Cedric said. "We tell the press it was a tie."

"What do you think I've been trying to tell them these past few months?!" Harry asked. "But maybe they'll listen to you."

"But you're the Boy-Who-Lived."

"And YOU'RE the REAL Hogwarts' Champion. I was just a pawn in Voldemort's plan to come back and it was the perfect way to get to me."

"But who keeps the trophy?" Ron asked knowing this would start another argument.

"He does!" Both Cedric and Harry said.

"This is the opposite of what would NORMALLY happen." Hermione stated.

"Hermione." Ginny said. "This is HARRY POTTER we're talking about. There is nothing NORMAL."

"Did I miss something?" Neville asked.

"These two are too modest…" Fred stated

"…For their own good." George finished.

"There you are Neville." Frank said behind his kid.

Neville turned to see his parents, his defense professors, his headmaster, a black haired man and a blond woman.

"Neville," Alice said. "This is Sara. She's the one responsible for our revival."

"But…weren't you dead?"

"Wasn't Cedric dead?" Sara asked in reply as she pointed to the arguing seekers. "It's very nice to see you again Neville. The last time I saw you, you had just learned how to walk."

"Is that…" Alice asked looking at Harry.

"Yes Mum. That's Harry Potter."

"Scary." Frank said. "He looks just like James."

"So, this is a secret?" Alice asked Sara to confirm.

"Yes." Sara said. "The three of us won't be revealed until AFTER Voldemort's defeat."

"But that could take YEARS!" Frank stated.

"I know." Jim Jarter said. "But we'll deal with it."

The End


	26. Maraudette Meeting

**The Maraudettes**

**In **

**Maraudette Meeting.**

It was December 27th. Unknown to Lily Evans, this was going to be the day that would change her life forever.

Lily woke up in the Head Girl's apartment at 7 a.m. She had a great dream about a world with no Voldemort, her friends were happy, and she was with James.

"_Dreams are nice_," Miss. Westley had told her Christmas afternoon, "_but it takes action to make the dreams comes true."_

"Maybe." Lily said to herself. "I'll consider it later."

She got out of bed and freshened herself up for the day. She was going to talk to Professor Peeler about the book she received last Christmas. She was curious about how he knew all of the information.

As she left her apartment, James Potter was also leaving his room. As usual, for the brief two seconds, she was breathless. She had gotten good at the denial and lately she had been coming out if it. Just two days ago, she had kissed him on the cheek and felt a very tiny spark.

"Good morning." James said as he noticed her.

"Good morning Pot…James." She said.

"Are we on first name terms now?" James asked her.

"Sure." She told him. "After all we've been through, I think we've gotten to know each other a little bit better. Enough to get on first name terms."

James smiled. "Are you heading down to breakfast?"

"Yes. I'm supposed to be meeting the girls there."

"Same here. Except, for me it's "the guys.""

Lily laughed at what he meant with the correction. There was still some mystery with James Potter, but only time will reveal them.

0000

In the hallway a few minutes later,

"James?" Lily asked. "Do you want to do anything Friday night before the rest of the school gets back from holiday?"

"Well, I'd have to check with the others to see if they'd…" James started.

"I meant the two of us." She interrupted. "Alone."

James stopped walking.

"Alone?" He repeated "Together? Just you and me? Like a date?"

"Well, yes." She admitted as she looked at him.

"Well, sure. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Friday is New Years Eve. I'm sure we can think of something."

"Yeah." James said.

The two Heads started walking to the Great Hall.

0000

In the Great Hall, Lily found her friends had decided to eat breakfast earlier in the kitchen and had headed back to the dorm.

"Do you want to eat with us?" James offered.

"No thanks." She said. "I need to go talk to my friends. I'll eat later."

"Okay." James said. "Just remember to tickle the pear."

"Right." Lily said as she left.

James went to go join his friends.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius said.

"Guys?" James said to his friends. "Something weird just happened."

"What are you talking about Prongs?" Sirius said taking a drink of Pumpkin juice.

"Lily Evans just asked me if I wanted to do anything with her Friday night, just the two of us, and I said "Sure"."

The Pumpkin juice came right back out all over Remus.

"WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed turning to his best friend.

"Excuse you!" Remus said to Sirius.

"Sorry Moony." Sirius said not even looking at the werewolf. "After all these years of trying to ask her out, she asks YOU out?"

"Well, yes." James said still in shock.

"When did this happen?" Remus asked his friend as he cleaned himself off using magic.

"This morning. I have to do SOMETHING with her. I can't very well just do rounds around the castle. It's New Years for crying out loud. And the first date. It has to be special." James Potter said worriedly as he started to hyperventilate.

"You'll think of something." Remus said.

0000

Upstairs in the seventh year girl's dorm,

"Bushtail!" Lily said coming into the dorm. "I need you to do me a huge favor."

"What?" Spica asked a little worried that Lily was angry about them skipping breakfast with her.

"Throw me off the astronomy tower or into the lake. I just agreed to go on a date with James Potter."

"He asked you?" Sara asked excitedly.

"Worse." Lily paled. "I…I…."

"You asked him?" Melissa asked in awe as she figured it out.

"I don't know what came over me or who was more shocked." Lily continued "Me or him."

With that, she related how it had happened.

"What did I do?" she asked in horror when she finished.

"You gave him a chance." Sara said. "Just like Adolpha said to."

There was a brief silence.

"NOW REMUS AND I CAN GO OUT TOGETHER IN PUBLIC!" Melissa suddenly cheered.

Everyone looked at the wolf animagus.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Melissa told them as she blushed.

"You've been going with Lupin all this time?" Sara asked "For how long?"

Melissa murmured something.

"Sorry Adolpha. I didn't quite catch that." Spica told her.

"Fifth year." Melissa admitted.

"FIFTH YEAR?!" her friends yelled.

"And you were confused about how I had a crush on James since Third?" Lily asked.

"It's just," Melissa argued. "After Sara went out with Pettigrew for that one week, we said that we wouldn't date any Marauders. And, I've had a crush on Remus for ages, and he felt similar towards me. So, we just decided to date in secret. At least until we could figure out the best way to tell you guys."

"It's my fault." Sara said. "I dated the wrong Marauder."

"I have an idea." Spica said as she grabbed something from under her bed, moved to her desk and slammed a journal on it. "I, Bushtail, Vice-President of the Maraudettes, hereby call the Meeting of the Maraudettes to Order."

Lily laughed at her friend as she took her seat as President.

"Vixy is present." Lily said before she briefly transformed into a fox for a second.

"As is Bushtail." Spica said following Lily's example, but turning into a squirrel.

"Adolpha is accounted for." Melissa said before turning into a wolf.

"Easter is in attendance." Sara added turning into the white rabbit.

"Adolpha," Lily said. "Would you please read the minutes of our last meeting?"

"Of course President Vixy." Melissa said taking the journal from Bushtail. "Last time we discussed how we were doing the Christmas Prank with the mistletoe."

"That went well." Spica said as Melissa wrote down the day's date. "Vixy was the first to kiss her man."

"After he gave me a VERY expensive necklace that I am still wearing." Lily added.

0000

The girls had their meeting within thirty minutes.

"Let's see it." Lily said asking for the journal.

**_DECEMBER 27, 1976,_**

**_MEETING CALLED BY BUSHTAIL_**

**_OLD MATERIAL_**

_CHRISTMAS PRANK WENT WELL. POTTER, BLACK, AND LUPIN FELL FOR THE MISTLETOE AND NEVER FIGURED OUT HOW IT WORKED. PEELER SHOWED UP WITH WESTLEY AND COMPLIMENTED OUR WORK. POTTER WAS THE FIRST TO BE RELEASED BECAUSE HE GAVE VIXY A VERY EXPENSIVE NECKLACE THAT SHE IS STILL WEARING. BLACK AND LUPIN WERE KISSED ON THE CHEEK AFTER THEY REALIZED THAT POTTER WASN'T UNDER HIS ANYMORE._

**_NEW MATERIAL_**

_REASON FOR MEETING: REPEALMENT OF ARTICLE III MARAUDER CLAUSE OF MARAUDETTE CONSTITUTION._

_VIXY ASKED POTTER FOR A DATE ON NEW YEARS WITHOUT CONSIDERING THE MARADUETTE CONSTITUTION. AFTER VIXY ADMITTED, ALDOPHA ADMITTED THAT SHE HAD BROKEN THE CLAUSE TWO YEARS AGO WHEN SHE STARTED TO SECRETLY DATE LUPIN._

_THE CLAUSE WAS PLACED INTO EFFECT AFTER EASTER BROKE UP WITH PETTIGREW AFTER A WEEK OF DATING BACK IN THIRD YEAR._

_BUSHTAIL SUGGESTED REPEALING ARTICLE III MARAUDER CLAUSE DUE TO THE FACT THAT THREE OF FOUR MARAUDETTES WANT TO DATE MARAUDERS._

**_FINAL DECISION_**

_VIXY WILL GO ON A DATE WITH POTTER ONE NIGHT. IF IT GOES WELL, THEN ARTICLE III MARAUDER CLAUSE WILL BE REPEALED. IF THE DATE GOES HORRIBLY WRONG, THE ARTICLE REMAINS._

"I have no idea how the Americans handle democracy at their level." Sara admitted. "It can get so complicated."

0000

Thirty-seven years later,

"What do you guys want?" Megan Potter asked as she entered the common room. Ariel Edwards had called her.

When she got down there, she saw her cousin, niece, nephew, and her best friends. Taran, Tara, and the boys had been in the common room when the girls came down with a book.

"We found something under my bed." Vega said.

"What?" Megan asked.

"This." Vega said handing Megan a book.

MARAUDETTE JOURNAL

"Weren't our mothers the Maraudettes?" Megan asked.

"Yes." Vega said. "That's why we called you."

Megan opened the book and read.

_MARAUDETTES:_

_PRESIDENT: VIXY (LILY EVANS)_

_VICE PRESIDENT: BUSHTAIL (SPICA JENKINS)_

_SECRETARY: ADOLPHA (MELISSA OXFORD)_

_TREASURER: EASTER (SARA MONTGOMERY)_

_(IN DEMOCRATIC FORM BECAUSE OF CURIOSITY OF AMERICAN GOVERNMENT. WE DON'T KNOW HOW THEY DO IT BECAUSE IT CAN GET SO COMPLICATED.)_

"We should show this to our mothers this Christmas." Megan suggested.

"Good idea." Tara said. "What year did Grandma graduate?"

"1977." Taran told her without looking up from his defense book.

"Read the first one of that YEAR, Aunt Megan." Tara said. "Please."

Megan smiled at her niece and turned to January 2, 1977,

**_JANUARY 2, 1977_**

**_MEETING CALLED BY VIXY_**

**_OLD MATERIAL_**

_VIXY WENT ON A DATE WITH POTTER FOR ONE NIGHT TO SEE IF ARTICLE III MARAUDER CLAUSE SHOULD BE REPEALED. IF IT WENT WELL, THEN ARTICLE III MARAUDER CLAUSE WILL BE REPEALED. IF THE DATE WENT HORRIBLY WRONG, THE ARTICLE REMAINS._

**_NEW MATERIAL_**

_REASON FOR MEETING: REPEALMENT OF ARTICLE III MARAUDER CLAUSE._

_THE DATE BETWEEN VIXY AND POTTER WENT BETTER THAN EXPECTED. POTTER HAD ORGANIZED A CANDLELIT PICNIC DINNER ON THE ASTRONOMY TOWER ON NEW YEARS EVE. VIXY FOUND OUT ONCE AND FOR ALL THAT POTTER IS DEFINITELY AN HEIR OF GRYFFINDOR AND THAT HIS YOUNGER SISTER, JENNIFER POTTER HAD BEEN SENT AWAY TO AMERICA TO ESCAPE THE RISE OF VOLDEMORT. AT FIVE TILL THE NEW YEAR, POTTER AND VIXY DECIDED TO COMPROMISE ON NEW YEAR TRADITIONS. POTTER HAD CONJURED TWO GLASSES OF CHAMPAGNE AND THEY PREPARED TO SHOOT OFF FIREWORKS. HOWEVER, INSTEAD OF CHEERING, THEY SHARED THEIR FIRST KISS._

_MEANWHILE, BUSHTAIL, EASTER, ADOLPHA, LUPIN, AND BLACK WERE IN THE KITCHEN CELEBRATING THE NEW YEAR THEIR OWN WAY AS BLACK AND BUSHTAIL SANG "CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT". VIXY HAD A GOOD LAUGH WHEN TOLD._

_THE NEXT MORNING, VIXY PUT OFF TELLING ABOUT THIS KISS UNTIL 11 A.M. WHEN SHE TOLD BUSHTAIL, EASTER, AND ADOLPHA ABOUT THE KISS, SHE EXPLAINED WHAT SHE FELT AS A TINY SPARK. TO PROVE HER POINT THAT SHE LIKED IT, SHE THOUGHT OF THE KISS AND PRODUCED A PATRONUS IN THE SHAPE OF A GRYFFINDOR LION IN FRONT OF PEELER AND EARNED GRYFFINDOR 20 POINTS._

_ACCORDING TO LUPIN, POTTER HAD BEEN EXTREMELY WORRIED THAT VIXY DID NOT LIKE THE KISS. THEY ARE NOW SCHEDULED TO GO ON A DATE AFTER HE READS HOGWARTS: A HISTORY._

**_FINAL DECISION_**

_ARTICLE III MARAUDER CLAUSE STATES "NO MARAUDETTE IS TO DATE ANYONE IN THE MARAUDER GROUP DUE TO THEY HAVE A TENDANCY TO USE THE INTELLECTUAL TALENTS OF THE MARAUDETTES FOR HOMEWORK AND HAVE NO SENSE OF ROMANCE."_

_ARTICLE III MARAUDER CLAUSE IS NOW REPEALED. MARAUDETTES ARE FREE TO DATE MARAUDERS._

"This is most DEFINENTLY a Christmas gift." Vega said with a laugh.

The End

(A/N: More of the Maraudette Journal in Heir of Gryffindor)


	27. The Detention

**The Marauders/Maraudettes**

**In**

**The Detention **(In a little more detail)

"Do you think Snivellus saw us?" Sirius asked as he and his friends went running down the hall.

"POTTER!" McGonagall's voice rang through the hall.

"Yes. And he tattled on us." James answered

"BLACK! LUPIN!" she continued.

The witch found the three culprits and started telling them off.

"I can't believe you three. Mr. Lupin, you should know better." McGonagall stated "What will it take to teach you …"

Suddenly, Professor Peeler appeared.

"Is everything alright?" Peeler interrupted.

"Absolutely not Professor Peeler." McGonagall told him. "According to Mr. Snape, these three managed to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room and change everything from Green and Silver to Red and Gold."

The boys looked at their DADA professor and were amazed to see him managing a straight face, but looked like he had Dumbledore's twinkle in his eyes.

"Really? Have you tried detention?" he asked.

"Many times." She told him.

"Maybe you should let me have a go." Peeler suggested.

"Very well. I'll leave them in your hands." She said as she left still fuming.

"Slytherin common room changes colors." He repeated with a grin. "Intriguing. Even though I still have to give you detention to make McGonagall happy."

The boys groaned.

"Come to my office at 6 a.m. Don't be late."

0000

6 a.m.,

"Welcome." Peeler told the tired Marauders as they entered the room.

"What's our punishment?" Sirius asked bored. "Clean the trophies? Lines?"

"No." Peeler told him "Wait for it."

_What else is there?_ Sirius thought _He's not going to make us do bedpans is he?_

A few minutes later, the door opened

"Professor? What's going on?" Melissa Oxford showed up at the doorway.

"What are THEY doing here?" Lily asked pointing at the boys.

"Now. I'm guessing you six are completely confused."

"That's the understatement of the century." Spica said looking at Sirius.

"These three." He said pointing the boys. "Are in detention."

"What did we do?" Lily asked in horror.

"You, Miss. Evans, Miss. Oxford, and Miss. Jenkins, are their punishment" Peeler said with a grin.

The sixteen year olds looked at each other still confused.

"Mssrs Black, Lupin, and Potter will be paired up with you three ladies," Peeler explained further. "You are not to team up with others. It will be one boy to one girl. The actual punishment is…they are to do EXACTLY what you say, no questions asked. In other words, they are your slaves for the entire day. You girls are to supervise them. If they refuse to do your bidding, then, I have a potion that can cause mind control."

The girls all got wicked grins on their faces and turned to the boys.

The Marauders were actually scared now. Peeler could easily get around any rules and laws concerning that stuff.

0000

"What's going on?" Sara asked when the three Marauders and the rest of the Maraudettes came to breakfast.

"Say "hello" to our slaves for the day." Spica told her putting an arm around Sirius.

"They're in detention and they have to do EXACTLY what we say." Lily said following suite with James. "If not, mind control."

"Don't worry." Melissa whispered to Remus. "I won't make you do anything stupid."

"Thanks." He whispered back.

Just then Severus Snape walked in.

Lily got an evil look in her eye.

"Oh no." James whimpered.

"My first task for you Potter," Lily said to him. "Is to apologize to Severus Snape for all that you have done to him."

James groaned as he got up and walked over to Snape. Sirius shot him a sympathetic look.

"What do you want Potter?" Snape sneered as James approached him

James took a deep breath, "I'msorryforallthetroubleIcausedyouthesepastsixyears."

James took another breath and walked back to Lily leaving a confused Severus Snape.

"What just happened?" Snape asked his fellow Slytherins.

"I have NO idea." Narcissa said.

"That's the best you're going to get out of me." James told Lily.

"It's a start." She said. "Now, get me some breakfast."

"Yes Milady." James said sarcastically with a bow.

"Ooh. I like that name." Lily said. "Milady."

"Me and my big mouth." James said to himself

0000

"Black!" Spica said at lunch a few hours later, "How do you get into the kitchens?"

The boys looked at each other.

"Follow us." Sirius said with a defeated sigh.

The three boys led the Maraudettes to a painting of a bowl of fruit. James tickled the pear and the painting swung open.

"Welcome." Sirius said. "To Hogwarts' Kitchens."

The girls' mouths dropped as they took in the sight of the HUGE kitchen teaming with House-elves.

"Mister James! Mister Sirius! Mister Remus!" a house-elf called. "Can Joy gets yous anything?"

"No thanks Joy." Remus said. "We're just showing the girls the kitchens."

"What kind of breaks and pay do you get?" Sara asked the elf

"We don't get any Miss." Joy answered. "Dumbledore offered, but it is not the way of the house-elf. We don't have to work AS hard during the summer and Christmas, so Joy counts that as break."

A few minutes later,

"Well," Melissa said. "We must be going. It's been nice meeting you, Joy."

As the group left the kitchen,

"What other passages are there?" Lily asked. "And remember, Mind Control."

The boys sighed and told the girls all of their secret passages. At least the girls didn't ask about the map.

Sirius looked at his watch. The day was half over.

0000

Throughout the day, most of the teachers were baffled at the way the Marauders were acting.

Binns had NEVER seen James and Sirius take notes in his class, and here they were writing vigorously.

Slughorn was amazed at Sirius as he got Spica's ingredients ready.

McGonagall was also surprised that James wasn't as show-offish as he normally was. Instead, he was aiding Lily in a technique he picked up that helped him.

Peeler grinned when he saw that they were doing exactly what the girls were telling them to do. Truth be told, it was all part of his plan to get the Marauders and the Maraudettes to know one another better and spark some feelings. He was going to make sure the future was going to be right on track.

After a few more classes where the boys took the girls' notes, did their homework, carried their books, gave massages, the time was now 9:00 P.M. One more hour left. And the girls were going to make the most of it.

"James! Brush my hair!"

"Sirius! Take a letter!"

"Remus, could you please help me with my Defense Assignment?"

"ALDOLPHA! You said that too nicely." Spica reprimanded.

0000

At 10 p.m. in the common room,

"Anyways," Spica continued with her dictation as Sirius wrote, "Peeler went back to boggarts to help us decide ways to make the boggarts funny. I was thinking of having the Whomping Willow turn into a seed next time."

"If the bullet was gold instead of silver, then it should only wound the werewolf." Remus was telling his "Mistress"

"What does the gold do?" Melissa asked Remus

"Nobody is quite sure about that when it comes to werewolves." Remus told her. "But it doesn't have the same effect as silver."

James was sitting on the couch sideways directly behind Lily, who was also sitting sideways, as he brushed her hair. She was enjoying the feel of the brush as it gently glided through her red hair.

"James. When you're done with my hair, I want you to…"

She was interrupted when the portrait door opened to reveal Professor Peeler.

"Detention is over." He announced.

The girls groaned as the boys sighed with relief.

"Have fun?" he asked.

The girls nodded as the boys quickly shook their heads.

"My hand's starting to cramp." Sirius complained.

"Prepares you for paperwork in the real world." Spica told him.

"What were you going to have me do next Evans?" James asked out of curiosity as he moved the brush down her hair.

"Read Hogwarts, A History. Out loud." She said.

_Why is he still brushing?_ Lily thought to herself. _Detention is over._

_Thank you. _James mouthed to the Professor _for you timing_.

Peeler rose an eyebrow at James as the brush went for another round.

"What did you learn?" the Defense Professor asked.

"Don't get caught." Sirius said.

Peeler laughed. Then, to the girls' surprise, he added, "Exactly. Try to lay off the pranks for a while to make McGonagall think it actually worked. Because if you get caught again, I can do something worse."

The room was silent.

"Well, I hope you had fun." Peeler said leaving.

"Professor?" Remus asked. "Did you really have a mind control potion?"

"Of course not." Peeler said looking back with what looked like a Marauder's grin. "It was just a bluff. I'm not THAT good in Potions. No thanks to the fact that my Potions Professor for the first five years was a git."

"WHAT?!" Sirius asked in shock. _It was a bluff?_

"I'm going to bed." James announced quickly getting up after realizing he was still brushing Lily's hair.

Lily felt her insides drop in disappointment as the brush landed beside her. She enjoyed being pampered by James. And whether he knew it or not, he enjoyed pampering her.

The End


	28. The Reunion

Warning: Characters are OOC. You have been warned.

**Petunia Dursley**

**In**

**The Reunion **

On the train back home,

"Wow. This was one quick year." Adam stated.

"Tell me about it" Colin said.

"So, what are your plans for the summer?" Ariel asked

"Well, America's hosting the World Cup." Megan said. "England vs. Bulgaria. We're going."

"Sounds like fun." Ariel said. "I'll try and talk my Mum into it."

"There you five are." A familiar voice said from the door of the compartment.

"Harry? What are you doing on the Express?" Vega asked.

"Well, Ginny and I decided to spend most of the summer at Potter Manor so we can all go to America as a family. Each Weasley gets a certain amount of tickets because Ron plays for England. And between Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George, there are enough for all of us."

"YES!"

"And by the way, we are all going back to Potter Manor." Ginny said coming in. "James fire-called earlier."

0000

"THERE YOU ARE!" a very familiar fat lady said running up to her nephew. "How's my Dudilykins?"

"Aunt Marge." Dudley said embarrassed. "Not in front of my fiancée."

(A/N: Dudley had matured since we last saw him. That's how he won his fiancee's heart.)

"You must be Katherine." Marge said to the young blond next to Dudley.

"And you must be Dudley's aunt." Katherine said with a fake smile holding out her hand to shake Marge's.

"None of that." Marge said hugging the blond. "You're family now."

"How was the train Marge?" Vernon asked.

"The usual." She answered. "How are you doing Petunia?"

"Just fine." Petunia answered

"I bet you are more than happy that boy is dead." Marge said for the umpteenth time.

"Eh yeah." Petunia said.

Flashback

"_Petunia!" Vernon yelled as he and his son entered the house "We're home! BOY! COME GET THE BAGS OUT OF THE CAR!"_

_The two Dursley boys had left the house through the back door to go get Petunia a birthday present._

"_He's not here." Petunia said quietly as she entered the hallway from the kitchen._

"_What do you mean? When will he be back?" Vernon asked._

"_Never. He's with my sister." She said._

"_Well, as long as we aren't charged with murder." Vernon told her. "Dudley. Go get the bags."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Because you'll have to learn to do things yourself now that your cousin is gone for good." Petunia informed her son._

End Flashback

_I never said he was dead._ Petunia thought.

"Well, good riddance I say." Marge said. "Oh Dudilikins! I missed you."

Katherine rolled her eyes. She had no idea how she was going to tell this family she was what is known as a squib. That was a secret that not even Dudley knew about. Both of her parents were magical, but they were murdered by Voldemort during his second reign of terror. Luckily, she was at an aunt's house during the attack. She had heard about how her parents' murder was finally killed once and for all by the same guy who defeated him the first time: Harry Potter. She had no idea that within the year, she was going to be related to him.

"Calm down Meg." A voice said from the direction of platforms 9 and 10.

Katherine turned around and saw a black haired man about her age, a redheaded woman, 5 twelve-year olds, and two 4 year olds. There was something about them.

"How can I Harry?!" the redheaded twelve year old asked. "It's the WORLD CUP!"

"Megan!" Harry warned. "We're at King's Cross. Muggles are everywhere."

Katherine smiled. This was a family of witches and wizards.

"Why do we have to keep quiet Daddy?" the four year old redheaded girl asked.

"Because not all people are like us Tara." Harry answered. "There are a whole lot more people who can't use magic."

"Who?" Tara asked amazed

"We call them "muggles." Sweetheart." Ginny told her daughter. "Your grandfather Arthur loves to study them."

"Your Great-grandparents William and Rose Evans were muggles." Harry informed his children.

Petunia had overheard the conversation between the witches and wizards like Katherine did. She didn't think anything of it. She had no idea she had a niece named Megan. And Harry was a common name. But when she heard her parents' names, she grew pale. It was Harry Potter coming out of Platform 9 ¾.

She carefully eyed them and realized that it was definitely him. He looked so much like his father now that he was older. He was carrying a redheaded girl that looked like the woman standing next to him. The woman was carrying an almost carbon copy of Harry when he was four. The only difference was that there was no scar on his forehead.

"Vernon. Why don't you and the others load up the car? I think I see an old classmate I haven't seen in years, and he can talk for hours." Petunia told her husband.

"Are you sure you don't want me to join you?" Vernon asked.

"I'm sure." Petunia answered.

"I'll wait here Dudley. I need to talk to your mother when she's done." Katherine said as she recognized Harry Potter from the stories she heard.

"Okay." Dudley said as he left to go help his father and aunt.

After Vernon, Marge, and Dudley left, Petunia took a deep breath. She had been thinking about what her sister had told her that day she picked up Harry, and, as usual, she had been right.

Flashback

"_Where's Vernon and Dudley?" Lily asked her sister as they took a seat in the kitchen._

_Petunia saw a note on the refrigerator. _

_PETUNIA. GONE OUT THE BACK WITH DUDLEY FOR FATHER/SON BONDING. BE BACK LATE._

_VERNON_

"_They're out." Petunia told her sister._

"_I'm sorry Harry was dumped on you like he was." Lily said "We thought we could trust someone whom we couldn't."_

_Harry had gone upstairs to get his things and James was waiting for him._

"_How is it possible?" Petunia, still in shock, asked._

"_Like I said," Lily told her. "One of James' friends accidentally brought us back. But back to the subject, you were never meant to take Harry. That's why I'm apologizing."_

"_Well, he didn't take up THAT much room." Petunia said. "And he was helpful around the house."_

"_Petunia, when we entered the kitchen, I looked around, but I didn't see ANY pictures of Harry growing up. Is there a reason?"_

_Petunia hesitated._

"_I never took any." She admitted. _

"_What?" Lily asked not believing what she was hearing._

"_To tell you the truth," Petunia admitted knowing Harry would tell Lily anyways. "Harry has only had his room for almost five years now."_

"_Petunia," Lily said. "He's been living here for 14 years. Where had he been sleeping before?"_

"_In the cupboard under the stairs." The older woman admitted quietly._

_Lily didn't know what to say._

"_We only moved him to Dudley's second bedroom because his letter from that school was addressed to the Cupboard Under the Stairs."_

_Lily was still speechless. But Petunia continued as she thought of things that Harry will admit to his parents anyways. She was just going to get them out in the open before he did._

"_We've also told him for 10 years that you and your husband were killed in a car accident. We didn't even tell him he was…a…wizard."_

"_I don't believe this." Lily finally said. "You're my sister. I've looked up to you for the longest time. If you were one killed and Dudley was left on my doorstep, I would have taken him in and raised him, not as my nephew, but as a son. He would have know EVERYTHING about his parents!"_

_Silence._

"_Did you EVER lay a hand on Harry?" Lily asked._

"_No." Petunia admitted._

_Lily relaxed a little. Then she thought of something._

"_Did Vernon? Or Dudley?"_

"_If they did, I wasn't around to see." Petunia told her. "The most I did was neglected him."_

"_How could you?" Lily said to her sister "He's your nephew! He's your family! What would Mum and Dad would think if they knew? You know how family oriented Mum was!"_

_Lily got to her feet and stormed out of the kitchen. Harry and James were waiting with Harry's trunk._

"_Let's go." Petunia heard Lily snap at her husband as she changed back into the blond._

"_Rule Number One, Harry." James told his son "Is to NEVER get Mum angry."_

"_I'll make a note of it." Harry said to his father._

_Petunia watched as James transformed back into the redheaded man and rolled Harry's trunk out the door. Harry followed. Never to be seen again._

End of Flashback

Until now.

Lily had been right. Rose Evans was VERY family orientated. If ANYONE spoke bad about Petunia's Aunt Violet, then Rose would have their head on a silver platter. Even if the person who spoke was William Evans. In other words, Lily had basically told Petunia that she should have stood up to Vernon concerning Harry's treatment.

Petunia took another deep breath and was about to go up to her nephew when…

"EXCUSE ME!" Katherine yelled at the witches and wizards.

The group turned as the younger blond ran towards them leaving a confused Petunia.

_How does Katherine know them?_ Petunia thought.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked as Katherine made her way to them.

"Yes." Katherine said. "Are you by any chance Harry Potter?"

Harry shifted Tara in his arms and held her with one arm as he used the other hand to move his bangs to reveal the scar.

"So, it's true that You-Know-Who is gone for good?"

"Yes." Harry said. "But I'm still keeping an eye out. There are still loyal Death Eaters out there. And you are?"

"Sorry. I'm Katherine Bell. My parents were murdered about 12 years ago by You-Know-Who."

"Call him Voldemort." Harry said. "Fear of the name increases fear of the thing it names. And there is no reason to fear Voldemort for now."

"Okay." Katherine said. "I just wanted to thank you for avenging my parents' deaths."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Ginny said. "Do you have any other family?"

"Actually, yes." Katherine admitted. "I was living with an Aunt since the attack. And now, I'm engaged to be married."

"That's so romantic!" Megan said. "I'm Harry's little sister, Megan."

"I heard a rumor about you." Katherine said.

"What was it?" Vega asked excitedly.

"That Harry Potter had a little sister after his parents came back from the dead." Katherine told the young witch.

"Nothing juicy?" Vega pouted.

"Sorry." Katherine apologized. "By the way, my soon-to-be-mother-in-law is just over there. Would you like to meet her?"

"Sure." Ginny said politely.

Katherine motioned to Petunia to join them. Petunia took a deep breath and went to go join them.

When Harry recognized the woman, he paled.

"Hello." Petunia greeted them.

"Hi." The younger crowd said.

"Hello." Harry and Ginny said as Ginny shook Petunia's hand. (She was one of the few Weasleys who hadn't met Petunia)

"I'm Ginny Potter and this is my husband Harry." Ginny introduced herself

"And these must be your kids." Katherine noticed the kids.

"Yes." Ginny said proudly. "These are Taran and Tara."

"He's my twin brother." Tara said pointing at Taran.

Taran was eyeing his tense father trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I figured." Katherine said. "And who are you four? You haven't introduced yourselves yet." She added to Adam, Ariel, Vega, and Colin.

"Ariel's my cousin on my Dad's side." Megan introduced. "And these guys are Adam Newton, Vega Black, and Colin Lupin. They're my best friends."

"Newton, Black, Potter, and Lupin?" Katherine said thinking out loud. "I think my dad knew your dads. He was in Hufflepuff."

"You're a witch?" Petunia asked Katherine.

"Not really." Katherine said. "I'm a squib. I can't do ANY magic. But, my parents could."

Petunia relaxed a little.

"Just don't tell Vernon or Dudley." Petunia said. "They don't particularly care much for magic."

"What about you?" Megan asked her aunt.

"I used to not care." Petunia said to her niece. "But my sister's a witch. She came by one day many years ago and reminded me that my mother would have wanted me to stand up for any blood relations. That was my mistake. I should have stood up for my nephew. But my jealousy of my sister got the best of me."

As she was talking about Lily, her eyes went from Megan to Harry.

"I didn't know," Katherine said to Petunia. "That you had a sister who's a witch."

"Where is your mother?" Petunia asked her nephew.

"Mum's at home." Harry answered. "Ginny and I are taking the kids home. We're going to America in a few days for…a sporting event."

"Just as well." Petunia said to herself.

"How do you know Mum?" Megan asked.

"We've lived near each other." Petunia said. It was the truth. Their rooms had been right down the hall from each other.

"So, let me get this straight." Harry said to Katherine. "You're a squib. And your marrying Dudley Dursley?"

"Yes." Katherine admitted. "How did you know my fiancé's name?"

"Well, you said that Petunia Dursley is your soon-to-be-mother-in-law. She only has one son your age. I just put two and two together."

Ginny paled as she figured out the connection. If Katherine was marrying Dudley, then her soon-to-be-mother-in-law would be Petunia. And if the woman next to her was her soon-to-be-mother-in-law, then that would mean that she was Petunia Dursley.

"How do you know the Dursleys?" Katherine asked.

"Well…" Harry said looking at Petunia.

"He's my nephew." Petunia admitted.

Katherine was in shock. She looked to Harry who nodded to confirm what she had just heard.

"So, I'm going to be related to Harry Potter?" Katherine asked in amazement.

"Basically." Petunia said. "But our families never talk. In fact, Vernon, Marge, and Dudley think your dead." She added to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked

"I told them that you were with your mother. I didn't tell them that she was back from the dead, so they assumed…"

"Oh. Okay." Harry said "I get it."

"But what about our pranks?" Ginny asked.

"They think that the culprits were friends of yours." Petunia told her. "And speaking of Vernon, Marge, and Dudley, we better get back to them."

"Right." Katherine agreed. "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Ginny said. "Maybe you can sneak away at times and we can get together."

"That would be nice." Katherine said.

"Harry." Petunia said. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you growing up."

"What's done is done Aunt Petunia." Harry said. "And actually, I should thank you for it."

This got Petunia confused.

"If you hadn't treated me the way you did, I would have turned out different." Harry explained. "Because of you, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley, I learned to be modest. Considering how famous I am in the wizarding world, my personality has been a big help to me. I'm not stuck-up like _most_ famous people are." (Lockheart)

Before Harry knew it, Petunia had enveloped him in a hug. He returned it one handed because he was still holding Tara.

"We have to go now." Petunia said letting go of her nephew. "It was nice to see you again so I could apologize. And it was nice to meet you Ginny."

"Likewise." Ginny said.

Petunia's eyes then turned to Megan who was in shock at the scene that had just played in front of her. Petunia hugged her niece.

"You look so much like your mother." Petunia said.

"Uh. Thanks?" Megan asked as she subconsciously returned the hug.

0000

A few minutes later,

"How was your reunion with your classmate?" Marge asked her sister-in-law.

"Eventful." Petunia told her looking at Katherine. "I got to tell him something I had been meaning to tell him for years."

"And that would be…?" Vernon asked getting a little jealous.

"That I was sorry for something."

"Okay." Vernon said relaxing.

0000

At Potter Manor in a few hours,

"How was the trip?" Lily asked as she took her grandson from her daughter-in-law.

"Eventful." Harry answered.

"I got to meet someone." Megan told her mother.

"Who?" James asked

"Your beloved sister-in-law." Ginny told him.

Lily plopped down on the couch in shock as she held Taran.

"You met Petunia?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes." Megan told her mother.

"She's changed." Harry said. "She HUGGED me and Megan."

"Maybe it had something to do with Katherine?" Megan suggested.

"No. I think whatever Mum told her the day I left Privet Drive forever had an effect on her." Harry said.

0000

The next month,

"That was so much fun!" Megan said as she and the rest of the Potters walked into Potter Manor.

"I can't believe Padfoot did that." James said. He was refering to the transformation at Disney.

"Whoa!" Harry said looking at the LARGE pile of mail that was left for them.

"We better get started reading the mail." Ginny said.

"I want to help!" Tara said.

"I have an idea." James said lighting a fire. "Why don't you place the junk into the fire when we hand it to you."

"Okay." Tara said.

"Do you want to help Taran?" James asked his quiet grandson.

"No thanks." Taran said.

Everyone of the Potters (that could read (or were known to read (will be explained in The Heir of Gryffindor))) picked up a letter.

"Junk." James said handing the letter to Tara who placed it in the fire.

"Junk." Lily said doing the same.

"Junk." Ginny added.

"A wedding invitation." Harry said opening the letter.

YOU ARE INVITED TO THE WEDDING OF

DUDLEY DURSLEY

AND

KATHERINE BELL

LOCATION: SURRY PARK

DATE: AUGUST 14, 2008

TIME: 3:00 P.M.

At the bottom was a small note,

_I would really like you to come. You don't have to make yourselves known. In fact, I think Petunia would prefer it that way._

_-Katherine_

"Well?" Harry asked his family.

"Sure." Lily said.

0000

August 14th,

"Do you Katherine, take Dudley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Dudley and Katherine kissed.

Behind some trees, the Potters watched the wedding of Dudley and Katherine. As the party started to leave for the house on Privet Drive, Petunia saw her sister. After everyone got busy doing there own thing, Petunia made her way to Lily.

"Hello." Lily said.

"Hello." Petunia greeted. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it." Lily said. "And I told James no pranks."

"I still think we should have." James pouted.

"Lily." Petunia said. "I'm sorry. You were right. Mum and Dad…they would be so ashamed if they knew how I treated Harry."

"You could have done worse." Lily said. "And, even though I don't like the way you did it, you did a good job raising him. At least he isn't conceited like his father."

"Hey!" James pouted

"Thanks Lily." Petunia said as she hugged her sister.

After a few moments, they pulled out.

"I better get going." Petunia said.

"Same with us." Lily said. "Megan has to get ready for school."

"Maybe I'll be able to prank my Defense Teacher this year." Megan said.

"Don't count on it." Harry told her.

"Who is your Defense Teacher?" Petunia said.

"Me." Harry said at the same time everyone else (Minus Taran and Tara) said "Him" as they pointed.

The End.


	29. They’re Gone!

A/N: This is another two-in-one. Part I is when Lily and Molly discover that Harry has indeed gone missing. Part II is when Lily and Molly discover Ginny is gone.

**Lily Potter and Molly Weasley**

**In**

**They're Gone!**

_Part I:_

Molly Weasley was visiting Lily Potter three days after Ginny left for school. Ron was trying out for Britain's Quidditch Team, Hermione was looking for a job, all of her other kids were at work, and Harry Potter hadn't been seen in days.

"Aren't you worried?" Molly asked Lily who was playing with an almost 23-month old Megan.

"Of course I am." Lily told her knowing who Molly was talking about. "But he's probably just enjoying some freedom. He's now of age. I wouldn't be surprised if he's over at Number 4 Privet Drive giving my sister more of what she deserves."

"Do you REALLY think that?"

"No." Lily admitted. "Harry's not that type. That's something JAMES would do. I guess I was just hoping that, you know how lately Harry's starting to act a tiny bit more like his father?"

"Oh yes."

"I guess I was hoping that Harry would acted like James in that way." Lily finished. "If Harry doesn't show up by Megan's birthday, I'm going to ask Dumbledore to send out a search party. I want Mad-Eye at the head if it becomes necessary."

"Mama?" Megan asked.

"Yes?" Lily said looking at her daughter.

"Now." Megan said doing a little dance.

"Oh." Lily said taking the hint and set her child down. "Excuse us Molly."

"Of course." Molly said. "I'm so glad I don't have to do that anymore."

"You miss it and you know it." Lily told her.

"True." Molly said.

And it was. Molly's kids were all grown up. Ginny had JUST become of age, so any more diapers she'd have to change would be other's kids' and her grandchildren's when she became a grandparent.

A few minutes later, Lily came back with Megan.

"She did it." Lily announced.

"That's wonderful." Molly said as she took Megan in her arms.

"I know most parents wait until the child is two years old," Lily said. "But James and I couldn't wait. This is our first time actually…"

"It's not your fault Lily." Molly said realizing where Lily was going.

Harry had only been fifteen months during the attack that took his parents from him. Lily was feeling guilty again about the life her son led without parental guidance. At least until the Weasleys came into his life. Then he could always turn to Molly or Arthur. And then Sirius and Remus came into the picture at the end of his 3rd year. But, Sirius was an escaped criminal and Remus was a werewolf. Only the Weasleys had REALLY been there for Harry. During the Tri-Wizard Tournament, when the families came to see the champions before the final task, it had been Molly who went to see Harry.

"I know." Lily said. "It's just, I had a choice. I could have saved myself. Heck, I could have saved BOTH Harry and me. Then Harry would have grown up with Sirius, Remus, Sara, Spica, Melissa, John, and I until Sara and/or Sirius found the cure. Then James would have joined us."

"Lily," Molly reminded her. "It takes concentration to make a portkey. You husband was being murdered in the hallway and you could hear everything. There would have been no way. And what's done is done. I keep asking myself why nobody spoke to Dumbledore about his choice. Then I remind myself that Harry was only a boy. I ask myself, "Would the world be better off if Harry Potter knew he was famous?" It's then that I realize that the choice Dumbledore made was for the good of the world. Harry would probably have James' personality, if not worse."

"True." Lily agreed. "If James had a say in the way Harry was raised, Hogwarts would have another James Potter. And James didn't mature until 7th year."

She shuddered at the thought as she thought of 15 year old James Potter.

0000

October 15, 1998,

"Mummy?" a now two year old Megan asked her mother. "Where's Harry?"

"I have no idea." Lily told her daughter. "He should have been back by now."

"Hello." James said as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "Now, I know today is a very special day. Oh yeah. Happy Birthday Meg."

Lily shook her head at her husband as he picked up the birthday girl. Only he could joke like that. Well, maybe Sirius could.

"Daddy?" Megan asked "Do you know where Harry is? Mummy don't."

"No Sweetheart." James said stealing a glance at his wife. "But I'll tell you what. I'll talk to Dumbledore and see if he knows. He knows everything."

"James." Lily told him. "Don't tell her that."

"Why not?" James asked. "Dumbledore DOES know everything."

0000

After Megan's party, James and Lily had Sirius and Spica baby-sit her like they did Harry while they went to go see Albus.

"Prof…I mean Albus?" Lily asked as she flooed into the Headmaster's office.

"Ah. Lily and James Potter. I had a feeling I would be seeing you soon." Albus said.

"So you do know where Harry is." James accused Dumbledore.

"Yes. I do. However, Mr. Potter has asked that his location not be revealed." Dumbledore said.

0000

Throughout the year, Lily and Molly have tried to get Dumbledore to reveal Harry's location. There were moments when they didn't believe that Dumbledore DID know Harry's true location so they would ask about search parties.

0000

After Ginny's graduation, Lily and Molly had gone up to Dumbledore's office. Unknown to the women, Ginny was about to knock on Dumbledore's door. Instead, the youngest Weasley just put her ear to the door and eavesdropped.

"Albus," Lily said. "Are you EVER going to realize that in order to find Harry, we need to conduct a search party?"

"It is not necessary." Dumbledore told the mothers for the umpteenth time.

_0000_

_Part II_,

It was September 3, 1999. Quidditch had started back up so Ron was at practice. Hermione was now helping around the Ministry as John's assistant (for the time being).

"Anything?" Molly asked as she went to visit Lily at St. Mungos.

"Nothing." Lily said. "Albus won't talk."

"What's really odd," Molly said. "I haven't seen Ginny in three day."

This caught Lily's attention.

"Ginny's missing?"

"Yes." Molly told her. "I don't know where though."

"I bet she went to go look for Harry." Lily suggested. "How long have they been dating?"

"They started after You-Know-Who's final defeat." Molly said. "So…"

"If we count the year Harry's been missing," Lily continued "three years. That's a year longer than James and I…oh no."

"What?" Molly asked worriedly.

"James and I dated for two years before we got married." Lily finished. "You don't think…"

"Harry's not the type to elope." Molly said. think of it, but she might not do it. She knows how protective her brothers are."

"And Harry knows too." Lily said relaxing a little. "He wouldn't agree to an elopement. Would he? I'm pathetic. I've only known my son for five years. Four if you don't include last year."

"Lily." Molly said. "Don't make me give you the same lecture I gave you last year."

"Sorry Molly." Lily said. "It's just, I don't know my own son the way I should."

"You'll get to know him." Molly said. "He will be found and you can spend time with him."

"You're right." Lily told her. "And Ginny will be found as well. We probably should check with Dumbledore first."

0000

The next day,

"Good afternoon Molly. Arthur." Dumbledore said acknowledging the Weasleys.

"Good afternoon Albus." Arthur said. "We were wondering if you knew where Ginny was."

"Yes I do." Dumbledore told them. "However, like Mr. Potter, her location is to remain a secret. They should be returning in at least a year."

0000

"He gave you a time frame?" Lily asked as Molly relayed the information.

"Yes." Molly said. "Apparently he was getting a little tired of always refusing search parties."

"He also had a word with the head Auror." Lily added. "I had James try to organize a search party, but he was stopped."

"I guess all we can do is wait, wonder, and worry." Molly said.

0000

Two years later, the two children who were missing turned up at Megan's fifth birthday party engaged to be married.

The End

To see Lily's reaction to the return: See Chapter 17 of The New Defense Professor or the last chapter of The Trip when that comes out.

To see Molly's reaction: See Chapter 10 of Memories


	30. The Announcement of the Living

**Marauders/Maraudettes**

**In**

**The Announcement of the Living**

It was finally time for school to end. Everyone was at the End-Of-Term Feast. Including some reporters Dumbledore asked to come. Cedric Diggory and his family were asked to join the feast because a few announcement were to be made.

"Another year has ended." Dumbledore announced. "And we have much to celebrate. First, I'm pleased to announce that Gryffindor has yet again won the House Cup with 9495 points."

A few Marauders, whose names I will not mention (coughSiriuscoughJamescough), who had the authority to do so have been busy deducting from Slytherin and adding to Gryffindor.

"Now, we have many other reasons to celebrate that are not directly related. One: The pardon of an innocent Sirius Black."

Sirius stood at his place and started bowing like crazy. Everyone clapped because that wasn't a new announcement. Dumbledore had announced it earlier in the school year. After a couple of minutes, Spica stood up next to Sirius and forced him back into his seat.

"Another, and more important, reason for celebrating is that last month, Voldemort had been defeated once and for all, never to return again, by our own Harry Potter!" Dumbledore announced

Most of the school jumped up to applaud in standing ovation. Some turned to Harry and those closest to him patted him on the back in congratulations. The only ones NOT celebrating were Slytherins and Harry himself. Slytherins' reasons were obvious. Harry wasn't too sure about what Dumbledore had said. People had said before that Voldemort wouldn't come back, and look what happened last summer. But, in the light of it all, Harry smiled. He knew what was coming up.

"On a similar note," Dumbledore continued once he got everybody settled down. "As some of you have probably seen, Sara Montgomery and Cedric Diggory aren't as dead as people have said."

More applauding as Sara stood up from Severus' seat and Cedric stood up next to her. The reporters starred in shock.

"However," Dumbledore added over the noise. "It wasn't because of miscalculation by the Ministry. Indeed, Miss Montgomery had been brought back with Cedric Diggory once a way was found to counteract the Killing Curse."

There were murmurs in the crowd.

"Miss. Montgomery and Mr. Diggory weren't the first people brought back by this way." Albus stated. "It is time you knew the true identities of Professors Jim and Rose Jarter."

Taking their cue, Jim and Rose Jarter stood up and magically took off their disguise only to reveal that the blond woman was a redhead and the redheaded man was the splitting image of Harry Potter (except the eyes and the scar).

"Or should I say," Albus said with the twinkle in his eye "James and Lily Potter."

This time, only 14 people clapped: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, John, Sara, Melissa, Spica, Cedric, and Dumbledore. Everyone else was too shocked to say or do anything.

"Don't I feel loved?" Lily said jokingly.

"At least you got SOME applauds." Melissa said

"Didn't you MISS me Minnie?" James asked as he turned to his transfiguration teacher who was sitting right next to him.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" Minerva asked with a forced scowl.

"I lost count at 65." James told her.

"I lost count at 89." Sirius added.

"I lost count at 158." John stated

"I lost count of her telling you that at 567." Remus stated with a laugh.

"You kept count that long?" John asked Remus

"At least this explains the pranks that were pulled." McGonagall said.

Lily noticed that the McGonagall was trying so hard not to burst into tears and embrace her favorite pupil.

Suddenly, there were more applauds as the news sunk into the Student Body. This time it was EVERYBODY (except Slytherins).

"Good to have yer back." Hagrid said to James and Lily.

McGonagall couldn't hold the tears anymore and she hugged Lily. She did manage to keep from hugging James.

Throughout the applauds, Harry could hear people muttering.

_I can't believe we were taught by Lily and James POTTER!_

_I wonder if Harry knew the whole time._

_This must be so great for Harry._

Harry looked over at the reporters who were either starring in shock or scrambling to write this all down. He knew what that meant: Interviews.

"That's more like it." James said as he started to act like Sirius with the bowing.

Lily did like Spica did with her boyfriend and forced James back into his seat.

"Now!" Dumbledore stated. "It's time for the feast!"

The food popped out and everyone started eating.

The End


	31. The First Day at Potter Manor

**Golden Group**

**In**

**The First Day at Potter Manor**

"We'll have a Portkey for you guys" Harry told Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Hermione as everyone else boarded the train. "Mum, Dad, Sara, Remus, John, Melissa, Spica, and I are going to floo to Potter Manor. When you get home, invite your parents to come. Including yours Hermione. Dumbledore should be bringing a Portkey for both of your families. You should turn up at the castle in front of the mansion according to Dad."

"We'll see you in a couple of days." Ginny said hugging her boyfriend. "I KNOW Mum would go for this."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "She likes you too much."

0000

A few hours later,

"Are you sure we won't be a burden?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter.

"After all, we ARE non-magical." Mr. Granger added.

"It's fine." Hermione said to her parents. "There is MORE than enough room. And…my friend's mum is muggleborn. She understands."

Everyone was at the station. Most of the parents were feeling their child(ren)'s foreheads as they revealed what they saw at the End-Of-Term Feast.

"C'mon Mum!" Ron begged. "Harry's always coming over to our house!"

"Ron! You KNOW how Harry's aunt and uncle feel about us." Arthur told his son.

"But these aren't…" Fred stated

"….Harry's aunt…" George continued

"…And uncle." Fred finished.

"Where's Harry living now?" Molly asked.

"You won't believe us." Ginny said.

"He's living with our defense professors." Ron told Molly truthfully

"Albus is letting him live with Sirius and Remus?" Arthur asked. Working at the Ministry, Arthur had known about Sirius' innocence since the trial.

"Well," Fred said.

"Kind of." George added.

"They are living there." Ginny told her parents

"Must be Jim and Rose Jarter then." Molly said to her husband.

As the Weasleys left the station, Ginny, who was last to leave the barrier, overheard Seamus talking to his mother.

"Seamus. That is impossible." Mrs. Finnigan was telling her son. "James and Lily Potter have been DEAD for almost 15 years. There is no way they were two of your defense professors."

"But Mum," Seamus argued. "They WERE Mr. and Mrs. Potter. After they took off their disguises, Professor Jim Jarter looked EXACTLY like Harry except for the eyes and no scar. What other explanation is there? Dumbledore was the one who stated their true identities."

0000

That night,

"So, what do you two think?" Molly asked her two eldest sons.

"I think it's brilliant." Charlie said.

"Yes. I say we spend this summer at Harry's." Bill agreed.

0000

Dumbledore came to both the Weasley (except Percy who was at work at the Ministry) and Granger households. He gave both families Portkeys to Arundel. When the Portkeys activated, the Grangers and the Weasleys appeared outside the castle.

"Hi Hermione!" the Weasleys greeted.

"Hi Guys!" Hermione said.

"Is THIS where your friend lives?" Mr. Granger asked his daughter.

"I don't think so." Hermione said.

"Harry said that Potter Manor was behind the castle. They were going to take the wards down for a few minutes to let us in." Ron said.

The two families went around to the back of the castle. There, they saw the golden front gates of Potter Manor.

"Bloody Hell." Was all Ron could say.

Ginny reached out and opened the gates.

"Bloody Hell." Ron repeated as the two families starred at the acre large FRONT yard.

The two families walked up to the five-storied white and reddish-brown mansion.

"Bloody Hell." Ron repeated again.

"RON!" Hermione shouted annoyed. "We get it! And we've all known that he was rich."

"I didn't think THIS rich!" Ron admitted.

Hermione knocked on the LARGE front doors that went up to the second story.

A house-elf appeared at the door.

"Trixy has been expecting company." The elf said. "Master James said that Little Master Harry's friends and Little Master Harry's friends' families were to arrive today."

"Don't even, Hermione." Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George said to their friend.

"Come in." Trixy said opening the doors wider.

Everyone's mouths dropped as they starred at the marble entry way. A grand staircase stood right in front of them.

"YOU MADE IT!" a voice called from above.

Everyone looked up to see a crystal chandelier right in front of the balcony. On the balcony, Harry Potter was standing looking down at them.

"You might have at least warn us!" Ron yelled to his friend.

"Actually, I was more shocked than you guys!" Harry yelled back. "I was expecting at most THREE stories. Not five plus a basement and an attic. I'll be right down."

A few seconds later, Harry was on the first floor as he ran down the stairs.

"Thanks for letting my friends in Trixy." Harry said to the house-elf.

"It is Trixy's honor, Little Master Harry." Trixy said with a bow.

Harry just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Little…" George asked

"…Master?" Fred finished.

"It's just what house-elves call their youngest master. When Grandma Elizabeth and Grandpa Charles were living here, Dad was "Little Master James". When they died, the word "Little" was taken out. C'mon. I'll show you around."

"First things first." Ron said. "Where's the Quidditch field?"

"Quidditch field?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"It's out back." Harry said. "I swear that thing is bigger than the one at Hogwarts."

"Is that even possible?" Bill asked.

"Apparently." Harry said before noticing the annoyed look on Hermione's face. "And the Library is on the way out, so we'll make a stop to show Hermione."

Hermione's face brightened at the thought of going to a Library.

0000

"This is the Library." Harry said as he opened one of the doors to it. There was an entrance from the dinning room and an entrance from the study.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed again. "We'll never get Tiria out!"

Hermione looked like she was in heaven.

"Look at it this way Ron," Harry said. "She'd be too busy reading to force us to do homework."

In the center of the library, stood 12 rows of shelves that were 10 feet tall each. Around the perimeter of the library, also stood shelves of books and ladders that went all the way up to the ceiling that was a skylight. At the start of each floor of the mansion, stood a platform that went around the perimeter of the library.

Basically, the library was as tall as the house.

"Bloody hell." Hermione whispered to the shock of everyone.

"I never thought I'd hear those words out of Hermione Granger's mouth." Ron said in amazement.

0000

After dragging Hermione from the library to show her exactly where she'd be able to find the boys if she needed them, the group went out to the 20 acre back yard where, right in the center, stood a Quidditch field.

"There it is." Harry said.

"Bloody Hell!" Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron said at the same time.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked as she saw something flying around in the field.

"Let's go see." Harry told her.

0000

When the group got there, they found James, Sirius, Spica, Sara, and John flying around.

"HEY!" Harry called to the flyers.

"Be there in a minute." Sirius said as he flew down to just above the ground. "We're seeing who can catch the snitch first."

Sirius flew away to get back to the game. To Hermione's horror, Harry pulled out his wand.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry called.

Harry's broomstick came flying out of the broom shed and he mounted. He took off to join the group of flyers. A few seconds later there were groans and everyone came down. Harry was last with the Snitch in his hand.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "You KNOW you're not supposed to use magic outside of school! You'll be expelled!"

"Did you forget that underage magic can NOT be traced here when the wards are up?" Harry asked. "They were put back after you entered the mansion."

Ginny and Ron gapped at him before they started cheering like no tomorrow.

Arthur and Molly were just gapping at James.

"Hi Arthur!" James said cheekily. "It's been a while."

"James Potter?" Arthur gasped

"The one and only." James said with a bow. "Lily is in the house setting up a nursery."

"A nursery?" Molly asked.

"Oops." Ron said. "Did I forget to mention that Harry is going to be a big brother?"

"Yes you forgot." Charlie said. "You also forgot to mention about Harry's parents being alive."

"We thought that was obvious." Ginny stated.

"Congratulations." Bill said patting Harry on the back. "And you too Mr. Potter."

"Please," James said. "Call me James."

0000

A few minutes later,

"I want to get a better look at the Library." Hermione said dragging her friends in with her.

"So much for THAT theory." Ron said to his best friend.

When the group entered the Library, Hermione walked around. She turned a corner to see the reading area with some cushioned chairs. Everyone else was still in the aisle, so they didn't see what she saw. All they saw was Hermione making a right, move her hand to her mouth, and doubled back blushing bright red while trying to stiffen a giggle.

"I found Professor Lupin." She whispered. "And he's with Melissa."

"Reading?" Ron asked.

Hermione was having trouble not to laugh.

"No." she answered.

"They're not…" Fred asked

"…doing IT are they?" George finished

"No!" Hermione told them with a look of disgust.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George looked around the corner to see Remus and Melissa in a SERIOUS make-out session.

"Let's let them have some privacy." Harry said as he tried so hard not to laugh.

James, John, and Sirius looked around the corner.

"Where's a camera when you need it?" Sirius whispered.

Unfortunately, Remus and Melissa pulled out of their kiss for some air. The reason why that was unfortunate was because his eyes landed on his three best friends spying on him and his girlfriend.

"What are you three idiots doing?" Remus asked.

"Busted!" John said as he and the other two Marauders and the two Maraudettes stepped out of the aisle.

"We came in here to get some privacy from you guys." Melissa said.

"Who won your little Quidditch game?" Remus asked.

"Harry." They answered.

"I thought you weren't playing." Melissa said to the boy who just stepped out of hiding.

"Everyone showed up." Harry said as the rest of the Golden Group showed up with the rest of the families.

"How many of you saw us?" Melissa asked in horror.

Only the Marauders, Maraudettes (minus Lily), and the Golden Group raised their hands.

Remus and Melissa blushed. HARD. They were never going to hear the end of this.

0000

A few minutes later, James and Harry had taken the group upstairs. They found Lily in James' childhood room attempting to redecorate it. However, SOMEONE had put a spell on the room. The Quidditch posters just weren't coming off.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily finally yelled.

"I'm right here." James said at the doorway covering his ears.

"Take off these Quidditch posters!" she commanded. "I will NOT let MY child get motion sick because of them."

"But Lilikins…"

"NOW!"

"Yes Ma'am." James said as he unstuck the posters, rolled them up, and grabbed them.

"I'll just put these in a safe place." James said under his breath

"I'll take them!" Harry said.

"Here." James said giving the posters to his son. He knew his son would take care of the posters like the priceless artifacts they were.

"Lily Potter?" the Weasley adults and two eldest sons asked.

"Molly! Arthur! I'm so glad you could join us for the summer." Lily said. "And you two must be Hermione's parents. I'm Harry's mum, Lily."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Granger said.

"Bill and Charlie?" Lily asked. "You two had certainly grown since the last time I saw you."

"Thanks." They said.

"Where's Percy?" Lily asked.

"At work." Ron told her.

"Well," John said. "Let's go get the room assignments straight."

"Molly! Arthur! Wait!" Lily said to the Weasley parents as everyone went to go pick out rooms. "I can't thank you enough. Harry had told us about his past last summer when we were revived. Your names were mentioned a lot after he found out he was a wizard."

"What all did he tell you?" Arthur asked curious.

"That it was Molly who directed him to the platform; Ron was his first friend (next to Hagrid); he was allowed to stay at your house for some of the summers; that you took him to the Quidditch World Cup; and during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, when families were allowed to come, you came to support him."

"It was no trouble Lily." Molly said. "Harry has been like a son to us. We couldn't be any happier now that he has his real mother back."

"Thank you." Lily stated again. "And if there is ANYTHING James and/or I could do, just name it."

0000

A few hours later, the group found themselves going through the rooms and assigning rooms to everyone. If some people wanted to share, then they were given a room together.

Second floor had the Master bedroom (James and Lily), the nursery, Mr. and Mrs. Granger's, and Molly and Arthur's rooms.

Third floor had Sirius', Spica's, Ron and Harry's, Fred and George's, and Ginny and Hermione's rooms.

Fourth floor had Remus', Melissa's, John's, Sara's, Bill's, and Charlie's rooms.

0000

In Harry and Ron's room later that night,

"I LOVE the decoration!" Ron said. "You are so lucky."

"Thanks." Harry said. "As for the decoration, Dad said that it was done by his defense professor."

"Your dad let a teacher in here?"

"Yes. According to Dad, it was just a barren room. The DADA professor didn't have a place to stay for the whole summer, so Dad invited him. With a wave of his hand, the professor was able to turn the white marble into this."

The room was decorated in red and gold with some Quidditch posters.

"Wandless? He must have been a great wizard."

"I guess." Harry said. "Mum and Dad said that he disappeared with his fiancée after the Marauders and the Maraudettes graduated."

"Well, maybe he'll be found again. What was his name?"

"Professor Peeler." Harry answered.

The End


	32. You’re What!

**Lily **

**In **

**You're What?!**

Lily was pacing as she waited for the results. She was using one of the Muggle tests to confirm her suspicions. If it came up positive, she was going to go to St. Mungos to confirm it.

She was alone at the moment. Her husband was at work at the Ministry. He was recently made an auror and was doing some extra auror training due to the fact his family was so well known and more likely to be attacked.

Lily stopped pacing when the timer went off. She ran to the test and looked at it.

It was positive.

Lily started at the test for a long time. She had only been married to James Potter for a month. AND they were in the mist of a war.

She ran over to the fireplace grabbing a handful of green powder.

"St. Mungos!" she shouted when she stepped in.

0000

"Well Lily." The healer said to Lily about an hour later. "I'll send the results to Godric Hollow as soon as I get them. But I'm thinking that the Muggle test may be correct. At least this explains why you called in sick today."

"Thank you." Lily said. "Oh. And could you please not tell the other Mrs. Potter?"

"Of course. I'll let you and James tell her."

"Thank you." Lily said again.

Lily went to the fireplace in the lobby hoping she wouldn't see her mother-in-law. If anybody in the Potter family had a right to know about this first, it was James. And he wouldn't be home for another six hours.

0000

Two hours later,

An owl flew up to Godric Hollow. Lily saw it and grabbed the parchment attached.

Lily starred at the letter. She paid the owl and ran up to her bedroom. There, she dug through her side of the closet and found what she was looking for.

"Perfect." She said.

0000

Four hours later,

A tired James Potter opened the door and dragged himself into the house.

"Lily!" He yelled wondering where his wife was as he hung up his cloak. He knew Lily would nag him if he threw it on the loveseat.

"Hold on!" she screamed from the kitchen.

James heard the clip-clop of…high heel?

"Darling. You're home at last." Lily's voice came from the entrance of the kitchen. Was it just him, or did she sound seductive?

James looked at his wife and saw her standing in the entry holding each wall as if to block his way. What REALLY surprised him was the fact that she was wearing a spaghetti-strapped, low-cut, red dress; the necklace he gave her for Christmas during their last year of school; and black high-heals. Her hair was loose and ran down to just below her shoulders.

James wondered if this was the same woman who told him that she would rather date the giant squid than him.

"Do muggles celebrate their one MONTH anniversary?" James asked a little confused about muggle customs. He REALLY should have taken Muggle Studies.

"Not all of them." She told him as he walked up to her to get to the kitchen (and to get a kiss from her). "How was work?"

"Fine." He told her. "Dad FINALLY got around to introducing me to Alastor Moody a.k.a "Mad-Eye" Moody. He really is mad. He wanted to test me on my skills. But there was an attack in Bristol, so we had to reschedule the test."

"Well, I have dinner ready." She told him.

"Great. I'm starving. What are we having?"

"Baby shrimp with baby corn and baby carrots." She told them as they entered the kitchen together.

"Sounds good." James said not taking the hint. "Need any help?"

"If you could grab some plates for us, that would be helpful." She told him as she rolled her eyes at him not taking the hint.

"Okay." James said heading towards the cabinet with the plates which just happened to have been where Lily had absentmindedly placed the letter.

James eyes wandered to the envelope.

TO: LILY POTTER

GODRIC HOLLOW

FROM: SUSAN SAXON

ST. MUNGOS, LONDON

"Lily?" James asked as he picked up the envelope "Did you go to Mungos like I suggested?"

Flashback.

_That morning,_

_There was a flush from the toilet as James got ready for work. James looked up and saw Lily stagger out of the bathroom._

"_Are you okay?" he asked for the 14th time this month._

"_I'll be fine." She told him. "It's just a bug."_

"_That's what you said the past two weeks." James said. "I think you should go to St. Mungos to get it checked out."_

"_James, I'm fine." She stubbornly told him._

"_Okay." He sighed with defeat. "But if you get sick one more time, I'm going to take the day off and drag you there myself. I'll even get Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Sara to help."_

"_You wouldn't dare." She threatened._

"_Oh yes I would." He told her as he kissed her cheek. "Take it easy today."_

"_You too." She told him. "I'm only going to run a few errands."_

"_Where to?" James asked._

"_None of…" she started but then thought otherwise. James was an auror and would be the first on the scene if there was an attack. If he didn't know where she was, he would be in hysterics. "I'm going to the muggle drugstore to get a few things."_

"_Okay." James said. "Hopefully Voldemort won't attack."_

End Flashback

"Yes James." She said. "I took your advice for once."

"And?" he urged her to continue.

"You can read the letter." She told him.

He almost tore the letter as he rushed to open it. There was a brief pause as he read it.

_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you and your husband are expecting your first child. The due date is around the end of July to the beginning of August. We have an appointment set up for you on December 3, 1979 at 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Fire-call or owl us if this in inconvenient. Congratulations. _

_Sara Saxon_

_Healer _

"Bloody hell." He whispered. He then looked up at his wife. She was facing him with a smile on her face and a hand on her mid-section.

"Enjoy this." She told him. "Because you'll probably NEVER see me in this dress again."

"When DID you get that dress?" he asked still in shock about the news.

"You boys were at your bachelor party." She told him. "Spica, Sara, Mel, and I went shopping. Spica picked out the dress. But, back to the subject at hand. I was hoping you could take part of the day off to go with me to the appointment."

Before she knew it, she was in a DEEP kiss with her husband.

When they broke,

"I can't believe it." He whispered. "We're going to be parents!"

"I know!" she exclaimed. "I still can't believe it."

"It's Britain's turn for a baby boom." He said. "Frank and Alice are expecting. Actually, theirs are due around the same time ours is."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." James told her. "And Arthur and Molly are expecting. Again."

"Again? Which one is this?"

"Number six." James said. "Number two started Hogwarts. That reminds me, Arthur asked me to baby-sit three, four, and five this coming Wednesday. I'd said that I'd get back to him."

"We can both do it." She said. "We're going to need all the practice we can get."

"Right." James said. "Who else do we know?"

"I got a letter from Christine Brown, now Conway, the other day." Lily said. "She was a friend from my primary school. She said that her dentists just had a little girl a couple of months ago. I think she said the baby's name was Hermione."

"Hermione?" James asked. "Wasn't that the name of the queen in Shakespeare's "A Winter's Tale"? Yes. I believe it was."

"You know of Shakespeare?" Lily teased.

"_Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love._ Hamlet. Act II, Scene ii."

Lily looked impressed.

"I had to learn it growing up. I have an ancestor WAY back who worked with Shakespeare." James said as if it were no big deal. "It was he who gave Shakespeare the idea about Macbeth. He was the original Hecate." (A/N: I'm making this up)

"You learn something new everyday." She stated. "And also, Chris is pregnant with her child." (A/N: IMPORTANT)

0000

The next day,

"C'mon James!" Moody shouted at James as they practiced dueling. "If you're Charles' son, you should be able to do better."

The only reason Mad-Eye was calling James by his first name was because Charles was in the room watching.

"IMAGINE HE'S A DEATH EATER AFTER LILIKINS!" Sirius yelled at James practically in Charles' ear.

Charles covered his ears and glared at his son's best friend.

Sirius' tip did the trick. Pretending he was shielding Lily AND the unborn baby (who we know as Harry), he won the duel. Nearly killing Mad-Eye in the process.

"Do THAT with each fight, and you'll go far." Moody told him.

"Thanks." James said. "Sorry about all those extra curses."

"Would you tell a Death Eater "sorry"?" Moody asked.

"No." James said with a look of disgust at the mere thought. Why would he apologize to someone threatening his wife and unborn child?

"Then don't apologize." Moody said.

"Moody IS mad." Sirius whispered to Charles very quietly from the other side of the room.

"I heard that Black!" Moody yelled. "You're next."

Sirius paled. James gave his friend a thumbs up and whispered as they passed, "Imagine he's Snape and wants to hurt Spica."

As Sirius and Moody fought (with Sirius taking James' advice and winning the battle), James spoke to his father.

"Dad? Can you and Mum come over to Lily's parents' house at five tonight? Lily wants a family reunion without her sister."

"Sure thing." Charles said.

"Thanks."

After Sirius finished the battle with Moody, James turned to his friend.

"Get Moony and Wormtail and tell them to meet us at the Leaky…no wait. I don't want to be overheard. Meet at my place at eight. Lily's getting Sara."

"Okay. Why?" Sirius asked.

"We're telling Lily and Sara our secret about Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail." James teased.

"WHAT?!" Sirius shouted in shock.

James laughed. He just wanted to see Sirius' reaction if he said that. "No you git. We're having a get together. Now, find Moony and Wormtail or I won't let you be the godfather. And if you figure out the reason for the meeting, you CAN'T tell the others."

"Okay Prongs." Sirius saluted and went to find the two in question.

0000

Five p.m.

"Charles! Elizabeth! I'm so glad you could come!" Rose Evans greeted her daughter's in-laws.

"Thank you Rose." Elizabeth said as she and her husband entered the house and made themselves at home in the living room. "Do you know why our children called this reunion?"

"No." William said. "But our eldest is expecting her first child."

"Congratulations!" Charles said as he shook William's hand.

"Knock Knock." Lily's voice came from the front door as it opened.

"Lily!" Rose exclaimed as she embraced her youngest daughter. "How are you?"

"Well," Lily said looking at her husband.

James gave an encouraging nod.

"I haven't been too well these past few weeks." Lily told her mother.

Rose and Elizabeth started to look worried.

"But," Lily continued. "I went to the hospital to get it checked out. That is why we gathered you four here tonight."

"What's wrong?" William asked.

"Nothing's WRONG." Lily told her father. "It's just…" she turned to her husband.

"You four get to be grandparents." James told the older four with his Marauder smirk.

The women shrieked with excitement while the men winced at the high pitched shrieks.

"What did Sirius say?" Charles asked.

"I'll let you know when I tell him in three hours." James told his father. "I have yet to hear from him, so I'm guessing he didn't figure it out."

"You hinted?" Lily asked.

"He was taking his sweet time to tell Remus and Peter the time and place of the meeting. So, I threatened that he won't get to be the godfather."

"Great." Lily said sarcastically. "Sirius Black. The godfather of my son. It's bad enough I promised Spica way back when."

"But then again," Elizabeth said. "The responsibility can be good for Sirius."

"True." Lily agreed.

"I still can't believe it." Rose cried. "Both of my babies are having babies!"

"Both?" Lily asked.

"Yes Dear." Rose said. "Petunia is also expecting. Didn't she tell you?"

"We…lost contact." Lily said.

0000

A couple of hours later at Godric Hollow,

Lily was holding her muggle telephone an arm's length from her ear as Sara screamed as James thought about how to tell the rest of the Marauders.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Sara was screaming. "HOW?!"

"YOU KNOW HOW!" Lily screamed back. "Or do I have to give you "The Talk" again? You know. The one that starts with "when a man and a woman REALLY love each other…"."

"You know what I mean." Sara said.

"It's due around the end of July." Lily told her. "James and I just told our parents. Mum's going to tell Petunia. Then James and I are going to tell Remus, Sirius, and Peter in an hour. Finally, we're calling Aldolpha and Bushtail. We're going to say for once, "Screw long distance.". I promised Spica back in fifth year."

"I'm coming over. I HAVE to see this." Sara said as she hung up.

0000

An hour later,

"C'mon Padfoot." Remus said as he rang the doorbell. "Surely Prongs told you the subject."

"Nope." Sirius said still trying to figure it out. "He just said to come here at eight and to bring you two."

"I wonder if anything's wrong." Peter said rubbing his covered left arm.

The door opened to reveal Sara. And she was grinning like an idiot.

"Good. You three are here. You are in for a HUGE surprise." She told them.

The three men walked in to see Lily talking on her muggle phone.

"Okay. Thank you Mrs. Oxford. I'll tell her you said "Hello." I will take it easy. You too. Goodbye."

"Were you on the phone with Melissa's mother?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Lily said. "JAMES! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"

James had been in the kitchen getting the kit ready that his dad had told him to make before they left the Evans.

"Good." James said bringing the box in.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"It's a kit Dad told me to make." James said.

Flashback

"_Here." Charles said giving James a list._

"_What's this for?" James asked._

"_You'll need it." Charles said._

"_Fire whiskey, smelling salt, ice pack?"_

"_It's a kit passed on in the family. It's a When-You-Tell-Your-Friends-You're-Going-To-Be-A-Parent kit. You'll understand."_

"_Thanks." James said._

End Flashback

"I'm going to be a Daddy." James told his friends.

Peter's mouth dropped, Remus' eyebrows arched, and Sirius dropped in a faint.

"Now I know why Smelling Salt was on the list." James said looking at his unconscious friend.

"When did THIS happen?" Remus asked.

"Let's just say we had a busy honeymoon." Lily stated as James tended to Sirius. "And leave it at that."

"Prongs?" Sirius asked. "Did I hear right?"

"What did you think I meant earlier today?" James added.

Flashback

"_Now, find Moony and Wormtail or I won't let you be the godfather."_

End Flashback.

"You mean…" Sirius started before fainting again. It was just too much.

"You REALLY want Padfoot to be responsible for your child if anything ever happened to you?" Remus asked.

"Mum thinks the responsibility would be good for him." James said. "Don't worry. You'll be next in line. And Peter is third."

"Excuse me." Lily said. "Remus is fifth and Peter is sixth. Remember who the Godmother is? The order of guardianship is as followed if anything should happen: Sirius and/or Spica if she is back; Sara, Melissa, Remus, Peter, Frank and Alice, Arthur and Molly, then Dumbledore. Sorry about that you two."

"It's okay Lily." Peter said. "Children and me just don't get along that well."

"And with my problem, I'm amazed I'm actually on the list." Remus said.

"Of course your on the list!" James said as he revived Sirius again. Sirius grabbed the ice pack because during his second fall, he banged his head too hard on the floor.

"ME?!" Sirius asked. "You want ME to be the godfather?"

"Yes!" James told him. "You're my best friend."

"Thanks Prongs." Sirius said as he gave James a brotherly hug. "Now, when's Prongs Jr. supposed to get here."

"Not until the end of July." Lily told him.

"Plenty of time." Remus said.

"Who's the godmother?" Sirius asked.

"Spica." Lily and Sara stated.

"But I'm going to fill in until she gets back from America." Sara added.

"Speaking of Oxford and Jenkins, should we call them now?"

"Let's see." Lily said thinking. "It's 8:15 here. That means it's 1:15 in the morning their time."

"Let's call!" Sara said.

Both Sirius and Remus looked apprehensive. If those two girls didn't get their beauty sleep...well, it was a horrible way to go if you disturbed them.

"Don't worry." Sara said. "Lily and I are the only ones crazy enough to do that, and those two know it."

"I'm going to put them on speaker." Lily said as she pushed the button and then punched the numbers.

"So THAT'S how it works." Sirius said to himself.

RING RING RING "Hello?" a tired voice said "If this is some idiot who thinks he can date either me or Mel, you're wasting your time. I'm taken by Sirius who is ten times cuter than you can ever hope to be. As for Mel, she's in love with Remmph HEY! WATCH IT MEL!"

"Then shut up, find out who it is, hang up, and go back to bed!" Mel's tired voice came from the background.

Apparently, Melissa had thrown a pillow at Spica after being woken up by the phone.

"How can I be ten times cuter than I already am?" Sirius asked into the speaker. "And why am I not 20 or 100 times cuter?"

"Don't push your luck." James told his best friend. "Your lucky she still thinks you're cute. "

"I'm STILL trying to figure how she came to that conclusion." Remus teased.

"Sirius?" Spica asked still tired.

"No. It's Snivellus." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Spica? Who is it?" Mel's voice asked.

"It's Sniviellus." Spica answered.

Lily and Sara started laughing at Sirius' shocked face. This was worth calling at one in the morning in Boston.

"Are you serious?" Mel asked.

"No. I AM!" Sirius did the old joke.

"Sirius?" Spica asked. "What are you doing with Snape?"

"Snape isn't here." Sirius told her. "I was kidding around. You just took me seriously"

"Shouldn't she?" Peter asked.

"Sirius?" Spica repeated a little bit more awake. "You learned how to use a phone?! Hold on. I'm putting you on speaker. Aldolpha! Sirius learned how to use a phone!"

"Will wonders never cease?" Melissa said sarcastically.

"I heard that Oxford!" Sirius said. "You're on speaker here too."

James looked at Remus who was looking at the phone longingly. Remus was still in love with Melissa and James knew it.

"If you three are done…" Lily said to the phone and to the godfather of her unborn child. "I have something to tell you two."

"LILY!?" the two female voices asked.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Melissa said. "You called. Sirius was just in the room."

"Not just Black." Sara said. "James, Peter, Remus, and I are here too."

"How come I'm "Black" and everyone else is called by their first name?" Sirius asked.

"Old habit." Sara told him

"Easter?" Spica asked. "How are things going over there?"

"Okay I guess. Voldemort's still a pain in the arse."

"Remus is there?" Melissa asked.

"Yes." James said. "Say "Hi" Moony."

"Hi Mel." Remus said.

"No, no." Sirius told his friend. "You're supposed to say "Hi Moony." Not "Hi Mel." Get with the program."

"Unlike you, I know what was meant." Remus said.

"How are you feeling?" Melissa asked. "The full moon was a few days ago."

"I'm okay." Remus said.

"I'm pregnant." Lily said into the speaker.

Silence.

"Sorry Lily. We must have a bad reception. I could have sworn you just said that you were pregnant." Spica said

"I am pregnant. You know. With child. Expecting a baby. Going to be a mother."

More silence.

Then shrieking.

"OMG LILY!" Spica shrieked. "When is it due?"

"End of July." Lily said.

"What about the promise?" Melissa asked. "Is Spica still…"

"Yes." Lily said. "But Easter said that she could fill in."

"Thanks Easter." Spica said.

"No problem." Sara said.

"Send letters, pictures, videos, ANYTHING! I want to be a part of the baby's life even if I am oceans away." Spica said.

"We will." Lily said.

"Just try not to call at one in the morning." Melissa said with a yawn.

The Marauders and the Maraudettes all laughed.

0000

A few days later,

Sara was waiting in Dumbledore's office. Lily and James had gone to St. Mungos for the check up and found that the baby was healthy. Dumbledore had gone to an interview for the Divinations teaching position. There had been hope.

Suddenly, the office doors swung open and a worried Dumbledore came in. Sara stood up.

"Albus?" Sara asked.

"Ah. Miss Montgomery. I'm glad you could come."

"I'm glad to be here." Sara told him. "And it's Sara."

"Very well." Albus said. "Remain seated."

Sara sat back down. "How was the interview?"

"Intriguing. However, we were interrupted by a Death Eater."

"Is anyone hurt?" Sara asked "Should I call the Ministry?"

"No." Dumbledore said. "I'm sure you recall Sybill Trelawney."

"Oh yeah." Sara said rolling her eyes. "She kept nagging us. Especially James. "The future looks bleak for you." Please. He ended up marrying the girl of his dreams."

"Well," Dumbledore said. "Apparently, she is capable of making true predictions."

"What do you mean?"

"Miss. Mont…Sara. I'm going to entrust you with a secret you must not tell anyone under any circumstance."

"I swear I won't tell a soul unless you instruct me to." Sara said. "I'll even do an Unbreakable Vow."

"That won't be necessary." Dumbledore said. "I trust you. Do you know how to tell when a Seer is making stuff up and when he/she is making a true prediction?"

"I…I remember reading that the eyes roll to the back of the head and the voice changes." Sara said.

"That is exactly what happened." Dumbledore said. "And this prophesy is the key to defeat Voldemort."

Sara was at the edge of her seat. Dumbledore took the tip of his wand and put it to his head and pulled out a memory. He placed it in the pensieve and instructed Sara to look in.

Sara went in and saw Sibyll Trelawney

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISHY THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"

Sara came back out pale.

"Do you understand the prediction?" Dumbledore asked.

"The only person to kill Voldemort will be born at the end of July to parents who are in the order." Sara whispered.

"Correct." Dumbledore heard. "The Death Eater only heard the part of who it could be. He missed the part about the marking and the extra power. So we have an advantage. Right now it's looking like it will be the Longbottom child. I believe theirs is due around the end of July."

Sara sighed. She could think of another baby the prophesy could refer to. And she did not like it.

"Albus?" Sara said. "What would Voldemort do to the child?"

"No doubt attempt to kill him."

Sara bit her lower lip. She was REALLY disturbed now.

"What seems to be troubling you?" Dumbledore asked.

"What if…what if there were more than one choices for Voldemort?" Sara asked "What if…another couple in the Order had a child around the same time?"

"Then Voldemort would attempt to kill the one that to him posed the bigger threat."

"Would…would the Potters pose a larger threat than the Longbottoms?"

"Lily and James are expecting?"

Sara nodded.

"I was planning on telling Frank and Alice about it so that they could be prepared." Dumbledore said with a sigh sitting at his desk. "I'll just have James and Lily join them. Could you inform them that I would like a word with them."

"Yes Albus." Sara said.

"By the way," Albus said. "How is that potion coming?"

"It's not the cure." Sara said. "But, it will ease the pain. I call it…Wolfsbane."

0000

The next day,

"I take it Sara told you of our news?" James asked his old headmaster.

"Yes. Congratulations." Dumbledore said. "To all of you."

"Thank you." Lily, James, Frank, and Alice said.

"Now, I have called you four on Order business." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Uh oh." James said. "I know that tone."

Dumbledore casted a spell around the five of them and the pensieve so that only they could hear each other.

"You four are aware of the signs of a true prophesy?"

"Yes sir." They said.

Dumbledore waved his wand over his pensieve and the figure of Trelawney appeared.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"

Lily and Alice's hands moved to their mid-sections with looks of horror. Frank and James' faces were similar as they recognized the signs of a true prediction.

"But…divinations is just hogwash isn't it?" Lily asked.

"Not all the time." Dumbledore said.

"The prophesy said "Him and He."" Frank realized. "So, if either child is a girl,"

"The prophesy won't refer to her." James said. "Or, if one of the girls goes into labor on July 31st, and she waits just 24 hours for August 1st, "

"EXCUSE ME!?" Lily said. "I've heard stories James Potter, and I will NOT BE IN LABOR FOR MORE THAN NECESSARY!"

"I'm just thinking of ways we could spare the kids." James said.

"We do have the advantage though." Frank said. "Voldemort doesn't know about this."

"Actually," Dumbledore started. "We were interrupted by a Death Eater who eavesdropped on us."

"WHAT?!" the four parents asked.

"And he only heard the first part."

"So, he's going to think one of our babies is going to kill him?" Lily asked.

"And Voldemort wouldn't like the threat." Alice realized. "He'll try to kill them."

"Over my dead body." Lily said moving her arms across her mid-section as if to protect the infant developing in there.

"It just might be." Dumbledore said.

"I think you and Alice are safe." James said to Frank

Alice and Frank looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sure Voldemort has heard about the connection of the Potters and the Gryffindors. If Voldemort IS Slytherin's heir, he'll want the Gryffindor line vanquished."

"Still," Frank said. "we'll all go into hiding."

"Not just yet though." Dumbledore said. "Let's wait for the children to be born. Then, we'll decide what to do from there."

0000

July 30th, 1980,

"FRANK LONGBOTTOM! IF YOU THINK I'M EVER GOING TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN, YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKING!" Alice screamed as she started another contraction.

"I love you too, Alice." Frank said.

"One more time Mrs. Longbottom." The healer said.

Alice's face scrunched up as she pushed. She screamed due to the pain. As her screams died, another one took over.

"It's a boy." The healer said as she wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed the baby to Alice.

"How about…Neville?" Frank said.

"Neville." Alice repeated with a smile. "Perfect."

0000

The next day,

"JAMES POTTER! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, YOU ARE DEAD! I DON'T CARE HOW FAMOUS YOUR FAMILY IS!"

"You might want to leave." Sara whispered to James. "I think I heard the guys come in. You don't mind, do you Lils?"

Lily panted at the end of the last contraction. "It would probably be for the better. It seems like I want to let some accidental magic out and I'm sure I'll accidentally hit someone."

"I can duck." James said.

"For your safety and my sanity, please." Lily said as another contraction started.

James left the delivery room to find Sirius and Remus there.

"We came as soon as we heard." Remus said.

"Where's Wormtail?" James asked.

"Sick grandmother." Sirius said. "Lily throw you out?"

"Pretty much." James said. "I thought her mood swings were bad before. Now they change every 5 minutes. One minute she wants to kill me, and the next she's worried about my safety."

"Must be the hormones." Remus said. "Since when did Lily EVER worry about your safety?"

An hour later,

James was now pacing the waiting room of St. Mungos

"Prongs, you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Remus told his friend.

"Sorry Moony. I'm just nervous." James said.

"Do you have any names?" Sirius asked trying to break the ice.

"Well, if it's a girl, Megan. If it's a boy, Harold. Harry for short." James said. "Lily and I have a strong feeling it's a boy though."

"We feel that way too." Remus said. "I don't know why though."

"James." Sara said sticking her head out the door.

"Are they alright?" James asked.

"Both mother and son are fine." She told him. "He's healthy."

James ran into the room

There she was. Cradling a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Still Harry?" she asked showing her husband the baby boy.

"Harry." He said looking at the black-haired bundle of joy and caressing his tiny face.

Just then, Harry opened his eyes for the first time.

"He has your eyes." James whispered to his wife.

The End


	33. They're Dead

Warning: This is SAD. **_I_** almost cried as I was writing this.

A/N: Before I continue, let me answer flower123's question. Chris(tine) will make her debut in the sequel: The Aftermath. It will describe Harry's life during 6-7th years at Hogwarts. She was Lily's best friend before Lily was accepted to Hogwarts.

**James**

**In **

**They're Dead**

6:00 pm. August 3, 1980,

"They're so cute." Maria Turner (soon-to-be Cliff) cooed as James and Frank showed her pictures of their newborn sons: Harry and Neville.

"What are you doing here Prongs?" Sirius asked as he walked into the Ministry lobby. "I thought you'd be home with Mrs. Prongs and Prongs Jr."

"And miss the opportunity to show off my son?" James asked amazed. "Never. Sara's with Lily and Harry."

"Okay." Sirius said. "Next thing you know you'll be bringing Harry with you."

"Lily wouldn't let me." James said. "I've already tried."

"Yeah." Frank added. "Alice wouldn't let me bring Neville in either."

Just then, Mad-Eye Moody came into the lobby.

"There has been an attack." He told the aurors.

They groaned.

"ANOTHER ONE?!" Sirius exclaimed. "I thought Voldemort was a pain in the rear before, but this is RIDICULOUS! This is what…the tenth one this month?"

"And it's only the third of August." Maria added

"Cute kids." Moody said to James and Frank as he looked at the pictures with his fake eye.

"Thanks?" they said unsure of why he complemented their sons in a time of crisis.

"Where's Lupin?" Moody asked.

"Remus is at home…sick" Sirius said. It had been the full moon the night before.

"Where was the attack?" James asked as he summoned his cloak.

"That's what I'm debating." Moody said.

The aurors and secretary looked at each other in confusion.

"Whether or not to bring you and Black along, Potter." Moody explained.

"Of course we'll come." The Marauders said.

Moody sighed.

"Arundel." He told them.

James and Sirius' faces fell. James grew up there. After Sirius ran away, Arundel became his new home. Moody knew this. And Voldemort did NOT get along with Potters.

Charles and Elizabeth had gone to Hogwarts with Tom Riddle. Charles had been a few years younger than Tom. Charles got along with Tom like James and Snape (A/N: or Harry and Malfoy). Just not to the teasing extent. When Riddle got Hagrid expelled, Charles had heard the encounter between Hagrid and Riddle. Charles knew that a spider didn't do it, even if it was a giant spider. If it WAS the Chamber of Secrets' monster, it would be a type of snake, and Charles knew that. He had raced to Professor Dumbledore and told him what he saw. He then begged Dumbledore to speak with Dippet to keep Hagrid around. Charles and Hagrid weren't best friends, but they did know each other.

Tom, being the intelligent boy that he was, found out about the connection between the Potters and Gryffindor. It was stated in Hogwarts: A History. Very subtle, but there all the same.

"We'll meet you there." James said to Moody as he, Frank, and Sirius apparated to the town.

0000

When the three aurors got there, the Death Eaters had already gone, but the town was still in turmoil. There was a Dark Mark over one part of town.

"Padfoot." James said. "You and Frank try to get the story from some people and start modifying memories. I have to go see if my parents are alright."

"Prongs…" Sirius started to argue. They were his family too.

"Sirius. Please." James told him.

Sirius nodded and went to a crying woman whose husband had been killed by a green light.

James ran up to the castle. His parent's mansion was just behind it.

0000

"MUM! DAD!" James called as he entered his childhood home. "Please be here."

"Master James!" the house-elf said running to him. "Yous home!"

"Hello Trixy." James said looking around. "Where are Mum and Dad?"

Trixy's face fell.

"Master Charles and Mistress Elizabeth went to town." Trixy told him. "Trixy then hear screaming from other side of castle, but Mistress Elizabeth told Trixy not to leave so Trixy couldn't see what was happening. The screaming ended fifteen minutes ago and Master Charles and Mistress Elizabeth left an hour ago. Trixy is scared Master James."

"That makes two of us." James said breathing hard. "Trixy, I know Mum said otherwise, but I want you to go to Godric Hollow and help Sara and Lily with the baby."

"The Little Master/Mistress is here in the world?!" she asked almost forgetting the turmoil.

"Yes." James told her. "And don't tell Lily what happened. I don't want her thinking pessimistically."

"Yes Master James." Trixy told him as she disappeared with a CRACK.

James really felt his insides tighten. If Trixy was able to obey HIS orders, then his mother's orders were invalid. And the only way for that to happen…James didn't want to think of that.

0000

"PRONGS!" Sirius called when he saw his best friend come

"Where were you Potter?" Moody asked.

"I was at my parents' home." James told him. "Apparently, they went to town an hour ago. According to Trixy, the screaming ended fifteen minutes ago."

"You don't mean…" Sirius started.

"I really hope I don't." James told him.

Suddenly, a pale Frank Longbottom appeared from another street. He was coming from the direction of the Dark Mark.

"James." He said gently. "I'm sorry."

James turned to him.

"I found something over by the Dark Mark." Frank told him. "You won't like it, but you _need_ to see this."

James and Sirius felt their insides tighten.

"Show me." James said.

Frank led the three other aurors to the street he came from. The four stopped at the sight.

James felt the breath escape him. He heard Sirius gasp "No" on his left and felt Moody's hand on his right shoulder.

Charles and Elizabeth Potter were lying dead on the street.

If James had looked behind him, he would have seen Sirius tearing up and beginning to cry softly over the death of the elder Potters who were his second parents. James was too shocked to do anything.

"I found this lying beside them." Frank added as he gave James a piece of parchment.

TWO DOWN. THREE TO GO.

"He must mean Lily, Harry, and you." Sirius said reading the parchment over James' shoulder. Jennifer's guardian had been killed in an accident and there was no word from the youngest Potter girl.

"He'd have to go through me before he gets to the other two." James vowed. "And I swear I won't go down easily. I won't let him get away with this."

0000

A few hours later,

Lily was still up. She had put newborn baby Harry to bed and was worried sick. Trixy had appeared out of nowhere and said that James had told her to come and not to explain. Lily decided she was going to strangle her husband when he got home, considering it was now midnight.

"I'm going to kill him." Lily said to Sara. "He's been gone six hours."

"He's just showing off the pictures of Harry." Sara said. "He's proud."

Suddenly, the lock on the door snapped unlocked and the women stood up and grabbed their wands. When a tired looking James Potter entered, Sara laid her wand down, but Lily was cranky.

"James Potter." She quietly scolded because the baby was asleep. "Where have you been?"

"There was an attack." He told her. "Moody let me, Sirius, and Frank help him check it out."

"James." Lily told him still angry, but setting her wand down. "You were supposed to take the month off to help me around the house and with the baby."

"I'm sorry Lily. But Voldemort REALLY crossed the line tonight. It's personal now."

"James." Sara said. "I know the prophesy may refer to Harry, but…"

"It's not the prophesy." James told the women. "The attack was on Arundel. My parents had gone into town probably fifteen minutes before the attack."

"But James," Lily started to argue gently as she had another mood swing (this was NOT caused by hormones, but worry) "Didn't you once tell me…"

Flashback

"_That Death Eater shot an Unforgivable at me?" Lily asked._

"_Yes." James said. "Dad gets those shot at him all the time."_

"_How can you handle it?" she asked. "Knowing that your Dad is in constant danger?"_

"_Because my Dad can withstand any attack." James boasted._

End Flashback

"I really thought he could." James told her trying to hold back the tears. "But what killed my parents was the THIRD Unforgivable. Dad has NEVER had that one shot at him. The worst had always been Cruciatus. Until tonight"

Lily went pale as she remembered Dumbledore's lesson concerning the third.

Flashback

"_Correct." Dumbledore said. "Avada Kedavra is the worst of the three. There is no escaping it. No one has EVER survived it. If you are in the way, then it's the end for you. There is no counter-curse, no cure. Once you are hit, that's it. You are dead."_

End Flashback

When Lily took her mind from the lesson, she saw her husband through a piece of parchment into the fire. She watched her husband watch the parchment burn with a look of sadness and hatred in his eyes.

"James?" she asked gently.

"I'll just go now." Sara said. "I'll see you tomorrow Lily."

Lily nodded at her friend who left through the door.

Lily walked up to her husband and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"James?" she repeated.

"The letter was a threat." He told her. "I won't let him get to you or Harry."

"I'm sorry." She told him. "If I had known where you were, I would have had more sympathy when you came in."

"I can't believe they're dead." He said as tears rolled down his face as he plopped down on the couch.

Lily had no clue about what to do. All she could do was to sit by her husband and hug him as he quietly mourned his parents' deaths.

0000

August 5th, 1980,

"James?" Lily said. "It's time to go. We have to put Harry to bed."

James just stood there looking at the two graves that were in front of him. The funeral of Charles and Elizabeth Potter was over.

"I can't believe they're gone." James whispered as tears fell silently down his face.

Harry whimpered. Lily couldn't tell if Harry was just tired or if he was being sympathetic for his father.

0000

At Godric Hollow a few minutes later,

James had just finished dressing Harry in infant pajamas when Harry grabbed James' index finger.

James felt a wave of different emotions hit him at once as Harry curled a hand around his father's figure. Love, Pride, Joy, and Happiness. However, he also felt Fear, Dread, Worry, and Guilt. The baby was a boy and was born on the last day of July. The prophesy could refer to the baby he was looking at.

"I swear Harry." James said picking up the baby and cradling him in his arms. "I won't let Voldemort hurt you. That evil git might try to, but I won't let him. You never asked to be the boy Trelawney prophesized about. I know Neville could be the one, but you're a Potter. And Potters are Gryffindors by blood. According to Dumbledore, Voldemort is the Heir of Slytherin. He'll want all of us dead."

Harry yawned.

"Must be nice," James said. "All you have to worry about is who and when someone feeds or changes you. You don't care if we're in the midst of a war. At least, not yet."

Harry seemed to be trying to keep his eyes open.

"I wish you could have met your grandparents." James said. "They would have loved you. They would have helped us with you in any way possible. Even by moral support. Now, they won't get that chance. Your mother will need the moral support in eleven years when you go to Hogwarts. That's where I met her you know. I also met my worst enemy, next to Voldemort, there: Severus Snape. Hopefully, you'll never meet him."

Harry kept on blinking trying to stay awake to hear his father's soothing voice.

"Go to sleep Harry." James said as he placed the baby in the crib.

James looked on the dresser and found the flute that was his mother's. He picked it up and started playing a song. Harry fell right to sleep as James thought about his parents as he played. _(A Window to the Past _from the Third Harry Potter movie)

"That was beautiful." A female voice said when he finished. "I didn't know you played."

"My mother played it when Jenny and I were younger." James said.

Lily walked up to him and hugged her husband.

0000

Many years later,

"Daddy?" a young Megan Potter asked her father. "What were Grandpa Charles and Grandmum Elizabeth like?"

James' face fell. He hadn't thought of his parents since their funeral a few days after the attack.

"Your grandfather was a good man. He was a great auror. He was able to fight many death eaters. He was never prejudice against what normal people would call "Dark" creatures. Except dementors. Your grandmother, was similar. Like your mother, she was muggleborn and had red hair. She was a healer. It's almost scary how similar your mother is to my mother. Anyways, they were never cruel to house-elves. When Uncle Sirius ran away from his family, your grandparents welcomed him into our house with open arms."

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed. My parents were out shopping and a bunch of dark wizards attacked the town. From eye-witnesses, they fought back, but…it just wasn't enough. Some dark spells you just can't escape."

"I'm sorry Daddy." Megan said as she hugged him.

"It's not your fault." James told his daughter. "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll meet them. Merlin knows some of the stuff your Aunt Sara's been discovering. What's really sad, is that I hadn't been able to contact them after Harry was born. I tried, but they were always away. They had never gotten the chance to see their grandson. Let alone you."

"Do you think they'd like me?"

"Yes." James said without thinking about it. "I think they'd love you."

The End

A/N: What do you think? Should I bring them back as well if Dumbledore returns in The Heir of Gryffindor? If he doesn't, then they won't. Let me know ASAP via P.M., review, or e-mail. BTW, I'm also still taking requests. If I haven't posted your's up already, then it will be up in the sequel or in a later memory.


	34. Waiting for the End of the Battle

**Harry and James**

**In**

**Waiting for the End of the Battle**

"Only a few people know this all the way through" James told Harry "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"And that's me?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Who all knows it all the way through?"

"Dumbledore, your mother, me, Sirius, Remus, Sara, Frank, and Alice."

"The Longbottoms?"

"Yes. The prophesy could have meant either you or Neville. Unfortunately, the spy who overheard the seer didn't catch the part when she said that the Dark Lord will mark him. Voldemort probably automatically assumed that since we were Gryffindor's heir, you would be the one to defeat him."

"So, How do I do that?"

James thought for a while.

"I have an idea. But I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Thanks for telling me Dad. I think I'd rather know ahead of time than when I fight him for the final battle."

"No problem."

Just as Harry was going to leave, he turned around.

"One more thing. Voldemort and I have brother wands. Any spell won't work."

"I considered that when you mentioned it last summer. I have a couple of solutions. I'll tell you those when I tell you my idea."

0000

A few weeks later,

"So, this spell will cause pain to anyone who is evil?" Harry asked James in the RofR.

Father and son were sitting together with a book on the table as they went through it. Anyone else would see blank pages. However, the Heirs of Gryffindor saw spells that had been lost for centuries

"Correct." James said. "And if used on someone good, it will heal them."

"Cool. Amor Caritas. I could use that to weaken him. I could also use this one: Debilitatleo."

"You don't deserve this." James said to his son. "You should be hanging out with friends and playing pranks. Not forming battle plans."

"The sooner Voldemort's gone, the sooner you and Mum can come out into the open." Harry said. "I want Voldemort out of our lives once and for all. Now, how can I do this without the use of unforgivables?"

Harry turned the page. "Lapis Gorgonis. This spell turns any item into stone."

"And it's not an unforgivable." James added looking at the spell. "You can turn Voldemort into stone."

"But what if someone finds the counter?" Harry asked turning the page.

"Blow him up?" James suggested sarcastically.

He looked over at his son who was giving his father the You're-A-Genius-Look.

"I was being sarcastic." James said.

"But it's brilliant." Harry argued. "I could weaken him, turn him to stone, blow him up, and hide a few of the pieces. Then, I could grab his wand and snap it. It's perfect! That way, it will take much longer for him to return."

"True." James said. "One problem."

"What?"

"The wands are brother wands. Remember?"

"Right." Harry said slouching on the couch.

His eyes landed on his wand and his father's wand that were laying right next to each other on the table. All of a sudden, he was hit with an onslaught of memories.

Flashback

"_It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother---why, its brother gave you that scar"_

_NEW MEMORY_

"_What happens when a wand meets its brother?"_

"_They will not work properly against each other. If, however, the owners of the wands force the wands to do battle…a very rare effect will take place. One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it had performed---in reverse."_

_NEW MEMORY_

"_Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere ---I wonder, now --- yes, why not --- unusual combination --- holly and phoenix feather, **eleven inches**, nice and supple."_

_NEW MEMORY_

"_Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. **Eleven inches**."_

End Flashback

"Harry?"

Harry snapped back to present time and saw his father looking at him with a worried expression.

"You zoned out on me." James explained

"Sorry Dad. I was just thinking of what to do about the wand problem."

"We'll figure something out." James said. "I was thinking along the lines of wandless."

"But that could take ages to learn!"

"Let's hope you don't have to face Voldemort for ages then." James said turning the page in the book.

"Hey Dad!" Harry said pointing to the page. "This looks like a map of the Gryffindor common room."

"So it is." James said. "I don't remember this page."

"Do you think it has something to do with what Mum said to me before the OWLs?"

Flashback

"_I'm sure that there are some Potter family secrets that people who marry into the Potters don't know about. Lots of the older families have secrets like that. Even the Blacks. Though, I'm sure Spica will eventually figure out each and every one of them."_

End Flashback

"I think so." James said. "Even though those kinds of secrets were passed down by word-of-mouth."

"Look. There's a secret room behind the lion tapestry." Harry pointed.

James checked his watch.

"Well, it's two o'clock in the morning. The father side of me wants to tell you it's time for bed."

"What about the Prongs side?" Harry asked.

"That side wants to go check it out now that everyone is asleep." James answered. "But considering I'm still on thin ice with your mother for leaving the Hogwarts area …we'll have to save the exploration for another day. Don't give me that look!"

Harry had started to pout.

"But it could have useful stuff."

"We'll check it out later." James said. "I promise. Let's get to bed before your mother has both of our heads."

James stood up and stretched as Harry eyed the two wands again. They were both eleven inches. And James' wand would work properly against Voldemort's. And Harry WAS James' son thus sharing his blood. Theoretically, his dad's wand SHOULD work for him and vice versa.

As James yawned, Harry grabbed his wand and held it out to James.

"Here's your wand Dad." Harry said praying that his father wouldn't notice until too late.

"Thanks." James answered taking the bait.

0000

In Harry's dorm a few minutes later,

"Wingardium Leviosa." Harry said pointing and waving the wand at a book.

Thankfully, the book floated and Harry sighed with relief. He was semi-ready to take on the most evil man in Britain.

0000

The next evening,

"Where's Harry?" Lily asked frantically.

"I'm sure he's alright." James attempted to calm her down while trying to calm himself. Voldemort had just attacked Hogwarts and was nowhere to be seen after Harry threw a goblet at the Dark Wizard. What everyone was nervous about was the fact that Harry was also missing.

"How can you be so sure?" Lily asked.

"It's alright." Dumbledore made an attempt. "His wand and Voldemort's are brothers. They can't harm each other."

"What type of wand is Harry's?" Lily asked curious.

"If I recall correctly, an eleven inch Holly and phoenix feather." Dumbledore told her.

With all of the talk of wands, James looked to see how much cleaning his Mahogany wand needed. However, when he saw his wand, he got a terrible feeling in his stomach.

It was a different type of wood than Mahogany. It almost looked like…Holly.

And Harry's wand the exact same size as his own!

"Professor. I think we might have a problem." James said as he showed them the Holly wand

"James. I thought your wand was Mahogany." Lily told her husband.

"It is." He said. "Harry must have switched the last time we spoke together."

"Is everyone alright?" Hermione asked as the Heads of Houses (Slughorn acting for Snape) led their houses to the dorms until the Death Eaters could be arrested.

"We're fine." Sirius said as the rest of the group came up to the Headmaster and the Potters. "What's the matter Prongs?"

"Sirius. Please tell me that this isn't what I suspect this is." James said showing the wand he had been using.

"THAT'S HARRY'S WAND!" Ron exclaimed as he recognized.

"I was afraid of that." James sighed.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked as she looked around.

"My suspicion is that he went after Voldemort." Dumbledore said calmly. Truth be told, inside, he was just as nervous as everyone else for Harry's safety.

Everyone paled at this. Ginny started hyperventilating.

"Oh no." She gasped.

"Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore turned to Ron. "Would you go to your dorm and retrieve Mr. Potter's pensieve he received at Christmas and bring it to my office. The password is Butterbeer. I'll go prepare a place for it."

"Yes sir." Ron said hoping that his best friend was alright.

This was the second year in a row that Ron and Hermione weren't there with Harry during the big June adventure. The only difference was that they could have gone with Harry this time.

"You might want to do something about the hole in the door that's about 2 feet in diameter." George called to the Headmaster.

0000

An hour later,

"Stupid heroes complexion." Hermione pouted. "Harry goes off to face death and leaves us here in the safety of Hogwarts when we a PERFECTLY capable of helping him. He doesn't realize how positively BORING this is."

Lily and James paled at these words as Ginny fainted.

"You probably should not have said "Face death." Tiria." Fred said as George held his sister whom he caught.

"What happened?" Ron asked as he returned with Dumbledore.

"Hermione describe Harry's…." Fred started

"…. departure as "Facing Death"" George finished.

"What took you?" Sirius asked the youngest Weasley boy.

"Dumbledore wanted our story about what happened." Ron explained.

Sara revived Ginny.

"Is Harry back yet?" Ginny asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

Ginny started to cry.

"I never even told him how I feel about him." She sobbed in Lily's arms.

There was a small flash behind the group. Everyone turned and saw Harry standing there gasping for breaths as if he had just been in a battle.

"Harry James Potter!" Lily yelled "Where in Merlin's name have you been?"

"It's alright." Harry said. "He's gone."

The End.


	35. A Dream Come True

**Dobby **

**In **

**A Dream Come True**

Dobby the house-elf was busy in the Hogwarts kitchens as he prepared for the feast one Friday afternoon. The students were going to be coming back tonight for the second half of the school year. He stood out amongst the other elves. While the majority of the elves wore tea towels with the Hogwarts' crest, he was decked in a sweater with an "R" on it, mixed-matched socks, a tea cozy below a large stack of hats.

Suddenly, the portrait door swung open. The Headmaster stepped in.

"How can Winky help the Headmaster?" Winky asked with a curtsy.

"I would like to have a word with Dobby." Dumbledore said.

Dobby walked to the Headmaster.

"Continue with the preparations." Dumbledore told the other elves.

They obeyed.

"How can Dobby help Dumbledore Sir." Dobby said bowing.

"Dobby. How long have you worked for me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Dobby has worked at Hogwarts for 7 and a half years now sir." Dobby said.

"Someone had approached me a while back in hopes of locating a house elf to help his wife around the house because he is constantly working. He wants a dedicated house-elf who will be loyal and true to him. You have proven that not only here at Hogwarts, but with your old master."

"Dobby is not understanding." Dobby said confused. "Dobby severely disobeyed old masters orders many times."

"But it was in the best interest of someone else. Is that not correct?"

"That is correct sir." Dobby said remembering how he help Harry Potter.

"This man is willing give you the same benefits I already give you. If you are interested."

"A wizard is willing to PAY Dobby?" Dobby asked in astonishment.

Dumbledore nodded. "If he didn't, goodness knows what Hermione Weasley would do to him."

"Oh yes." Dobby laughed. "Mrs. Hermione Weasley makes hats and sweaters for Dobby."

"Are you interested in the job?" Dumbledore asked.

Dobby thought about it.

"Will Dobby like New Master?" Dobby asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in full force.

"Yes Dobby. I believe you will."

"Then Dobby will accept."

"Excellent." Dumbledore said. "Would you like to meet him now?"

"Yes Sir." Dobby said.

"You may reveal yourself." Dumbledore said to air beside him.

Out of thin air, a cloak appeared as the person under it took it off. Dobby's new master threw the cloak on a chair and looked down at the elf with a smile.

Dobby's eyes grew even wider than they already were as he recognized the man in front of him.

"Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby asked. "Yous is my new master?"

"If you're still interested in the job." Harry said. "Umph."

Dobby had run straight into Harry knocking the wind out of him and started to hug him.

"I will let you two get…reacquainted." Dumbledore said as he left. "But first…how about an éclair for my trip back to the office?"

One of the house-elves gave the Headmaster an éclair before he left.

"Dobby had always hoped and dreamed that Dobby would work for Harry Potter one day." Dobby cried.

"Well, I guess all that hoping paid off." Harry said as he pried the house-elf off him. "The house Ginny and I are living in is much too big for her to take care of herself. And when the kids come around, whenever that will be… there is no way on Earth she could do it alone. The rest of the Potter elves have other jobs with Mum and Dad. So, are you still interested?"

"Oh yes Harry Potter!" Dobby exclaimed. "When can Dobby start?"

"How does…tomorrow sound? You can finish the preparations for the feast, and then tomorrow I can take you to see Ginny."

"Dobby is so happy." Dobby said as he hugged Harry again. "This is a dream come true for Dobby. Ever since Harry Potter saved Dobby from evil master, Dobby has wanted to work for brave and noble Harry Potter."

"Glad I could make the dream a reality." Harry said.

The End

A/N: Sorry it's so short.


	36. Animagi

**The Marauders/The Maraudettes**

**In **

**Animagi**

Maraudettes:

October of 1970,

"Not one of us shall ever join the dark side." Sara started the vow.

"We shall use our powers for good." Lily added.

"To rid the world of evil and dieses." Melissa said.

"And to be best friends forever." Spica finished.

After the girls broke off, Lily's face brightened.

"Uh oh." Melissa said. "I know that look."

"I just thought of something." Lily said. "You see, I've had the werewolf theory for a month now, and I was reading up on it. Werewolves don't affect animals."

"Lily. We're humans." Sara reminded her.

"What's McGonagall?" Lily asked. "And it's something that Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew would never think about doing. Well, Lupin wouldn't be able to do it. It's extremely risky. Even for them."

The rest of the girls' faces brightened when they realized where she was going.

0000

Early June 1974,

"Okay. I think we have it." Lily said.

"I'm so excited!" Spica exclaimed.

"Stop jumping." Melissa said. "I'm starting to think your animal's a kangaroo."

"At least they can fight." Spica defended holding up two fists in the boxing position.

"We don't get to choose." Sara reminded them. "Now, on the count of three."

"One…" Spica and Lily counted

"…Two…" Melissa and Sara continued

"THREE!" all girls yelled as they closed their eyes.

POP

When they all opened their eyes, they found that it worked. Instead of the four girls standing in the center of the 4th year girl's dorm, there stood a fox, a wolf, a squirrel, and a rabbit.

"LILY EVANS! SPICA JENKINS! MELISSA OXFORD! SARA MONTGOMERY! IF YOU DON'T UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW…I'LL TELL POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, AND NEWTON THAT YOU FOUR HAVE CRUSHES ON THEM!"

Each girl quickly transformed back and unlocked the door so Alice (soon to be Longbottom) could enter the room.

"Why was it locked?" Alice asked.

"Maraudette meeting." Spica told her. "Are you SURE you don't want to join."

"NO thank you." Alice said.

0000

Earlier that afternoon in the library,

"Spica is going to want nicknames." Melissa said to herself as she looked for a book. "I've got to pick one before they come up with something stupid."

"What are you looking for?" Remus asked Melissa as he walked up to her.

"A book of names for pets. You can usually find them in muggle libraries."

"Why do you need the book?" Remus asked.

"Because. That's why." Melissa told him.

"What kind of pet?" Remus asked.

"Actually, it's more of a wolf."

"Male or female?"

"Female."

"I've heard of this one name." Remus told her. "It means "noble she-wolf". How does that sound?"

"I like the meaning." Melissa said. "What's the name?"

"Adolpha."

"Adolpha?" Melissa repeated. "I like it. Thanks Remus."

Then she did something that shocked both werewolf and wolf animagus. She kissed him on the cheek.

When they realized what had happened, they stared at each other for a minute.

"Uh." Melissa hesitated.

"That…" Remus started just as nervous.

"Never happened." She said.

"Right." Remus agreed. Both of them knew (or thought they knew) how Lily, Sara, and Spica felt about Remus' group of friends.

0000

Later that afternoon at the lake,

"We need names." Spica blurted out.

"Our parents have already fixed that problem." Lily joked. "I'm Lily; you're Spica; and these two are Melissa and Sara."

"I meant NICKnames." Spica clarified.

"True." Melissa agreed with the squirrel animagi. "That way we can sign what pranks we do pull without getting caught."

"And the boys won't take the credit." Sara added as she wrote in the Maraudette Journal. "I think McGonagall had fun during our last prank."

"Remember how she blamed the boys?" Spica laughed.

"That was funny." Lily said before mimicking James. " 'But Professor! WE were victims! When WE prank, we're left alone!' I ALMOST felt sorry for Potter."

"But did we HAVE to be victims of our own prank?" Melissa asked.

"If we weren't, then we'd stand out, and it would be obvious who pulled it." Lily informed her.

"True." Spica said. "Four clean girls in the midst of the Great Hall after a food fight seems suspicious."

"There." Sara said after writing down some goals for the future. "What do you three think of my future?"

Melissa took the book and read it out loud. "Find the cure for lycanthropy; beat Snape in any Potions competition, find the counter for…Sara, you shoot high."

"It's called reaching for the stars." Sara said.

Lily looked at the goal. "More like reaching for the edge of the universe. The counter for the Killing Curse?"

"THAT will make the books." Spica said. "I can see it now: Sara Newton finds the counter for Avada Kedavra!"

Sara whacked her friend upside the head.

"My name's Montgomery. NOT Newton."

"By the time this happens," Spica said pointing to the book. "It will be. Hey! I've got it! Easter!"

"Easter?" the other girls asked.

"Yeah. Like the Easter rabbit. AND you want to bring people back from the dead."

"That so stupid, it's brilliant." Sara said as she wrote her new nickname in the Journal.

"HEY EVANS!" a familiar male voice called to Lily

Lily groaned while her friends giggled as James Potter and his group came up to the girls.

"Do you want to go to the last Hogsmeade weekend with me?" James asked.

"Like I said at lunch, Transfiguration, Charms, History, breakfast, and all day yesterday, NO!"

"Why do you even bother James?" Remus Lupin asked his best friend as they left.

"Yeah." Sirius added. "She's NOT going to go with you EVER."

"I have my reasons." James told his friends. "She can be such a vixen at times."

"Vixen?" Spica repeated interested.

Lily stiffened at this. Spica was considering what Potter called her as her nickname.

"No" Spica said dejectedly.

Lily relaxed.

"VIXY!" Spica exclaimed.

"Yes!" Sara agreed. "You're a fox!"

"AND," Melissa added as Spica wrote Lily's new nickname in the journal. "As a name that represents fox, it can mean that you're sly."

"I am NOT sly!" Lily lied.

"Sure." Sara said sarcastically. "Whose idea was it to blame the boys when she and her friends charmed the Great Hall during the Christmas dinner to actually snow?"

"And whose idea was it to charm the hats to fly to Potter's antlers last month?" Melissa added with a laugh. "He looked like a hat rack."

"And whose idea was it to lock you and Potter in the Room of Requirement last year?" Spica continued.

"Spica." Melissa warned before whispering to Spica "_that was you_."

"Oops. Scratch that. Okay. I have one. Whose idea was it to brew Polyjuice Potion in Mrytle's bathroom so we could prank the boys?"

"I GET IT!" Lily sighed. "Me, me, I'm still trying to decide if it was you or Black, and Me! By the way, how IS the potion coming?"

"Perfectly. By this time next month, Hogwarts will be seeing double for an hour." Sara said.

"We'll let Spica get the DNA."

"And damage my bushy tail?" Spica argued.

"Bushtail?" Lily thought out loud. "Perfect."

"Me and my big mouth." Spica said as Lily wrote the name next to Spica's name in the journal. "All we have left is Mel."

"I've already done my research." Melissa said. "Adolpha."

"Adolpha?" the girls asked.

"I heard the name and the meaning and I liked it."

"Hmm." The girls eyed her suspiciously.

"It's true." Melissa defended. She wasn't going to tell them who told her.

"We believe you." Spica said.

"So, we have Easter, Vixy, Adolpha, and Bushtail." Sara confirmed

"It's official." Lily announced. "We have done something the boys will never do."

Little did she know, that by next October, she would be proven wrong.

00000000000000000000000

Marauders:

Fifth year Remus Lupin laid upon his bed deep in thought. He felt so stupid at the moment. He knew Melissa Oxford for four years, going on five now, and he JUST now realized his feelings for her. Now that he really thought hard about it, he realized he has had those feelings for three years.

"Hey Moon!" Sirius yelled. "C'mon! We're going to prank…"

"Shhh." James teased. "Don't tell him. He's a PREFECT."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oops." Sirius said as he joined in the teasing. "Sorry. Forget I said that Prefect Lupin."

"Remus wouldn't tell." Peter told his friends. "Would you?"

Remus sat up in the bed and looked at the three. They had kept his secret.

"No Peter." Remus sighed. "I won't tell."

Three grins were pasted on the three troublemakers.

"Thanks Moony!" Sirius said. "We're going to…"

"Sirius!" James warned before whispering something in Sirius' ear.

"Right." Sirius said like he remembered something. "You rest Moony. Tomorrow night is the Full Moon."

0000

A few minutes later in the Room of Requirement,

"Why didn't we tell Remus?" Peter asked.

"Because we're not going to prank. That was just a story Sirius cooked up. We're really going to finish that little surprise we have for him." James told him.

"Do you think he suspects after last year's mistakes?" Sirius asked.

Last year, the three had tried to transform but there were still some glitches. For an entire week, Peter had whiskers, Sirius had a tail, and James had antlers. They had told Remus that those were merely the results of a prank gone wrong.

"He might." James stated. "But it's too late now. On the count of four. One…"

"Why four?" Peter interrupted.

"One for each Marauder." James said. "One…"

"…Two…" Sirius added

"…Three…" Peter squeaked

"FOUR!" The boys yelled.

0000

A tired Remus was slowly nibbling on his breakfast when his friends came down from sleeping in.

"I am NOT!" Sirius was arguing with James. "Moony? Do I look like a mutt?"

Remus looked confused about this question.

"Ixnay." James warned. "Are you ready for tonight Remus?"

"As I'll ever be." Remus told him.

0000

That night,

Remus waited patiently in the Shireking Shack for the moon to rise. He heard the faint scratch of a rodent scurrying across the floor in the hall. Then, he heard the squeaking of the trap door.

Before Remus could do anything, the full moon rose and bathed him in moonlight. Remus went ridged as he felt the searing pain of his body changing. Within the minute, Remus Lupin had become a full-fledge werewolf.

The werewolf sniffed the air and smelt a smell that was different. It broke the door to the room down and explored the hallways. When it got down the stairs, it saw a large white stag, a big black dog, and a brown rat. The wolf sniffed the animals. Suddenly, the dog tackled the werewolf playfully. The stag joined in the playing while the rat just stood to the side.

During the play-fight, something happened to the werewolf. Memories of its moments as a human came flooding back to him. This probably had something to do with the scents of these animals. He KNEW them from somewhere. He just couldn't place them at the moment.

0000

The next morning,

Remus woke up squished between a stag and a dog. A rat was curled up next to the dog. It had not been a dream.

"Could it…no!" Remus said quietly. "No way. They may be idiots, but they're not THAT stupid."

Remus looked at the three sleeping animals.

"No." Remus repeated to himself as he left the animals and headed for the Hospital Wing. "It can't be. It's ridiculous."

0000

The next day,

Remus was confused. His friends had not come to visit him the previous day like they always do. Madame Pomfrey told Remus it was because they had detention for sleeping in class. Remus found his friends at breakfast.

"What's wrong with Padfoot?" Sirius asked James.

"Because it sounds like you're quiet." James told him. "That is a complete lie."

"But my feet have pads!" Sirius argued before giving James the puppy dog pout.

"Fine." James sighed. "You can be Padfoot."

"Yes!" Sirius said sticking his arm out and bringing it back in. "Thanks Bambi."

James glared at his friend before smirking. "No problem…Snuffles."

"WHAT are you idiots talking about?" Remus asked them as he joined his friends.

"Nicknames." Peter told his werewolf friend.

"I'm Padfoot, Pete is Wormtail, and James is Bambi." Sirius added.

James whacked Sirius upside the head. "I TOLD you before. It's PRONGS!"

"Whatever you say, Antler-boy." Sirius teased. "Say "Hi" to Father Christmas for me."

"I'll make sure he gives you coal." James replied before turning to Remus. "Did you have fun the other night?"

"I sure did." Sirius answered.

"I wasn't talking to you Snuffles." James said.

"It was okay, I guess." Remus replied still in denial about those animals. "Where are you guys getting these nicknames?"

"From our animammmph." Peter started to reply before James covered his mouth.

"Not out loud." James whispered. "We'll get in bigger trouble than that time we dared Gudgeon to go near the Whomping Willow first year."

Remus' worst fear had become a reality as he finally placed those scents.

"You didn't." Remus groaned. "PLEASE tell me you didn't."

"Depends." Sirius said with a smirk. "What didn't we do?"

Remus stood up and led his friends to an abandoned classroom. When they got there,

"You could get in HUGE TROUBLE!" Remus scolded.

"What IS he talking about Prongs?" Sirius asked James jokingly

"It's too late Moony." James told his friend. "What's done is done. We did it so you wouldn't be alone on those nights. NOBODY should have to go through that alone. Wormtail described your transformation."

Remus looked at Peter in horror. Peter could have been killed. Or worse.

"I was in my form." Peter whispered. "You won't tell. Will you?"

The wheels in Remus' head were turning. His friends had become animagi…illegally. Not to mention that Remus could have killed any of them that night. And what if something had gone wrong and one, if not all, of them couldn't transform. He could have bitten them.

Then, Remus remembered something about that night. The wolf part had backed off. Just a bit, but still backed off just the same. His friends had helped him.

"Moony?" James asked worried about his silent friend.

POP

Remus snapped out of his thoughts to find Sirius replaced by the black dog.

The dog looked at Remus with huge gray eyes and whimpered.

Remus sighed with a soft laugh at Sirius' antics. His friend had perfected the puppy-dog pout.

"Fine." Remus sighed "I won't tell."

"Thanks Moony." James and Peter said.

Padfoot jumped on Remus and started licking the werewolf's face.

"Stop that!" Remus said laughing. "That tickles!"

"Not to mention it's disgusting." James added with a face.

Padfoot changed back to his human form.

"Just getting the full experience." Sirius said.

"You guys are idiots." Remus said as he wiped the slobber off his face.

"But we're your idiots." James said.

"And I couldn't ask for better." Remus added.

"Idiots?" Peter asked confused.

"Friends." Remus corrected.

"GROUP HUG!" Sirius yelled

During the hug, the door opened.

"I'd hate to break this up, but you better get to class before you four get a detention." Professor McGonagall told them. She had heard Sirius yell.

"Okay Minnie." James said.

"Don't call me that." McGonagall told him as she left to go to her own classroom.

"Who's stupid idea was it for you three to do it?" Remus asked as they started to leave the classroom to go to Potions.

"James." Sirius and Peter said as James bowed.

Remus shook his head then remembered something.

Flashback

"_I am NOT!" Sirius was arguing with James. "Moony? Do I look like a mutt?"_

End Flashback

"By the way," Remus said to Sirius. "You DO look like a mutt."

"I TOLD you." James said to Sirius.

"Shut up Bambi." Sirius said.

The End


	37. First Date of Melissa and Remus

**Melissa and Remus**

**In**

**First Date of Melissa and Remus**

"I can't believe those idiots." Remus said to himself after he left to do his rounds.

It had been a week since his discovery of his friends' illegal project. He was starting to feel responsible. If they got caught…what WAS the punishment for becoming an animagi illegally?

While he was pondering this, he ran into something.

"Ommph." He said as he crashed.

Remus looked to see absolutely nothing. For a second, he seemed confused. Then he heard someone breathing rather quickly. Sometimes it helped to be a werewolf.

"Really cute Prongs." Remus said "Take off the cloak before I do. And if I do it, then I'm confiscating it until we get to the dorm."

The cloak came off. Remus was shocked to see that it was not James Potter under the cloak.

"Mel…I mean…Oxford?" Remus asked. "What are…"

"The girls sent me to the kitchens to get a late night snack." Melissa explained as she held the picnic basket. "We take turns doing it, and it was my turn tonight."

"You have an invisibility cloak?" Remus asked.

"No." she said. "It's Spica's."

Poor Melissa didn't know WHAT to do. Here she was sitting in the middle of the hallway, after curfew, with a picnic basket for her friends in one hand and her friend's invisibility cloak in the other hand, face to face with her crush since first year. So, she did the only logical thing she could think of.

"Have you finished Slughorn's assignment yet?" she asked as Remus helped her up.

"Yes." Remus answered just as nervous. "So, uh, did you get that wolf you were talking about last June."

"Wolf?" she asked before she remembered. "Oh! That. Well, she's not actually MINE, she's more…well, I needed a name so I could refer to her. But, I did use that name you suggest before we…you know."

"I thought that never happened." Remus said.

"Well," she admitted. "I've tried to forget it, but…it's impossible."

"To tell you the truth, I haven't forgotten it either." Remus admitted. "Umm. Let's go in here."

He pointed to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

0000

In the room,

"If James, Sirius, and/or Peter saw me talking to you, well, let's just say the result will be…"

"Disastrous?" Melissa offered.

"Yes."

"I know. The same goes for me and my friends. If Lily, Sara, and Spica found out I'm making civil conversation with a Marauder, I'm dead." She said as she sat down on McGonagall's desk.

"It's almost a shame that things didn't work out between Sara and Peter a few years ago." Remus said joining her. "That week was the most fun I have ever had. Hanging out with you girls that is."

"Except when Lily and James came out of the Room of Requirement." Melissa remembered.

"Yeah." Remus agreed. "James told us "I can get my own girl thank you." He was so embarrassed. We made it seem like he needed a push to get Lily to kiss him."

"They liked it. They can deny it all they want, but they liked it." Melissa laughed.

Remus smiled. There was something about the girl he was sitting next to. He couldn't describe it.

"Well," Melissa sighed. "I have to get going. The others will be worried about me."

"Yeah." Remus agreed. "I'd hate for you to get in trouble with your friends."

The two looked at each other and before either of them knew it, they kissed each other.

"Did that just happen?" Remus asked.

"N…" Melissa started, but then thought otherwise. Screw the Maraudette Code. That was the best millisecond of her life and she wanted more of it.

"Yes." She said before doing it again full force as she dropped the basket.

After a minute of kissing, they pulled out.

"You have NO idea how long I've wanted to do that." Melissa told him gasping for breath.

"So," Remus asked. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"I'd love to." She said. "But our friends…"

"Let's do this secretly." Remus said.

"We can go down to the…no, the girls will be there." Melissa thought

"How about…" Remus started to suggested. "No. The map will reveal."

"What map?"

"A map the guys and I are working on."

"The Room of Requirement?" Melissa suggested.

"Great idea." Remus said.

"Tomorrow night? 11 o'clock?" she asked.

"It's a date. I have to finish my rounds."

"And I have to get this food upstairs."

0000

The next night on the 7th floor in front of the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry,

"I was expecting a broom closet." Melissa said as she observed the room Remus "needed".

It was a verily small room with a table for two with two plates of pasta and two candles on it.

"I like this better." She added.

"Thanks." Remus said blushing. "Now, this room needs to be hidden from the outside."

The door disappeared.

"It will reappear when it's time to leave." Remus explained.

"Remus. This is perfect." She said.

"Shall we milady?" Remus asked offering his arm.

"We shall." She said.

0000

"That was YOU?" Remus asked an hour later.

"Yes." Melissa laughed. "We make sure we're victims of our pranks to keep the suspicion off."

"There is no way James and Sirius would do that." Remus laughed.

"I hope you're talking about the making themselves victims." Melissa said.

"Of course. I was suspicious of them during that because it would be just like them to start a food fight."

"I'm stuffed." Melissa said putting down her fork.

"Me too." Remus said following her example.

The table disappeared.

"We should get going." Melissa said.

"Yes." Remus agreed.

"Most dates end with a kiss." Melissa hinted.

"We probably should do that now for safety reasons." Remus said taking the hint.

0000

Three hours later,

"We probably SHOULD leave now." Remus said after coming up for air for the 100th time. "It's been three hours."

"Yeah." Melissa agreed.

0000

In the common room 15 minutes later,

"Good night Remus." Melissa said as she headed up the stair.

"Good night Melissa." Remus said as he touched the handle to his dorm.

He walked in to find the usual scene: Sirius making out with his pillow, James was talking to "Lily", John murmuring Sara's name, Peter snoring, and Frank was sleeping soundly with the earplugs in his ears.

As Remus climbed into his bed, James turned in his sleep and murmured to his dream Lily, "Can we name him Harry?"

Remus chuckled quietly to himself as he laid down on the pillow and fell asleep.

0000

In the girls dorm,

Melissa entered her dorm to find everyone asleep. She climbed into her own bed as Lily turned in her sleep and started to talk to her dream.

"I don't care what your family traditions are James." Lily argued with the person in her dream (apparently James). "I'm naming my son Harry and that's final."

Melissa was confused by this, but thought nothing of it as she fell asleep.

The End.


	38. Marry the Man Today

**Spica and Melissa **

**In**

**Marry the Man Today**

After the trip to Disney World with a side trip to New York, Spica and Melissa were packing up their apartment to go back to England.

"So, what are we going to do when we get to England?" Melissa asked.

"We are going to look for the guys." Spica said as if it were the obvious choice.

"And when we find them?"

"I don't know about you and Remus, but I'm going to bully Sirius into marrying me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Melissa asked herself before turning back to Spica. "Do you REALLY want your husband to be that much of a trouble maker? Maybe we should wait until he matures a bit more."

(A/N: I don't own the song. **Spica**/_Melissa_/**_Both_**)

**What? Are we CRAZY or something?**

**At Watermakers and Saxon-Clines,**

**A lesson I've been taught:**

**You can't get alterations on a dress you haven't bought. **

Melissa rolled her eyes, but played along. Her friend was quoting from a Broadway Play they went to go see. (Guys and Dolls)

_At any vegetable market from Borneo to Nome_

_You mustn't squeeze the melon till you get the melon home._

**You've simply got to gamble.**

_You get no guarantee._

**Now doesn't that kind of apply to you and I.**

_You and ME._

**Whatever**

"Honestly Spica you've been in America too long. Your grammar is stinking up the place." Melissa told her.

**Why not?  
**

_Why not what?  
_

**Marry the man today.**

**Trouble though he may be.**

**Much as he likes to play.**

**Crazy and wild and free.**

_**Marry the man today.**_

_**Rather than sigh in sorrow.**_

**Marry the man today **

**And change his ways tomorrow**.

_Marry the man today_

** Marry the man today**

_Maybe he's leaving town._

** Maybe he's leaving town.**

_Don't let him get away_

** Don't let him get away**

_Hurry and drag him down_

** Counter attack him and**

_**Marry the man today**_

_**Give him the girlish laughter.**_

_Give him your hand today _

_And save the fists for after._

**Slowly introduce him to the better things.**

**Respectable, conservative, and clean.**

_Reader's Digest_

**Guy Lombardo**

_Rodgers Pete_

**Golf**

_Galatians_

**Ovaltine**

_**But, Marry the man today**_

_**Handle it meek and gently.**_

**Marry the man today**

**And train him subsequently**

_Carefully expose him to domestic life._

_And if he ever tries to stray from you…_

_Have a pot roast_

**Have a headache**

_Have a baby_

**Have two**

_Six!_

**NINE!**

_STOP!!!!!_

_**Marry the man today**_

_**Rather than sigh in sorrow**_

_**Marry the man today **_

_**And change his ways**_

**And change his ways**

_And change his ways_

**And change his ways**

_And change his ways_

**_TOMORROW!  
_**

"I just realized something." Spica said. "That is exactly what Lily did."

0000

A few years later,

"Spica?" Sirius said. "How long have we've known each other?"

"Let's see." Spica thought doing the math. "Should I include the years we've been apart?"

"Yes."

"Seven years in school. Then the three years out of school. That's 10. Then the fifteen years apart from you. And then finally this year….26 years."

"I should have done this 16 years ago." Sirius said getting down on one of his knees. "Spica Jenkins? Will you marry me?"

"Yes Sirius Black." She replied instantly. "I was wondering when you'd ask."

Then, for the 500th time since their reunion (no exaggeration) they went into a passionate kiss. But this one had the most meaning of any of them.

0000

The next day in the Potter Manor Library,

"What are you looking for?" Remus asked Melissa as he snuck up behind her not unlike the time in their fourth year when he gave her the nickname.

"A book to read." She replied. "I don't care about which one though. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Not really." Remus answered a little nervously.

"Remus? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes." He said putting his hands in his pockets and looking to the ground. "Mel? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you still with me? You know we could not get very far in a relationship because of my…problem."

"Remus." Melissa sighed as she made eye contact with him. "I've known about your problem since we were 11. It has never stopped me from caring about you. The reason why I broke up with you was to ease the pain for both of us when I left the country. I'm only human and capable of making mistakes. But one thing is not nor will ever be a mistake: I love you Remus Lupin. I always have and I always will."

Melissa looked Remus straight in his eyes as she made her speech. His eyes were starting to water as the words went straight to his heart. No one could EVER know what those 73 words meant to the werewolf. Especially coming from the one girl he ever loved.

"You now know I'm an animagus." She continued. "You will NEVER be alone on full moons. I'm about the same size as you as a wolf. I can keep you under control."

Pause

"Or are you worried about something else?" she added with a blush

At this, Remus blushed knowing full well where she was going with this.

"The girls and I have made a vow to find the cure." She told him. "If it would make you feel better, if we go to the next level in our relationship, I won't try anything until we find the cure for your problem. Even though I have NO idea what you're worried about with children."

"If we did have children with my condition," he explained. "They couldn't protect themselves from me. I could hurt them, or worse. Not to mention I don't know if they would be affected because of the blood relation."

"So basically you don't want any of your kids to be werewolves?" she clarified.

"Correct." He admitted. "I don't want ANYONE to go through that kind of pain. Especially one so young."

"Remus." She said with tears starting to stream down her face. "I don't care. I'm sick and tired of this stage. Lily and James are WAY ahead. Their KID is dating. John and Sara are now married. I'm even 89 percent certain Sirius and Spica have gotten themselves engaged. I just don't want the name "Oxford" anymore. Ever since first year, I've dreamed about being called "Melissa Lupin." I still have the notebooks to prove it. We don't HAVE to do THAT kind of thing as a married couple!"

_So much for handling it meek and gently._ She thought.

"You REALLY want to?" Remus asked amazed.

"YES!" she screamed.

"And here I thought you'd say "No" to me." Remus said pulling out something from his pocket. "I've been expecting rejection."

He held out to her a small black box and opened it. A diamond ring shone from it.

"Remus?" she asked.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you admit what I've always hoped and dreamed you'd admit." He told her. "Will you at least become my wife in the legal sense."

"Yes." She cried.

He gently took the ring out of the case and placed it on her left ring finger.

"It took me ages to save for this." He explained. "You have no idea how lonely I've been. After Lily and James…were attacked, I lost contact with Sara. I had a lot of time on my hands to gain enough money for this. I even bought second hand robes to help save some money."

"Oh Remus!" she sighed as she tackled him into a passionate kiss.

They were like that for half an hour when they heard a soft "bloody hell" from elsewhere in the library. But they paid it no mind. They were together and NOTHING would part them ever again.

About 15 minutes later, they heard something that sounded like a giggle and then some whispers. Then more giggling.

"Let's let them have a little privacy." a voice came softly enough for the werewolf to just barely hear it.

"Where's a camera when you need it?" another voice whispered.

The two came up from their kiss and saw Sirius, James, and John peeking around the corner of a bookshelf.

"What are you three idiots doing?" Remus asked.

"Busted!" John said as he and the other two Marauders and the two Maraudettes stepped out of the aisle.

"We came in here to get some privacy from you guys." Melissa said.

"Who won your little Quidditch game?" Remus asked changing the subject.

"Harry." They answered.

"I thought you weren't playing." Melissa said to the boy who just stepped out of hiding.

"Everyone showed up." Harry said as the rest of the Golden Group showed up with the rest of the families.

"How many of you saw us?" Melissa asked in horror.

Only the Marauders, Maraudettes (minus Lily), and the Golden Group raised their hands.

Remus and Melissa blushed. HARD. They were never going to hear the end of this.

"C'mon." James said. "We still have to go tell Lily everyone is here."

"We're coming." Melissa said reluctantly.

Remus and Melissa were the last to leave the library when Remus remembered something Melissa said.

"Notebooks?" he asked.

"Oh. Yes." She said blushing. "I…I would write "Melissa Lupin" on the margins of my notes. I'm SO glad none of the teachers did notebook checks. Even though… McGonagall did see it once."

Flashback

_It was after Transfiguration in 3rd year when the entire class left the classroom. It was the last class of the day and the first Hogsmeade Weekend was the next day. So, naturally, Melissa and her friends left in a hurry. _

_As she was packing her books, her notebook fell on the floor and was left unnoticed. Until after the last student left._

_Professor McGonagall sighed as she went to go pick up anything left by the students. She saw the notebook lying in the space between where Melissa Oxford and Sara Montgomery were sitting. Not knowing which girl it belonged to, she opened it up hoping to see a name. She got more than she bargained for._

_All over the pages, not only notes were written, but other teenage writing such as Remus Lupin plus Melissa Oxford equals a heart; Melissa Lupin; Colin Lupin, Crystal Lupin, Romulus Lupin, Lupita Lupin, Lupercio Lupin. Some of the names were crossed out._

_There was no denying that this was Melissa Oxford's notebook. Minerva McGonagall smiled as she thought of the bright future that could lie before those two pupils if Remus could only come out of the barricade he placed himself in._

"_What is so funny Minerva?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he entered the room._

"_I just found this notebook lying on the floor. I was merely checking to see if there was a name in it." She told him._

"_Was there?"_

"_There were eight names." She told him. "Six of which aren't around yet for they are the dreams and wishes of a teenage girl."_

_0000_

_Meanwhile,_

"_Where's my notebook?" Melissa asked as she dug through her tote bag. "Lily? Have you seen my Transfiguration notebook?"_

"_No." Lily said._

"_Don't panic." Sara said. _

"_You don't understand!" Melissa panicked. "If Potter, Black, Lupin, and/or Pettigrew got their hands on it…my reputation! I'll die if Remus sees it."_

"_What's in there?" Spica asked._

"_What you put in YOUR notebook." Melissa told her. "Except mine has my man instead of "Black"."_

"_Are your suggesting I write "Spica Black" in my notebook?" _

"_You said it. Not me." Melissa said._

"_So you write "Melissa Lupin" in your notebook?" Sara asked_

"_I never said my man was "Lupin.", Sara." Melissa said to Sara._

"_Try checking with McGonagall." Lily said. "If she hasn't seen it, post a "Lost Notebook" sign on the bulletin board. Offer a reward even."_

"_Thanks Lily." Melissa said as she ran out the portrait nearly knocking down Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter._

"_What was that about?" Remus asked._

_0000_

"_Professor!" Melissa yelled as she ran into the classroom._

"_Yes Miss Oxford?" McGonagall asked looking up from grading her papers and reaching in her desk drawer for the notebook._

"_Have you seen…." Melissa started as she panted._

_McGonagall held out the notebook._

"_I figured you'd want this back." McGonagall said as Melissa took it back._

"_You saw." Melissa said blushing. It was not a question._

"_I needed to see if there was the name of the owner in the notebook." McGonagall explained. "If you didn't claim it by the end of the day, I was going to bring it to you myself."_

"_Thanks." Melissa said holding the notebook close to her. "If you hadn't…and asked anyone in the class to claim it…and Potter and Black did claim it for blackmail…"_

"_It's obvious you hold strong feelings for Mr. Lupin." McGonagall told her. "Don't loose him. He needs you more than he thinks."_

_Melissa looked at her Transfiguration teacher in astonishment. Here was one of her Head of House giving advice on, of all the subjects, love._

"_Were you ever in love?" Melissa asked._

"_A LONG time ago." McGonagall said. "But I made the mistake of putting my job before him. Actually, we BOTH made that mistake. Before either of us knew it, we were prevented from going any further"_

_Melissa gave her teacher a look._

"_I know of the rumors going around Miss Oxford," McGonagall continued "and it most certainly was NOT Albus Dumbledore. So don't even think that."_

End of Flashback

"McGonagall had a lover?" Remus asked quietly. "Sirius would pay BIG to hear that."

"Too bad it wasn't Dumbledore though." Melissa added with a laugh quietly. "Spica lost 10 galleons on that."

"He has to be 50 years older than her." Remus told her. "At LEAST."

00000

That evening at dinner,

Spica took her knife to her glass and tapped it till finally,

SMASH

Silence fell over the table as Spica blushed at the broken glass.

"Sorry James."

"Don't worry." James said. "There's more where that came from. Trix!"

"Sorry Trixy." Spica apologized to the elf.

"That is all right Miss. Spica." Trixy said. "Trixy is used to this. Happened every year Trixy served the Potters until Master Charles and Mistress Elizabeth died."

"We have an announcement!" Sirius said. "You are now looking at an engaged man. Spica and I are to be married."

There was silence as the news sunk in. Finally...

Sirius did not get the reaction he wanted. Instead of everyone jumping up to pat him on the back or shake his hand, or even hug him; everyone was turning to each other and paying various amounts of money.

"It's about time!" John yelled as he received two galleons from his wife.

"I think they were expecting this." Spica said to her dumbstruck fiancé.

"I didn't want to be left in the dust." Sirius whispered to a smirking James.

"Then I'd like to make a toast." Melissa said as Remus nudged her. "To the girl who put up with me for 15 years in America. We've traveled the United States together and had many adventures. It's now finally nice to know that I will NEVER have to hear you murmuring "Sirius" in your sleep again nor listen to you making out with your pillow."

Spica glared at Melissa as everyone laughed.

"Anyways, it's nice to know that we are both following the vow we made before we left America and after we got back from New York."

"What vow?" Spica asked.

Melissa just hummed a few bars of the song from earlier in the memory.

"Oh yeah." Spica caught on. "Wait. BOTH of us? That means that…"

"You aren't the only one who got engaged Bushtail." She explained as she showed off her ring.

"FINALLY!" Everyone yelled shocking the werewolf and wolf animagus.

"Took** you** long enough." Lily said.

The End


	39. Here We Go Again

A/N: I'd like to thank Ski000Girl for the request of doing a little bit more on Lily's pregnancy.

**Lily and James**

**In**

**Here We Go Again**

Lily was feeling a STRONG sense of déjà vu as she paced. She had gone to the village earlier that day after throwing up and had gotten a pregnancy test. This one was a magical one, so it's accuracy was better. Not to mention the time difference between her first use of one and this time. If she was pregnant, things would get a little more complicated.

The timer went off and she ran to the test. It showed positive.

Lily felt that same lurch in her stomach from when she was first pregnant. Except this time, there was one more person to tell.

Lily was scared. She knew James and her friends would react in pretty much the same way. But what about Harry? How would he take the news?

"Are you okay?" a voice asked from the door as she starred at the test.

She turned around and saw James looking at her worriedly. His eyes widened when he saw what his wife was holding.

"Are you…" James started.

She nodded.

"Here we go again." James whispered thinking about Sirius' reaction the first time.

"I'm scared James." She told him. "More scared than I was with Harry."

"Why?" a confused James asked.

"Because…" Lily stated. "Because nobody knows we're alive except for our closest friends, Harry, and his friends. If Voldemort isn't defeated by the time the baby is born…"

"Lily." James interrupted as he walked to her and hugged her. "What's the REAL reason?"

Lily gave him a small smile. Somehow her husband could tell when the whole truth wasn't being told.

"I'm worried about Harry." She told him. "He's so used to being an only child. Not to mention the whole deal with Voldemort. I'm thinking he'll either get too overprotective, or not attempt to bond with the child."

"That's ridiculous." James said not believing his own words. Ever since Lily voiced her suspicion that she was pregnant, he had been worried about Harry's reaction. "We should tell him soon."

"How about now?" Lily suggested. "I want to get this over with."

"He's in Potions." James reminded her.

"Knock knock." A voice from the door said.

The Potters turned to see Sara standing in the door frame.

"Remus wanted me to get some Dark Detectors." She explained. "Sirius sabotaged the others."

"How?" James asked.

"Well, you know how the Foe-Glass reveals when a foe is approaching? Sirius charmed it to give the foes goatees and mustaches. Even girls. And the sneakoscope, instead of whistling, shouts "Snape's a git." Remus refuses to use them. Personally, I think I'll keep the sneakoscope."

James laughed.

"You know where they are Easter." Lily said.

Sara went in and grabbed the materials that Remus needed for the class. She noticed the tension in the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked them.

"We need to speak to Harry." James said.

"What class is he in?" Sara asked.

"Potions." The Potters told her.

Sara got this evil smirk on her face. Finally, a chance to upstage Severus. She had been waiting years for this.

"I'll give him the message." Sara volunteered.

"Sara!" Lily scolded knowing all too well what that look meant. "Voldemort isn't supposed to know you're alive."

"Snivellus is bound to tell him." James added.

"I can take care of myself." Sara told her friends. "Besides, I can always threaten him with Operation Severus."

Lily laughed as her friend left.

"What's Operation Severus?" James asked.

"You have to swear to secrecy to know what that is." Lily told him.

"I solemnly swear." James said.

"Actually, it's a bluff. What we do is we take Snape's worst experience, in this case, it's when Sirius told him where Remus goes on Full Moons, and we tell him it's worse than that."

"What can be worse than nearly being killed by a werewolf?"

"That's for Snape to decide."

0000

"Felix Felicis is a potion that makes the drinker extremely lucky for a certain period of time depending on how much is drunken." Harry said getting it

"I'm sorry that's incorrect." Snape said smirking. Deep down, he was scowling. How could Potter get that right? And how can he cover?

"Actually that's the correct answer Severus. I should know since that was the potion I beat you with when Professor Slughorn did that Potions Making Contest back in 5th year." A female voice came from the entrance to the dungeon.

Snape looked up and saw the last person he expected. Especially when he had convinced Voldemort to kill her. (A/N: I'm STILL angry at Snape for Book 6.)

"YOU!" Snape exclaimed. "What are you doing alive?"

"Is that the type of greeting you give to the one person who was superior to you in Potions?" Sara asked cheekily.

"Just answer the question." Snape snarled.

"For your information, a few of my friends managed to complete my latest project. Unfortunately for you, I wasn't the original test subject." She answered

"So who were?" Snape snarled at his rival

"That's not the point at this moment. I just wanted to let Mr. Potter know that Professors Rose and Jim Jarter want a word with him."

"You interrupted my class for that?"

"Also to see how good a teacher you are. I just might have to tell Dumbledore about how you don't know your potions."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Alright. I'll tell the girls we need to pull an Operation Severus." Sara said as she started to leave the room. "After all, Mel and Spica are back in the country."

Snape paled.

"What? Are you going to go cry to your Master? I know Dumbledore trusts you, but I don't. And the others don't trust you either. So if Voldemort ever gets wind of my being alive, I swear I will do something worse than what Sirius did in our 5th year. And this time, James Potter won't be around to save you slimy neck"

Flashback

"_I wonder where they're going." Snape said to himself as he watched Madam Pomfrey take Remus out to the Whomping Willow._

_Sirius Black heard the Slytherin's remark and grinned evilly. Earlier that day, Snape had insulted Spica in front of Sirius. Sirius, being one to hold a grudge about something like that, decided it was time for revenge._

"_You know Snivellus," Sirius said to his enemy as he watched four animals running across the grounds. It was the strangest group, but Sirius paid no mind. His group was stranger. "If you prod the knot on the Whomping Willow with a large stick, you can turn off the Whomping Willow and go in after Remus."_

_0000_

_The wolf, fox, rabbit, and squirrel were enjoying themselves as they ran across the grounds during the full moon. Suddenly, they saw Severus Snape come out and head towards the Whomping Willow._

_The four animals looked at each other and followed. They saw him grab a long stick and poke a knot in the violent tree. The tree stopped and the four animals and the Slytherin saw the secret tunnel. Snape went in first as he was followed by the animals. In the tunnel, the girls transformed back quietly and snuck under Spica's invisibility cloak._

_Halfway into the tunnel,_

"_SNAPE! STOP! DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!"_

_Everyone turned to see a fifteen year old James Potter running towards them._

"_What do we have here?" Snape smirked. "James Potter out of the castle."_

"_You're one to talk." James argued. "You HAVE to get out of here. It's too dangerous."_

"_No way." Snape argued. "I WILL find out where Lupin goes every month."_

_Snape turned and continued down the passage._

"_I'm going to HURT Sirius." The girls heard James murmur to himself. "If he doesn't hurt me for doing this."_

"_Snape! You don't know what you're doing!" James yelled as they got closer to the end of the tunnel._

"_There's Lupin." Snape said with an evil smirk._

_Everyone turned to see Remus being to shake violently. His limbs went ridged and he started to transform._

"_I can't believe I'm doing this." James said to himself_

_With that he grabbed Snape's hand and dragged him away in a fast run._

"_COME ON!" James told his archenemy. The girls weren't too far behind in the run._

_0000_

_When they got out, the group didn't stop running. James took Snape back to the castle and threw him into the hallway and slammed the door. _

"_Was…wasthat…" Snape panted from both exhaustion and fear._

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" James yelled at him. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS TOO DANGEROUS TO CONTINUE!"_

"_But, Black said…"_

"_And you LISTENED? The same day you INSULTED Jenkins. The very girl the ENTIRE SCHOOL knows Sirius CARES for. You think he'd let you get away with THAT?"_

"_What's going on here?" Dumbledore asked the two rivals_

"_Lupin's a werewolf." Snape said in a tattletale like way._

_The smile that was on Dumbledore's face vanished. _

"_Follow me." Dumbledore said as he winked at the girls to let them know that he meant them too._

_The six students (the girls still under Spica's cloak) followed the headmaster to his office._

_0000_

_In the headmaster's office, _

"_You KNEW?" Snape asked after the story was relayed._

"_Yes Mr. Snape. I did know about Mr. Lupin's condition. That is why I forbade access to the Shrieking Shack and planted the Whomping Willow there. So that incidents like these wouldn't occur. You are very lucky Mr. Potter figured out where you were going. If not…"_

_Dumbledore didn't continue. He didn't need to. Snape paled at the thought of what might have happened if Potter hadn't followed him and pull him away. _

_A look of horror crossed his face as he realized that Potter had saved his life. This meant that he owed his arch-foe a LIFE DEBT._

_The same look crossed James face as he realized the same thing. He knew about life debts from his father. A few people owed them to Charles Potter and before that, James' grandfather, Harold. He didn't want a connection that was deep and impenetrable with Snape._

_The two teen groaned as they came to the same realization thus confusing the two muggle-born girls._

"_Why don't the two of you go back to bed?" Dumbledore said emphasizing "two" as he gave them hall passes. "And Mr. Snape, you cannot tell ANYONE about what happened tonight. I forbid it."_

"_Yes sir." Snape said reluctantly._

_The two boys took the hall passes, looked at each other, and groaned again._

"_Forget hurt. I'm going to KILL Sirius." The headmaster and the girls heard James say as he left them._

"_You may show yourselves ladies." Dumbledore said._

_The girls threw off the cloak._

"_How did you know?" Melissa asked._

"_I have my ways. Now, what REALLY happened?"_

"_Actually," Sara said. "Potter and Snape were telling the truth. I'm not sure about the part with Black though."_

"_Why were Potter and Snape groaning?" Lily asked._

"_Because Snape now owes Potter a life debt." Spica explained._

"_So?" Melissa asked._

"_When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them .A life debt is magic at its deepest. It is most impenetrable." Dumbledore explained._

"_So, Snape and Potter have a connection now?" Lily asked to clarify that._

_Sara, Spica, and Dumbledore (the ones that were raised in the wizarding world) nodded._

"_No wonder they groaned." Melissa said. "They hate each other."_

"_Hate is such a strong word." Dumbledore told them._

"_I think "loathe with a passion" is more appropriate for those two." Spica said with a laugh._

End Flashback

If it was unknown if someone could pale and go red at the same time, Snape proved that it was possible.

0000

A few minutes later,

"He'll be here after class." Sara told the Potters.

"Thanks Easter." Lily said.

Suddenly, Sara bursted out laughing.

"What?" James asked.

"Sorry. I added to O.S."

"What did you do?" Lily asked.

"I told Snape about Operation Severus and added that this time, James wouldn't be here to save his sorry arse. Well, actually I said "slimy neck", but I was thinking the other."

"Wait a minute. You know what exactly happened that night?" James asked finally getting it.

"We were under Spica's cloak." Lily told him. "We saw the WHOLE thing."

"I can't believe you TOUCHED that greasehead!" Sara said. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Sirius and plan a prank war with Snape."

"Where are the others?" James asked.

"You know Remus is teaching; John is in Diagon Alley for some shopping. I had volunteered to go with him, but he said that it was present shopping; and Adolpha and Spica are in Hogsmeade."

0000

"Hi Mum. Hi Dad. You wanted to see me?" Harry said as he went into the DADA office.

"Harry. Come on in." James told his son.

"Where is everyone else?" Harry asked them.

"Remus is teaching 1st year Ravenclaws; Melissa and Spica are shopping at Hogsmeade; John is in Diagon Alley getting something for Valentine's Day; and Sara and Sirius are planning a war with Snape." Lily answered.

"Do you know anything about this war?" James asked.

"Kind of. Snape freaked out when he saw Sara and she threatened that if Voldemort got word of her being alive, she would do something horrible to him."

"Sounds right." Lily said. "If anyone hated Snape more than your father, it was Sara."

"And vice versa." James added.

"Sara said that you wanted to talk to me about something." Harry said.

"Right." Lily said before looking at James.

"Well Harry, it's like this, you know how your mother and I hadn't really had any alone time together these past 14 years?"

"Yes. You two were dead."

"When we did have some alone time, mainly at night. And, we…Well, anyways, it's like this. Your mother…I mean…How would you like..." James said hesitating.

_How do you tell a 15 year old he was no longer going to be an only child?_

"I'm having a baby." Lily told her son.

Silence

_That's one way._

"Really?" Harry asked with a small frown as if this was a huge joke.

Lily nodded.

"I'm going to have a little brother or sister?" Harry said ready for the "just kidding"

James nodded

The two braced themselves for Harry's reaction.

"ALRIGHT!" Harry cheered.

"That went better than I expected." James said

"When will it be here?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Not until October." Lily said.

"Do the others know?"

"Not yet. We wanted you to be the first to know." Lily told him.

"Can I tell Ron and Hermione?"

"Of course."

"Speaking of Ron and Hermione," James added, "Did you ask them?"

"Yes. They really want to do it. I haven't gotten around to asking the others, but I can tell you right now they'll want to do it."

"Alright. The Marauders and Maraudettes will teach them. The first lesson will be Friday night at 10:00 P.M sharp."

Harry ran out of the room.

"He took that better than I thought." Lily said.

"Give him a week." James said

0000

Valentines Day,

"You wanted to see us?" Sirius said as he entered with the rest of the gang. John and Sara were holding hands.

"Yes." James said. "Guess what Padfoot."

"What?"

"You get to be a Godfather again." James said cheekily.

Silence.

"You're kidding." Spica said.

Lily shook her head.

"And you're still the Godmother." Lily added.

"You mean…" Sirius said pointing to Lily's mid-section. "Again?"

The Potter's nodded.

"NO WAY!" Sirius said before fainting.

Everyone crowded around the dog animagus and bursted out laughing just before Harry and his friends came rushing in.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Déjà vu. That's what happened." James told her.

"This was the same reaction Sirius had when I was first pregnant." Lily added.

With that, the kids joined in the laughing.

When Sirius finally came around,

"Lily, did you just say you were having another baby?" he asked.

"That's right Sirius." Lily told him.

"Alright. Hey Sirius." John said after whispering to Sara.

"Yeah John?"

"That's not the only bit of news. Sara and I are engaged."

With that bit of news, everyone stared at the engaged couple while Harry and Ginny just grinned at each other.

"You're kidding." Remus said as Sirius fainted again. At the rate things were going, "Mr. Love" was going to be the last to be engaged. After Harry.

"You know, that was also the same reaction when I announced my engagement." James said looking at Sirius.

0000

A few weeks later,

Harry still showed no signs of being reluctant about the baby. James decided to have a word with him about it.

"Harry?" James said in the RofR with it looking like the living room of Godric Hollow. "About the baby…"

"You didn't loose it did you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No." James said "I just wanted to make sure you were still okay with it."

"Of course I am." Harry said. "This is yours and Mum's second chance at being parents. Just last month you were complaining about how you missed teaching me how to fly, reading bedtime stories, the terrible twos, my letter, etc. Now, you can go through it."

"It's just," James told his son. "You are used to being an only child…"

"Dad. I lived in the same house as Dudley. He was like the really obnoxious older brother who got his way in EVERYTHING."

"This is different." James said. "The baby will take up most of our time, I'll admit, but once he or she is older, then..."

"I'm fifteen." Harry interrupted again. "I'll be in school when the baby takes up the most amount of time and energy. As for after that…"

"My turn to interrupt." James said. "Harry, there is more to it than just that. One of the things your mother and I are worried about is that fact that there is a chance that you won't bond with the child and try to distant yourself. We don't want you to do that."

"Why would I…" Harry started to ask before it hit him.

Voldemort.

James had recently told him about the heir of Gryffindor thing as well as the prophesy. If Harry bonded with the sibling, Voldemort could use that against him.

But then Harry recalled one of the spells he read about in the book his dad had given him.

_Amore Cantaris: The spell of love. This spell focuses the love the caster has for others and the love received from the caster into a very powerful spell. This spell is very close to being the counter for the killing curse. It can bring a person back if they are inches from death, but not back from the dead. It can also melt a heart of stone. It will inflict pain to those with black hearts. Performance: hold wand (or arm)across chest with the side tip of the wand on heart. As the wand is pulled away to face victim, the caster thinks of one person he or she cares about deeply. Shout Amore Cantaris (silently or loudly). For more damage or healing, think of more people who love you or whom you love. Limit for people to think about: 1-no maximum. _

If Harry did bond with the sibling, then that would be one more person to power up that spell.

"I'll still bond with it." Harry said. "Don't worry about that."

"Your mother and I will still love you when the baby is born." James said. "Never forget that Harry."

"I won't" Harry told him.

The End

A/N: More details about Lily's pregnancy in The Aftermath


	40. I'm Back

**Cedric Diggory**

**In**

**I'm Back**

At the Great Hall,

Cedric went into the Great Hall after saying "hello" to the Fat Friar to find the Golden Group. To his surprise, Harry had brought down the Tri-wizard Cup.

"It's been…deportkeyed." Harry said for lack of a better word when Cedric sat down across from him. As he said this, he pushed the cup towards the Hufflepuff student.

"Keep it." Cedric said pushing it back towards the modest Gryffindor.

"You take it." Harry said pushing the trophy towards Cedric at breakfast

"No you." Cedric said pushing it back.

"You got there first. You deserve it." Harry pushed it back Cedric's direction

"But you save me."

"No I didn't. I practically killed you by suggesting we take it together"

"Neither of us knew it was a Portkey. You risked your life to get my body back to my family. You deserve it."

"I have more than enough glory from something I barely remember. You earned this."

Throughout the argument, the others were watching the argument like a tennis match.

"How about this…" Cedric said. "We tell the press it was a tie."

"What do you think I've been trying to tell them these past few months?!" Harry asked. "But maybe they'll listen to you."

"But you're the Boy-Who-Lived."

"And YOU'RE the REAL Hogwarts' Champion. I was just a pawn in Voldemort's plan to come back and it was the perfect way to get to me."

"But who keeps the trophy?" Ron asked knowing this would start another argument.

"He does!" Both Cedric and Harry said.

"This is the opposite of what would NORMALLY happen." Hermione stated.

"Hermione." Ginny said. "This is HARRY POTTER we're talking about. There is nothing NORMAL."

"Did I miss something?" Neville asked. He had recently entered the Great Hall.

"These two are too modest…" Fred stated

"…For their own good." George finished.

0000

At the Diggory household that evening,

"Amos. I'm upset too, but we have to get over it. Cedric isn't coming back." Mrs. Diggory said to her depressed husband.

"I know." Amos Diggory said. "It's just…it was the first Christmas in 18 years with Ced."

"Perhaps we should have invited Harry over." Mrs. Diggory said to herself.

"Do you really think he'd come?" Amos asked hearing her. "I don't have anything against the boy, but from what I've heard from Moody and Shaklebolt, who heard from Dumbledore, he still feels responsible for what happen."

"Really?" Mrs. Diggory asked. "The poor dear. I thought we made it clear that we didn't blame him."

"We did." Mr. Diggory told his wife. "But, I think it's survivor's guilt. As long as he feels guilty about it, he will continue to blame himself. I just wish there was something we could do."

"Maybe if we took the money…"

"We don't need it."

"But neither do the Potters if the rumors are true."

Suddenly the floo system activated and Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace. It activated again, but no one showed up.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Diggory." Albus greeted. "I apologize for dropping in unexpected on this glorious eve. But, I have a wonderful surprise for you both."

"Hello Professor." They greeted.

"What surprise would that be?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

Dumbledore turned to the empty space behind him and Harry Potter emerged from an invisibility cloak.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Diggory." Harry said.

"Hello Dear." Mrs. Diggory greeted the teen. "What brings you here?"

"Well," Harry said hesitantly. "I've felt horrible about what had happened to Cedric, so, I wanted to do something for you and Mr. Diggory…"

"You didn't have to." Amos interrupted.

"I think you'll enjoy it, Mr. Diggory." Harry told him.

Pause.

"That was your cue." Harry said to the empty space he had emerged from.

"Sorry." A familiar voice said from the invisibility cloak.

The figure took off the cloak and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks." Cedric told his friend.

"No problem." Harry said to him

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory just starred at their son.

"As you can see." Harry continued. "I've…well…a friend of my Mum's found a cure for the killing curse. I tried it out for Cedric, and…it worked."

"Cedric?" Mr. Diggory whispered.

"Yes Dad. It's me. I'm back." Cedric told him.

The two Diggory's broke down in sobs as they held their only son that they thought they had lost forever. Harry and Dumbledore watched with smiles on their faces as they witnessed the reunion. Harry was reminded of his own reunion with his parents and knew exactly how the Diggory's felt.

The next thing Harry knew was that he was being tightly squeezed by Cedric's mother.

"How can we ever thank you?" Mrs. Diggory sobbed.

"You can quit choking him for one thing, Mum." Cedric pointed out.

"I'm getting used to this." Harry informed them. It was true. Between his mother, her friends, and Mrs. Weasley, he's been squeezed enough. "And I don't need payment. With Cedric back, I don't feel too guilty anymore."

"You shouldn't feel guilty at ALL." Cedric reminded him.

"I will always feel a tad guilty about that night." Harry told him. "No matter what anyone says or does. The mere fact that I suggested that we take the cup together will always haunt me. I just recently stopped having nightmares about that."

"You've been having nightmares?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

Harry winced. He had not meant to say that out loud.

"It doesn't matter." Harry said. "Cedric's back and Voldemort's out in the open."

At the name of the Dark Lord, the Diggorys flinched.

"We'll let you three enjoy the rest of the day together." Dumbledore said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Won't you at least have dinner?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

"Thank you for the offer," Harry said politely, "But I've already promised Ron and Hermione that we'd eat in the kitchens."

"Well, just know that you are welcome here anytime." Mr. Diggory said to the 15 year old.

"Thank you Mr. Diggory." Harry said before turning to Cedric. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Cedric said.

"What's tomorrow?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

"We're telling one more person I'm alive." Cedric answered.

0000

The day the students returned to school, Cedric flooed to Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Potter is waiting for you in the Professor Lupin's office." Dumbledore informed the former student.

"Thanks Professor." Cedric said.

0000

Later that day, the rest of the Hogwarts students arrived on the scene.

"Miss. Chang." Professor Flitwick said to the oriental Ravenclaw when he saw her.

"Yes. Professor." She said sadly. She was STILL mourning over Cedric.

"Mr. Potter would like to see you in Professor Lupin's classroom. Here's a hall pass." The vertically challenged professor told her.

Cho's heart sank. She knew that Harry liked her. The way he would stare at her last year was enough to tell her that. She liked him too, but only as a friend. She wasn't ready to start a relationship with him. Not when she was still upset over Cedric. And the last thing the Gryffindor needed at the moment was her sobbing over Cedric. Especially when it was he who witnessed Cedric's murder. As much as she would like to know what had happened, it would only hurt the younger boy. Maybe she could break it to him gently.

"Thank you sir." She said to the Charms Professor as she headed towards the DADA classroom.

0000

"Harry?" Cho asked as she cautiously opened the door and looked around the room before completely entering.

"This time remember the cue." She heard Harry say before she saw the raven haired Gryffindor. "Hello Cho."

"Hello." She said taking a deep breath. "Professor Flitwick said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Harry said looking towards the desk. "Cho…"

"Harry," Cho interrupted. "There's something that I need to say before you continue. I like you, but only as a friend. Since Cedric's death, I've been a wet blanket. My friends have all told me. The last thing that I want to put you through is constant memories of what happened. As much as I would like to know what happened to Cedric that night, you probably don't want to talk about it yet. If you ever do, then I would listen as a friend. I'm just not ready for another relationship with anyone just yet. I hope you understand."

She took a deep breath as she finished the speech in one breath. She should have been placed in Gryffindor for that.

"Wow." Harry said. "I have so many replies to that."

"What are they?" Cho asked with curiosity getting the better of her.

"One: you should have been placed in Gryffindor for the guts it must have taken to say all that to my face." Harry said.

Cho winced.

"Two: you were rightfully placed in Ravenclaw because you hit the nails on the head with that. I** don't** want to talk about that night."

Cho felt a small grin of pride form on her lips at that praise.

"Three: I understand that you aren't ready for another relationship. I wanted to tell you that I've been over my crush on you for a few months now."

Cho looked at him in surprise. She had not been expecting that.

"And lastly," Harry said with a grin. "You'd probably would want to know what Cedric was thinking when he died right?"

She timidly nodded.

"Ask him yourself." Harry said looking at Professor Lupin's desk.

Cho followed his gaze and saw someone take off an invisibility cloak. To her surprise, it was Cedric.

"I'm back." Cedric said to her as he stood in front of the desk and laid the cloak on it.

Cho starred at her boyfriend for a few minutes before turning to Harry for a confirmation.

Harry nodded.

The next thing the three of them knew was that Cho was in Cedric's arms in a passionate kiss. Harry smiled as he felt tears formed in his eyes.

Truth be told, he was jealous of the two. Not because Cho was kissing Cedric instead of him, but because of the happiness they were feeling. Harry knew that he wouldn't be that happy until Voldemort was dead. But in his heart, he knew he would have given up his ENTIRE family fortune for that to be himself and Ginny. (A/N: And by entire, I mean James had told him of the multiple vaults.)

Harry left to give the two some privacy.

0000

When the two lovebirds pulled out of the kiss,

"Is it really you?" Cho asked with tears in her eyes. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

"Yes Cho. It's really me." Cedric told her.

"But…how? When Harry came out of the maze with your body, he said that You-Know-Who was back and that you wanted him to take your body back to your parents."

"It was weird. After Harry and I…" Cedric paused and looked around the room. "Where _IS_ Harry?"

Cho looked around as well wondering the same thing. "I…I don't know. I guess he went to give us some time alone."

"I'll never understand him." Cedric said. "Anyways, after Harry and I grabbed the Tri-Wizard Cup, we were taken to a graveyard somewhere. We decided to take a look around just in case it was a part of the task. We kept our wands up. Then, I heard hissing and then someone say the killing curse. I saw a flash of green light and blanked out.

When I came around, I remembered what had happened and I heard some voices. I didn't recognize them because I was still out of focus. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in Moaning Mrytle's bathroom with a headache. I asked "What hit me?" not expecting any answer or an "I don't know." I was shocked to hear Harry, whom I had briefly thought had died that night, say that I was hit by the killing curse. I looked around the room and found that there was a cauldron in the middle of it and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a woman I vaguely remembered as Sara Montgomery were standing around it."

(A/N: Sara had babysat Cedric a few times when he was growing up)

"That night, we stayed up late in the Gryffindor boy's dorm and talked about what had happened. He explained about the potion and since his Godfather, who was innocent of the crimes he was accused of, had doubled the potion, Harry decided to do the same. They had already planed to bring back Miss. Montgomery, but it was Harry's idea to bring me back. Ron wanted to make sure I understood it was Harry's idea. After a few weeks, I began to remember what happened after I died."

"Really?" Cho asked.

"Yes." Cedric said before continuing. "When the green faded, I found myself in a field. A bunch of people were there. All of the people had been killed by Avada Kedavra. Suddenly, an angel came to me and explained that all of these people had died before it was their time, but didn't want to go back as ghosts. Once it became their time, they had a choice to become ghosts or to go on. I waited a few hours for Harry before I found his parents. Harry never showed up, but Mrs. Potter's friend, Miss. Montgomery did. Then one day, I was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Potter about their school days when they suddenly started to fade and finally disappear. I asked about that and the angel said that a way for them to come back had been discovered. A few months passed, when all of a sudden, I felt a heartbeat again. Then another, and another. I looked at my body and saw that it started to fade. My mind blanked out and I found myself in the girl's bathroom. I never told anyone about this, and I don't think the Potter's nor Miss. Montgomery have either."

0000

Two days later, (would have been the day after if SOMEONE hadn't pulled a few pranks)

Harry was on his way to listen to Professor Trelawney predict his death (again) when he heard someone call his name.

"HARRY!"

Ron and Harry both turned to see Cho running towards them. She was beaming.

"Wow. That's the happiest I've seen her all year." Ron stated.

"That's because we told her about Cedric." Harry whispered.

"Oh." Ron said.

"Can I speak to you in private?" Cho asked Harry.

"Sure." Harry said before turning to his best friend. "Go on. I'll meet you there."

"I wonder if the old bat will predict that you're coming in late." Ron said.

Harry laughed before turning to his ex-crush. "What can I do for you?"

"Not here." She said before leading him into an empty classroom.

This got Harry confused.

"Cedric told me that we're keeping his revival secret." She explained as she shut the door. "He also told me that it was you who brought him back."

"Well, it was also Ron and Hermione." Harry pointed out.

"But it was **your idea** to bring him back." Cho stated. "Am I right?"

"Yes." Harry admitted.

The next thing he knew, Cho had given him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have no idea how to thank you." She told him

"That was enough." Harry told her.

"If there is ANYTHING…."

"Cho. It's okay. It's no big deal."

"It is to me." Cho said. "I really love Cedric. And you bringing him back to me…I will never forget that Harry."

"Your welcome." Harry told her.

"Well, I have to go. Potions." She told him making a face.

"Divinations. I'm still trying to decide which is worse. Snape looking over my shoulder and making snide remarks, or Trelawney predicting my death. I think so far I've died every way except peacefully."

Cho laughed at that.

0000

A few years later after Ginny and Harry's wedding,

"Cho?" Cedric asked his girlfriend.

"Yes Ced?" Cho answered.

"We've been together ever since the Yule Ball in my seventh year of school. Cho Chang,"

At this, Cedric Diggory got down on a knee and pulled out a black box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes." Cho answered.

The End


	41. Master James is Alive

**Trixy**

**In**

**Master James is Alive**

Trixy the House Elf was busy in James' old bedroom. The toys hadn't been touched, so they were collecting dust.

"Not good." Trixy said. "Potter Manor mustn't be dusty. It must be ready for Master Harry."

Trixy's eyes started to water. Every time a master of the house died, the child's title of "little master" would be changed to "master". This happens automatically. Unless one of the elves saw James or Lily Potter again in person, Harry Potter would no longer be "little master".

Trixy missed James. Of her two masters (Harry not being included) James had been her favorite (From when he was a kid). He always made her laugh. When his best friend came to live with the Potters, the house got even crazier. She should have stayed at Godric Hollow, but James had instructed her to go back to Potter Manor. She couldn't disobey him. Not until Harry says otherwise.

Trixy smiled as she went down to the ballroom. She remembered all the extravagant parities Elizabeth and Charles Potter had. Sometimes they would have to invite people they didn't want to invite due to Ministry things. For example: the Malfoys would come to a few parties. It was at such a party when she met Dobby.

Trixy went into a daydream. Dobby. There was something different about that elf. And she liked it. She had told him that he should have served the Potters. They FORCED house-elves to take holidays.

Then Trixy's mind went to her fellow house-elves. Sparky, Lucky, and Squeaky. Sparky was her brother, and Lucky and Squeaky were her cousins. They were this generation of house-elves. Trixy's ancestors had served the Potters since before the founding of Hogwarts (A/N: That should give you an idea of how old the Potter family is). She missed them, but she had to take James' order seriously. She was not allowed to leave Potter Manor.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called.

Trixy snapped out of it. She knew that voice.

She ran to the entry and saw a man who looked like Charles Potter, excepted younger. She looked closer before thinking it was Harry and found that this man's eyes were hazel.

"Master James? Is that you?" she asked.

"Hello Trixy."

It **was** him.

Trixy ran to hug her master.

"Trixy is very happy to see Master James. Master James must forgive Trixy, but Trixy and others thought Master James was dead."

"It's a long story Trixy. Sirius accidentally brought Lily and I back."

"Oh yes. Trixy remembers Mistress Lily. Can Trixy get Master James anything?"

"No thank you. I was just going to the Library."

"How is Little Master Harry?"

"Not so little anymore. But he's fine."

"Trixy longs to see Little Master Harry again."

"You will. Godric Hollow was destroyed. Since Lily, Harry, and I are the only living Potters, we will be coming back this summer."

"Should Trixy let other house elves know?"

"Yes Trixy." James said heading up to the library.

Now that she could leave the mansion, she went to go find her brother and cousins.

0000

Crack

Lucky looked up from trimming one of the rose bushes in the French mansion. The mansion was about as big a Versailles with the same majestic gardens. Lucky was wearing a blue pillowcase that Elizabeth had made for him in the shape of overalls. He refused any REAL clothes. They made him feel free.

He got the shock of his life when he saw his cousin.

"What is Trixy doing in France?" Lucky asked. "Lucky thought Trixy was given orders to stay in Potter Manor."

"Trixy WAS given orders." Trixy said. "But Master James came back! He told Trixy to let others know he's back."

"How?" Lucky said putting down the trimmers.

"Mr. Sirius brought Master James and Mistress Lily back by accident." Trixy told him. "Trixy now has to tell Sparky and Squeaky."

"Lucky will finish tending the French Manor."

"Master James, Mistress Lily, and Little Master Harry will be back at Potter Manor when school ends." Trixy told

0000

Crack

"Dusty, dusty, dusty." Squeaky said to herself shaking her head. There was a recent dust storm in the middle of Death Valley and some of the dust had gotten into the LARGE ranch house that belonged to the Potters. The Hippogriffs and Winged Horses (yes the Potters raise them) had been spooked, but were now calm.

"Squeaky!" Trixy yelled. "Potter Ranch is dusty!"

"Squeaky knows it!" Squeaky sobbed. "Dust storm just left."

"Are animals okay?"

"Yes. Squeaky checked on them first."

"Good. Squeaky. Trixy has glorious news! Master James is no longer dead!"

Silence

"Squeaky thinks Trixy has been in Potter Manor too long."

"Trixy is telling truth." Trixy said. "Trixy seen Master James with own eyes."

"Was Trixy seeing Master James or Little Master Harry?" Squeaky said before realizing what she said.

Trixy grinned when Squeaky realized that she had called Harry "little master".

"Master James is really truly alive?" Squeaky asked.

"Yes. Trixy now has to tell brother Sparky."

"And Squeaky will continue cleaning Potter Ranch."

"Master James, Mistress Lily, and Little Master Harry will be back at Potter Manor when school ends." Trixy told her fellow elf.

0000

In the Indian Mansion that looked vaguely like the Taj Mahal,

"Brother Sparky?" Trixy called as she tried to get up from the newly waxed floor.

"Sister Trixy? What is yous doing here?" Sparky asked as he helped his sister up. "Sparky thought yous was given orders to stay in Potter Manor."

"Master James is alive!" she exclaimed. "Trixy has seen him!"

"Really?" Sparky asked. James and Sirius had always made him laugh. Once after he waxed the floor to prepare for a ball, James, Jennifer, and Sirius had ordered Sparky and Trixy to go sock skating on the newly waxed floor with them.

Flashback

"_Sparky! Trixy! C'mon!" a seven year old Jennifer called to the two elves as she took off her shoes. "We're going skating on the floor."_

"_Sparky doesn't know…" Sparky said uncertainly._

"_Let me do it Sis." James said. "Sparky. Trixy. I order you two to come skating with us."_

"_Nice one." Sirius said to his best friend as he took off his own shoes._

_The three kids and the two elves stepped onto the "rink", or the ballroom. When Sirius was halfway out, he lost his balance and fell on his rear._

"_Ouch!" he said._

"_Having trouble?" Jennifer asked._

"_A little." Sirius said as Sparky and Trixy attempted to help him up. "It's not that easy. YOU'LL be lucky to do it Jen."_

_Jennifer gave him a death glare as she put her hands on her hips._

"_Don't call me that!" she told him._

"_It's been a while since I skated." James said. "I hope I'm not rusty."_

"_You've been skating before?" Sirius asked._

"_Of course. Helps with agility for flying." James said._

_He went out to the center of the room and did a perfect triple axle._

_Jennifer laughed at Sirius' shocked face as James joined the two._

"_A little rusty twinkle-toes." Sirius teased._

"_I know." James said with a sigh. "I didn't get enough height on that triple axle." _

"_I was being sarcastic." Sirius said as he attempted to get up again and failing._

"_That triple axle is our secret. Got it." James told his sister and friend._

"_Got it."_

End Flashback

"Master James, Mistress Lily, and Little Master Harry will be back at Potter Manor when school ends." Trixy told her brother.

"Sparky will have the ballroom newly waxed."

0000

The day school ended,

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Harry yelled when he saw the house his father grew up in.

"I'm serious." James said.

"No you're not. I am." Sirius said.

Lily, James, Harry, Melissa, Remus, Sara, and John groan as Spica giggled. She had missed those jokes.

"MASTER JAMES!"

Harry got the shock of his life when he saw not one, not two, not three, but FOUR house-elves run up to hug his father. Hermione was going to have his head.

"Hi guys." James said as he hugged them back. "Guys. This is Harry. Harry, these are Trixy, Squeaky, Sparky, and Lucky."

"Hello." Harry said to the elves.

The elves' mouths dropped a foot as they gazed upon their younger master.

"Little Master Harry?" Trixy voiced. "Master James was right. Yous isn't so little anymore."

"Hey Sparky?" Sirius asked. "Is the ballroom freshly waxed?"

"Yes Mr. Sirius." Sparky told him. "Sparky thought Master James would like it freshly waxed." Sparky gave his master a wink.

James understood.

"C'mon Harry. Let's go skating." James said.

"But it's summer." Harry argued

"Harry." Sirius told his godson. "When Sparky waxes, forget ice and ice skates. All you need are your socks."

"This ought to be good." Lily said as they went to the ballroom.

Sirius decided to take it upon himself to instruct Harry on the proper way how to sock skate.

"With only your socks, you just glide out like this." Sirius told his godson as he demonstrated with a one legged glide. He lost his balance and fell on his side.

"Looks dangerous." Harry said with a laugh.

"Pay him no mind." James said before turning to his friend. "You knew I took lessons. Why didn't you let me teach?"

"Whatever happened to "it's our secret"?" Sirius asked still on the floor, but trying to make the attempt to get off.

"YOU?" Lily asked her husband. "YOU took skating lessons?

"Yes." James told his wife.

To demonstrate, he glided to the center of the room and did a few moves (including that triple axle). When he got back to the gang, everyone except Sparky, Trixy, Squeaky, Lucky, and Sirius were starring at him mouths open.

"Helps with agility." James explained.

"Will you teach me?" Harry asked before he could stop himself

"Of course." James told him.

With that, Harry knew it would be a great summer.

The End.


	42. My Best Friend

A/N: I've been thinking (and writing, and schoolwork, AND regular work at my job) and I've decided to go on and answer flower123's question and partially explain why Christine being pregnant is important. (There are more reasons, but for the general answer, read on)

**Peter Conway**

**In**

**My Best Friend**

"Class" Mrs. Brown said. "I'd like to introduce a new student. This is Peter Conway. Peter, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Okay." The eight year old brown haired boy said shifting nervously. "I'm Peter Conway. I'm eight years old. I came from Bristol, and I like to read about fairies, dragons, and magic."

Dudley Dursley snorted at this.

"Dudley." Mrs. Brown warned. "Very well Peter. If you can just take your seat next to Dudley Dursley."

"Okay." Peter said.

0000

At recess (do the British HAVE recess?),

"So you like to read about magic?" Dudley teased. "There's no such thing."

"Yes there is!" Peter argued. "My friend from my old school believes in it."

"Your friend is an idiot." Dudley said.

"Don't talk about Hermione like that!" Peter said.

"Why don't you make me?" Dudley taunted.

"Leave him alone Dudley." A boy with messy black hair and glasses said walking in between the two.

"I'm so scared." Dudley said sarcastically. "I know where you live Potter."

"Of course you do." Potter stated. "I live at your house."

"Only because you're an orphan."

"Is there a problem over here boys?" Mrs. Brown asked as she joined the group.

"No ma'am." Potter said glaring at Dudley.

"He was teasing me and…Potter, Mrs. Brown." Peter told the truth.

The boy sighed in annoyance.

"You little…" Dudley threatened.

"Is this true Dudley?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"No." Dudley lied.

"Very well." Mrs. Brown said walking away.

"Dudley. You're shoe's untied." Potter said pointing to Dudley's loafers

"Run." Potter whispered to Peter.

Both smaller boys took off when Dudley looked down.

0000  
A few moments later under a picnic table,

"Thanks for the diversion." Peter said.

"No problem." Potter said. "You have a lot to learn though. Rule number one around here is to NEVER tattle on Dudley Dursley."

"I realize that now." Peter said looking out from under the table to see Dudley and his goons looking for him. "Is what Dursley said about you true?"

He nodded. "He's my cousin. My parents died when I was a baby in a car crash. The Dursleys are my only living relatives."

"That's horrible. I'm sorry."

"It happened a long time ago." The raven haired boy told him. "I barely remember Mum and Dad. By the way, I'm Harry Potter"

0000

Since that day, Harry and Peter were the best of friends. They spent most of recess hiding from Dudley. Everything was perfect. Until one day a year later.

"You CAN'T move!" Harry said to Peter.

"That's what I said." Peter told his friend. "But Dad got a new job."

"Take me with you." Harry begged.

"I've already asked. Mum said "No." I'm sorry."

"Dudley's applied to Smeltings." Harry said thinking. "And chances are that I'm going to Stonewall."

"Me too." Peter said. "We'll meet again at Stonewall."

"It's a deal." Harry said. "In two years, we'll meet again."

"That's way too long." Peter said.

0000

Two years later,

"Excuse me." Peter said to the Headmaster at Stonewall when he couldn't find his friend. "I'm looking for a Harry Potter."

"I'm sorry Mr. Conway." The headmaster said. "Mr. Potter has been removed from the list."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

0000

Five years later,

Peter and his mother, Christine, were now in London doing some shopping

"The only thing I hate about Stonewall is the uniform." Peter complained.

"What ever happened to that friend of yours? Harry?" His mother asked.

"Who knows? Maybe Dudley killed him. Nearly killed us just for being friends."

They walked for a bit before Christine paused.

"Peter. You are now sixteen. I believe you are old enough to be off by yourself. Meet me back here in an hour."

"Thanks Mum!" Peter said hugging his mother.

He went off.

0000

A few minutes later, he found himself in front of a door that was unmarked. He walked past it when he heard people walking out from it. It was a group of kids his own age. A boy and two girls.

"Did you see the look on Lily's face when James picked of the Cloak of Many Colors?" the boy asked.

"She was ready to kill him." One of the girls said. "Again."

"James Potter! You put that thing back this INSTANT!" the other girl mimicked.

The group began to laugh.

The name caught Peter's attention. But, they couldn't be referring to Harry's dad. Harry was an orphan and the Dursleys were his only relatives.

"Okay. We have to be careful now." The first girl said. "We're in the muggle world."

"Hey! Watch it!" the boy yelled after he bumped into Peter.

Peter had stopped dead in his tracks. However, the gang had been walking right behind him and didn't see him stop until too late.

"Sorry." Peter apologized not looking at them.

He was looking at a person that were coming towards him. It was Dudley Dursley.

"Well, well." Dudley said walking up to Peter. "If it isn't Conway."

"Shove it Dursley." Peter said braver than he felt.

"Are you threatening me, Conway?" Dudley asked rolling up his sleeves

"You'll have to go through us first." The trio that had been behind Peter said walking in between the two. They had started to go around, but stopped when the boy recognized Dudley.

"Having girls stand up for you Conway?"

"What do you think I am you pig?" the boy said.

Peter winced.

"What did you call me?" Dudley asked the boy. Peter noticed that the boy was tall and redheaded. One of the girls looked like his old childhood friend, Hermione. The other girl looked like the boy.

The boy and the two girls all pulled out sticks and pointed them at Dudley.

"You…You're some of those freaks!" Dudley realized in fear.

"Now you remember me?" the boy asked. "My brothers gave you that toffee a couple of years ago."

Dudley shut his mouth and his hands went to his fat rear.

"Get out of our sight." The redheaded girl told him.

"You…You can't use that…stuff outside of that…school" Dudley reminded them.

"Except in self-defense and when we're seventeen." The girl who looked like Hermione informed him.

"and adults can use it." The redheaded boy said.

As if on cue, two men came out of the building that the trio had emerged from. Peter recognized one as a newly released Sirius Black. His innocence had been announced last September.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" the other man asked.

"This git was threatening this guy, Remus." The redhead boy told the man.

"Ooohhh. A Dursley." Sirius said looking like Christmas came early.

"AAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Dudley yelled as he ran for his pathetic life.

"Doesn't anyone watch the tellybision anymore?" Sirius asked.

"Television." Peter, the girl who looked like Hermione, and Remus corrected.

"Thanks." Peter thanked the group.

"Peter?" the girl who looked like Hermione asked. "Peter Conway?"

"Hermione Granger?" Peter asked.

It _was_ her.

Hermione and Peter hugged. They had been best friends before his move to Surrey.

The redheaded boy cleared his throat.

"Peter." Hermione said realizing what was going on with Ron. "This is my boyfriend, Ron Weasley. Ron, this was my best friend from primary school, Peter Conway."

"So Hermione got herself a boyfriend?" Peter said looking Ron up and down. "You have my approval. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Ron said as they shook hands.

"I don't need your approval." Hermione told Peter whacking his head

"Any friend of 'Mione's is a friend of ours." The other redhead said. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Any relation?" Peter asked.

"Sister." Ron stated. "And girlfriend to my best friend."

"Speaking of which," Sirius said. "Where is Archimedes?"

"Probably with Prongs and Vixy." Remus said.

"Huh?" Peter asked.

"Archimedes is the nickname of one of my best friends from secondary school." Hermione explained. "Prongs and Vixy are his parents' nicknames. And these are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you." Peter said. "So 'Mione? Why did Dursley….wait a minute. How DO you know Dudley Dursley?"

"Tiria! Red! Nat!" a voice said coming from the unmarked building

Harry Potter was standing in the door. Peter starred in shock as he recognized him.

"It's a world of laughter…" Sirius started to sing when he recognized the look on Peter's face.

"Don't even." Remus warned him.

"You missed it mate." Ron said to Harry. "Your cousin was here."

"I missed a chance to hex Dudley?" Harry asked "Rats."

"Harry! You know you can't…."

"I know Tiria." Harry said. "That doesn't mean I can't threaten."

"Besides." Ginny said to Hermione. "You didn't seem to have any trouble whipping out _your _wand."

"Ginny!" Hermione said motioning towards Peter. "Muggle."

"Peter?" Harry asked recognizing Peter.

"Harry?"

"It's a world of tears…" Sirius continued.

"Do NOT make me silence you." Remus warned.

Peter and Harry gave each other brotherly hugs.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Peter asked. "You said that we'd meet up at Stonewall."

"Change of plans." Harry said. "I was accepted to the school Mum and Dad went to."

"Really? So you were able to find out more about them?"

"Better." Harry said. "They came back."

Peter placed a hand over his friend's scar to feel for a fever.

"Harry." Peter said gently. "People can not come back from the dead."

"Here's everyone!" a voice called from the door.

Peter looked and nearly screamed when he saw a man who looked EXACTLY like Harry save the eyes, the scar, and a few minor details.

"Peter. This is my Dad, James Potter. Dad. This was my first friend from when I was at the Dursley's: Peter Conway"

"Wait a minute." Hermione said as she realized something. "YOU'RE Peter's friend from Surrey that he wrote about constantly?"

"Yea…YOU'RE Peter's friend from Bristol that he talked about constantly?" Harry said as he realized the connection.

"It's a world of hope and a world of fears…" Sirius sang.

"In fact, I was defending Hermione when Harry and I became friends." Peter added.

"There's so much that we share…"

"Ironic." Ron said.

"So, why did Dursley run from the sticks?" Peter asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Long story." Harry and Hermione said.

"What's going on?" a redheaded woman entered.

"Mum. This is Peter Conway. He was my best friend in primary school. Peter. This is my mother, Lily." Harry introduced.

"Conway?" Lily asked. "Any relation to Christine Conway?"

"My mother." Peter said.

"That it's time we're aware…"

"She was MY best friend from primary school." Lily told them.

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!"

"Sirius! Shut up!" Remus told his friend.

The End

(A/N: More detail in The Aftermath)


	43. The Polyjuice Potion Prank

**The Maraudettes **

**In **

**Polyjuice Potion Prank**

"Is it ready?" Lily asked Sara

"Almost." Sara answered. "All we need are the hairs."

"Exactly, HOW is this supposed to work?" Melissa asked.

"Okay." Lily said sitting on the sink that led to the Chamber of Secrets. "Bushtail gets hairs from Potter, Black, Remus, and Newton. It would have been Pettigrew if that accident hadn't happened in Potions. We then drink the potion and just roam around school for an hour. We pull pranks and talk to each other. We can even talk to the real guys."

"But what if Remus sees…who's going to be Remus?" Melissa asked.

"That's the beauty." Lily said. "No one knows. We'll mix the hairs up before we put them in. As for your question, that's going to be the best part."

"I have the hairs." Spica said as she ran into the bathroom with four hairs.

"Great." Lily said. "Which is which?"

"I thought we were going to be surprised?" Spica asked worriedly.

"Excellent." Lily said taking a hair. "Easter?"

"Right." She said taking the hint. It was time.

"We're going to drink THAT?" Spica asked looking at the chunky, green potion.

Sara sadly nodded. Spica looked ready to puke.

0000

A few minutes later,

"We'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves." Sara said as she poured the potion into four separate cups.

"Add the hairs." She added after handing her three best friends three goblets and taking one for herself.

"Cheers." Melissa said as they clanked goblets and downed the potion.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Spica cried dropping her goblet and ran to a stall.

"Me too!" Melissa cried doing the same.

"Same here!" Sara added following her friends..

Lily had a little more self control than her friends. She grasped the edge of the sink and felt herself change. Her red hair that fell past her shoulders started to darken and recede. Her eyesight became blurry. She looked into the mirror when the changes stopped. She couldn't see straight.

She grabbed the pair of glasses Spica swiped as she grabbed the hairs. The squirrel animagus had overheard James tell Remus where he kept his extra pair. Lily slowly placed the glasses over her eyes. She could see again.

Lily looked up at the mirror and nearly screamed when she saw James Potter starring at her.

One of the stalls open behind her as she starred at herself. Sirius Black emerged.

"Uh." Sirius said unable to come up with something. He sounded like Melissa. "Potter?"

"Adolpha?" Lily asked.

"Vixy?" Melissa asked. "YOU'RE POTTER?!"

Melissa started laughing her head off.

"What are YOU laughing at?" Sara's voice came as John walked out of the stall Sara ran into.

"We still sound like ourselves!" Spica observed as Remus walked out.

"We'll have to watch out for that." Lily stated. "We only have 58 more minutes left. Let's go!"

0000

50 minutes,

"Let's split up." Lily/James said.

"Not us." Melissa/Sirius said. "Potter and Black are rarely seen without each other."

"True." Sara/John stated.

"Let's go find the REAL Potter and Black." Lily/James said.

The girls/boys split up into two groups.

0000

45 minutes left,

With Sara/John and Spica/Remus,

"What now?" Spica/Remus asked.

"Hey Newton! Hey Moony!" Peter Pettigrew came running down the hall.

"Hello Peter." Sara/John said. "Feeling better?"

"Loads." Peter said. "Where are James and Sirius?"

"I…have no clue." Spica/Remus said in her best Remus impression.

"Probably working on that surprise we have for you." Peter said.

"What surprise?" Sara/John asked.

"Oops." Peter said. "I've said too much."

"There you are Peter!" a very familiar voice said.

The trio turned to see the real James and Sirius walking towards them.

"Feeling better?" James asked, to Spica's surprise, in a really concern voice.

"Yes." Peter said. "Thanks for getting me to the Hospital Wing quickly, James."

"What are friends for?" James asked. "How about you Moony?"

"I'm feeling fine." Spica/Remus said. "Last I checked it was the new moon."

"Not daydreaming too much about a certain blond girl we all know?" Sirius teased.

"Which one?" Sara/John asked.

"Oxford." Sirius said. "Where have you been, Newton? Can't you hear Remus say her name in his sleep?"

"Who can't" James added. "But then it's interrupted by you murmuring "Spica" and then making out with your pillow."

"You mean you can hear me over your "Lily? Will you marry me?", and "Lily? Can we name him Harry?" and…"

James had playfully hit Sirius on the arm.

"Remind me to tell Vixy." Sara/John whispered to Spica/Remus. Spica/Remus, however, was musing over the fact that Sirius didn't deny that he called his pillow "Spica".

0000

30 minutes left,

With Lily/James and Melissa/Sirius,

"Now what?" Melissa/Sirius asked.

"Mr. Potter!" A voice called from the hallway.

The two students turned to see the headmaster coming towards them.

"Professor?" Lily/James asked with sincere curiosity.

"Mr. Black?" Dumbledore said turning to Melissa/Sirius. "May Mr. Potter and I have a word in private."

"Uh…" Melissa/Sirius hesitated until she saw Lily/James nod. "Sure. I'll be in the Common Room."

Melissa/Sirius left leaving the headmaster and Lily/James

"James." Professor Dumbledore said. "Has your father written you back yet?"

"Not to my knowledge." Lily/James said confused.

_Since when were Potter and Professor Dumbledore on first name terms in private? And what business did that have with Dumbledore?  
_

Dumbledore gave a sad sigh.

"I'm just worried about your family." Dumbledore said. "You know how important the Potters are to the wizarding world."

"Sure." Lily/James said, but still utterly confused.

Dumbledore looked at the student closer before smiling.

"How long since you've had the Polyjuice Potion, Miss. Evans?"

Lily/James was speechless. She looked at her watch anyways and told him the headmaster, "Half an hour ago. How…?"

"I have my ways." Dumbledore said. "The Potters have been good friends of my own family for generations. It seems only natural that I should know James like one of my own kin. The clueless act in private was a bit of a giveaway."

"I suppose." She said in her own voice. She had been doing a James imitation before. "But how did you know it was me and not one of the others?"

"As I said, I have my ways." Dumbledore said.

The truth was when he noticed that she was not James, he looked into her mind just enough to see her identity.

"Enjoy the next half hour." Dumbledore told her. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go find the real James Potter. And, might I add, you do a remarkable James Potter impersonation."

"I thank you." She said bowing just like James.

0000

20 minutes left,

When Lily/James reached the common room, she was greeted with a hilarious sight.

Spica/Remus, Sara/John, and Melissa/Sirius were facing the real Remus, John, and Sirius. Peter was trying to figure out who was who.

Peter looked to see who had entered.

"James! Thank goodness. Someone to tell the difference." Peter said.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Sirius asked.

Flashback

"_James!" Nick called._

"_Yeah Nick?" James asked. James, Sirius, Peter, and Melissa/Remus had just finished pranking the Great Hall for another food fight while Sara/John kept watch._

"_Dumbledore's looking for you." The ghost told the student._

"_Okay." James said solemnly. _

_This shocked Sara/John and Spica/Remus. Since when was James Potter solemn?_

"_You lot go on back to the Common Room." James instructed._

"_Okay Jamie." Sirius teased._

_The look James gave his friend was enough to tell Sirius that James wasn't kidding and whatever Dumbledore had to say was extremely important._

End Flashback

"I don't think it's any of your concern, Sirius" Lily/James said.

Lily/James was impressed. At first glance, she couldn't tell the six apart. When she saw Melissa/Sirius, Sara/John, and Spica/Remus throw nervous glances at each other, she smiled.

"Let's see. Who is my real best friend?" She said doing her best James imitation which was pretty good. Her friends were thinking she was the real James.

"Sorry about that guys!" a voice came from the portrait. "I just finished talking to Dumble…"

James stopped dead in his tracks as he saw himself.

"Who are you?" James asked thinking one of his relatives did some time traveling.

"James Potter. Who the bloody hell do you think _you_ are?" Lily/James answered.

"Uh…." Sirius said looking between the two James. "Who's the real James?"

"How old are you?" James tested the fake

"Fourteen. I'll be fifteen on July 20th." (A/N: I made that up)

James thought hard.

"What year is this?"

"1974." Lily/James answered.

"You're not a time traveler." James observed circling Lily/James like a hawk.

"How do we know _you're _not the fake?" Lily/James asked looking him square in the eyes.

"Touché." James said before turning to the others. "I'm going to need some privacy with myself."

The real Sirius, Remus, and Peter took the hint and led their fakes out of the common room.

"Let's settle this over a chocolate éclair." Sirius said.

"My favorite." Melissa/Sirius said.

0000

Once the others were gone,

James turned to the fake.

"I didn't want to ask these in front of everyone." He told his future wife. "What is the Potter curse?"

(Answer: Messy, black hair, needs glasses, and marries a redhead)

Lily/James was confused.

"What is my sister's name?"

(Answer: Jennifer)

Lily/James remained silent.

"What is the project Sirius, Peter, and I are working on for Remus?"

(Answer: Becoming unregistered animagi)

Lily shrugged. James was GOOD at interrogation.

"What famous wizard are the Potters related to?" he asked.

(Answer: Godric Gryffindor)

"I've read it somewhere." She said to herself as she thought.

"You are definitely the fake. And female from your voice."

"No kidding Sherlock." She retorted.

"And your muggleborn." He added.

Her jaw dropped.

"Most wizards don't read muggle writing." He explained. "However, my family was required to. I've read Doyle, Shakespeare, Lewis, Barrie, Cervantes, Leroux, and MANY others."

"But if I'm you," she retorted getting her wit back. "Then I've read all of those myself."

"What did Leroux write?"

"Phantom of the Opera." She told him.

"Published?"

"1911." She stated.

"You're also very intelligent." James admitted.

"I thank you." She said with a bow that was extremely Potter-like. James laughed.

"Someone did their research." He said with a laugh. "Polyjuice?"

"Yes." She said. "My idea. But the fake John brewed it."

"How much longer do you have?" James asked.

"Fifteen minutes." She told him.

"Why don't we go join our friends?" he suggested.

"Why did you ask them out of the room?"

"Because some of the stuff not even Sirius knows about." James told her. "Luckily, I didn't have to go into as much detail as I had anticipated."

_You know what "anticipate" means?_ Lily thought to herself. She knew that if she had said that out loud, James would know her identity.

0000

5 minutes left,

In the kitchen after James and Lily/James joined the others,

"You must have been planning this for a while." The real Remus said. "The Polyjuice Potion takes about a month to make. Sad it only lasts an hour."

"Yes." Melissa/Sirius agreed in the fake voice looking at her friends.

"Uh oh." Lily/James said squinting through the pair of glasses.

"What's wrong Fake James?" Sirius asked.

"I…I can't see." She said. She took off the glasses. "Better."

"HEY!" James exclaimed grabbing the glasses. "These are _my_ extras!"

"We swiped them when we swiped the hairs." Spica/Remus said.

"But, if you can see…" Sara/John said in realization. "Then…it's time for us to go. NOW!"

"I agree." Lily/James said before turning to the Marauders. "It's been fun guys."

"Yeah." Sirius agreed.

The girls ran out of the kitchens when Lily's hair started growing and turning red.

"THANKS FOR THE GLASSES, POTTER!" Lily yelled back

"Was it just me," James asked. "Or did the fake me sound like Evans?"

0000

0 minutes left,

The girls made it back to the bathroom just in time.

"That was amazing!" Melissa said. "We've gotten so much dirt on them."

"I know." Spica said. "By the way Vix, Potter says your name in his sleep."

"As does Remus for Mel." Sara added. "And Black makes out with his pillow calling it "Spica". He didn't even deny it."

"I found out that Dumbledore and the Potters go way back." Lily said. "What had happened with you guys when the real boys found you?"

"Well," Melissa said,

Flashback

_The real Remus and John were sitting in the common room doing summer homework when Peter, Sirius, Sara/John, and Spica/Remus came in. The two looked up and dropped their books at the sights of themselves. Sirius and Peter looked between the four of them._

"_Two Johns? Two Moonys?" Sirius asked. "Moony? Do you have a twin named Romulus?" _

"_Not to my knowledge." The real Remus said starring at himself. "Who are you?"  
_

"_Remus Lupin." Spica/Remus said._

"_And I'm Jonathan Newton." Sara/John stated._

_The portrait opened and Melissa/Sirius walked into the Common Room._

"_Dumbledore sent me aw…ay." She started to explain when she saw the group._

"_Hi good looking." Sirius said. The real Remus rolled his eyes._

"_You're not so bad yourself." Melissa/Sirius said to him. Spica/Remus had to hold in a growl. Melissa was flirting with her crush._

"_Who are you?" Sirius asked._

"_Sirius Black." Melissa/Sirius answered. "You?"_

"_I'M Sirius Black."_

_The door opened again and this time, Lily/James walked through._

End Flashback

Lily laughed.

0000

21 years later,

"We decided to brew Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Mrytle's bathroom." Harry Potter said bracing himself for his mother to started reprimanding him.

Instead, to the shock of everyone in the room, she started laughing.

Harry shot a confused look at his father who shrugged.

"I did the same thing." Lily explained. "Sara made the potion."

"That was YOU?" the Marauders asked.

"I must have missed something." Harry said.

"At the end of our fourth year," James explained "Dumbledore had a word with me about the possibility of my younger sister leaving the country. When I got back to the common room, I found two versions of Sirius, Remus, and a fellow classmate. I was also standing there trying to figure out who was who."

"You have a sister?"

"Did you EVER figure out who was who?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"I did notice that the fake me sounded like you when you thanked me for my extra pair of glasses." James admitted. "So you were me?"

Lily nodded.

"Who were the others?" Harry asked.

"My best friends." Lily explained. "Spica Jenkins, Sara Montgomery, and Melissa Oxford. Sara was John, Spica was Remus, and Melissa was Sirius."

Sirius paled at that before turning bright red.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" Remus asked

"It's just..." Sirius admitted. "You seemed different, so I never took my eyes off you…well, the fake you after we met in the hall. That means that I was with the fake the entire time."

"So?"

"I was teasing you about Mel in front of Spica. I mentioned how you mentioned Mel sometimes in your sleep. And then Prongs decided to retort with a comment about me and Spica. I didn't bother to deny it!"

"But you two ended up dating anyways." Lily said with a shrug. "And she admitted to me that she had a crush on you since first year."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't had made a fool of himself all those years ago.

"What ever happened to them?" Harry asked.

"We lost touch." Lily said. "Mel went to university in America and Spica went with her to keep her focused on our world, England, and coughRemuscough."

"So, Moony and Padfoot had girlfriends?" Harry asked looking at the two in question.

"It was many years ago." Remus said. "Melissa has probably forgotten all about me. The last time I heard her voice was when your mother told her that she was pregnant with you. And that was over the phone."

"And Spica probably hates me now." Sirius added. "She'd think that I was the secret keeper for your parents."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Lily said with a smile.

The End


	44. Sick and Tired

**Marauders, Harry, and Madame Pomfrey**

**In**

**Sick and Tired**

"WHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down Harry." James said trying to calm down the infant.

Poor James had tried EVERYTHING. Harry had recently been changed, he wouldn't accept the bottle, James even tried rocking the boy. But NOTHING was calming baby Harry down. And what was worse: Lily had left to have her first Girls-Day-Out with Sara since Harry's birth. To make matters even worse, she and Sara had gone to Paris.

"Please." James resorted to begging. "Uncle Padfoot will be here any minute. Aren't you excited to see what he'll cook up today? Don't cry."

James placed the infant's head on his shoulder. When Harry's forehead touched James' neck, he believed he had found the source of the distressed child.

"HELLO POTTERS!" a voice called as the door swung open.

Thank goodness. Sirius had arrived.

"Sirius!" James called

"What?" Sirius said noticing the worried face on James and the crying baby.

"Take Harry." James instructed. "He's burning up. I'll go get the thermometer."

"Right." Sirius said taking the sobbing baby. "It's okay Prongslet. Uncle Padfoot's here."

James ran to the bathroom and started to look for the thermometer.

KNOCK KNOCK

James looked up from his search to listen.

"Hey Moony." He heard Sirius say.

"What's wrong?" James heard Remus ask.

It was only Remus. James went back to searching.

"Not sure. But we think he might be sick."

"He is burning up."

Pause

"Uh. Sirius, you might want to…"

James then heard a sound that sounded like someone throwing up. His eyes darted about and located the thermometer.

"YUCK!" he heard his best friend yell.

He ran back to his son after grabbing the thermometer to see Sirius standing looking at his leather jacket that had Harry's breakfast on it, and Remus holding the sobbing infant.

"Hey Prongs." Remus stated over the crying of Harry.

"Hey Moony." James greeted. "I found the thermometer."

"We know for a fact Harry is sick." Sirius said still looking at his jacket. "This was my best one."

"You wore it knowing you were going to see a six month old who still spits up?" Remus asked. "Were you even thinking?"

"Shut it Moony." Sirius told him.

"Now to take Harry's temperature." James said changing the subject. He looked at his son and then his friends. "Who wants to do the honors?"

"Why don't you do it?" Remus asked.

"No way!" James said. "Sirius. You do it. He likes you."

"He won't anymore." Sirius argued. "I happen to be very happy with the relationship Harry and I have now thank you. Moony. You do it."

"I'm not going to do it." Remus said. "I'm just the surrogated uncle."

"Where's Wormtail?" Sirius asked getting an idea.

"Said something about a sick uncle or aunt." Remus said.

"Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Out with Sara." James told him.

"Think Dumbledore will do it if we asked nicely?" Sirius joked.

Despite the situation, the men laughed.

"Or better yet," Sirius added. "Minnie?"

James laughed hard at the thought of the look on the transfiguration teacher's face if three graduated students interrupted her class just so she could take Harry's temperature.

The sound of his son bawling brought him back to reality.

"I'll do it." James said taking his son from the werewolf.

"Think Snape would?" Sirius added to his joke.

"I'm not letting Greasehead get 10 feet near my son." James told his best friend.

"I was kidding." Sirius defended.

0000

A few tedious minutes later,

"100.5" James announced looking at the thermometer wearing rubber gloves.

"Now what?" Sirius asked as he held the baby. Harry had stopped crying for a few seconds and was now sniffling. Sirius' leather jacket was clean again and was now laying over the couch.

"Lily would know what to do." James said. Suddenly, James got an idea.

"I have an idea." James said running to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder. "You two wait hear in case Lily returns."

"What should we tell her?" Remus asked

The only answer Remus got was James yelling "Hogwarts" as he threw the powder into the fireplace.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then at Harry. Harry had been watching his father and saw him disappear in the fire. His face started to scrunch up and he started to whimper.

"Uh oh." The two men said looking at each other in horror. They knew that look.

0000

Dumbledore was tending to some Order business when James Potter came out of the fireplace.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said as he acknowledged the former student.

"I need to see Madame Pomfrey. NOW." James said.

"I don't believe I need to tell you where the Hospital Wing is." Dumbledore told James. What's the matter?"

"Harry's sick and Lily is out for the day." James told him before he ran out of the room.

0000

Madame Pomfrey had just finished up tending Charlie Weasley's arm which he broke playing Quidditch.

"There we go." Pomfrey said. "You're free."

"THANK YOU!" Charlie said as he ran out the door as James ran in.

"Sorry si…Hi Mr. Potter." Charlie said.

"Hi Charlie." James said.

Charlie left the two adults sensing the importance.

"I wasn't expecting you again until your son comes to Hogwarts." Madame Pomfrey told James.

"Harry's sick and Lily has gone on a Girls-Day-Out to the continent." James told the Head Nurse.

"Did you take his temperature?" the school matron asked.

"100.5." James informed her.

"Where is the boy?"

"Home with Sirius and Remus."

"I see." She said.

0000

Back at Godric Hollow,

"WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Since the second James left, Harry had been crying louder than before. He wasn't feeling good and Mummy and Daddy were gone. Remus had conjured up a pair of earplugs to protect his sensitive ears.

Suddenly, the floo system activated and James and Madame Pomfrey appeared. She had a carpet bag of potions for infants that she kept in her supply cabinet. They were greeted by the wails of the six month old.

"That's the loudest I've ever heard him." James pointed out as he ran to the kitchen where the crying was coming from.

When he got to the kitchen, Remus looked up from trying to sooth the baby in the car seat that they had pulled out by rocking it extremely gently, as Sirius kept going. The werewolf mouthed _Thank you_ to the stag animagus.

"Out of my way." Madame Pomfrey said to Sirius and Remus.

"Hi Poppy." Sirius said.

At the sight of the stranger, Harry did what nobody in the room thought was possible: He cried louder.

"Lily should be here any minute." James said making a joke of the volume of his son.

"POTTER!" Pomfrey yelled at James over the wails of Harry. "GET OVER HERE!"

"Yes Ma'am." James said. "What can I do?"

"Make yourself known to your son." She instructed him.

James picked up the infant from the car seat. "It's okay Harry. Daddy's here."

Harry miraculously quieted down to a whimper.

"Shhh." James continued rubbing his son's back. "Madame Pomfrey is here as well. She'll help make you feel better. You can trust her."

Harry sniffed as he held onto his father's robes tightly.

"Okay." Madame Pomfrey said. "Let's go to the nursery."

0000

An hour later,

"All he needs now is rest." Madame Pomfrey told the men as Harry slept in his crib.

The three breathed a sigh of relief.

"If he's anything like his father though," she continued. "Good luck with that."

"How can I ever thank you?" James asked.

"I might as well get used to seeing him." She told the father. "If he IS anything like you, I'll see him a LOT when he gets in school."

Sirius and Remus laughed.

0000

That evening,

"I should have known." Lily said when she got home and saw Sirius' motorcycle in the driveway.

She opened the front door to her house and waved at Sara as she drove away. Sara had work to get started on, so she couldn't go in and visit.

"JA…" Lily started to yell as she attempted to bring her shopping bags into the house

"Shhhh." Remus said shushing the mother as he came out of the kitchen and pointed upstairs and then to the couch.

Lily nodded as she looked up the stairs getting that message. Harry was asleep. Then she looked at the couch and smiled.

James and Sirius were sound asleep.

Remus motioned towards the kitchen. Lily nodded.

"Isn't it a little early for Harry to be asleep?" Lily asked the werewolf.

"He's had a long, hard day. He got sick." Remus told her.

Lily paled.

"Why didn't James…."

"Get a hold of you?" Remus finished.

James had, behind Sirius' back, turned his two-way mirror to a three-way mirror to include Lily. He had promised Remus he'd add a fourth one as soon as he could get around to it. Parenting was a full time job, and being an auror was also taking up a lot of time.

"He knew you needed the day away from the baby." Remus told her.

Lily ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the nursery. She found the baby asleep.

Remus caught up with her to see her put her hand on Harry's forehead.

"Did Harry have a fever?" Lily asked the werewolf.

"Yes."

"He seems normal now." She said

"James told Sirius and me to stay with Harry while he went to Hogwarts to fetch Madame Pomfrey. Two seconds after James left, Harry started crying louder. He stayed like that until James returned and picked him up." Remus informed her. "Madame Pomfrey then worked her magic."

Lily smiled. James and Harry had a special bond that nothing could destroy. And of all the healers she met in her career, the two she trusted the most were Mrs. Elizabeth Potter (who was dead) and Madame Pomfrey. Apparently, they were the two her husband trusted the most as well.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes opened. He saw him mother and smiled. The James look-alike then held his arms up to be picked up.

Lily reached in and pulled her son up.

"Are you feeling better?" Lily asked.

Harry hugged his mother. Lily took that as a "yes"

"I heard Daddy, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus took care of you." She told the baby.

Harry looked around the room and smiled at Remus. His smile turned into a frown when he didn't see Uncle Padfoot and Daddy. He then made a few noises.

To anyone who didn't live with the Potters or who didn't spend practically everyday with them, these noises were just normal baby gibberish. But to Lily and Remus, they knew that Harry was wondering where James and Padfoot were.

When they didn't appear, his face scrunched up and Remus covered his ears.

"Don't cry." She said to the baby.

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Three seconds later, James came bounding into the nursery with Sirius close behind. Lily handed the baby to her husband.

"Shhhh." James said to the baby. "Daddy's here."

Harry quieted down and hugged James.

"He just wanted Daddy." Lily said with a smile.

"When did you get here?" Sirius asked her.

"A few minutes ago." She told him. "You and James were sound asleep on the couch."

"Well," Sirius said with a yawn. "I better get home."

"Me too." Remus added. "It's been fun Prongs."

Sirius gave the werewolf a you-have-got-to-be-kidding look.

"Thanks for your help." James said. "And Padfoot."

"Yeah?"

"Next time, YOU will be in charge of taking Harry's temperature."

"Call me when he gets sick again." Sirius told him. "I'll make sure NOT to come."

"Or at least leave your leather jacket at home." Remus added.

The men laughed at the joke.

0000

After Sirius and Remus left,

"Harry puked all over Sirius who was still wearing his leather jacket." James explained.

Lily laughed for a little bit before looking at her son worriedly.

"He's better now." James told her sensing what she was thinking.

"Why didn't you contact me?"

"Because you needed a break." James explained. "I'm CONSTANTLY at work. Today was YOUR day. The last thing you needed was to do what you were supposed to be taking a break from. I didn't want you to get burned out."

Lily smiled at the consideration of her husband. She was brought back to the constant question that ran threw her mind: Was this the same James Potter she met on the train to Hogwarts her first year?

"Why don't you put Precious to bed?" she suggested motioning to her sleeping son. Harry had fallen asleep in his father's arms. "And get some sleep yourself."

"Sounds good." James said with a yawn.

0000

Twenty- something years later,

BANG BANG

The school nurse woke with a start as someone pounded on her bedroom door

BANG BANG

She got out of bed and yelled, "I'M COMING! I'M NOT AS YOUNG AS I USED TO BE!"

She opened the door to find a grown Harry Potter standing there holding a Harry look-alike. It was a three year old Taran. And he had a death grip on his father's robes.

"Like father like son." She said to herself as she remembered when James had come running to her aid to tend to a sick Harry.

"I'll ask about that later." Harry said hearing her. "Taran had a nightmare and refuses to fall asleep. He also has a bit of a fever. I wanted your opinion about what to do."

She nodded and went to her cabinet.

"Here's a fever reduce potion for children." She said handing the Defense Professor a small bottle. "And if he had a nightmare, then a VERY small dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion should do the trick."

She started to grab some of the familiar potion, but Harry stopped her.

"I have my own batch." He told her. "Sara taught me how to make it myself. Ginny and I both use it. She doesn't use it as much anymore because of the kids."

The nurse nodded.

"If he's not better in the morning, bring him back." She instructed.

"I will." Harry told her. "Thank you."

"At least James had the sense to come to me at a reasonable hour." She said as she looked at the clock after Harry left.

It was three in the morning.

The End.

A/N: The last part with Harry and Taran will be in The Heir of Gryffindor if you want more details.


	45. Animagi Mistakes

**The Marauders**

**In**

**Animagi Mistakes**

"Okay." Sirius Black whispered. "Let's try this. One…two…three. Concentrate."

The three boys closed their eyes. When they opened them back up…

"Peter! You have whiskers!" Sirius stated.

Peter Pettigrew felt the air around his nose and felt the whiskers. "Whoa James! It looks like you're going to be a stag! You have antlers!"

James Potter reached up and felt the antlers on his head.

"Wicked." James said.

"Hey look guys!" Sirius said turning around. "I have a tail!"

"Good for you Sirius." Peter said. "Now what?"

"We concentrate on transforming back to our normal selves." Sirius said.

The three boys did, but nothing happened.

"Sirius?" James asked. "Why did nothing happen?"

"I don't know." Sirius said.

"What are we going to do?" Peter asked.

"I don't know." James said. "I guess we go on with life."

"May I ask How you plan on explaining your new hairdo?" Sirius said.

"Prank gone wrong?" James said.

"We are so caught." Peter said.

"Maybe no one won't notice." Sirius said.

0000

The next morning,

"What the bloody hell happened to you two?" Remus asked James and Peter in horror. Sirius had his tail hidden.

"Prank gone wrong." James said.

"What were you three trying to do without me?" Remus asked.

"That's our little secret." Sirius said.

"What in Merlin's name…" Professor McGonagall started when she saw James' antlers.

"Hi Minnie." James said.

"Don't call me that." She said whipping out her wand. "Finite Incantarium."

Nothing happened.

"We've already tried." James told her.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"We were…trying to do a prank that wouldn't be affected by the undo spell." Sirius lied.

"Well, you got THAT part down." Remus stated. "What is the matter with you Sirius?"

Sirius had been shifting uncomfortable in his seat.

"I had developed a tail last night." He told his friend. "And I have it scrunched up…."

"Say no more." Remus said holding up his hands "I don't want to hear it."

"It appears," a voice said from behind McGonagall, "That the only thing to do is wait for the spell to wear off."

They all looked to see Professor Dumbledore looking at them.

"In the meantime?" McGonagall asked.

"Continue with life." Dumbledore said as if it were the only option.

"Can't we lock ourselves in the dorm room?" James asked eyeing the door as Lily and her friends came into the Great Hall.

"Absolutely not." McGonagall said.

James looked and saw the girls snickering at him. He placed his head in his hands.

0000

The rest of the week was the worst for the Marauders. Especially James. Sirius could easily hide his tail in his pants (it was just very uncomfortable), and Peter's whiskers were practically transparent.

However, it was kind of hard to miss James' antlers. Entering and leaving a room was no easy task for the Potter heir. Slytherins were teasing nonstop. Lily had even taken it upon herself to charm his antlers to attract every hat in the school. Remus, having some sympathy for his friend, had fixed it.

"No one is going to let me live this down." James sighed as he plopped on the bed.

"What makes you say that Antler-boy?" John teased. It was James' new nickname for the week.

James threw a pillow at him.

"Relax James." Frank Longbottom said. "It will wear off."

"It's been a week!" Remus stated. "Usually these types of spells last for a few minutes to three days."

"If it doesn't wear off," Frank said to James. "You might want to go to Pomfrey."

"I've already done that." Sirius asked. His tail had gotten a mind of its own as was driving him crazy. "She said that if it doesn't wear off, she might have to call Mrs. Potter. Dumbledore said he was going to if it didn't wear off by tomorrow."

"Oh no!" James groaned. That was the last thing he needed. His parents were capable of recognizing the signs of animagi. After all, his grandfather on his father side had been one: a dove.

"Let's just hope it wears off tonight." Peter said. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight."

0000

Around midnight, none of the animagi-in-training could sleep. They were scared about what would happen if anyone realized what they were doing.

Peter thought about life before they found out about Remus' condition. It was normal except for full moon nights when Remus would vanish overnight. Peter wondered if he'd be stuck with whiskers for the rest of his life. He imagined himself as he had been. A full human being. No whiskers, no tail, just Peter. He fell asleep just as his nose was starting to itch.

Sirius was thinking about the "home" he was going to. What would his mother say? (if she cared) He then started thinking of his options. Maybe he should run away from Grimmauld. But where would he go? If Mrs. Potter found out about the animagi thing, would she allow him? Even though it had been James' idea, what if she blamed him for being a bad influence on her son? And what did Spica think of him now? Did she think he was a freak? Sleep overtook him as he remembered life before the decision.

James was starring at the top of his bed. What had gone wrong? Was Harold Potter a ghost and trying to tell him to give this up? All he was trying to do was help his friend's transformation's go easier. Now, the whole school thought of him as a joke. Especially Lily. And his parents? What would they say about this? Harold Potter had become an animagus the legal way. Would his parents disown him? No. Jenny wouldn't allow it. But, what if she hated him for keeping this big of a secret from her? He had to stop thinking. He closed his eyes and was engulfed in a dream with Lily in his arms holding a small baby that looked like him. No one in this dream had antlers.

0000

"Achoo!" Peter sneezed.

"Bless you." John groaned as he woke up.

Peter was feeling the air around his nose. When he covered his nose to sneeze, he didn't feel the whiskers.

"My whiskers are gone." Peter whispered before screaming to the world. "MY WHISKERS ARE GONE! SIRIUS! JAMES! MY WHISKERS ARE GONE!"

"Good for you Pete." Frank said pulling the covers over his head.

"Please Peter." James groaned from behind his closed curtains. "I already have a headache."

"Hey!" Sirius said sitting up. "I don't have my tail!"

"I wonder…."Peter said looking at James' bed.

"Wakey, wakey!" Sirius said running to James' bed and pulling open the curtains.

James winced as sunlight hit his face. He pulled the covers over his head. But not before Sirius saw what he wanted to see.

"ANTLER-BOY IS ANTLER-LESS!" Sirius announced.

"Shut UP!" an irritated James said under the covers. "I told you, I have a headache."

"Probably because your missing your antlers." Sirius said loudly.

"Don't make me hex you." James threatened.

"I'm tail-less!" Sirius cheered as he ran out the door into the common room still in his pajamas. "I'M TAIL-LESS!"

"He's taking this well." Remus stated with a laugh.

James just covered his head with a pillow while he was still under the covers.

"James." Remus said quietly. "I know you heard Sirius. I think Dumbledore heard him. Why aren't you as excited?"

"Because my head feels like it's in a vice." James told him.

"Why don't we go to the Hospital Wing?" Remus suggested. "It's still early."

"You can understand him?" Frank asked. James' voice had been muffled.

"Yes." Remus said.

"I don't feel like moving." James groaned.

"Fine." Remus said getting up and started to get dressed for the day.

0000

A few minutes later in the hospital wing,

"May I help you Mr. Lupin?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yes." He said. "Do you have a headache potion for James? His antlers have disappeared and a headache took their place."

"A Potter headache?" she said with a wince. "Oh boy. I remember when his father used to get those. Not pleasant for anyone."

"Tell me about it." Remus said.

"Have you figured out what they were trying to do?" She asked the werewolf as she got the potion.

"They said it was a prank gone wrong." Remus stated. "But, most spells lasts only a few hours to a few day. A week seems too long."

0000

A few minutes later,

"I heard that the whiskers, tail, and antlers have been removed." Lily said to Remus.

"Yes." Remus told her. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get this potion to James. The sooner he takes it, the better for the entire school."

"Why didn't Potter just get it himself?" Spica asked.

"James with a headache is someone you don't anger if you value your life." Remus told the girls.

0000

In the boy's dorm,

"Drink this." Remus told his friend.

"Go away." James said.

"Okay." Remus said setting the potion on James' dresser. "The potion is right here by your glasses."

0000

Fifteen minutes later in the Great Hall,

"Look who decided to join us today." Sirius teased.

James had taken the potion, gotten dressed, and come down for breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"Better." James stated. "Thanks for the potion. Sorry if I was a bit snappy."

"A BIT?" Sirius asked. "You nearly bit my head off!"

"Sorry." James apologized to his friend.

"Madame Pomfrey was telling me how Potter Headaches are well known." Remus stated.

"Remind me to never be near you when you have a headache." Sirius said.

"I'll let you know." James said.

"Just promise me something you three." Remus said. "NEVER try anything new without me around."

"Okay Moony." Sirius said.

0000

A few months later,

"Do you think he suspects after last school year's mistakes?" Sirius asked.

"He might." James stated. "But it's too late now. On the count of four. One…"

"Why four?" Peter interrupted.

"One for each Marauder." James said. "One…"

"…Two…" Sirius added

"…Three…" Peter squeaked

"FOUR!" The boys yelled.

POP

Each Marauder looked at each other and saw that each of them had been replaced with an animal. James was indeed a stag, Sirius was a dog, and Peter was a rat.

POP

"I like my tail now that I can fully transform." Sirius admitted.

The End

A/N: I'm STILL taking requests people. As much as I enjoy coming up with ideas, I want to hear what YOU want to see. Some of the suggestions will appear in the stories to come.


	46. A Love of Werewolves

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I had summer classes at school and THEN my boss has me working a lot. I have been writing the fanfictions, so don't worry. They WILL be posted. Just the question is when they will be posted. For example, this particular memory was written back in mid-April. Anways, enjoy.

**Colin Lupin **

**In **

**A Love of Werewolves**

Six year old Colin Lupin was looking out his window one night. The full moon was rising over the horizon.

"Colin." A voice said from his door. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Colin turned and saw his father.

"I was just looking at the moon, Daddy." Colin said turning back to the window. "Didn't you when you were my age?"

"Not when it was full." Remus said joining his son.

Remus felt his body tense up as the moon rose higher. He was subconsciously preparing for the werewolf transformation that would never come again.

"Daddy?" Colin asked. "Why do some creatures only appear on nights of the full moon?"

This question caught Remus off guard. He remembered asking a similar question when he was six.

Flashback

"_Daddy?" a six year old Remus asked his father the day after the full moon. _

"_Yes Remus?" Jonathan Lupin answered._

"_Why do I transform only on the nights of a full moon?"_

End Flashback

"Well," Remus answered using the same answer his father used. "Because a certain amount of moonlight enables the transformations. Is there a specific creature?"

"Werewolves." Colin answered. "Do you know anything about them?"

Colin turned and saw his father turn pale in the moonlight.

"Colin Lupin." A female voice came. "Why are you not in bed?"

"I was watching the moon rise with Daddy." Colin said to his mother.

"You should get to bed." Remus said to his son and closed the curtains.

0000

"I can't believe our parents are letting us buy our own things." Vega Black said a year later.

"With our own allowances!" Megan Potter added. "I'm buying something from Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes."

"Me too." Vega agreed.

"Me three." Adam Newton added.

"I'm getting a book." Colin said.

"A book?!" his friends repeated.

"I'm hoping to find something on werewolves." Colin whispered. "Dad's not helping. He hates them."

"Have you read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?" Megan asked. "I saw Harry's copy. He wrote next to "werewolves" that they weren't that bad."

"Yeah. I've read it. Not much help. Especially considering it's out of date."

0000

After the shopping spree,

"So," Melissa asked. "What did you buy?"

"Just a book." Colin said going up to his room to read it.

When he got to his room, he closed the door and pulled the book from the bag.

_THE LIFE OF A WEREWOLF__ by Thomas Lyncanth._

"Now, to learn about these creatures." Colin said to himself as he opened the book.

0000

The next month,

"So?" Megan asked Colin. "How's your book?"

"Interesting. Werewolves are just normal people who go through a personality change once a month."

"Personality change?" Adam asked. "I thought it was a species change."

They looked at him confused.

"My babysitter's in high school." Adam explained. "It's like a type of animal."

"Are you going to tell your Dad?" Vega asked.

"No way!" Colin said. "Dad would only be prejudice and take the book away."

0000

Four years later,

"Today, we will be discussing werewolves." Harry told his first year Gryffindor class.

Colin's face lit up. They were now on his favorite subject.

"Now, who can tell me what a werewolf is?"

Many people raised their hands

"Mr. Lupin."

"A werewolf is a person who develops wolfish qualities, and during the full moon, they become like a wolf not only in senses, but in looks as well. However, there are some distinct differences such as the length of the snout. According to what I've read, it's a very painful experience." Colin stated.

"Very good Mr. Lupin." Harry said.

Harry then went on to describe the differences between a normal wolf and a werewolf.

Colin raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Lupin"

"Have you actually seen a werewolf?"

"Yes." Harry answered

Colin raised his hand again.

"Mr. Lupin?" Harry said with a laugh. Colin was really into this subject.

"What was it like?"

"Well, at the time, it was a little scary. He had forgotten to take the Wolfsbane potion that night due to some…events. Luckily, I had a friend who was an animagus. Werewolf bites don't affect animals. My friend kept the werewolf busy while we escaped." Harry told them seriously about that night changing a few details.

"Did you ever see that werewolf again?" Ariel asked.

"Yes. The next day. He apologized about what had happened. Actually, he quit his job because of what happened. I saw him again a little over a year later. We still keep in touch.. You have to keep in mind that werewolves are normal people with a "furry little problem"."

"Is he cured?" Colin asked remembering what Harry had mentioned.

"Yes." Harry said grinning. "And living a wonderful life."

Megan raised her hand

"Yes?"

"Who is he?"

Colin leaned in to hear so he could meet this guy.

"I'm afraid I'm not a liberty to mention any names."

Colin sighed in disappointment. He wanted to meet someone who was a werewolf.

Little did he know, in a few months he will.

0000

A week later,

"Hey Moony." Harry said into the fireplace.

"Hello Harry. Is anything wrong?" Remus asked.

"No. I just graded a quiz. I just thought you'd like to know that Colin got the highest grade I've seen on this quiz in years. A perfect score."

"Really? What was the subject?"

"Werewolves." Harry said. "Have you told him?"

"No." Remus said.

0000

The day after Christmas,

"I forgot to ask Dad how he knew the ghosts of the Shrieking Shack!" Vega realized.

"I'll go ask him for you." Colin volunteered.

"Thanks Colin." Vega said.

As Colin left, the rest of the gang got to talking about ways how Pettigrew could have become an animagus. When he got to the top of the stairs, he saw the adults standing around talking. Arthur, Molly, Joe, and Jennifer looked shocked.

He hid behind the banister.

"Our 7th year and their 5th" George told Mrs. Weasley

"And my 4th." Ginny added.

"How come you aren't one Remus?" Jenny asked.

_Aren't one?_

"Well, before Easter here discovered the cure, I had lycanthropy." Remus admitted.

Colin felt his heart stop. He knew what that disease was.

"WHAT!" Jenny and Joe screamed

"Why did you think his nickname was Moony?" Sirius asked.

Colin ran to his room quietly with his father's words replaying in his ears repeatedly. He closed the door and locked it and sank to the floor.

His father had been a werewolf. And never told him.

0000

A few minutes later,

KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away." Colin said.

"I have parental override." Melissa told him as she let herself in.

Colin looked away.

"So. How much did you hear?" She said going right to the point.

"Why wasn't I told?" Colin asked.

"Answer my question first. Then I'll answer yours." His mother told him.

Colin sighed, and told her.

It was now Melissa's turn to sigh.

"We didn't tell you so you wouldn't be frightened of your father. We weren't sure what you thought of…people with that problem. People nowadays are still suspicious and frightened."

"I wouldn't be frightened." Colin cried. "Ever since I was little, werewolves fascinated me. When I asked Dad about them, he paled. I thought he hated them. So, I did research behind your backs. I learned that werewolves were just ordinary people who became different once a month. Sure they went a little crazy, but after the development of the Wolfsbane, they…"

Colin couldn't take it anymore as he remembered reading about the pain involved in the transformations. He hated to think of his father in pain. It must have been bad enough with a best friend in Azkaban, one dead, another out of the country, and another turned traitor and supposed dead. But to add the painful monthly transformations of a werewolf…

Melissa rubbed her son's back trying to calm him down.

"Shhh. It's okay." She whispered.

KNOCK KNOCK

Remus let himself in.

"Is he alright?" he whispered.

"He'll live." She told him.

"I was afraid he'd take it like this." Remus admitted.

"Actually, he's not scared of you." She told her husband.

"Then what's the matter?" Remus asked frightened. What else could it be?

"I'm not sure. He was talking about the Wolfsbane." She informed him. "Apparently, he's always been fascinated by werewolves and he did some research."

"Really?" Remus said interested.

Just then, Colin got up and went to his trunk. After opening it, he pulled out a book.

"This was the first book I bought by myself." He told his parents as he handed them the book.

THE LIFE OF A WEREWOLF by Thomas Lyncanth.

"According to the author biography," Colin said quietly, "he was the second werewolf cured."

"Yes." Remus told him. "I knew him. Not well, but I knew him. I can't believe he wrote a book on it."

Remus flipped through the pages.

"Is this why you're so upset? Because you think my life was similar to Lyncanth's?" Remus asked.

Colin nodded.

Remus put the book down and motioned for his son to take a seat.

"It wasn't like his all the time." The ex-werewolf told his son. "Lyncanth always had trouble finding a job. Even before the bite. And, I had Sirius, James, and even Peter by my side once I got to Hogwarts."

"They let you in knowing you were a werewolf?" Colin asked.

"Yes. Dumbledore was now the Headmaster. As long as I was kept away from the other students during the full moon, then I was welcomed." Just then, Remus laughed which confused Colin.

"I gave some of the lamest excuses for my monthly absences. That my mother was sick, I wasn't feeling good. I'm amazed the others didn't find out our first year like your mother and her friends." Remus explained.

Melissa was looking quite proud of herself.

"I didn't tell them because I was scared they wouldn't accept me. They had been my only friends since the bite. But they found out the next year. And they still accepted me. If you have any questions, I'll try to answer them." Remus continued.

"I take it Harry knows." Colin said.

"How'd you figure that out?" Remus asked.

"In class, when we were talking about werewolves, he told us to remember that werewolves were normal people with a "furry little problem."" Colin told his father.

"He's been talking to James." Remus smiled. "James used to call it my "furry little problem". People thought I had a badly behaved pet rabbit."

"Did the transformations really hurt that much?"

"Well, from the time I was bitten to my 5th year, yes. Then they started getting better as I got used to them. From 5th year up, I was able to keep my mind more. A few years later, Wolfsbane was developed."

"Were there any incidents?" Colin asked.

"Just one our fifth year." Melissa explained. "And that was Sirius' fault. Telling Snape to go to the Whomping Willow like that. What was he thinking?"

"That Snivellus was a greasy-haired, tattletale git that needed to be gotten rid of." Remus told her as he quoted one of his best friends.

Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"I was just repeating what he told me." Remus defended. "And how did you know about that?"

"Well, you guys were too busy with Snape, but the four of us…saw. I'll explain more later." She said before motioning towards Colin.

"When were you bitten?" Colin asked knowing that his mother wanted to change the subject.

"A long time ago when I was much younger than you." Remus told him. "Fenrir Greyback."

"Was he the one who bit you?" Melissa asked horrified.

Now Colin was practically white. He had read about Greyback.

"Yes." Remus admitted.

"Why?" Colin asked. "I read that Greyback purposely attacks people. He gets into position before the transformation and attacks after."

"My father, your grandfather, offended him." Remus explained.

"So Greyback bit you as revenge?" Melissa asked finally hearing the story.

Remus nodded.

"At least you made some great friends." She told him.

"Yes." Remus agreed. Then he laughed.

"What?" Colin asked.

"I just remembered something." Remus told him. "When the guys told me that they knew."

He explained that day. (See Consequences for details)

"They never did get me a better nickname." Remus said finishing the story. "Peter came up with "Wolfie", but we declined. Quickly."

Melissa was laughing at the story. Even Colin had to crack a smile.

"Were they always that crazy?" he asked.

"Actually," Remus told him, "They were crazier."

The End


	47. Rehearsal

**Harry and Ginny**

**In**

**The Rehearsal**

"Okay. Are we ready?" Father Lawrence asked.

"I think so." Harry said. "Thank you for doing this."

"I never thought I'd be the one to not only join together Lily and James, but their son and his true love." The priest said. 

"PLACES!" Spica called in a megaphone.

"Who gave her that?" Lily asked.

"Why do I have the feeling that this will be a disaster?" Harry asked his fiancée.

"You too?" Ginny asked.

"This is going to be a straight run through." Molly stated. "No stopping, and NO interruptions."

0000

Melissa sat down at the conjured piano and started playing. However, instead of having the sound of an piano it sounded like someone burping.

There was the sound of snickering. Ginny slapped her forehead. The question was: who did it? The choices were easy: James, Sirius, Fred, or George.

Ignoring the burping piano, the wedding procession went on. After Bill, Charlie, and Percy passed a certain point, their dress robes turned into ballerina tutus. Percy nearly made a break for it,

"Keep going." Penelope told him. "This needs to be a full run through."

"I look ridiculous." Percy whispered back.

Harry groaned. He was grateful that they kept going though.

The rest of the ceremony went without a hitch until at the time of the vows, they heard the soft snores of a six year old. They turned and saw Adam Newton sound asleep.

"Sorry." Sara whispered as John picked his son up and carried him into Potter Manor.

"Anyways," Father Lawrence said. "Do you Harry take Ginny to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Ginny take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Perfect." Father Lawrence said. "Then this is when I'm going announce that you're married and tell you to kiss."

Ginny gave Harry a peck on the cheek.

"Not too bad." Father Lawrence said. "Much better than the rehearsal of Lily and James' wedding."

"Why else do you think I didn't allow anyone to drink anything with fizz and/or alcohol before the rehearsal?" James asked.

"I don't want to know." Harry said.

"Sirius thought it would be cute to burp the A, B, C's during the rehearsal." Lily told Ginny.

"At least I didn't do it at the actual ceremony." Sirius stated.

0000

At the rehearsal dinner,

"I'm still working on my best man speech." Ron said lifting up a glass of champagne causing laughter throughout the table. Ron was known for his procrastination. "But congratulations you two. Don't choke tomorrow."

"You've been talking to Padfoot haven't you?" Remus asked Ron as he sat down.

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked.

"That was Sirius' rehearsal speech." Spica told him

"You're kidding!" Ron said turning to Sirius for confirmation. "I just made it up a few seconds ago."

"I did the same thing." Sirius said.

"Hey Daddy?" Vega Black asked her father.

"Yes Love?" Sirius said to her.

"What is this stuff?" she asked pointing to a dish in front of her. She had just taken a bite from it.

"Caviar." Sirius told her truthfully.

"What's that?"

"Fish eggs."

"EEWWWW! YUCK! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" She exclaimed causing laughter throughout the table.

"What's wrong Vega?" Megan called.

"This black, blue, and green stuff is fish eggs!" Vega called back

Megan looked at the cracker that had the stuff on it and made a face.

"Eeewww." Megan said.

0000

A few hours later when it was time for dessert,

"Nice outfit Percy." Fred said to his brother.

"It was you two." Percy said viciously.

"Who us?" George asked innocently. "We wouldn't dare reveal to the world that you, Bill, and Charlie three took ballet for two years."

"What's wrong with ballet?" James asked.

"Oh no." Sirius said realizing. "First ice skating and now ballet? What's next? Horseback ridding? Ballroom dance?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." James stated. "More of my many talents. We raise winged horses at Potter Ranch as well as Hippogriffs. As for the ballroom, you know how many balls my parents gave."

"One of the few times I'm glad I was raised by the Dursleys." Harry whispered to Ginny. "Too many lessons if I grew up a true Potter."

"You learn something new everyday." Ginny stated.

"And it's a small world." Harry added. "Don't forget that theme"

Suddenly, with no warning, a cream pie came flying and hit Hermione in the face. Ron started laughing. Not one to enjoy being teased, Hermione grabbed another pie and threw it at Ron.

"Uh oh." Harry said.

Ron grabbed another pie and threw it at his wife. She ducked and it hit Ginny. Harry started to snicker, but was rewarded with a pie to his face. Within a few minutes, the entire table was engulfed in a pie fight.

0000

The next day,

I'm so nervous." Ginny said to Hermione. Ginny was halfway dressed.

"Don't be." Hermione stated. "Just think about last night."

"A burping piano, Bill, Charlie, and Percy dressing up as ballerinas, Vega finding out what caviar is, Adam falling asleep in the middle of the ceremony, and a pie fight. How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Adam and Vega are only six." Hermione reminded her. "As for your brothers and the pie fight, they were pranks to ease the tension."

"I know." Ginny sighed sitting on her bed. "It's just…this is a huge step for me."

"And Harry." Hermione said joining her on the bed. "He's probably just as nervous."

"Yeah right." Ginny said with a laugh. "Harry has defeated Voldemort five times, killed a basilisk, faced a werewolf, won the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and taught the jinxed class. He's not scared of anything."

0000

In another room,

Ron Weasley was enjoying watching his best friend go throught the checklist for the 50th time. He decided to have some fun.

"Do you have the ring?" Ron asked.

Harry put his hands in his pants' pockets to find them empty. He then checked his dress robe pockets.

"WHERE'S THE RING?!"

Ron started laughing

"Ron! Stop laughing and help me find the ring!" Harry ordered as he checked under the bed.

"Mate." Ron said. "The ring is MY responsibility. You were in charge of it months ago."

"You DO have it, right?"

Ron pulled it out.

Harry sighed with relief.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry mate." Ron said. "I'm just trying to relieve some stress. I'm nervous I'm going to miss my cue, because I've seen the dress Ginny picked for Hermione."

"YOU'RE nervous?" Harry asked. "YOU'RE already married! If YOU freeze because of a Matron of Honor dress, imagine what I'LL go through."

"Good point." Ron thought out loud. "I heard Ginny's using your Mum's dress and our Mum's…"

"RON! NOT HELPING!"

"Merlin it's fun to mess with you when you're a nervous wreck for no reason."

"NO REASON! I'M GETTING MARRIED IN 3 HOURS!!"

"Actually, 2 ½." Ron corrected.

"RON!"

"Harry." Ron said seriously as he took his best friend by the shoulders. "yes, you're getting married to my sister. Yes, you won't have as much freedom as when you were single. But, do you love Ginny?"

"Of course!"

"And she loves you. There's no reason to be nervous."

"But…what if she changes her mind?"

"Okay. Now you're just being stupid."

"I know." Harry said sitting on his bed. "It's just…with my luck, something will go wrong. Last night did not help."

"Yeah." Ron said joining him on the bed with a laugh. "But you have to admit, Percy looks good in a pink tutu."

"Bill didn't look half bad in the blue one." Harry added with a laugh.

"And then there was Charlie's pastel purple." Ron finished laughing.

The End


	48. Tricking Ron

**Hermione **

**In**

**Tricking Ron**

School had just ended and Hermione Granger had just returned home. She was looking over her homework a few more times to make corrections when she heard a tap on her window. She looked up and smiled when she saw the snowy white owl that belonged to her friend.

She ran to the window and opened it.

"Hello Hedwig." She greeted the owl.

Crookshanks purred on her bed.

Hedwig lifted a leg to reveal a piece of parchment.

"Thanks." She said to the owl. "If you'll wait a few minutes, I'll have a reply."

Hedwig flew up to the top of her dresser and rested.

Hermione opened the letter and smiled as she read the writing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I made it back safely. I hope you can say the same for yourself now that Voldemort's back. I never really thanked you for all of your help last year. I would have been killed during the first task if it wasn't for you. Are you still planning to go to Bulgaria this summer? If you do, say "hello" to Krum for me._

_I forgot to ask you after the Yule Ball. Why were you so edgy? Did Ron say something? Please tell me. After all, we are best friends. I have to go. Uncle Vernon's coming upstairs. Write back soon._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Hermione read the letter and bit her lip. Should she answer Harry's question? After all, he and Ron were closer.

Then again, Harry COULD help her. Knowing him, he probably felt in debt to her. Determined, she wrote back

_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks for your letter. I did make it back safely. I am planning on going to Bulgaria for a few weeks. We can still write though. I'll have Viktor send a message to you. _

_As for your question about my attitude the night of the Ball, I need you to promise me that you will NOT tell Ron. When I get your word, then I'll explain. The only clue I'm going to give you is that I was feeling hurt when I snapped at you. I wasn't angry at you. It was Ron. _

_I have to go. I have to get to the airport to go to Bulgaria. I hope Hedwig will be up for the long distance traveling._

_You friend, _

_Hermione_

_P.S. Try not to dwell on Diggory's death. IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT._

0000

In Bulgaria a week later,

When Hermione got to her room after dinner, she saw an owl perched on the tree just outside her window.

"Hedwig!" she said as she opened the window. "You must be tired."

The owl flew into the room and let the witch take off the letter.

"Thanks." She said. "You rest."

Hedwig gave a hoot of gratitude and flew up to the dresser. Hermione opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_You have my word as the son of Prongs, I will not tell a soul your secret. Is that good enough? _

_How is Bulgaria? I've been sneaking out to the library for research about what Voldemort did last time. I've even taken the liberty to doing some research about Bulgaria. Is it really as nice as the books make it out to be? Yes I am really Harry Potter. Just because I don't particularly care for extra research doesn't mean I don't do it. I wonder if one of my ancestors was in Ravenclaw. _

_I'm trying not to dwell on Diggory's death. Honestly. But it's kind of hard not to when I wake up after hearing a voice say "Kill the spare" and then seeing a flash of green light. _

_One more thing, then I have to go. Aunt Petunia wants me to work today. You know how the other day was the full moon? Well, I've been getting a strange feeling. It's not bad, but I don't know if it's good._

_Harry_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Hermione said.

Viktor Krum entered.

"Vhat is that?" Viktor asked

"A letter from Harry." She said. "We're keeping in touch more so that we know we're both okay since…THAT night."

"Oh." Krum said in understanding.

"Because I'm Muggleborn," She explained further. "I'm a target. And Harry's been a target since birth."

"Tell him I said "Hello"." Krum told her.

"Why don't you write a message?" she suggested. "I can enclose it in my letter."

0000

In England a week later,

Harry was working on his Charms homework when Hedwig started pecking on the window.

"Thanks girl." Harry said as he unwrapped the letter that said "READ FIRST"

_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks for the letter. I believe I owe you the truth now. The truth was, I was hurt that Ron had asked me to the ball as a last resort. I feel weird tell you this, but I had really wanted to go with him. I've asked Viktor about his opinion, and we agreed to just be friends. He found someone else his own age when he returned to Bulgaria. Her name is Sonya. Anyways, he thinks I'm developing feeling for Ron. I'm beginning to agree. Do you see now why I swore you to secrecy?_

_I was really impressed when I read that you did extra research. I didn't think you had it in you. From what I've heard, you probably got that from your mother. I've had some talks with the professors and they were always comparing me to her. Maybe you should do some extra research in front of Professor Snape. That way it will prove to him that you are not COMPLETELY like your father._

_Back to the dilemma about Ron, Viktor has an idea. I'll let him explain it to you in the enclosed letter. I'll be back in England by the time you get this letter._

_Hermione_

_P.S. About your feeling, you could just be worried about Professor Lupin._

"True." Harry said to himself as he opened the enclosed letter.

_Harry,_

_Hermione is helping me write this in English. When I told my father about your Quidditch skills, he told me that his great-grandfather played in the World Cup against your great-great-grandfather. I guess the saying is true. It really is a small world._

_Hermione explained to me her feeling for Ron Weasley. I do not blame her. You can not choose whom you love. I have an idea. I saw a few of my friends at Durmstrang pull this off. The plan is that you and Hermione flirt with each other in front of Ron. This should get him to realize his own feelings. That is only a suggestion. You don't have to go through with it._

_I hope to see you again._

_Viktor Krum_

Harry looked at the letter from the seeker. Krum's great-grandfather played against his great-great-grandfather? And how would pushing his friendship with Ron to the brink of disaster help? He opened the last letter.

_Harry,_

_When I get back to Hogwarts, I'll do some research about your great-great-grandfather. What do you think of Viktor's suggestion? We don't have to do anything drastic like pretend to go out. Just enough to get Ron's attention. You can still flirt with Cho. Actually, I think that would just make it even better by confusing Ron, and get him to realize his own feelings.._

_I'll talk to you later,_

_Hermione._

Harry ran up to his bedroom and pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill. He had a few letters to write. One to Krum, one to Hermione, one to Ron (he owed him a letter), and one to Sirius.

0000

Hermione was studying for the OWLs when she heard rapping at the window.

"Hello Hedwig" she said to the owl.

_Hermione,_

_As much as I feel this plan will backfire in someway considering my luck, I will go along with it. The funny thing is, I think I'm loosing my feeling for Cho. Every time I start to think of her, another girl comes to my mind. No, I'm not beginning to flirt with you. I begin to think of Ginny. As Ron pointed out last year, "you're a girl". Maybe you can understand this better. _

_Harry._

_P.S. The feeling I told you about is still there. I've written to Snuffles_

Hermione starred at the letter. His letters seemed to be getting shorter. Maybe he had to let Hedwig out of the house faster than he had wanted.

She then smiled when she reread the part about Ginny. The redhead had told her about her feelings for Harry. Hermione had told Ginny that he might notice her if she was more herself. Her matchmaking plan for Harry and Ginny was working. Now if the plan to get her and Ron together would.

She grabbed her quill and parchment and scribbled a shorter letter.

_Harry,_

_The plan is on. You flirt with me and whoever else you want to flirt with. As for Ginny, I think you're developing feelings for her like I am for Ron. That's coming from a girl's point of view._

_Hermione_

_P.S. Good idea to write to Snuffles. He'll know what to do._

After Hedwig took the letter, another owl came flying in.

She picked up the envelope and noticed it was heavy. She carefully opened the envelope and found a badge. It had the letter P on it. She was a prefect.

0000

The next day,

Hermione was sleeping in like any normal teenager when she was woken up by rapping at the window. It was Hedwig again.

The muggleborn witch had a horrible feeling in her stomach. She said a quick prayer and hoped that the letter would not be her own.

It wasn't

After Hermione untied the letter addressed to herself. Hedwig flew out the window and headed for the Burrow.

_Hermione,_

_I'll be spending the rest of the summer with Padfoot and Moony. Something came up. I don't think I should tell you in case the letter is intercepted. Let's just say if Snuffles was a student again, he'd be failing Snape's class horribly. I'll tell you when we get to school. _

_See you then._

_Harry_

Harry's handwriting was untidy. Almost as if he was in a hurry. She didn't pay too much attention to that. From what she had heard, she'd be in a hurry to if the chance came up to leave the Dursleys.

She quickly wrote a reply. Chances were Hedwig would appear the day before Harry's birthday to pick up any present.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad you're summer's getting better. You must be thrilled to be spending time with them. It's too bad that you can't say more about what happened. I hope everyone's alright. Even if Snuffles WAS good at making potions, he'd still fail Professor Snape's class. You know how much Professor Snape hates him. Let's just hope Snuffles didn't blow anything up. Oh. And I made Prefect. Anyways, Happy Birthday._

_Hermione_

_P.S. I hope you like your present. I'll expect you to read __Hogwarts, a History__ this year. If you don't, then that will be next year's birthday gift._

0000

In Diagon Alley the day after Hedwig came to pick up the letter and the present, Hermione was shopping for her school supplies when she spotted Ron.

"Hey Hermione! Guess what. I made Prefect." Ron Weasley told her

"Me too. Too bad Harry didn't."

"He deserves it though." Ron said

Silence. It was time to begin the plan, but how?

"What do you think happened with Sir…I mean Snuffles?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know. Harry said something about him not being able to pass potions though." Hermione said.

"Of course not. Not with a slimy git like Snape."

"Ron. Watch your language."

Just then, a group of people came out of the ice cream parlor. They were a redheaded boy with blond streaks about their age, a redhead man, a blond woman, a man with sand colored hair, and another man with sleek black hair.

"I've never seen that boy before." Ron said to Hermione

"Where to now Dad?" the boy asked the taller redhead.

"What do you guys think?" the man turned to the people around him.

"I think it's time we bought Hunter his birthday present." The only woman of the group said winking at the boy.

"Why don't we make friends with him?" Hermione mentioned to Ron.

"Yeah. That way Harry could have some company while we're in Prefect meetings." Ron agreed.

The two Prefect walked up to the group.

"Hi. I'm Ron Weasley."

"And I'm Hermione Granger. I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Uh yeah. Hi. I'm Hunter Jarter. I just transferred to Hogwarts from…Australia." The redhead told them. "These are my parents: Jim and Rose Jarter, and my Uncles Romulus Lupus and Procyon White."

Hermione took a closer look at Hunter and noticed his brilliant green eyes full of happiness and worry.

"We have another friend too. But he's visiting some relatives and we won't see him until school starts. We'll introduce you then." Ron said

"Really? What's his name?" Procyon said with a grin.

"I'm sure you guys have heard of Harry Potter." Hermione mentioned.

"Yes. He's the sweet, little boy who defeated Lord Voldemort when he was just a baby." Rose clarified.

Hunter gave her a look. (The same look any teenager gives their parent when they are embarrassed.)

_Perfect opportunity to begin the flirt_. Hermione thought.

"How do you know he's sweet?" Hermione asked out loud.

Ron looked at her in shock and confusion.

0000

Later in Dumbledore's office after Harry revealed himself,

"I just wanted to see just how good Dad was at Transfiguration." Harry told Ron

"Dad?" Ron asked as he turned toward Lily

"I'm just glad you're okay." Hermione said hugging Harry and winking at him after the release.

"Thanks. I couldn't let you two get hurt." Harry said winking back.

"Did I miss something?" Ron asked.

"Not really." The two said together.

"Hermione found out from Krum that my great-great-grandfather played Pro-Quidditch." Harry told his friend.

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

"So anyways. Harry. You look just like James when he was your age." Spica said to Harry.

"I've heard." Harry said entering the conversation.

"So the three of us will be teaching." Lily said.

"Dumbledore approached you too?" Melissa asked

"Well, Remus is teaching DADA. And you know of his "problem"."

"Oh yeah."

"So, I'll be substituting for him. Oh. And I found out something about the Marauders."

"WHAT?" the other two women were on the edge of their chairs.

"Remember when we decided to take the largest risk of our lives and do something that even THEY wouldn't do?"

The other two girls nodded at Lily.

"Apparently, they did do it. Just after we completed it."

The other girls groaned.

"Mum? Did you become an illegal animagus too?" Harry asked.

Spica and Melissa starred at Harry. Hermione and Ron looked at each other confused

"How did you know about that?" Spica asked him

"Sirius told me my third year."

"What animals are you?" Ron asked excitedly

Hermione elbowed him.

The women looked at each other and then with three pops, each woman was replaced with an animal.

Where Lily stood, was now an average size red fox. In the place of Spica, was a brown squirrel. Melissa had turned into a gray wolf.

After they transformed back, Lily said, "Sara was a white rabbit."

Just then, the floo network was activated and Procyon, Romulus, Jim, and Dumbledore came out (one at a time of course).

"TODAY IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Procyon shouted to the world.

"Can't you a least wait for the Daily Prophet article to be published before you announce it to the world?" Romulus asked as Jim transformed himself into a man who looked almost exactly like Harry.

"Are you kidding Moony? I've been waiting almost 14 years for this day!" Procyon said as his grabbed Spica and started to dance with her

"At least transform Padfoot. I think you're scaring Spica." Romulus said before he transformed himself into Remus Lupin.

"Remus?" Melissa asked.

"I knew it." Hermione whispered.

"Hi Mel. It's been a while."

"Yes. No thanks to my parents."

"Your parents? I thought…"

"No Remus. It had nothing to do with you being a werewolf." Melissa told him.

With that, they embraced.

"Whoa." Ron said. "Professor Lupin…"

"Ron. Shush." Hermione told him.

"You know, you're the only one still in disguise." Spica told her dance partner as he was spinning her around.

"Oh. Right." He said as he turned himself from Procyon White to Sirius Black.

"I had a feeling it was you." Spica told him.

"What gave it away?" Sirius asked her.

"Hmm. Let's see Padfoot, the fact that your best friends are here, the fact that you're free, the fact that you chose me as a dance partner. It doesn't take a genius to figure out."

"Did you always believe my innocence?" Sirius asked

"Innocent when it came to the Potter's death? Yes. Even though I had only known about it for a couple of years."

"Thanks Spica." Sirius said when he embraced her.

"Ahh. Uncle Padfoot has a girlfriend." Harry teased.

"Be quiet." Sirius said ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

"How are you doing, Harry?" James asked his son.

"I've been better. But I've also been worse." Was the answer Harry gave his father.

"You might want to go see Madame Pomfrey." Dumbledore suggested.

"Right." Lily agreed with the Headmaster.

"I'll carry you." James offered.

"Can you, Dad?" Harry said.

This took Hermione by surprise. The Harry she knew would have been embarrassed, if not insulted.

_I guess family life had begun to change him._

James picked him up before answering, "I shouldn't be able to. But the fact that I can means you have not been eating a lot."

"Dudley has been on a diet, so the whole house has been to."

"I want you to steal food from the kitchen every night for the first month of school. We'll pick it up from there."

"James Andrew Potter! Don't you DARE give MY son ANY ideas!" Lily told him off.

The other adults started to snicker.

"Alright, Love." James said to her.

More snickering

"Madame Pomfrey will have a heart attack." Hermione pointed out.

"True." James said. "Moony."

"Right." Remus said as he transfigured James' appearance.

"Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. "You must not tell anyone the true identities of Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"We wouldn't dream of it." Hermione said. "Not until we're given permission. RIGHT?"

She glared at Ron.

"Yeah." Ron agreed.

0000

Seven months later,

Harry and Hermione had been flirting with each other off and on. So far, it was looking like their plan was working. After a bought of flirting, they would notice Ron glaring at them. Harry usually covered it up unintentionally by starring at Ginny. The last Hogsmeade trip, Harry bought both girls necklaces. Ron had finally reached breaking point

"Happy Valentine's Day Hermione and Ginny." Harry said as he gave each girl a present.

"Thank you Harry." The girls said as they opened their presents to reveal two necklaces. Hermione's had a Sapphire while Ginny's had a Peridot.

"They're beautiful." The girls said.

"Your welcome."

"Hey Harry!" Ron called.

"Coming." Harry said as he made his way over to his best friend.

"Come on." Ron said pulling Harry.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked.

"Probably a boy thing" Hermione told her "I wonder if it has anything to do with the plan."

"The plan?" Ginny asked.

"Harry and I were only to pretend to flirt with each other to get Ron to realize his feelings."

"Like what you told me to do." Ginny said.

"And it looks like you're finally getting through to Harry." Hermione told Ginny.

"But he got you practically the same thing." Ginny argued

"Where do you think Ron took Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Probably to ask his permission to ask you out." Ginny laughed.

"Why would Ron need Harry's permission?"

Ginny held up the two necklaces.

"Hi girls." A voice came from behind them.

The girls turned around to see Ron and Harry behind them.

"Hey Ron. Hey Harry. What do you two have planned for today?" Hermione asked.

Harry nudged Ron.

"Ginny, can I speak to you." Harry said.

"Alright. What?"

"Not here." He said eyeing his two best friends.

"Oh."

0000

After Harry and Ginny left, Ron and Hermione were practically alone in the Great Hall.

"Umm. Hermione?" Ron started. "I was wondering…if you and Harry really AREN'T together,…"

"We're not." Hermione clarified.

"That's good." Ron said quietly. "I mean, well, when I saw you and Harry flirting throughout the year, I, well, I was jealous."

"You don't say." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well, it just, Harry's my best mate. I know he doesn't want to be famous and all that. But, I knew if you had to choose between me and him, you'd choose him. Let's face it. Whether he likes it or not, he's famous. I'm just the red-headed kid next to him…"

"You're wrong." Hermione said. "I'd choose you."

This caught Ron's attention.

"Really?"

"Of course. That night after the Yule Ball, I was hurt that you had asked me as a last resort, and you were yelling at me for going with Viktor."

"I was jealous." Ron admitted. "First Krum and then Harry. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever amount to anything for you."

"Of course you would." Hermione said.

"So, would you go out with me?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

Before either of them knew it, they were kissing.

0000

A few minutes later, the couple heard a throat being cleared. They pulled out and saw Harry and Ginny looking at them with a look of "Finally",

"I take it that she said "yes"." Harry said

"Harry. When did you get back?" Ron asked.

"A few seconds ago. I have a feeling there will be a wedding this summer."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Not for another few years mate." Ron told him

"He meant John and Sara." Ginny told her brother.

"We just witnessed him proposing to her."

The End


	49. First Day

**Harry and Hermione**

**In**

**First Day**

2001,

"It feels great to be back." Harry whispered to Hermione on the train.

"I'll say." She whispered back "I can't believe we're teaching!"

"I know!" Harry said while sounding just as excited. "I wonder if this is how Remus felt in our third year."

"Probably." She said as the cabin door opened to reveal a couple of blond first year students.

"Oh. Is this car taken?" the first year boy asked.

"Not at all." Harry said moving his bangs to where they hid his scar. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Another first year girl said. "I'm so nervous. You see, I'm muggleborn. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do any magic."

"Of course you will." Hermione said comforting the girl. "I'm muggleborn too. And I'm pretty good with magic."

"PRETTY good?" Harry questioned.

"You know what I mean." Hermione said.

"By the way, I'm Karen Addams." The girl said.

"And I'm Kevin Addams. Her twin brother." The first year boy who had spoken first said.

"I'm Hermione." Hermione introduced.

"And I'm Harry." Harry added.

"We're just friends." Hermione said.

"But I'm going to be her brother-in-law soon." Harry said with a grin.

"Oh help." Hermione said sarcastically.

"What houses are you in?" Kevin asked. "I heard some others talking about houses."

"Gryffindor." They said out of habit.

"There are four houses." Hermione added. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. They're all decent."

Harry started coughing.

"In their own ways." Hermione continued with a glare in his direction. "You'll have to excuse him. He has a real coughing problem."

"That's not why. Hermione? Have you EVER met a decent Slytherin?"

Hermione thought as Harry continued

"Slytherins tend to be self-centered, pure-blood maniacs." He warned the twins.

0000

In the castle a few hours later,

Harry and Hermione were behind a side door when McGonagall came in with the first years. The two new teachers instantly spotted Kevin and Karen. The twins were looking amongst the students.

"I think they had taken us for seventh years." Hermione whispered to Harry.

The reason why Hermione and Harry were hidden was because they didn't want to distract the sorting. It was bad enough that two of the famous Golden Group were coming to teach at Hogwarts, but the fact it was the top two students (one being THE Harry Potter) would have been too much for the students to handle during the sorting.

Where's Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"I think Dumbledore said he had some business to attend to in France." Harry said

After the hat sang its little ditty (that took 10 minutes to sing), McGonagall opened the parchment of the list of the students.

"Addams, Karen!" she said.

Karen walked up to the hat and sat down on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindors and teachers clapped.

"Addams, Kevin!" McGonagall called

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Kevin went to go join his sister as they tried to locate the Gryffindors they met on the train.

The list continued on and on until Zuckerman was put into Hufflepuff.

"Everyone!" Dumbledore said. "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I have only a few announcements. For first years, the Forbidden forest is off limits. Luckily our older students don't need reminding since we've had no incidents. Although a few teachers may need reminding."

Harry blushed from behind the door as Dumbledore turning in his directions. The other teachers were looking at each other confused.

"Mr. Filch has asked me to remind each of you that certain items are forbidden in the corridors. Lists are posted in your common rooms. No magic is to be performed in the corridors. Also, It gives me great pleasure to welcome not one, but two new members of the Hogwarts faculty."

The teachers, who hadn't been informed, got looks of apprehension.

"Replacing Professor Newton in Potions, for she had received a better paying offer with the ministry, is our very own graduate, Professor Hermione Weasley."

Harry nudged Hermione as she stepped out into the open. Everyone clapped, whispered, and catcalled (from the older students) as they watched her take Sara's seat in between an empty chair and the end of the table. Kevin and Karen turned to each other gapping. They had made friends with a teacher.

"Finally, replacing Professor Lupin, who also received a better paying offer with the ministry, is another of our very own graduates, Professor Harry Potter."

Harry was greeted with claps, whispers, and gasps as he sat next to Hermione.

"This is going to be a fun year." Harry told Hermione.

0000

The first year Gryffindors sat nervously in their first ever Defense Against the Dark Arts class waiting for their teacher.

As soon as the clock struck 9, the door to the office opened and Harry Potter walked into the classroom.

"Good morning." He said about as cheerfully as he could since he was still tired. "Now, since this is your first day of classes, today will basically be introduction to what you will be learning under my watch for the next seven years. I'm going to start by explaining a few ground rules."

He smiled to himself when he realized he had the class' attention.

"Rule Number 1: No autographs. So don't even ask."

He noticed Kevin and Karen exchange confused looks.

"Rule 2," he continued. "Don't bother asking me how I defeated Voldemort."

A few kids flinched.

"Rule 3," he added. "We call Voldemort by his name. I will accept Tom Riddle. However, I will just act clueless if I hear "You-Know-Who". I think that's the basics. Am I understood?"

The eleven year olds heads were bobbing up and down, even though the Addams twins looked otherwise.

"Those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about," Harry added. "You can just ask your classmates after class. In the meantime,"

He sat down on his desk in front of the class.

"Right now, you'll be lucky to disarm." Harry told the class. "But by the time you are ready to graduate, you will not only be disarming, but conjuring Patronuses, being able to beat down boggarts, recognize unforgivables, stunning attackers, as well as many other things. That way, incase some maniac decides to go around and kill muggleborns, you won't always have to turn to me. Instead, you'll be able to defend yourselves, your friends, your families, and the ones you love."

He paused as he read the looks on the kids' faces.

"For you muggleborns, I won't ask you to reveal yourselves," he added. "Do not worry if you have no idea what I'm talking about. I was raised nonmagical personally. Our own Professor Gra…Weasley is muggleborn. We ranked one and two in our class."

One redheaded kid raised his hand.

"Yes." Harry said pointing to him.

"What were you about to call Professor Weasley?" the curious kid asked.

"She was one of my best friends in school." Harry explained. "I almost called her Professor Granger because that was her maiden name. She had married my other best friend, Ron Weasley, over the summer."

A blond girl raised her hand.

"Yes."

"I heard a rumor that you were dating Ginny Weasley."

"You could say that." Harry said trying to keep the wedding a secret.

A brunette boy raised his hand.

"Where did you disappear to the last three years?" the boy asked when called upon.

"I was traveling Europe." Harry answered.

0000

After the day ended, Harry went up to his office and collapsed in a chair.

"You okay?" Hermione asked looking into the office.

"Yeah."

"So? How was it?" Hermione asked.

"Those poor first years were so intimidated. And the muggleborns had no idea why."

"Can you blame them?" Hermione asked. "The all great and powerful Harry Potter was breathing the same air as them."

Harry glared daggers at Hermione.

"That's how they think." Hermione defended.

"So, how was your first day?"

"Could have been better." Hermione said. "Most of the kids wanted to know more about what it was like being friends with you."

"What about the older students? You know, the ones who were students with us?"

"They pretty much treated me the same way they did before. Slytherins included. But I took 20 points from them and that shut them up nice and fast."

"I think the Slytherins were more intimidated by me than anyone else." Harry laughed. "You remember Johnson?"

"That fourth year chaser who took Ginny's place as captain after she graduated?" Hermione asked.

"That's the one. Well, he asked me if I would seek for Gryffindor again."

"What did you say?" Hermione gasped.

"I wish I could, but teachers aren't SUPPOSED to have favorites unless they were Heads."

"Knock Knock" a female voice said from the door.

The two new professors turned and saw Ron and Ginny standing at the door.

"Hello." Hermione said getting up and hugging her husband as Ginny went for her fiancé.

"So, Professor Potter?" Ginny asked. "How was your first day on the job?"

"Well, Gryffindor wants me back on the Quidditch team," Harry told her, "the first years were intimidated by me; Slytherins are scared to death of me and Hermione; and muggleborns don't understand HALF of my rules."

"Give them time. Goodness knows how fast news travels in this school." Ron said.

Suddenly, an owl flew into the office and dropped a letter on Harry's desk. The Defense Professor opened it. He smiled after reading it.

"Hagrid's back." He announced showing them the letter.

_Harry,_

_I just got back. I heard you were teaching now. Why don't you and Hermione come down for a spot of tea when you get some free time?_

_Hagrid_

"See." Ron said pointing to the letter to prove his point about gossip.

The End


	50. The Lake Scene

**John and Remus**

**In**

**The Lake Scene**

April of 1975,

Remus Lupin and John Newton were walking along the lake. James and Sirius were missing and Peter was attempting to study. Remus was feeling like he had done all of the studying he could do.

"So," John asked his roommate. "Where were you last night? You didn't come to bed when we did."

"I was out." Remus said.

"It wasn't the full moon." John told him.

"I know. I was out doing my rounds."

"At midnight?"

"I was out with Mel." Remus admitted. "You can't tell ANYONE though. We're secretly dating."

"Finally." John stated. "How long are you two going to keep it a secret?"

"Until Lily can accept James for who he is." Remus said. "If Lily found out Melissa was going out with me, it could jeopardize their friendship. But Mel is determined to keep this up. We've been doing it since November."

"So you've been at it for five months?"

"Yes. It's been the hardest, but the best five months of my life."

"Best because you're with Oxford." John analysis. "But how is it the hardest?"

"James, Sirius, and Peter." Remus said. "They'd kill me for keeping secrets from them. I was lucky to keep their friendship after they found out about…you know."

"Yeah."

"You never did say HOW you knew."

"I looked at the patterns." John admitted. "You'd always disappear during the full moon. And those noise at the Shrieking Shack, they were the sounds of a werewolf."

"And then, I, Gideroy Lockhart, charmed the chairs to levitate." Remus heard a first year Ravenclaw said to his fellow students

"And, may I ask, how did you charm the robes to turn RED and GOLD until the Slytherins left their seat?" Remus asked the boy.

"Oh." A younger Lockhart said. "Um?"

"You didn't do it Gideroy." A second year Hufflepuff girl said. "It was those Marauders. Everyone knows they're in Gryffindor."

"Ah." Lockhart said. "But how do you know that I didn't frame them?"

"Mr. Lockhart." Remus said. "If you know what's good for you, you'd stop taking credit for the Marauders' actions. If a teacher doesn't punish you, THEY will. And detention with Filch is much better."

"Ok Lupin." Lockhart sighed before going back to his dorm.

"That boy is trouble." John said.

"True." Remus agreed. "But if he doesn't learn by the time he leaves school, someone else will teach him."

"Remus." John said pointing to a tree by the lake.

The two walked over to the tree and saw two figures taking a nap.

It was James and Sirius.

John dug in his pocket and pulled out a video camera.

"That won't work on Hogwarts…" Remus started.

"Yes it will. I had Evans charm it to where it will." John interrupted.

He then aimed the video camera at the sleeping figures. Sirius turned towards James and placed an arm around James.

"Spica." He murmured.

Remus and John had trouble stifling a laugh.

"Lily." James murmured to Sirius as he unconsciously did the same.

"Perfect." John said trying not to laugh.

"Let's leave them to their dreams." Remus suggested. "I'd hate to wake them, and I don't think I can keep from laughing much longer."

"Let's run." John said.

The werewolf and silent Marauder ran away from the tree.

0000

The Maraudettes were in the Gryffindor Common Room studying for OWLs when the portrait swung open.

John and Remus came running in. John was clutching his video camera for dear life.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked.

Remus and John just exploded in laughter. John attempted to tell, but was only able to point to the camera.

"I'm….never….going….to….let….them….live….this….down." Remus managed to state.

Lily grabbed the camera and rewound it. She then held it up to her eye as if she was recording. What she was actually doing was watching what had been recorded. That had been part of the charm she placed on it.

"I do NOT look like Black!" she stated when she saw it.

Spica grabbed it from her best friend and held it to her own eye.

"He dreams about me?" Spica asked.

"Let us see." Melissa and Sara stated.

Melissa went first and laughed when she saw it.

Sara followed suite.

Suddenly, the door to the common room was opened and James and Sirius walked in. Their faces were as red as Lily's hair.

"Have a nice nap?" Sara asked almost teasingly.

"Yeah." James said.

Flashback.

_James was coming out of his nap. With his eyes still closed, he felt his arm around another body. He opened his eyes to see his best friend doing the same. _

_The two animagi looked at each other, then at where their arms were, and then back to each other._

"_AAGGGHHH!!!!"_

_They screamed, sat up, and quickly moved apart._

"_That NEVER happened." Sirius said._

"_Fine by me." James agreed._

End Flashback

00000

20 years later,

John was taking a walk around the lake when he saw something near a tree. It was the same tree he and Remus caught James and Sirius napping that afternoon. He went up to take a closer look. Sure enough, he saw six disembodied feet near the tree. He reached down and felt a silky cloth. He pulled the cloth to reveal a girl and two boys. The girl had brown, bushy hair. One of the boys had red hair and freckles and the other boy looked strangely like one of his old classmates. The girl was in the middle with the redhead on her left and the black-haired boy on her right.

All of a sudden, the girl started to stir.

When she opened her brown eyes, the first thing she noticed was John.

"Hello. May I help you?" she asked tiredly as she sat up.

"Not really. Just, may I ask why you and your friends are sleeping?" John asked her.

"We had a long night. My name is Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you Hermione. I'm John Newton."

"Oh. You're Mr. Newton. It's very nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you from the Marauders." She said standing up.

"I wish I could say the same. They're keeping the past quiet."

"I don't blame them. Don't worry. All will be revealed." She told him.

Just then, the boys started to stir, but went back to sleep. Both boys had turned to their side to where they were facing each other. Harry moved his right arm to where Hermione was.

"Ginny." Harry whispered softly to where Hermione and John could hardly hear.

"Where is a camera when you need it?" Hermione asked

Harry had yet to move his arm and Ron had unknowingly did the same thing.

To Hermione's disappointment, the boys woke up. However, not without reaction.

"AAAGGHHHH!" they yelled when they realized what had happened in their sleep.

Hermione and John bursted out laughing.

"That's not funny, Hermione." Ron told her.

"Yes it is." She argued.

"Don't worry. Remus and I once caught James and Sirius doing the exact same thing when they were your age. It didn't help with James calling Sirius "Lily" and Sirius calling James "Spica"."

Now, all four people were laughing.

0000

18 years later,

"Remember when we walked in on Sirius and James taking a nap over by the lake?" John asked Remus as he reminisced. "Sirius was calling James "Spica" and James was calling Sirius "Lily.""

"We were not!" the other two Marauders defended.

"I have the magical video tape to prove it." John said.

"I don't believe you." Sirius said.

Instead of responding, John got up and went to his office as the women laughed. When he came back, he had a video camera in his hand.

"Watch and weep." John said.

James held it up to his eye and looked through it. When the tape was finished, he was blushing ferociously. Sirius grabbed it out of his best friend's hand and watched it himself.

"Bloody hell." Sirius said. "We looked YOUNG!"

The End

A/N: I'm doing a Part II for Memories. See Memories Part II for future One Shots


End file.
